NCIS LA 4x24 : Broken Arrow
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Sans originalité aucune, ma version de ce qui pourrait être la suite du grand final de la saison 4 "Descent". ATTENTION : 100% SPOILER sur l'épisode 4x24 !
1. Prologue - Le baiser

Si vous avez cliqué malgré mes avertissements de SPOILER dans la présentation, je le renouvelle ici : ATTENTION SPOILER sur les derniers épisodes de la saison 4 ! Et essentiellement sa toute fin ! Donc si vous ne voulez pas savoir, à très bientôt sur une autre histoire ^_-

Pour les autres qui poursuivent là leur lecture : OH MON DIEU ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils l'auraient fait et plus encore avec Deeks ! La scène finale ! Le cri arrachant qui en découle, et se renouvelle encore plus fort post clap de fin. (très semblable en émotion à la toute fin de la troisième saison de Supernatural, soit dit en passant, si vous me permettez cette digression ;p) Arggggg, comme le disait si bien l'un des auteurs anglophones de la 30ène de fanfics déjà proposées sur ce final de leur côté. L'écrire soi-même dans une fanfic et le voir sur sa télé… Bah ça vous fiche de ces frissons !

Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Entre la confrontation entre Deeks et Sam sur le manque de confiance de ce dernier, où Deeks se rebelle ENFIN en lui disant qu'il fallait que ça cesse. Et THE BAISER entre Deeks et Kensi (bien que trop court et superficielle pour ce que j'en attendais è_é) Arfff ! À mes yeux, c'est le plus beau final des 4 saisons de la série et pas seulement parce qu'ils mettent ENFIN Deeks en valeur. [Sans compter qu'étant une grande FAN de la première heure de Christophe Lambert (et amoureuse éternelle de sa voix rauque reconnaissable entre toutes), le voir et revoir dans l'une de mes séries favorites n'est chaque fois que cerise sur le gâteau.]

L'attente de la reprise est une torture qui a pris naissance mercredi, u_u. C'est trop horrible !

En attendant, mon cerveau ne cessant de fonctionner depuis, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, j'ai dû lâcher sur papier ma vision de ce qui pourrait être la suite de cette scène finale ! Ou ça ne me lâchera jamais =_=.

Sur cet interminable avant-propos : Bonne lecture à vous !

.

* * *

******BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

22H45 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Courant le long d'un énième couloir d'hôpital, Kensi ne ralentit à aucun instant son pas.

Trop empressée de le voir enfin !

Découvrir de ses propres yeux qu'il était sauf !

Qu'ils l'avaient bel et bien enfin récupéré !

Elle s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir été présente aux côtés de son partenaire pour protéger ses arrières.

Mais parce qu'Hetty avait rompu le temps de l'affaire leur association, pour une raison toujours obscure à ses yeux. Malgré le baiser offert, malgré l'envie de rester près de lui, avec lui, pour lui… Son devoir avait été de suivre Michelle pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Comme Deeks avait dû lui-même rester sur place pour seconder Sam. Là était alors leur rôle respectif dans cette affaire. Un rôle qu'ils avaient tous deux tenu jusqu'au bout et assumé au-delà de toute espérance !

Arrivant finalement à la chambre n° 223 indiquée par la réceptionniste, Kensi s'arrêta un bref instant, le temps de deux profondes inspirations avant d'y pénétrer. Quoi qu'elle allait voir, il lui faudrait garder un visage neutre pour ne pas en ajouter aux sentiments sans doute conflictuels embrasant l'esprit de son partenaire après tout ce qu'il avait été à travers.

Mais toute préparation eut-elle, la jeune femme ne s'attendit certainement pas à ce qu'elle découvrit en ouvrant la porte…

NCIS - LA

6 Heures 30 plus tôt: 16H15 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

Sam ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait encore tenir. Le courant électrique fusant dans tous ses muscles l'avait depuis bien longtemps si tétanisé qu'il lui devenait presque impossible de prononcer quelques mots. Pourtant, jamais il ne craquerait. Ils pouvaient bien le bruler vif ! La simple pensée de pouvoir perdre l'amour de sa vie, la mère de ses enfants tant chéris… Et ce en raison de sa propre faiblesse… L'idée-même lui était plus insupportable que tous les sévices du monde !

Bien qu'ignorant le lien le reliant réellement à Quinn, Isaak Sidorov comprit sans mal qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. L'homme qu'ils avaient devant lui était de ceux taillés pour supporter le pire. Il pouvait le voir au fond de ses yeux. Une telle détermination… Cela démontrait une véritable expérience en la matière. Mais peu importait. Il avait toujours sa seconde carte à jouer.

- Ça ne va pas marcher. Commençons avec l'autre.

Acquiesçant à la demande, son homme de peine du moment, Mikhail Andros, s'éloigna aussitôt vers une porte vitrée.

- Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps avec toi, quand je détiens le plus faible ? conclu le russe, trop heureux d'avoir ainsi suscité la surprise dans les yeux de l'agent infiltré.

Tandis que Sidorov et Andros le quittaient pour rejoindre la pièce lui faisant face, Sam réalisa seulement que Deeks s'y trouvait ligoté sur une chaise en bois.

Bien que l'esprit embué d'un voile de douleur, il ne lui fallut alors qu'une seconde pour comprendre de qui l'homme parlait, quand il indiquait posséder le plus faible de l'équipe.

Bon Dieu ! Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir pareil équipier à cet instant ? S'il n'avait jamais espéré le pire pour G, son partenaire, son ami... Au moins savait-il qu'avec lui, leurs secrets auraient été préservés de toute fuite. Alors que là…

Non seulement la véritable identité de sa femme risquait à tout moment d'être révélée ! Mais l'affaire tout entière qui reposait entre leurs mains s'apprêtait à leur échapper ! Or si l'échange était annulé, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais plus une chance d'interrompre la vente des deux armes nucléaires ! Deux armes qui pourraient par la suite, provoquer à tout instant des milliers de morts, dans des attentats d'une ampleur jamais connue jusqu'alors.

Si Sam Hanna savait pouvoir sacrifier sa vie pour sa femme, mais aussi et surtout pour son pays. Comment pouvait-il accepter que tout repose dorénavant uniquement sur les frêles épaules d'un simple flic ?

Deeks n'était pas prêt pour ce genre d'interrogatoire. Au contraire des Navy Seal et de la majeure partie des militaires en faction, il n'avait jamais été entrainé pour supporter la torture. Il ne saurait jamais y faire face !

Cela signifiait qu'il ne restait plus que Kensi comme dernière ligne de défense pour Michelle ! Tandis que la vente s'avérait sans plus grand doute perdue…

Bien qu'il n'ait plus grand espoir quant à leur succès, Sam ne manqua pas moins d'exprimer toutes ses prières dans son regard dirigé à Deeks. Mais déjà les hurlements fusaient. Ne voyant pas exactement ce qu'il subissait, le Navy Seal ne put que constater la rapidité avec laquelle le jeune homme avait réagi. La première règle était pourtant de ne pas afficher combien de douleur on ressentait, de minimiser ses râles de souffrance… Ainsi, le bourreau ne pouvait deviner à quel point on pouvait être blessé de ses exactions…

À l'écoute des cris déchirants du jeune flic, il n'avait malheureusement plus aucun doute quant à son incapacité à supporter le pire. Il céderait, c'était une certitude. Restait juste à savoir : Quand ? Ne le lâchant toujours pas du regard, Sam n'en pria pas moins de tout son être pour que le jeune homme tienne le coup pour la sauvegarde de la mission, de sa femme et même de Kensi qui lui était associé. Il fallait absolument qu'il tienne sa langue ! Ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour donner une chance aux filles de s'en tirer.

NCIS - LA

2 Heures plus tôt: 14H35 – Villa d'Isaak Sidorov au cœur du désert de Mojave

Alors que l'agent de la CIA Michelle Hanna - aka Quinn - embrassait sans retenue Sidorov, Deeks eut le cœur serré. Il imaginait sans mal la difficulté que cela devait être pour la femme de se montrer si intime avec un salopard comme lui. Ne serait-ce que parce que cela le renvoyait à quelques semaines plus tôt où il avait lui-même dû agir de même avec Monica.

Et encore. Si de par ses sentiments portés à une certaine brunette qui lui reprochait des actes pour lesquels il n'avait jamais eu mot à dire, séduire sa cible lui avait paru difficile. Au moins avait-il du partager un court laps de temps l'intimité d'une jeune femme dans le fond amoureuse et gentille, si on mettait de coté sa cruelle naïveté et goût trop prononcé pour l'illégalité. Elle n'était en rien un monstre de la trempe de ce trafiquant d'armes d'envergure internationale.

Aussi était-il vraiment admirateur du sang froid affiché par l'épouse de Sam.

Sam… En voilà un qui ne supporterait clairement pas d'apprendre à quel point sa femme bien aimée avait dû se rapprocher de ce type…

- Wow. On ne devra jamais raconter ça à Sam ! déclara-t-il finalement à Kensi postée à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Elle protège sa couverture. lui rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Clairement, Kensi était gonflée de lui sortir ça et avec un tel aplomb !

- Oh. C'est intéressant. Un peu comme moi quand j'étais sous couverture avec Monica.

- Sous couverture ou sous les couvertures ?

- Hé nous y revoilà… Le petit monstre aux yeux verts fait une réapparition…

- Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Rien. Cela ne signifie rien.

Il devenait si las de toutes ces accusations.

- Comme je le disais… Faibles capacités de communication ! rétorqua aussitôt sa partenaire.

Se relevant pour se préparer à suivre Michelle. Kensi laissa sa colère ou plus justement sa frustration s'exprimer sans plus de censure.

- Je ne sais jamais – Bon sang ! – Jamais ce dont tu peux bien parler. Parce que tu ne dis jamais ce que tu penses. C'est tellement… frustrant !

Ne le voyant pas la suivre subitement emplit d'une poussée aveugle pour lui avouer enfin ce qu'il en était, Deeks l'atteignait presque quand elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- C'est comme travailler avec un ado de…

Alors, ses mains calleuses détournaient son visage de la plus douce des manières pour le laisser s'emparer de ses lèvres le temps d'un baiser aussi court qu'inattendu.

- Et ça. C'est comment comme communication ?

N'y croyant pas - Bien que cela vienne d'arriver - Kensi le vit impuissante reculer, ses yeux bleus de bébé fixés sur elle. Que devait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle dire ?

À lui reprocher sans cesse de ne pas être honnête avec elle quant à ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle, la jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il finisse par enfin lui répondre, et encore moins par cet acte plutôt que quelques mots ! EN PLEIN RETOURNEMENT DE SITUATION QUANT À LEUR SURVEILLANCE !

Perdue dans un tourbillon de pensées, c'est l'agent plutôt que la femme amoureuse qui reprit commande de son corps. La voiture de Michelle partant déjà de la villa perdue en plein désert, il lui fallait absolument la suivre, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle devait protéger ses arrières. Sam comptait sur elle pour soutenir sa femme. Comme elle savait que Callen comptait sur Deeks pour protéger son partenaire. Aussi est-ce contrainte par la situation que Kensi - en lieu et place d'une réponse plus adaptée aux sentiments qui venaient de lui être grand ouvert - choisit de fuir les lieux et l'homme qui attendait sans doute plus que ce « vide » qu'elle lui offrait à cet instant pour tout retour.

- Je vais rester avec Michelle.

Sans ajouter plus de mots, elle démarra la moto pour s'échapper, laissant derrière elle un Deeks ayant réussi l'exploit de s'auto surprendre par ses propres actes.

Le jeune homme, l'esprit en plein ébullition, repartit alors en sa position de surveillance. Il était dorénavant bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa partenaire évincer plus longtemps ce qu'ils renfermaient si consciencieusement dans cette « chose » qu'ils partageaient. Cette affaire terminée, il ferait son possible pour confronter Kensi et lui faire avouer à son tour si elle ressentait - ou pas - les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Reprenant ses jumelles en main, Deeks ne devina pas à cet instant, tout ce par quoi il lui faudrait encore passer avant d'avoir une chance d'envisager cette discussion à venir…

.

À suivre.

* * *

Un chapitre plus court qu'à mon habitude (on dira que c'est un prologue p). Mais je devrais très vite poster la suite.

mimi yuy


	2. Chap1 : Sauvetage raté

Si vous vous posiez la question, le choix du titre s'explique en raison de son double sens. "Broken Arrow" étant le terme militaire pour statuer (d'après le film du même nom) de la perte d'armes nucléaires. Tout en symbolisant à mes yeux dans son sens littéral de « flèche cassée », le caractère brisé à venir de notre très cher Marty Deeks.

Sinon, un GRAND MEGA MERCI pour vos retours ! Avec un merci spécialement dédié à la Rev anonyme m'ayant aidé à corriger le dialogue orignal de la série précédent « The » baiser ! (moi et l'anglais ^_^'')

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

******BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

14H40 – Villa d'Isaak Sidorov au cœur du désert de Mojave

Quand Marty Deeks vit son partenaire du moment, l'agent Sam Hanna poussé dans la piscine et contraint de rester sous l'eau, le jeune lieutenant de police sut qu'il ne pouvait tarder à réagir. L'homme risquant la noyade, il n'avait que quelques minutes devant lui. Aussi, bien qu'il sache qu'il se jetait littéralement dans la gueule du loup, pas une seconde le doute traversa son esprit, quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Se précipitant avec la voiture de Kensi au plus près, c'est sous une remarque sarcastique de leur cible Isaak Sidorov en personne qu'il s'approcha d'eux, l'arme au poing.

- Les renforts, je suppose ? S'il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, je suis certain qu'il serait déjà là.

Laissant l'homme parler, Deeks resta en alerte. Il savait n'avoir aucune marge de manœuvre. Aussi bon soit-il au tir, sans support, ni protection, il n'arriverait jamais à les abattre tous avant de finir transpercé de balles. Pourtant, il devait agir et vite !

Sachant pertinemment dans quelle situation l'invité-surprise se trouvait, le trafiquant d'arme eut grand plaisir à lui présenter son marché.

- Les clefs des menottes en échange de votre arme. lui proposa-t-il généreusement.

Beaucoup de ses ennemis n'en avaient pas eu autant ! Après tout, il avait plus pour habitude de descendre toute menace en approche. Mais il avait surtout besoin de savoir à quel point son équipe était gangrenée d'agents infiltrés et s'il était toujours prudent pour lui de vendre ses deux bombes. En d'autres termes, pour ses prochains coups d'échec, il devait mieux connaître la force adverse. Et cela n'était possible qu'en conservant encore un peu ces pions vivants.

Voyant l'inconnu incertain quant à la réponse à lui apporter, Sidorov insista d'un argument imparable.

- Ou je pourrais lui dire de vous tirer dessus. Et vous mourrez tous les deux.

Sachant n'avoir guère de choix dans celui proposé, Deeks céda finalement sans mal. Rendant son arme à l'homme présent juste derrière lui, il fut conscient de signer un véritable pacte avec le diable par les mots qu'il prononça enfin.

- Donnez-moi les clefs.

Sachant que Sam ne pouvait pas perdre une seconde de plus, il insista.

- DONNEZ-MOI LES CLEFS !

Le précieux passe ouvrant les menottes jeté dans la piscine, il n'attendit pas plus pour plonger à son tour, s'en saisir et délier Sam de la mallette emplie d'or. Suite à quoi, il réussit non sans mal à extraire le corps engorgé d'eau du Navy Seal - plus de 100 kilos de poids mort - et parvenir in extremis à lui redonner vie en lui prodiguant massage cardiaque et respiration artificielle.

Une fois la Réanimation Cardio-Pulmonaire parachevée avec succès, c'est épuisé de cet effort physique d'importance qu'il tentât de reprendre contenance, reposant sur ses genoux près du corps toussant du ressuscité. Mais à peine avait-il pris deux inspirations pour calmer ses poumons en feu et un cœur battant à tout rompre que déjà les choses devenaient moins… évidentes.

Alors que Sam - toujours inconscient bien que son corps évacuait toujours l'eau de ses poumons - était trainé vers une voiture ; Deeks fut violemment relevé et entouré d'une poignée d'hommes. Positionnant ses mains, paume ouverte face à lui pour tenter vainement de les garder à distance, il tenta un premier coup de bluff.

- Écoutez les gars. Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez de moi. Mais c'est plus simple qu'il n'y parait.

- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes juste un agent du gouvernement décidé à interrompre nos échanges. l'interrompis Sidorov

- Quoi ? NON ! Je ne suis pas un agent du gouvernement !

- Nous verrons bien ! Embarquez-le.

D'un claquement de doigts, le russe le fit à son tour trainer par ses sbires vers une seconde voiture aux vitres teintées, tandis qu'il continuait à nier l'évidence.

- Hé ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je suis flic !

- Alors, ta gueule, la flicaille !

Ce sur quoi, Deeks reçu un crochet du droit qui le mit aussitôt KO.

NCIS - LA

16H00 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

Quand il reprit conscience, Deeks se découvrit sans grande surprise ligoté sur une chaise en bois. Autour de lui, les étagères couvertes d'outils et d'appareils en tout genre ne présageaient rien de bon. Mais plus encore, la présence de Sidorov devant lui le glaça de surprise. Si se retrouver en une telle position n'était pas sa première fois, ne pas s'y savoir seul était la nouveauté. Après tout, quand il rencontrait une situation de ce genre, c'était plus habituellement au sein d'une infiltration de police. Le genre d'enquête qu'il assumait toujours en solo… au contraire des opérations du NCIS…

Il s'apprêtait à dire un bon mot, histoire de briser ce silence qui s'éternisait quand un signe de tête du russe poussa son chien de garde à le frapper une première fois au visage. Ok. S'ils voulaient la jouer traditionnel ? Y'avait pas de soucis. Il ne s'agissait clairement pas de son premier bal. Et à ce jeu, il avait toujours su déjouer la vigilance de ses gardes par son arme fétiche et la mieux maitrisée : Se montrer plus faible et fragile qu'il ne l'était, tout en affichant une complète sincérité ! Devait-il pour cela mêler une part de vérité à ses mensonges. D'expérience, tout nier en bloc n'avait jamais été soldé de succès le concernant.

Restait juste à apprendre où se trouvait Sam et en quel état, pour savoir à quel point ils étaient enfouis dans la Mer…

Un nouveau coup le stoppa net dans ses pensées. PUTAIN ! Il cognait fort, ce con.

- Dites-moi combien d'agents sont encore en place ?

- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez ! indiqua-t-il en simulant un brin de panique dans son timbre de voix. Je suis flic au service des Stups. J'étais de surveillance pour confirmer les dires d'un appel anonyme nous ayant informés qu'un trafic se mettait en place dans la maison où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Vous ne connaissez donc pas l'agent que vous avez sauvé ?

- Absolument pas.

- Ni même une femme répondant au nom de Quinn ?

- Nope ! Est-ce l'une de ces jolies tigresses qui ont enfourché les motos un peu plus tôt ? Je parie que ce sont vos mules !

Ok, glisser une boutade, alors qu'on devait se faire passer pour un homme effrayé tentant difficilement de garder contenance n'était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée. D'autant qu'elle se conclue d'un nouveau coup bien placé qui l'obligea à cracher du sang.

Comme c'était parti, ce serait un miracle s'il échappait à la mâchoire cassée

- Essaie encore.

- Quoi ? La black que vous avez gaulé avant qu'elle file ? Désolé. Loin de moi l'idée d'être raciste, mais c'est clairement pas mon type. Comme elle n'apparaît pas beaucoup plus, être le vôtre par ailleurs… si je puis me permettre.

Le nouveau coup, direct sur l'arcade sourcilière, l'incita à cesser net l'humour !

Fermant les yeux un instant pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre interne mis à mal par ce dernier crochet du droit de la porte de prison jouant les gros bras, Deeks entendit avant de le voir, l'entrée d'un nouvel individu.

- Il se réveille !

- Bien. Alors, nous n'allons pas le faire attendre.

Sidorov se tournant une dernière fois vers lui, sa consigne fut claire.

- Un mot et un seul ! Et nous le tuons d'une balle dans la tête. Compris ?

Ne pouvant nier qu'il n'avait guère le choix, Deeks se contenta d'un hochement infime du chef ponctué de leur départ. Alors seulement, il réalisa surtout avoir vue - à travers des carreaux sales d'une porte-fenêtre - sur une chambre blanche au centre de laquelle se trouvait son partenaire du moment, ligoté serré sur une chaise de métal.

À son plus grand soulagement, il put ainsi s'assurer par lui-même que Sam était bel et bien éveillé ! Il avait donc réussi ! Il avait réussi non de Dieu ! Il l'avait bien sauvé de la noyade.

Son cœur battant de joie à cette confirmation, Deeks révisa aussitôt à la baisse son soulagement. S'il n'entendait pas un mot sortir de la pièce blanche à l'évidence insonorisée. Il n'était pas stupide. La torture. La vraie torture ! Était déjà de mise pour le Navy Seal.

Dès lors, c'est enragé d'impuissance qu'il les observât infliger d'innombrables électrocutions à celui dont il aurait dû mieux protéger les arrières. Il pouvait même déjà commencé à sentir l'odeur caractéristique de la peau humaine qui se consume...

MERDE !

Serrant les dents pour ne pas faire un bruit - de peur que ce soit pris comme une provocation et qu'il soit le responsable d'une balle dans le crane de son partenaire - Deeks tenta en revanche de tester chaque parcelle des liens le retenant à sa chaise sans jamais quitter la scène des yeux.

Si à aucun instant, Sam ne laissa présager qu'il craquerait sous leurs sévices, Marty Deeks comprit sans mal que d'ici peu, son tour viendrait de nouveau. Comme il ne doutait pas que leur positionnement respectif avait été murement réfléchi. Ne pas leur permettre de connaître la ligne de défense de l'autre pour les obliger à se contredire. Tout en leur offrant le temps venu de profiter du spectacle dégradant d'assister à la souffrance de l'autre pour mieux les faire culpabiliser. « Parle ou il souffre ! » Autant dire : Rien de nouveau sur la planète « Bad Boys »…

Quand ils semblèrent comprendre que Sam n'était pas encore prêt à céder, dut-il en mourir à l'instant, c'est sans aucune surprise que Deeks les vit revenir à lui par la porte-fenêtre lui faisant face. N'ayant eu guère le temps de trouver la moindre faille pour s'échapper de sa fichue chaise, c'est impuissant qu'il croisât un bref instant le regard serré de Sam.

Un mélange d'inquiétudes et de détermination qu'il comprit sans mal. D'autant qu'à voir l'engin en métal présent dans les mains de l'homme accompagnant Sidorov - trop semblable à du matériel de dentiste d'une autre époque - Deeks sentit son cœur battre subitement bien plus fort encore que jusqu'alors. C'était une chose d'assister à la torture d'un autre homme. C'en était une tout autre de savoir que son tour était venu. Et une tout autre encore, que de subir les douleurs inhumaines qui en découlait.

Refusant de croire jusqu'au bout qu'ils puissent réellement se servir de ce que celui qu'il venait de nommer Andros tenait en main, le lieutenant de police essaya piteusement de reprendre la communication, aussi nul soit-il en la matière aux dires de Kensi.

- Ça n'a pas l'air très fun…

Non.

Cela n'avait même pas l'air acceptable par aucun des décrets internationaux dictés par les accords de Genève !

- Est-ce sûr pour moi de vendre les bombes ? Ou y a-t-il d'autres agents sous couvertures ? demanda alors Sidorov

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis un officier de police au service des Stups ! Nous surveillions la maison, pour…

Ne le laissant pas finir, son bourreau du jour empoigna sa mâchoire.

- Ahhh. Je ne le connais même pas ! pria-t-il en indiquant Sam d'un bref regard.

Conscient qu'ils ne le croyaient toujours pas, Deeks commença à s'affoler pour de bon. Déjà l'écarteur de bouche lui était imposé ! Réalisant un fugace instant que ce n'était pas le très classique écarteur en plastique utilisé par son dentiste pour lui blanchir les dents - Oui. Ça lui arrivait, en cause sa surconsommation de café qui tachait l'émail... Il en conclut que l'un de ces types avait certainement dû se le procurer dans une boutique SM… Bon Dieu ! Cela avait dû valoir son pesant d'assister aux emplettes de tels hommes dans une boutique de ce genre… Mettant de côté cette image éphémère, uniquement vouée à l'aider à prendre un peu de recul sur ce qui allait suivre, Deeks se plaint plus surement de la douleur que l'appareil procura déjà, coupant ses joues tandis qu'ils le lui fixaient. Alors contraint de garder la bouche ouverte plus grand que cela lui était naturellement confortable, il fut de nouveau mis à la question.

- Quinn est un agent sous couverture ? Oui ou non ?

Inconsciemment, c'est à cet instant que ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur la forme immobile de Sam toujours présent non loin de lui. L'homme pouvant a priori entendre ce qui se passait de son côté, Deeks ne douta pas que toutes ses pensées étaient alors dirigées sur sa femme et son souhait qu'ils mettent tout en œuvre pour préserver au maximum sa couverture. Comme s'il n'en avait pas lui-même conscience ! Repositionnant ses yeux sur ses agresseurs, il tenta une nouvelle fois de faire valoir l'inutilité de telles pratiques.

- Aller mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Voyant alors la fraise de dentiste l'approcher inexorablement, toujours plus près, il refusa toujours d'y croire. Ce n'était que du chiqué pour lui faire peur ! Aucun être humain ne pouvait jouer à ça. C'était juste bon pour un film comme « Marathon Man » ! Une série policière de milieu de semaine, tout au plus. Les escrocs et autres vendeurs d'armes n'allaient pas jusque-là dans la vraie vie ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ne voyant plus aucun miracle à sa portée pour lui éviter le pire. Deeks n'eut autre choix que d'assister à sa propre perte. Aussi, quand la fraise investit sa première dent, la douleur fusa aussi violemment et douloureusement qu'il le redoutait – Une souffrance si puissante qu'il n'eut aucun moyen de retenir ses hurlements. Plus encore lorsque la pointe du foret atteint la racine de sa dent avant de franchir sa gencive pour mieux poursuivre jusqu'à l'os de sa mâchoire…

.

À suivre.

* * *

Bon pour l'instant, je prévois au moins 4/5 chapitre à venir. Donc vous n'êtes pas prêt d'en avoir fini avec mes updates ^_^'''

Encore merci pour votre soutien !

La suite, je l'espère, dès demain soir, promis.

mimi yuy


	3. Chap2 : Torture - Partie1

Attention ! : Possible Spoiler de la Saison5 dans cet avant-propos !

Après avoir fait plein de recherches ce week-end dans l'espoir utopique de trouver quelques informations sur la future saison 5, et bien évidemment, son premier épisode. J'ai découvert stupéfaite que ce dernier était déjà mis en boite (tourné en même temps que le 4x24 !) Du coup, quelques infos auraient déjà filtrées, nous permettant de confirmer la survie des têtes d'affiches (pas qu'on en doutait beaucoup, tous ayant signé pour la saison 5 depuis un moment) et une prise en main de Nell de l'action à venir au démarrage du 5x01 (intéressant à découvrir, sauf si c'est de l'intox !) Mais surtout, la production aurait laissé entendre que la saison à venir permettrait d'en savoir plus sur Deeks et son passé. De quoi laisser à penser que si la saison 2 était fortement consacrée à Callen et sa famille roumaine, la saison 3 à Kensi, la saison 4 à Sam et sa femme bossant pour la CIA. La saison 5 serait enfin celle composée d'épisodes dédiés à la vie de Deeks (il était temps -_- ) De quoi rendre encore plus impatients d'être à la rentrée prochaine pour découvrir tout cela en image !

En attendant, ENFIN la suite de ma petite fanfic. Désolée pour l'attente ! Mais je fais des horaires de folies au taffe et j'ai pas eu moyen de trouver du temps pour clore ce petit chapitre plus tôt -_-

Pour ceux que cela dérange, il y a encore présence de torture dans cette partie. Même si je pense qu'on est loin des chapitres du même genre de « Undercover ». Mais je manque peut-être de recul pour juger. Sinon, sachez que la fanfic se découpe pour l'instant en au moins 10 chapitres, donc on est très très loin de la fin : Un jour j'apprendrais à faire court ^_^''

.

* * *

******BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

Enfant, le jeune Martin Brandel n'avait jamais été un grand lecteur.

Comme beaucoup de garçons de sa génération, il avait très tôt privilégié la Game Boys aux romans d'aventure d'intrépides pirates… Il se peut bien que le jour où de colère son père avait détruit la console de jeu, il se serait dirigé vers cette occupation plus culturelle. Mais ce jour-là, la main droite et le poignet gauche cassés n'avaient pas tant permis de s'en soucier avant un bon moment… Une fois sa capacité à se saisir d'un livre retrouvée, l'idée de côtoyer la bibliothèque locale aurait pu faire son chemin. Ne serait-ce que pour sa situation géographique, très éloignée de la demeure familiale. Ou simplement, en raison d'un manque flagrant d'argent pour se procurer une nouvelle console d'occasion [Pas qu'il ait vraiment payé la première, trouvée… dirons-nous par hasard, un jour d'été sur la plage]. Mais apprendre à maitriser la force de recul d'un pistolet, histoire de sauver sa mère, voir lui-même, de la main mise paternelle, lui était alors apparu plus utile et salutaire.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'à la suite d'un second long procès et quelques sessions chez le psy que le nouveau bien nommé Marty A. Deeks s'était trouvé subitement contraint de s'astreindre à la lecture. Pour finir le lycée tout d'abord, puis entamer ses études de Droit peu après. Et le temps se faisant… peut-être aussi un peu par plaisir.

Toujours est-il que l'enfant devenu homme avait depuis lors - à défaut de dévorer - du-moins surconsommer nombre d'ouvrages de psychologie abordant le doux sujet de la maltraitance. Était-ce la faute des victimes ? Comment pouvait-on s'en sortir ? Essais de psy et autres témoignages plus ou moins pathétiques de victimes de tout âge. Chaque ouvrage traitant du sujet était passé un jour ou l'autre entre ses mains et sous ses yeux. Et très souvent, il y avait relevé le décryptage des différents stades composant le ressentit physique que l'on nommait communément : souffrance ou douleur. À l'apogée de ces paliers, chaque auteur s'était évertué à décrire l'étape mentale ultime de la perdition. L'instant précis – presque transcendantale – où le corps épuisé de maltraitance s'abandonnait à ses tourmenteurs. Tandis que l'esprit s'échappait vers un autre lieu - tels des papillons multi couleurs s'envolant en plein ciel. Serein, apaisant… ce lieu de confort et d'évasion, souvent assimilé à une chambre fortifiée de murs blanc protecteurs ou à un vaste champ fleurit couvert d'un ciel sans nuage… vous permettait de vous détacher de la souffrance imposée à votre être de chair…

Le lieutenant de police Marty Deeks avait donc lu nombre de témoignages allant en ce sens, lu nombre de livrets de psychologues renommés emplis de conseils voués à vous permettre de trouver ce lieu de repli profondément enfoui en vous. Pour autant, s'il y avait bien une chose que son expérience personnelle avait su lui prouver jusqu'à ce jour. C'est que toute cette théorie – pour ne pas dire légende urbaine – c'était de la PURE CONNERIE !

Quand votre corps souffrait, la douleur ressentie ne permettait pas de s'échapper, de s'évader ou de méditer avec Bouddha… Vous étiez entièrement concentré sur l'acte supporté, vous ressentiez l'ensemble de l'épreuve et rien sur terre ne pouvait vous en soulager en raison même de son intensité insupportable !

NCIS – LA

16H20 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

Alors que la fraise s'extrayait non sans mal de l'antre à peine foré, emportant avec elle : chair sanguinolente, poussière d'émail et un infime morceau d'os, tout aussitôt suivi d'une giclée de sang. Son tourmenteur ne lui laissa pas même une chance de dire un mot qu'il s'attaquait aussitôt à une seconde dent. Reproduisant dans l'instant ce sentiment de déchirure et brulure mêlé qui éclatait en lui, tel un million d'aiguilles qu'il aurait mis en bouche pour mieux les mâcher.

Ce mal explosant dans sa bouche n'avait aucune échappatoire. Ses membres fermement attachés à la chaise, son visage maintenu immobile de force par Sidorov, il restait spectateur de son propre supplice. Déjà était-il complètement assourdi par le son de ses propres hurlements, ou plus surement par l'écho de la perceuse quand elle atteignit de nouveau l'os de sa mâchoire, en liaison directe avec son système auditif.

À la seconde extraction du foret, Deeks ne doutait plus du sadisme ultime de son bourreau. Ce dernier prenant bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour effectuer ce putain d'aller/retour.

Mais à quoi s'attendre de types dans leur genre, aspirant vendeurs de deux bombes nucléaires ayant le pouvoir de rayer des villes d'importance et tous leurs habitants ?

Quand finalement la roulette fut coupée, Deeks pleura sans honte ni retenue sa douleur.

Cela faisait un monde qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment d'impuissance. L'incapacité de pouvoir rendre le moindre coup ne faisait que décupler les perceptions du corps à l'agression qu'il subissait. Pour autant, il savait à quel point l'homme était apte à supporter plus et plus encore… Mais il faisait confiance en ces types pour le savoir tout autant. Aussi n'y avait-il aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à leurs prémices. Lui comme Sam allait en baver pour un moment, s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de limiter la casse. Même s'il estimait malgré tout, que le plus dur était enfin derrière eux. Du moins, si ces types n'étaient pas stupides au point d'insister jusqu'à leur ôter toute chance de communiquer pour leur avouer ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux.

En tout état de cause, toute expérience avait-il sur la question, jamais il ne lui avait semblé atteindre un tel niveau de douleur de toute sa vie… Jouer sur le système nerveux par le biais de la dentition était une découverte qu'il n'aspirait pas éprouver une troisième fois ! En total perdition, submergé par son brouillard intérieur, il devenait difficile pour lui de conserver toutes ses pensées cohérentes. Enfin, le but était clairement là. Vous noyer dans un bain de souffrance pour mieux vous contraindre à dévoiler vos mensonges. Sauf que grâce à Dieu, sa ligne de défense était suffisamment proche de la réalité ou de son passé, pour ne pas craindre de s'embrouiller. D'autant qu'en la matière… les cartels de drogue auxquels il s'était confronté jadis avaient largement de quoi rivaliser avec ces enfants de cœur. Sachant s'en être sorti avec ces types par la feinte la plus basique du monde, c'est en répétant le même stratagème qu'il s'autorisa enfin à parler.

- …st… oo…

Dieu que c'était compliqué et désagréable de seulement exprimer un son quand sang et salive s'écoulaient dans votre gorge. Tandis qu'une bouche grande ouverte ne vous permettait pas de déglutir décemment, ni même d'énoncer la lettre « p ».

- …ar… ler…

S'il prononça ces deux mots - bien qu'inintelligibles - dans un but précis. Quand son regard voilé croisa celui de Sam, la douleur en son cœur blessa plus encore que ce dont il venait d'être victime. Non dupe quant aux pensées devant se précipiter à l'esprit du Navy Seal, Deeks était même choqué par l'insinuation cachée derrière ce regard noir !

L'homme paniquait clairement de le voir prêt à parler pour que cela s'arrête !

Sérieux ? Il pensait donc si peu de lui ?

Définitivement, s'il n'était jamais bon de se trouver ligoté sous les bons soins de deux psychopathes se la jouant experts dans l'art de la torture. Cela n'aidait pas de s'y trouver aux côtés d'un équipier qui n'avait pas une seconde foi en vous.

Clairement, il n'envisageait pas un instant qu'il puisse tenir sa langue ! Car bien sûr, pas une seule seconde, il pouvait lui venir à l'esprit qu'il ait un plan pour les sortir tous deux de cette merde. Dire que de son côté, lui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans la gueule de ces loups moscovites pour le sauver de la noyade ! Et ce seul acte n'avait toujours pas suffi à lui faire un tant soit peu changer d'avis ?

Laissant outre ses pensées, Deeks fut rappelé à la réalité par une gifle, qui raisonnant dans sa mâchoire tout entière, blessa plus que tous les coups jamais reçus au même point d'impact.

- Si tu veux que cela cesse, c'est simple. Parle !

Les ignorants, incapable qu'il était de s'exprimer plus avec le gout acre et cuivreux du sang coulant au fond de sa gorge, Deeks dut fermer les yeux dans l'espoir utopique de retenir la nausée qui l'incitait subitement à vomir toutes ses tripes. La panique de s'étouffer mêlée à la colère envers Sam ne l'aidait pas. Ni la douleur diffuse poursuivant toujours son voyage, alors qu'ils ne le touchaient plus à cet instant.

Si seulement, ils pouvaient au moins lui ôter la structure métallique le contraignant à garder la bouche ouverte qu'il puisse enfin véritablement s'exprimer.

- 'pas…

Sachant qu'en l'état leur inconnu ne pouvait effectivement parler distinctement entre l'écarteur et ses deux dents perforées, Sidorov concéda de l'en débarrasser un instant.

Aussitôt, Deeks se courba à moitié pour cracher entre ses jambes un mélange de sang, salive, mais aussi d'une bile remontée sous les sursauts spasmodiques d'un estomac mis à mal sous leurs bienfaits.

Alors qu'il reprenait seulement sa respiration, on le redressa sans peine par sa tignasse pour le forcer à leur faire face.

- Ahhh !

- Maintenant. Parle ! exigea-t-on de nouveau de lui.

- Je ne sais rien !

- C'est ça. Continu à mentir.

- Je vous en prie… suis juste un flic. Je connais pas l'autre type… Je surveillais votre échange… On croyait que c'était de la drogue…

- Qui sont les autres agents ?

- Je suis seul… Ma partenaire a dû repartir au poste après un appel de notre chef…

- Cesse de mentir !

- Bon Dieu ! Je mens pas ! J'ai même ma plaque…

- Quoi ?

- Dans ma poche… ma plaque de flic… dans la poche.

D'un signe de tête, Sidorov incita Andros à le fouiller. Ce qui se conclut par une véritable surprise pour les deux hommes. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un flic. Pas pour autant qu'il ne bossait pas avec ce traitre de David Forman - ou quel que soit son nom….

Deeks s'en voulut de ne pas avoir eu l'idée plus tôt. Surtout quand il aperçu pour la première fois, un doute véritable traverser subversivement leur esprit.

- Alors, t'es vraiment un flic ?

- J'arrête pas de vous le dire… J'ai rien à voir avec vos affaires... Quelles qu'elles soient. supplia-t-il

Toussant et crachant de nouveau sous un gémissement, en raison de la douleur lancinante qui imprégnait toujours sa mâchoire, Deeks ne dévia pas un instant de sa ligne de conduite. Au contraire, il retrouvait un tant soit peu d'énergie à les voir mordre à son hameçon. Aussi tenta-t-il de repousser au plus profond de son être le malaise qui l'enveloppait de plus en plus, pour faire ce qu'il maitrisait le mieux : Embrouiller ses vis-à-vis par son bagou mélangeant sans peine, vérités et doux mensonges.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? lui demanda Sidorov en pointant un Sam plus agité que jamais.

- C'est une blague ? Je ne cesse de vous dire que je suis flic ! Croyez-le ou non ! Je sais reconnaître un infiltré qui découvre que sa couverture vient de griller ! Je croyais que c'était un collègue ! Pas pour autant que je connais tous les flics de la ville.

- Pour la énième fois, c'est un agent !

- Wouai, bah si vous croyez qu'on permet à la flicaille de base de L.A. de collaborer avec ce genre de type… Je suis pas prêt d'en connaître, seulement un.

- Alors toi… Tu la joues _Mère Theresa_ et te jette aux pieds des pires criminels du moment pour sauver un inconnu ?

- Vous étiez en train de le noyer ! Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquez, les flics agissent comme ça.

- Sans réfléchir ?

- Faut croire que ça aussi, on le fait très bien.

- Alors, mauvais lieu, mauvais moment, hein ?

Au signe d'acquiescement de Deeks, il tenta une autre question.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas aussi me dire que je peux vendre mes armes sans craintes ? en conclu subtilement le russe.

- Déconnez pas ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Mais jamais un flic digne de ce nom vous laisserait agir ainsi. C'est pas parce que je suis des stups, que je vais dire amen à la vente d'armes de contrebandes dans nos rues ! Alors. Non. Vous ne pouvez pas vendre sans crainte, vos bombes ou autres fusils d'assauts récupérés au marché noir. Et si d'aventure ça arrive, j'espère que les collègues vous choperont pour vous coller dans l'une de ces prisons où les savons de la douche tombent facilement au sol… Si vous voyez de quoi je parle.

Totalement désabusé par sa réponse, le trafiquant du admettre avoir de nouveau de véritables doutes. Clairement, un agent infiltré se serait donné pour mission de le convaincre de poursuivre sa vente en cours, ne serait-ce que pour permettre au reste de son équipe de le stopper en plein flag. L'agent compromis par Janvier avait choisi le silence, lui. Peu importe la quantité de jus infligé, il avait serré les dents et les fesses, comme le voulait la traditionnelle très fière armée américaine. Mais ce type… Ce flic ! Il commençait sérieusement à croire en sa version. Il savait que la CIA ou le NCIS ne bossait pas communément avec la police… Plus encore, avec ce genre d'énergumène pleurnichard, qui au final semblait véritablement à l'ouest quant à dans quoi il s'était fourré. Juste prêt à vendre père et mère pour sortir de son guêpier. Il était donc fortement possible qu'il ne s'agisse réellement que d'un témoin gênant non lié à leur affaire d'armes nucléaires. Après tout, les allers et venues autour de la villa du désert avaient peut-être réellement sonné l'alerte chez un habitant du coin, bien qu'ils aient choisi leurs lieux de rencontre pour son caractère isolé. Sauf que si un coin était isolé, il n'en devenait que plus suspect, s'il s'y trouvait subitement du passage…

Merde !

Soit, ce type était vraiment bon. Soit, il disait la vérité. Or à ses cris de souffrance à aucun instant retenus, son histoire qui ne bougeait pas d'une ligne malgré leur traitement musclé. La conclusion était limpide !

Agacé d'avoir ainsi perdu son temps, l'homme perdit surtout toute sa patience.

- Je commencerais presque à te croire.

- Pitié, les gars... Je dis la vérité…

Pleurant sans feinte toutes les larmes de son corps dans un réflexe inné que le corps avait de tenter de soulager le mal qui l'empoignait de ses milliers d'aiguilles en feu, Deeks conclu par sa ritournelle habituelle.

- Je suis qu'un flic des stups, non de Dieu… Je ne sais rien de ce que vous me demandez…

- Si tu dis vrai. Je crains que dans ce cas, ce qui suit ne soit que pire pour toi.

Ce sur quoi, Sidorov incita son homme de main à replacer l'écarteur, pour mieux s'attaquer à une troisième dent. Alors de nouveau Sam assista impuissant aux hurlements de douleur de son équipier.

S'il n'avait entendu mot de leur échange. Non seulement, Deeks avait semblé tout leur déballer. Mais cela n'avait pas même suffi à les stopper dans leurs exactions sur lui…

Fermant les yeux dans une tentative avortée de bloquer l'unique son traversant la porte-fenêtre les séparant, l'agent Sam Hanna pria de toutes ses forces pour que G., en les découvrant manquant, s'attèle avant tout chose à sécuriser Michelle ! Michelle… Sa femme qui venait d'être trahie par celui qui se targuait d'être un bon équipier, un partenaire de valeur digne de sa confiance… Le corps encore tétanisé par l'électricité supporté plus tôt, Sam n'appréciait guère cette dernière blague de leur flic surfeur.

.

À suivre.

* * *

Si le prochain chapitre n'est pas du tout encore écrit. Une fois ce cap passé, la suite s'écoulera plus facilement (et donc rapidement) car déjà plutôt bien avancée. Sinon, pour ceux qui me posaient la question dans les reviews. Je compte dans cette fanfic proposer une « conclusion » à quasi tous les sujets débutés dans cet ultime épisode de la saison 4. Donc patience, tout arrivera petit à petit ^-^

mimi yuy


	4. Chap3 : La douche froide

Toutes mes excuses pour mon temps d'update ! Mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, il me fut impossible de trouver une seconde pour écrire et updater durant mes vacances. C'est donc à peine de retour et malgré une première journée de barge au taffe que je me suis attelée à ce nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre qui apporte assez peu, au regard de l'épisode 4x24 que nous avons pu voir. Mais j'avais besoin d'y ajouter une scène manquante à mes yeux, pour que dans mes prochains chapitres les réactions des filles et de Callen soient compréhensibles.

J'ajoute surtout un Gigantesque MERCI à tous les lecteurs m'ayant envoyé une review ou s'étant lié pour être prévenu des updates ! (promis je commence à vous répondre dès la fin de cette update !)

Comme d'hab, je n'imaginais pas une seconde que cela puisse plaire autant, ^_^''' aussi je flippe maintenant un max que la suite ne plaise plus du tout u_u Mais donc sans plus attendre, après ces trois longues semaines de pause, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^-^

.

* * *

******BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

___._

Trois jours plus tôt : 10H - **M**ultiple **T**hreat **A**lert **C**enter du NCIS de Los Angeles

Face au début de plan exposé par Callen de trouver par eux-mêmes un acheteur pour les bombes, de sorte à pouvoir par la suite intercepter l'échange et ainsi couper court à la menace nucléaire. Hetty n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il lui nomme explicitement, à qui il pensait pour jouer respectivement l'intermédiaire et l'acheteur. Aussi, prit-elle les choses en mains pour imposer la redistribution des cartes que ce plan impliquait, lorsque Granger coupa sa connexion. Nul doute que si cela passait comme étant sa décision, les ordres dictés seraient toujours un peu moins contestés.

Si pour les deux agents Hanna, leur position était toute trouvée, chacun devant reprendre leur couverture connue d'Isaak Sidorov. Restait à savoir qui irait chercher Marcel Janvier en Iran. Si l'agent Blye avait été formé par l'armé pour se débrouiller en terres ennemies et survivre au désert, elle n'en restait pas moins encore trop inexpérimenté au regard de l'expérience de l'agent Callen pour commander et se faire respecter d'une troupe de GI. Deeks en sa qualité de policer n'avait tout simplement aucune légitimité pour commander qui que ce soit de l'armée. Aussi, au vu de l'importance de cette mission ne pouvait-elle envisager désigner un autre que son agent senior, G. Callen pour fomenter l'évasion de Marcel Janvier et diriger les hommes aguerris qu'elle lui associerait pour l'assaut. Quant à savoir qui associer à Callen et à Sam... Entre un agent assermenté, reput aux incursions en Moyen-Orient depuis des années, et un flic de la ville des anges spécialiste de l'infiltration urbaine, arborant le désert… la femme n'avait pas grande difficulté à remanier les binômes.

Pour cette affaire d'importance des plus périlleuses, il leur fallait exploiter les capacités de chaque membre du groupe au mieux.

- Monsieur Deeks, vous serez de surveillance.

- Non ! Pas Deeks. aboya aussitôt l'ex-navy seal ! J'ai besoin de Callen là-dessus.

Parce qu'au vu du danger dans lequel lui et sa femme allaient se jeter, il n'était pas question d'agir sans une arrière-garde de poids.

- Wow ! Bon pour mon ego. rétorqua leur flic avec cette insouciance qui exaspérait tant Sam.

Sachant bien qu'il s'agissait-là d'un ordre qui aurait du mal à passer pour chacun des quatre éléments formant son équipe d'élite, Hetty coupa court à toute contestation.

- Impossible. Monsieur Callen et Mademoiselle Blye seront hors du pays.

- Où allons-nous ? se permit finalement de demander Kensi, qui n'avait pas encore deviné qui serait leur acheteur en devenir.

- … L'Iran. conclu pour Hetty un Callen des plus décidés.

Kensi acceptant sans mal son affectation, la jeune femme n'attendit pas plus d'arguments pour se préparer au voyage. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils décolleraient sous peu, aussi n'avait-elle pas des heures pour préparer son paquetage et les armes qui leur seraient nécessaires. Déjà Callen lui donnait ses consignes sur ce dernier point, lui confiant cette tâche, le temps qu'il confirme avec l'aviation l'heure exacte de leur départ de l'aéroport militaire de LA.

Kensi ainsi échappée vers la salle d'arme de l'OPS, Callen déjà en pourparler avec ses interlocuteurs de l'aéroport, Hetty partie appeler le directeur Vance pour le tenir informé de leur plan, Nell et Éric interceptant Michelle Hanna pour trouver quelques pistes avec son aide pour retrouver traces de Sidorov afin de lui permettre de le rencontrer fortuitement au plus vite. Restait le binôme formé de Sam et Deeks qui descendait de nouveau les escaliers pour rejoindre leur bureau.

NCIS - LA

A la mine déconfite et geste d'agacement de l'ex-navy seal, il n'était pas difficile pour le blond de comprendre que sa remarque faite dans le MTAC n'avait rien d'un brin d'humour cité pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sam n'avait réellement aucune envie de jouer avec lui. Si Deeks pouvait comprendre qu'en pareille situation se retrouver isolé de son partenaire habituel puisse le décontenancer. Il n'en restait pas moins que depuis trois ans, tous les quatre avaient appris à travailler ensemble. Ok. Lui-même aurait été mille fois plus rassuré de se savoir auprès de Kensi pour surveiller ses arrières. Il n'empêche qu'il savait parfaitement en son for intérieur que jamais Callen ne laisserait lui arriver quoique ce soit sous sa garde... Comme inversement, la jeune femme mettrait tout en œuvre pour soutenir et protéger celui qui n'était rien de moins qu'un grand frère pour elle.

Et puis, ce n'était plus vraiment une première. Après tout, l'agent Hunter avait aussi en son temps modifié les binômes en les forçant déjà à l'époque à travailler ensemble… Même si là encore aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait désiré et véritablement accepté tout du long. L'expérience s'était plutôt bien terminée, en l'occurrence.

- Sam…

- Ne me parle pas.

Surprit du ton employé, Deeks tenta de désamorcer la situation en affichant tout son sérieux pour reprendre sa phrase à peine débutée. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Sam le coupait de nouveau d'un souffle.

- Je ne suis pas heureux de devoir bosser avec toi. Mais comme chaque ordre que nous recevons, je ferais comme commandé. Alors, cesse d'avance tes jérémiades. Car je n'ai clairement aucune envie de les entendre.

Ce sur quoi, il décrocha son téléphone, dans l'objectif évident de trouver une personne apte à garder ses filles durant son absence et celle de sa femme.

Sachant l'importance de cette tâche, Deeks agit comme demandé. Lui-même considéra avoir mieux à faire à cet instant, comme aller échanger une dernière fois quelques mots avec sa partenaire, avant que celle-ci ne s'envole à l'autre bout du monde. Mais très vite, il fut stoppé sur son chemin d'une exclamation.

- Marty !

Surpris que Callen l'interpelle par son prénom, le jeune flic se retourna vers lui, pour réaliser dans l'instant qu'ils étaient surtout très isolés dans ce couloir longeant la section la plus reculée de l'hacienda. Ainsi pris en souricière, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que l'homme voulait clairement lui parler en toute discrétion. Nul doute qu'à son tour, il s'apprêtait à lui reprocher un changement de joueur pour lequel il n'avait pourtant, comme eux tous, eu aucun mot à dire.

Cela devenait pénible d'être à tout bout de champ le bouc émissaire de cette équipe. Sincèrement, il ne savait plus s'il pourrait le supporter encore longtemps.

- Quoi ? T'es venu m'annoncer que si je merdais avec Sam, tu t'occuperais personnellement de mon cas ?

- Il me semble n'avoir jamais eu besoin de pareilles menaces pour te voir faire ton job.

- Je…

Coupé dans son élan pour mieux contre-attaquer, Deeks se laissa le temps de le dévisager.

S'il ne l'abordait pas pour ça. Pourquoi l'avait-il chopé en ce lieu reculé ?

Voyant bien que l'usage de son prénom même l'avait en soi suffisamment déstabilisé, Callen tenta une approche plus douce.

- Deeks… Je voulais juste te présenter des excuses avant qu'on ne parte avec Kensi.

- Des excuses ? Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Pour tout ce que Sam ne va pas tarder à te faire vivre. Le type est du genre buté quand il s'y met. Si j'ai appris à composer avec, je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours facile à vivre pour toi. Aussi, je tenais particulièrement à ce que tu saches que me concernant : je te fais entièrement confiance pour protéger ses arrières. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut, le moment venu. Comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis que tu travailles avec nous. Et… si je participe moi aussi, et de bonne grâce, aux taquineries dont tu es parfois victime. J'ai amplement conscience que tu n'as jamais failli une seule fois dans cette équipe. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches en notre absence. Aussi, bien que sa réaction soit parfois excessive à ton égard et uniquement liée au fait qu'il craint pour la vie de Michelle, ne doute pas de la valeur que nous voyons en toi.

Trop estomaqué par la teneur des paroles dites avec tant de naturel et de simplicité, Marty Deeks préféra ne rien commenter. Tout au plus se permit-il une infime question, pour mieux cerner l'origine de ces paroles.

- Nous ?

- Je ne me permettrais jamais de parler pour Kensi. Je sais que vous avez votre propre mode de communication.

Ouais… Un mode de communication qui n'était pas franchement au point, depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa mission d'infiltration auprès d'une certaine Monica... Mais bon. Deeks avait conscience que ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'évoquer ce point à cet instant. Plus surement touché au cœur par cette annonce, on ne peut plus inattendue, Deeks se permit un reniflement de désintérêt pour conserver un semblant de maitrise sur la situation.

- Hm.

Sauf que loin d'en avoir fini, Callen reprit plus vivement sa réponse à la question posée.

- Il s'agit donc bien de moi et Hetty. Si notre maitre ninja est à l'origine de ton recrutement parmi nous. J'ai depuis, largement approuvé et confirmé son choix ! Aussi… quand toute cette affaire sera terminée. J'espère aussi que tu pourras peut-être enfin envisager signer certains papiers précieusement rangés au fond du tiroir d'un bureau de notre connaissance.

- Tu… ?

Lui disait-il bien ce qu'il croyait entendre ?

Lui demandait-il réellement d'entrer à part entière dans l'équipe ?

Si son souhait de rejoindre le NCIS n'avait jamais été aussi fort. ___Après tout, là était la raison pour laquelle il avait dû agir aux ordres de Granger lors de sa dernière mission d'infiltration en solo. L'homme ayant conditionné à la réussite de cette mission, sa contre-signature sur le formulaire. Ce dernier ayant toujours un droit de véto sur la signature du directeur Vance pour la filiale des services spéciaux de LA. _La réaction de Sam à l'annonce de leur partenariat temporaire lui avait vite remis les pieds sur terre en dégonflant toutes ses espérances. Après tant d'années à travailler à leurs côtés, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il puisse encore lui manquer autant de confiance… Pour ne pas dire de respect.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Callen poursuivit son laïus.

- J'ai conscience des failles de Sam et de sa difficulté à faire confiance à de nouvelles personnes.

- Cela fait déjà trois ans, Callen ! ne put-il s'empêcher de relever.

- Je sais. Aussi, j'espère que cette mission sera l'occasion de vous permettre de créer de nouveaux liens. Et lui prouvera qu'en notre absence, il peut aussi te faire confiance comme avec moi ou Kensi.

- En gros, ça passe ou ça casse ?

- Il faut bien réussir à mettre fin à cette situation.

Le lui concédant sans mal, Deeks hocha du chef brièvement pour le lui accorder. Il était trop las de cette situation pour ne pas voir ici, l'occasion ou jamais de mettre les choses à plat avec Sam. Aussi se promit-il à la première opportunité d'aborder une bonne fois pour toute la question avec lui.

- Je sais qu'il n'est jamais très facile de changer de partenaire dans les métiers qui sont les nôtres, Deeks. D'autant plus dans de telles situations. Aussi, je vais le répéter pour que tu en sois convaincu. Quoi qu'il advienne en notre absence, sois persuadé que je te fais entièrement confiance. Confiance en ton jugement, comme en tes capacités. Si tu te sens soudainement perdu et décontenancé avec Sam. Ce que j'avais dit, il y a deux ans tient toujours. N'ai pas peur de t'affirmer. Comme j'attends de toi, particulièrement sur cette mission, que tu agisses comme tu le sens et pas comme tu supposes que lui ou nous autre l'attendrait de toi.

- En sommes, tu veux que j'agisse comme un flic et non un agent ?

- Si cela te convient le mieux et/ou te semble le plus indiqué : Oui. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Parce que c'est pour les capacités que tu as su développer au sein de la police que nous t'avons recruté et qu'Hetty t'a positionné en surveillance.

Deeks ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réponse. En partie ému et touché, il acquiesça de nouveau aux paroles offertes d'un simple hochement de tête. Alors, Callen s'approcha pour une éphémère, mais bien réelle étreinte fraternelle. Le temps pour lui de chuchoter ses dernières paroles.

- J'ajouterais qu'il est inutile de te dire qu'il ne lui arrivera rien avec moi.

Nul besoin pour les deux hommes d'indiquer avec plus de précision de qui il parlait.

Alors, Callen reprit plus fortement tout en s'en écartant.

- Ne perds pas plus de temps avec moi et va la rejoindre. Je passe la prendre dans 5 minutes.

- 'kay

N'ayant pas même eu le temps de remercier Callen pour ses encouragements pour son épreuve à venir quant à jouer avec le grand Sam Hanna et sa femme. Ni même de lui retourner ses propos quant aux faits que lui-même avait toute confiance en Callen pour protéger Kensi au besoin, ou s'il devait être amené à bosser avec lui. C'est tel un automate que le lieutenant de police rejoint enfin sa partenaire dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque réconfort en ce dernier échange qu'ils auraient avant quelques jours.

Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas là de leurs dernières confidences - l'un comme l'autre n'avait aucune raison de mourir dans les jours à venir - Deeks refusait de la laisser partir où que ce soit sans qu'ils aient échangé quelques derniers mots légers, voués à rester en leur mémoire au cours de leur séparation. Raison pour laquelle il l'aborda avec simplicité par une simple boutade.

- Tu as de la crème solaire ?

- Ouaip.

- Munitions supplémentaires ?

- Toujours.

- Tu sais que je peux monter à dos de chameau, hein ? lui demanda-t-il avec humour, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde enfin avec plus d'un mot.

- Deeks, ça va aller. C'est ce que je fais tous les jours.

- Pas sans moi. répondit-il piteusement.

Ok. Clairement, Kensi n'était pas comme lui en attente d'un dernier échange sympathique et léger voué à leur laisser un doux souvenir. Soit. Il pouvait aussi être sérieux, si la situation le nécessitait. Aussi avoua-t-il tout simplement ses inquiétudes la concernant.

- Je dis juste que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux, si j'étais là pour surveiller tes fesses. C'est tout.

- Bien sûr, tu le serais !

Au regard désabusé de Kensi, l'homme comprit trop tard le double sens de sa phase.

- Non… ! Je voulais dire « à surveiller tes arrières ».

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ouais… Attends. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je veux dire ?

- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

- O…kay...

Un peu perdu par cet échange verbal non attendu, Deeks observa sa partenaire avec circonspection. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Ne pouvant ignorer son envie de naviguer sur des flots qu'ils prenaient pourtant habituellement grand soin à ne pas approcher, Deeks tenta une nouvelle question. À mille lieux de son souhait de la savoir à l'abri des rayons du soleil.

- Alors… Où est-ce que ça nous mène exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas… Où est-ce que ça nous mène ? lui rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. Tu ne peux pas juste répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Agacé de son attitude, la jeune femme ne souhaitant clairement pas lui parler depuis son arrivée. Deeks craqua quelque peu, lâchant une remarque qu'il jugea des plus véridiques à cet instant.

- T'es vraiment nulle en communication, Kensi.

- Moi ?

- Oui.

- C'est toi qui ne dis jamais ce qu'il pense.

Le comble, quand il était celui venant toujours à elle, devant sans cesse se censurer en raison des issues de sa partenaire intrinsèquement incapable d'entendre le moindre compliment ou parole sentimentale. Trop entourée de son joli mur de briques - cadeau de Noël d'un certain Jack - que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais abaissé une seconde en sa présence.

Ne pouvant laisser passer pareil reproche, Deeks le nia aussitôt avec véhémence.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Alors, dis-moi quelque chose que tu penses vraiment.

Vraiment ? À quelques minutes de son départ en Iran, dans une pièce de l'OPS qu'ils savaient tous deux sous surveillance, elle souhaitait qu'il ouvre son cœur en grand ?

Callen lui ayant scrupuleusement indiqué qu'il n'en avait que pour 5 minutes que pouvait-il seulement lui dire ? Je t'aime ? J'ai peur pour toi ? Je veux passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi ? T'épouser et qu'on fasse une ribambelle de bébés ?

La femme refusant toute relation intime depuis des années, allant jusqu'à annuler tout second rendez-vous avec les rares hommes qu'elle rencontrait, cette femme que tout rapprochement sentimental faisait fuir souhaitait réellement que durant ces quelques secondes qu'il leur restait, il lui avoue l'ensemble de ses sentiments cumulés pour elle ces trois dernières années ?

Piégé, Deeks sentit son cœur se briser sous le regard acéré et sans complaisance jeté par sa partenaire. Que souhaitait-elle donc lui infliger en agissant ainsi ?

Finalement, l'homme ne dut son salut qu'à l'arrivée impromptue d'un Callen…

- Décollage dans 30 minutes… On y va.

… qui repartit aussitôt.

Une interruption bien trop fortuite pour qu'elle ne lui paraisse pas suspecte. L'homme avait-il attendu derrière la porte à les écouter, les interrompant finalement en réalisant que rien de bon ne sortirait de ce face-à-face virant clairement en confrontation brutale ?

À cet instant, Deeks se demanda qui de lui ou de Kensi, l'homme avait souhaité protéger en agissant de la sorte. En attendant, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait souhaité partager leur dernière discussion. Lui qui aspirait à retenir un échange intime voué à les soulager de la séparation à venir. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à supporter cette surcharge émotionnelle de poids. De quoi le mettre dans les meilleures conditions pour affronter l'une de leur plus importante mission.

Un partenaire temporaire qui ne lui faisait pas confiance…

Sa partenaire habituelle subitement désireuse de l'écraser affectivement au vu de son comportement inhabituel empli d'attaques verbales, lui reprochant une attitude qu'elle le forçait pourtant à avoir depuis des années…

S'il n'y avait pas eu le précédent échange avec Callen, où l'homme lui avait rappelé que lui-même et Hetty lui portaient toute leur confiance, il se serait sincèrement demandé s'il n'était pas préférable qu'il les quitte aussitôt pour retourner travailler à temps plein au LAPD…

Capitulant devant le visage fermé de la jeune femme, Deeks encaissa finalement ses dernières paroles offertes en guise d'au revoir…

- Je te verrai dans quelques jours.

...Lâchées sans émotion aucune.

- Ouais…

Un mot aussi court que l'importance qu'il sentit avoir aux yeux de sa partenaire. Pas un instant, avait-elle exprimé de l'inquiétude pour sa propre sauvegarde. Pas une seconde s'était-elle seulement souciée de lui… C'était comme s'il ne représentait rien de plus qu'une paire de chaussures qu'on rangeait dans un coin en raison du changement de saison. Autant dire que cette discussion avait eu l'effet d'une véritable douche froide.

L'observant sortir à la suite de Callen, Deeks ressentit aussi subitement la sensation physique s'associer au sentiment mental. À savoir que l'homme jusqu'alors attaché sur une chaise en bois venait d'être aspergé d'un sceau d'eau glacée vouée à le réveiller.

Ok.

À l'évidence, il venait de perdre connaissance avant qu'on ne le ramène au temps présent.

Gémissant à la douleur fusant aussitôt dans sa bouche, le jeune flic observa tout autour de lui, un brin paniqué, dans l'espoir de retrouver ses marques. Mais très vite, face à lui, il vit de nouveau Sam - toujours aussi agité - qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Une image qui a elle seule lui permit de retrouver tous ses esprits. Soutenir et protéger Sam et Michelle quoiqu'il lui en coute… Telle était la mission qu'il s'était attribué suite aux paroles de Callen et tâche confiée par Hetty !

Si la responsable des enquêtes spéciales du NCIS et l'agent senior de leur équipe lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour tenir ce rôle, Deeks comptait bien y parvenir ! Même s'il n'aurait osé penser mériter une telle foi offerte par ces deux-là, il avait même pour cœur de tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas les décevoir. Aussi arriverait-il à maintenir le secret de Michelle à flot et extraire Sam de cette mauvaise passe ! Et ce, en suivant ses propres méthodes affinées au cours de ses infiltrations pour la police. Sans tenter d'innover en voulant agir comme il imaginerait qu'ils voudraient tous qu'il procède. La consigne avait été aussi claire qu'elle lui simplifiait la vie.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à agir en conséquence.

.

A suivre

* * *

Par avance toutes mes excuses pour les fans de Sam. Mais reprenant ce qui a été débuté dans ce dernier épisode, l'homme ne va clairement pas encore avoir le beau rôle dans les chapitres à venir. ^_^''' Comme je n'avais guère apprécié la posture de Kensi dans ses scènes avec Deeks. Alors que durant toute la série, c'est elle qui refuse toute relation affective avec quiconque sans jamais s'ouvrir à son partenaire, ni lui dire clairement (elle aussi) ce qu'elle pense de leur relation. Je trouve qu'elle avait bon dos de lui faire ce genre de reproches tout en agissant aussi froidement avec lui, dès le début de leur échange dans la salle d'armes -_-

Sérieux, ça ne vous a pas choqué que pas une fois, elle ne s'inquiète de savoir qui va surveiller ses arrières à lui, avec un Sam qui annonce clairement dés le départ n'en avoir rien à foutre de Deeks ? N'ayant d'intérêt que pour la sécurité de sa femme. Perso, je ne serais pas aussi fan du personnage de Deeks ouvertement amoureux d'elle, son comportement aussi immature, puant la jalousie et dénué de sentiment dans cette scène aurait suffi à couper court toutes mes envies de les voir finalement ensemble -_- Bref, ces deux-là (Sam et Kensi) étaient profondément agaçants dans ce dernier épisode, j'ai décidé que le seul angelot de l'équipe serait Callen. Et il va avoir bien du boulot avec toutes ces âmes cassées à réparer. ^_^'''

mimi yuy


	5. Chap4 : Moi j'ai confiance

Pour ne pas innover, toutes mes excuses pour cette update plus tardive que prévue ! Mais il m'a fallu deux semaines pour arriver à rattraper une infime part de l'interminable pile de taffe que mon absence de 3 semaines a générée. Que ce soit à mon boulot, aux Éditions Muffins ou dans mes fics… Je prends conscience que prendre de vraies vacances, c'est plus épuisant que de ne pas en prendre, tant cela nécessite de surcharge de taffe avant et après =_=

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour tous vos retours sur le précédent chapitre. Vous n'imaginez pas combien cela peut faire plaisir et surtout très peur ! Car comment ne pas décevoir avec la suite, après tout ça u_u ?

Je remercie aussi les personnes m'ayant alerté sur la présence de fautes depuis le début de cette histoire. J'ai fait un gros effort de relecture corrective et remis en ligne avec ce nouveau chapitre, les 4 premiers pour prendre en comptes toutes vos remarques (Dont celles sur la traduction pouvant être améliorée dans l'échange entre Deeks et Kensi à la salle d'armes !)

À présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. En m'excusant au préalable par avance pour le fait que chacun des chapitres de cette fanfic ne pourra pas toujours plaire autant u_u Juste pour info, ayant été assez loin coté torture dans « Undercover », je n'ai pas pris l'option d'aller plus en détail sur ce point dans cette fic-ci. Donc sachez que maintenant passée la reprise de la scène de fin de l'épisode 4x24, le reste de cette histoire est tout public ! (En tout cas pour l'instant ^_-)

.

* * *

******BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

16H40 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

Observant fixement l'homme qui s'avérait n'être qu'un agent fédéral, Sidorov hocha du chef pour inciter Andros à jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur le flic.

- On se réveille ! ponctua-t-il aussitôt.

La silhouette de Sam très vite coupée par le corps de ses deux bourreaux, Deeks tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Une situation compliquée par la douleur fusant violemment de sa mâchoire. Pour autant, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par le mal. Au contraire, il devait sciemment les pousser à l'amplifier pour aboutir à l'étape ultime de son plan, aussi hasardeux soit-il. Et pour y parvenir, il n'y avait pas mille solutions. Aussi, est-ce son meilleur visage de chiot battu – pas que ça lui soit très dur à afficher – qu'il pleura leur rémission.

- S..t…o…p.

Se sachant déjà minable, affichant à cet instant l'allure d'un chat de gouttière mouillé et à moitié écrasé, Deeks laissa tout son mal-être transparaitre.

- Pffffff… Si tu veux mon avis Isaak. C'est vraiment qu'une flicaille sans rien dans le ventre. commenta le dentiste amateur d'un rire narquois.

- Hum…

Ne pouvant nier le manque de lutte de la part de leur invité-surprise, Sidorov tenta une troisième approche. Si David refusait de parler et que celui-là leur cachait une tout autre vérité malgré tout son bavardage. Peut-être qu'en les laissant seuls... Arrachant d'un geste l'écarteur de la bouche du flic, il jeta ce dernier sur la table présente dans la pièce.

- J'ai soif. Suis-moi. On va prendre un verre, le temps qu'il comprenne où est son intérêt.

Accessoirement, il pourrait aussi ainsi appeler les filles pour voir comment Quinn se comportait avec elles jusqu'ici.

Suivant son partenaire en affaire, Mickaël Ambros n'en manqua pas moins de tapoter avec un plaisir malsain la mâchoire tournant déjà au violet de son patient d'un jour.

- À très vite, boucle d'or…

NCIS -LA

Les deux hommes sortis en laissant consciencieusement l'entre porte grande ouverte, Deeks ne douta pas une seconde de leur manège. Un test vieux comme la torture, pour peu que vous la subissiez à deux. Devinant sans mal qu'ils espéraient capter quelques confidences entre lui et « ___David Ferman_ » durant leur soi-disant absence, le jeune homme sut qu'il devait sans tarder s'assurer que Sam n'aille pas griller la couverture qu'il s'était astreint à développer jusque-là. Aussi, quand il entendit l'ex-navy seal le héler soudainement d'un simple :

- Hé !

Craignant qu'il vienne foutre en l'air son plan d'un seul mot mal venu, il réagit aussitôt pour l'interrompre.

- TA GUEULE !

Ok. Hurler aussi fort n'était peut-être pas aussi indispensable. D'autant que cela intensifiait inutilement la sensation de brulure déjà largement exacerbée au niveau de ses dents et de sa gencive.

- Que… ? D…

Sam allant le nommer par son nom, Deeks le stoppa de nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Ok ? On ne se connaît pas, tous les deux. Et je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, quand je vois par quoi je passe pour des infos que je ne possède pas. Je pensais sauver un flic et je réalise que je me retrouve en plein film d'espionnage digne de la guerre froide, avec deux Russes sur le dos qu'en veulent à ma gueule. Alors, fais-moi une fleur et ignore-moi. Ou ils seraient encore foutus de croire qu'on est intimes… Tu m'as largement plongé dans la merde, jusqu'ici. termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Si avec tout ça, son partenaire mal luné ne pigeait pas le deal…

Semblant au moins assez vexé pour ne pas ajouter mot, l'ex-navy seal paru même pour le coup littéralement bouder dans son coin. Un instant de répit que Deeks exploita pour se recentrer. Laisser glisser la douleur le long de son corps. Tacher de reprendre prise.

L'énervement n'était bon pour aucun de ses maux.

PUTAIN !

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une poignée de Tylenol, ou mieux encore, un cachet d'opiacé pur. Dire qu'il en avait eu des milliers entre ses mains lorsqu'il bossait réellement pour les stups…

Osant finalement frôler de sa langue tremblante les quatre dents victimes de la fraise, Deeks laissa échapper un nouveau flot de larmes et gémissements avant de vomir plus que de cracher le magma occupant toujours sa bouche. Plus que la douleur, savoir ces trous béants en place le glaçait d'effroi. Son esprit ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter cette information.

Bon Dieu… Après ça, y'aurait plus jamais moyen qu'il retourne chez le dentiste sans qu'ils acceptent de l'endormir au préalable. Comment allait-on seulement lui remettre tous ces dégâts en état ? Parce qu'il comptait bien se tirer d'ici d'une manière ou d'une autre. Fallait juste les titiller encore juste assez pour que le plan fonctionne.

Le côté pénible de la situation restait l'incapacité d'informer Sam du peu de choses dont il n'avait peut-être pas connaissance, mais qui sans doute le rassurerait à coup sûr. Comme le fait que Kensi avait bien suivi Michelle. Et que la jeune femme ne laisserait jamais quoi que ce soit arriver à la mère de ses enfants. Deeks avait une confiance aveugle en sa partenaire, pour savoir en son for intérieur que l'épouse de son équipier du moment était saine et sauve. D'autant qu'à ce qu'il avait entendu jusque-là, Sidorov n'avait pas encore reçu d'appel des deux tigresses russes pour lui confirmer ses soupçons. Et quand bien même, lui ne doutait pas de la capacité de Kensi et Michelle à faire face aux deux amazones moscovites. Aussi n'y avait-il pas tant besoin de se soucier d'elles à l'instant, pour peu qu'ils ne confirmaient rien sur la véritable identité de Quinn.

Dans le même temps, il savait pouvoir se reposer sur Callen pour gérer la situation et obtenir le moment venu de Janvier les informations nécessaires pour assurer l'échange des bombes. Sachant que dans le pire des cas, il resterait toujours Éric et Nell et leur magie. Comme il ne doutait pas que ni Callen, ni Kensi, et bien sûr encore moins Hetty ou Granger n'iraient surtout mettre la mission en danger dans l'unique but de leur venir en aide. Ils avaient tous deux largement l'expérience indispensable pour encaisser la situation le temps nécessaire. Sans compter que leurs deux vies ne représentaient rien, face à l'importance de couper court à une menace nucléaire !

Oui. Leur équipe tirait sa force dans la certitude que chacun de ses membres agirait aveuglément avec l'assurance que tous joueraient le rôle qui leur avait été attribué.___ Jusqu'au bout confiant les uns envers les autres. _Du moins… à l'exception d'un seul d'entre eux…

Relevant la tête pour croiser le regard noir d'un agent en rogne, Deeks ne rompit pas le contact. S'il voulait aussi le défier à cet instant, ça lui allait. Mais qu'il ne compte pas lui causer en morse, en battant des paupières, car toute la patience de Kensi n'avait pas suffi à lui faire retenir le code. [1]

Ancrant ses yeux bleus au plus profond des pupilles noires, Deeks s'y noya aussi surement que dans la suite de ses pensées. Il désirait tant comprendre pourquoi Sam n'avait toujours aucune foi en lui… À la question posée peu avant, l'homme avait accusé son allure, sa coupe, sa manière nonchalante de faire de l'humour. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, son style n'était guère pire que celui d'Éric comparé au maintien abrupt et à la coupe rasée d'un Navy Seal. La zone d'ombre sur son enfance et sa famille dont il ne parlait jamais n'en restait pas pire que l'imbroglio composant le passé de Callen… Quant aux remarques sarcastiques et son humour de seconde zone. Kensi le battait largement certains jours. Aussi était-ce clairement lui et lui seul, l'essence même de ce qui faisait de lui : Marty Deeks que Sam n'aimait pas.

Pour autant, la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Deeks appréciait et respectait l'homme qu'était l'agent Hanna dans son ensemble. Comme il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Les yeux fermés, il savait que Sam ne parlerait jamais. Pas pour l'unique raison que sa femme était concernée. Mais bien parce que l'agent du NCIS était de ceux qui faisaient passer leur mission avant leur vie. De ceux qui ne vivaient que pour l'esprit de corps… Un corps dont lui ne faisait pas partie. Le problème de Sam se résumait-il donc à cette seule partie ? Qu'il ne soit « qu'un flic » ? De la part d'un black ayant une haute estime pour les femmes soldats, l'homme avait quand même de drôles de préjugés…

Soulevant des paupières lourdes qu'il n'avait pas réalisées fermer, Deeks tacha de rester éveillé. Rien de mieux qu'un énième coup d'œil envers son associé empli de fureur le concernant pour y parvenir. Quoique cela lui permit surtout d'apercevoir Sidorov agenouillé à ses côtés. Finalement, peut-être avait-il plus que cligner des yeux.

Quels que soient les mots murmurés par le russe à l'oreille de Sam, ses paroles faisaient mouche. Car si l'ex-navy seal tachait de garder contenance, le connaissant suffisamment bien dorénavant, il n'y avait aucun doute que le type voulait clairement le tuer.

Sérieux ? En pareille situation ?

Y'avait quand même déjà largement de quoi flipper pour ne pas y ajouter un équipier furax…

L'enfant qui subsistait toujours en Deeks aurait souhaité hurler à l'instant que tout reproche Sam pouvait sans cesse avoir à son égard, il n'était pas celui venant d'être compromis. Il ajouterait sans mal. Que non seulement, il venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine par noyade. Mais que se faisant, il avait sciemment accepté d'entrer dans la situation qu'ils devaient dorénavant supporter à deux. [Pas que le sachant cela aurait changé quoique ce soit à sa réaction…] Mais, Oh ! Avec tout ça, y'avait quand même de quoi adoucir quelque peu les angles de sa si piètre opinion sur lui. Non ?

S'il aspirait à croire que leur place inversée, Sam serait aussi venu à son secours. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'alors, il n'en aurait jamais fini d'en entendre parler. L'homme profitant de l'occasion pour lui faire savoir combien novice et inexpérimenté, il avait du être pour tomber dans pareille supercherie. Des sarcasmes et critiques que lui n'oserait jamais énoncer oralement, ni même penser à son égard…

Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, Deeks ne vit pas venir à lui, l'autre armure à glace décidé à le bouger de sa position.

NCIS – LA

17H - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

Peu avant, l'agent Sam Hanna rongeait son frein. Si les effets des électrocutions commençaient doucement à s'estomper, cela ne lui permettait que mieux de réfléchir à la situation d'ensemble dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

Aux mains de ces terroristes d'envergure internationale, ils n'avaient tout bonnement aucune chance de s'en tirer. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils soutenir le reste de l'équipe en conservant le silence sur leur identité. Une évidence et nécessité qui semblaient bien au-delà des capacités de Deeks, à en croire les paroles susurrées par Sidorov. Ce dernier prenait d'ailleurs grand plaisir à l'en informer.

- Pourquoi persister à nier des informations déjà à ma connaissance, agent ? insista l'homme abaissé à son niveau pour mieux lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

- Tu nous as bien aperçus, tout à l'heure. Le lieutenant Marty Deeks nous a déjà tout déballé. Alors, à quoi bon insister dans ce mutisme inutile ?

Agent, Lt. Marty Deeks…

Quand Sam croisa les prunelles bleues emplies de larmes de sang, il ne cilla pas un instant. Ils pouvaient tous deux mourir découpés en morceau, jamais lui ne parlerait !

Jamais il ne trahirait sa femme et l'équipe.

Quant à Deeks. Il pouvait bien souffrir sans fin, s'il n'avait pas été apte à tenir sa langue… S'il venait réellement de jeter les chiens après Michelle… Il n'en méritait malheureusement pas moins, aux yeux emplis de colère du Navy Seal.

NCIS - LA

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Deeks ne réalisa pas dans l'immédiat le retour de son bourreau avant qu'on ne lui redresse vivement la tête, les mains invisibles emportant dans le mouvement nombre de ses cheveux. Aussitôt, il pria en son for intérieur pour qu'ils cessent au moins de s'acharner sur ses dents. Parce que vraiment, ce sévice particulier était insurmontable.

Sidorov faisant signe vers eux, Andros bascula subitement sa chaise vers l'arrière pour le trainer à l'interstice des deux pièces.

- Maintenant que celui-ci a déjà vidé son sac. Comme nous désirons aussi connaître ce que tu sais. commença le marchand d'armes en fixant l'agent infiltré. Sache que dorénavant, chaque silence ou mensonge de ta part sera suivi d'une peine pour ton associé ici présent.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne le connaissais pas ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'il va céder si vous vous en prenez encore à moi ? réagit aussitôt Deeks !

- Allons. À quoi bon jouer double jeu devant lui ? Nous savons déjà tous que tu as tout lâché.

« Situation de merde », me voici. Pensa aussitôt Deeks.

Comment nier une vérité qu'il voulait faire croire à Sidorov sans se griller devant Sam ? Faisant une croix sur son amour propre, le jeune homme concéda une partie seulement de l'information.

- Dans mon souvenir, je vous ai surtout avoué ne pas le connaître, ni savoir de quoi on parlait ici. Alors, pourquoi vous acharner sur moi ?

Ignorant ses paroles, le russe se concentra plus justement sur Sam.

- Quand bien même vous seriez de vrais inconnus, l'un pour l'autre… Tu as plongé pour le sauver de la noyade. Alors, il te doit bien cette vie. lui rétorqua aussitôt un Sirodov aux anges

Avalant douloureusement une salive acre, toujours bien trop riche de son propre sang, Deeks nia de nouveau vivement de la tête. Un mouvement trop violent pour son propre équilibre interne mit à mal par la perforation de l'os de sa mâchoire.

- Pitié. Arrêtez…

Ok. Les prières étaient peut-être un peu précoces et inadaptées face au visage de pierre affiché par Sam. Pour autant, il n'avait guère loisir de changer sa ligne de conduite en cours de bluff. Aussi devrait-il supporter le regard empli de déception qu'il lui jeta au même instant. Un petit prix à payer pour obtenir ce à quoi il aspirait.

Son plan était simple. (Même si surtout suicidaire). Puisque basé sur un simple coup de poker.

Si son histoire de flic tombé de nulle part tenait la route, cela signifiait simplement qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour personne. N'étant clairement pas lié à l'affaire ou à cet agent qui les avait infiltré, les terroristes ne tarderaient plus à vouloir se débarrasser de sa présence encombrante. Tout au plus servirait-il un temps de pression sur l'agent fédéral comme à l'instant.

Recevant un coup droit magistral sur sa pommette gauche, Deeks gémit sans pudeur du mal que cela engrangea dans tout son corps.

Jetant une nano seconde un coup d'œil à Sam. Ce dernier ne desserra pas moins ses dents. Une réaction attendue et plus qu'espérer. Sans quoi tout le principe d'être un boulet sans valeur n'aurait plus eu lieu d'être. Sur ce point, il pourrait toujours remercier plus tard le caractère attendu et placide de ce Rambo de l'armée que représentait sans mal le très fier et très droit agent Sam Hanna.

Très bientôt convaincu qu'il n'était qu'une gêne inutile, Sidorov éprouverait vite le besoin, si ce n'est l'envie irrésistible de le liquider. Et pour se faire, ils le bougeraient ou manqueraient de vigilance à un instant ou l'autre. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'option « balle dans la tête ». Mais sérieux ? Quel malfrat digne de ce nom avait réellement envie de devoir se palucher le déplacement d'un corps froid, quand on pouvait plus simplement faire bouger le futur cadavre jusqu'au point de chute final ?

Ouaip sa survie ne tenait pas à grand-chose. Mais cette persistance dans la pègre s'étant avérée exacte dans 90% de ses affaires. Cette statistique très personnelle lui suffisait amplement.

Aussi n'avait-il plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. Celui où n'étant plus qu'une masse pleurnicharde et sans valeur, ils abaisseraient leur garde pour lui permettre de reprendre en main les rênes de la situation. En attendant cette occasion (ou une autre), rien ne l'empêchait d'accélérer les évènements en devenant aussi pénible et bruyant que possible. Car là encore, contrairement à toutes idées reçues, gueuler à plein poumon n'était pas tant apprécié de vos bourreaux étonnamment plus adepte des dents qui grincent…

NCIS – LA

18H30 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

Le temps passant, Isaak Sidorov pouvait se l'avouer, il perdait toute sa patience. Non seulement, il était définitivement convaincu quant à la présence impromptue du flic à l'abord de la villa du désert. Une certitude qui l'incitait à comprendre pourquoi son coup de bluff sur l'agent fédéral ne fonctionnait pas. Mais malgré toutes leurs tentatives d'intimidation, il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir un mot de leur taupe !

- Alors ? Toujours rien à dire ?

Refusant toujours d'abdiquer, Sam resta de marbre. Entre l'homme souffrant devant lui et sa femme, sa famille tout entière... Le rapport de force était tout vu. Mais plus encore, lui comme Deeks avait choisi leur profession en connaissance de cause. Et en déplaise à Marty Deeks qui n'avait à l'évidence su tenir sa langue jusqu'au bout, le package comprenait de ne souffler mot quant on était saisis vivant.

- A quoi bon ce mutisme ? insista Sidorov. Tu n'as qu'à confirmer ses propos et tout s'arrête. Ne voudrais-tu pas cesser d'entendre ses jérémiades et hurlements ?

- J'ignore qui il est. concéda finalement Sam, le lui murmurant pour la forme.

- Très bien ! s'exclama aussitôt son geôlier. Dans ce cas. Tu vas aussi nous dire que cela ne te pose aucun problème de conscience de laisser un innocent souffrir de la sorte pour toi ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'agent fédéral, Sidorov abandonna toute retenue.

- PUTAIN ! Mais tu vas parler !

Sortant son flingue, l'homme exténué visa le visage du flic. À quoi bon se soucier de ce boulet, de toute façon ? Peut-être qu'ainsi l'agent comprendrait enfin à quel point ils étaient sérieux.

Ne quittant pas des yeux la réaction de David, le russe comprit surtout que la seule menace ne suffirait jamais à le convaincre de son sérieux. Aussi n'en attendit-il pas plus et tira-t-il sans plus de sommation.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Juste un clin d'œil perso à l'une des fics traitant du sujet qui avait utilisé ce moyen pour que les deux agents discutent entre eux ^-^

Je vais tâcher d'updater plus rapidement la suite (en même temps, je ne pourrais pas faire pire que dernièrement). Mais sachez d'hors et déjà que la suite directe sera (enfin) concentrée sur ce qui se passe du coté des filles ^_^x

A très vite !

mimi yuy


	6. Chap5a : Entre femmes

Étant rentrée pas trop tard chez moi ce dimanche, je me suis de suite attelée à la suite ^_^x

Ne serait-ce que pour remercier encore et toujours tous ceux d'entre vous qui laissent des review, me follow ou tout simplement me lisent en toute discrétion ^_-

À tous et toutes : Merci, merci, merci ^_^x

Et sans plus attendre, j'ouvre une fenêtre sur ce qui se déroule du côté des filles.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

16H20 – Building en travaux du centre LA

Entourée, pour ne pas dire cerclée, des deux mercenaires russes engagées par Isaak Sidorov, l'agent de la CIA Michelle Hanna aka Quinn savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un problème. Les deux filles étaient trop sur leurs gardes.

Alors que l'une d'elles appuyait sur le bouton du dernier étage accessible avec le monte-charge, ses soupçons se confirmèrent sans surprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on monte ? questionna-t-elle oralement dans le seul but d'en informer l'équipe à l'écoute du mouchard posé sur elle.

Observant la scène du MTAC, Éric alerta tout le monde de leur mouvement, tandis que Kensi stoppait sa moto aux côtés du SUV noir employé par Michelle.

- Elles montent ! Mais je n'ai aucune caméra dans l'ascenseur.

- Elles doivent pourtant se rendre à un endroit où Vaziri et Sidorov peuvent échanger des camions. Ceci… Hetty, ceci ne parait pas normal. Je veux y aller. s'alerta aussitôt Kensi.

Les deux responsables du NCIS croisèrent à peine leur regard, quand Granger concéda à l'action.

- Allez-y, agent Blye. Mais apportez-moi au moins l'une des Russes vivantes.

- Ok.

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour que la jeune femme toujours guidée par Éric se jette à corps perdu dans une épreuve de taille. Grimper au pas de course les trente étages la séparant de l'agent Hanna. De quoi remercier Joshi, Griff, Helen, Fran et… tous ces WODs lui ayant dernièrement permis d'obtenir une forme d'enfer. [1]

Sachant pertinemment que le NCIS assurait ses arrières - ne serait-ce que parce qu'elles devaient à l'origine toutes trois se rendre sur le lieu de l'échange des bombes nucléaires - Michelle n'eut aucune crainte à devoir faire face un instant aux deux Russes survitaminées. Même si elles l'avaient désarmée dans le monte-charge, elle en avait déjà combattu des plus coriaces à main nue. S'appropriant l'espace ouvert qu'était le dernier étage de la tour en construction, elle commença par s'écarter sciemment de ses garde-chiourmes de quelques pas.

- Nous ne partons pas avant de recevoir un appel d'Isaak. indiqua finalement celle répondant au doux nom de Veronica Pisconov.

- Pourquoi Isaak fait ça ?

- Aucune idée. Mais tu sais qu'il t'aime. Alors, ne nous oblige pas à te faire mal.

- Sauf que je ne marche pas avec ça. contra aussitôt Michelle, décidée à les quitter sans tarder.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse coincer en ce lieu, loin de l'échange à venir.

Alors que Veronica la stoppa dans son mouvement, l'agent de la CIA réagit par pur réflexe en tentant de la frapper d'une droite bien placée. S'en dégageant un instant, elle brisa sitôt net le bras de sa comparse avant de les fuir, tout simplement.

Si Kensi n'entendait plus que des bruits de combats assourdis par son propre souffle, dans le relais audio transmis par Éric, la jeune femme réussit finalement à atteindre son but en défonçant la porte menant au 30ème étage. Là, elle chercha où se trouvait son amie.

Repérant assez vite les deux Russes, elle tira sans sommation, déviant au dernier moment sa visée pour ne pas les tuer tout aussitôt. Une bourde de ce genre et Granger aurait sa peau. Ne voyant toujours pas traces de sa partenaire temporaire, elle hurla littéralement son nom.

- MICHELLE !

Un réflexe qu'elle se maudit là encore d'avoir eu ! Si les deux femmes toujours présentes à l'étage avaient eu des soupçons sur l'identité de Quinn, il n'en était plus rien. Et ce, par sa seule faute !

FOUTUE MERDE !

Tout ça, c'était à cause de Deeks! Qu'avait-il eu à l'embrasser en plein milieu d'une telle affaire ? Décontenancée, pour ne pas dire déstabilisée au cœur même de ses fondations, elle cumulait dorénavant les bourdes. Manquer de tuer les deux Moscovites, révéler à plein poumon l'identité de Michelle, et accessoirement laisser fuir deux témoins d'importance…

- KENSI !

À l'audition de son nom, Kensi se précipita vers le bord de l'étage en travaux pour y découvrir une scène qui la glaça d'effroi. Accrochée par la seule prise de ses doigts à une simple bâche en plastique, à plus de soixante mètres de haut, Michelle affichait un sang froid surprenant.

- Tiens bon ! Je vais te remonter.

- NON !

- Que… ?

- Où sont les filles ? Il faut absolument les rattraper ! Si elles contactent Isaak, tout est fichu !

- Kensi, Michelle a raison. Je viens de les voir se précipiter vers les escaliers. Tu peux encore les stopper en y allant tout de suite ! précisa Éric à son oreille.

- AGENT BLYE !

Hurlant pour la faire réagir, Granger eut finalement gain de cause. Aucune vie ne devait passer au-dessus de la mission ! C'était le mot d'ordre dans cette chasse aux armes nucléaires.

Un dernier regard pour Michelle, et Kensi lui nia toute aide pour faire demi-tour et courir après ses cibles. Les rattrapant difficilement dans la cage d'escalier, elle sut très vite qu'à elle seule, elle ne pourrait jamais les stopper toutes deux sans dommages. Ayant souvenir des mots très précis de Granger, elle n'hésita plus une seconde. Elle avait déjà mis suffisamment la mission en péril. Visant la plus éloignée, Kensi tira deux fois pour la voir chuter rudement dans les escaliers.

La sachant clairement immobilisée pour un moment, ne restait plus que celle la plus proche d'elle. Il lui suffit alors de sauter des quelques marches les séparant pour les projeter toutes deux rudement contre un mur. Cette interception se suivit aussitôt d'une lutte déchainée entre les deux femmes expérimentées et adeptes du combat à mains nues. Aussi est-ce au prix de gros efforts que Kensi réussit avec toutes les difficultés du monde à prendre le dessus.

Pressant sur le corps de la femme de tout son poids, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour éloigner tout objet de sa proie et la menotter aux barreaux de l'escalier, afin de repartir en trombe au sommet de la tour y aider Michelle.

Priant pour qu'elle ait su se maintenir aussi longtemps, Kensi fut rassurée de constater qu'elle s'était même déjà en partie remontée le long de la bâche à laquelle elle s'agrippait. Ce n'était que de quelques centimètres seulement. Mais cela démontrait toute sa ténacité à vouloir survivre à l'impossible.

L'aidant finalement à terminer sa progression, c'est toutes deux exténuées, respectivement les jambes et bras soufflés par leurs efforts surhumains, qu'elles reposèrent enfin un instant, adossées cote à cote à même le sol. Il leur fallut de très longues minutes d'une respiration laborieuse avant que l'une d'elles ne rompe enfin le silence.

- Tu les as eues ? questionna l'agent Hanna quand elle retrouva un tant soit peu de souffle.

- Les deux HS. put répondre fièrement l'agent Blye non moins asphyxiée d'air.

Un échange entendu au MTAC qui permit au reste de l'équipe de soupirer de soulagement à leur tour. Les deux femmes avaient réussi là un véritable exploit.

- Félicitation, mesdames….

Croisant leur regard, Kensi fit part à Michelle du retour d'Hetty avant de lui confier une oreillette pour qu'elle puisse à son tour profiter du retour audio. Mais si tous profitaient de ce bref instant de joie tout légitime, Hetty y mit fin en poursuivant sa phrase.

- …Malheureusement, nous risquons d'avoir un problème.

- À savoir ? questionna le plus sérieusement du monde un Granger sur les dents.

- Les filles venaient d'informer Michelle qu'elles attendaient un appel de Sidorov. les interrompis Éric, seul à avoir suivi du début et avec recul à l'ensemble des échanges.

- Il va forcément comprendre qu'il y a un problème, si elles ne lui répondent pas le moment venu. le compléta comme à son habitude Nell Jones.

- Agent Blye ? Quel est le statut exact des deux femmes ? demanda de nouveau Granger.

Ne le sachant pas vraiment elle-même, c'est au prix de gros efforts qu'elle se releva, les jambes en coton. Aidant Michelle à en faire de même, c'est ensemble qu'elles rejoignirent leurs prisonnières. L'une ne cessait de gigoter dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie, tandis que la seconde gémissait de douleur repliée sur elle-même. Pas qu'avec un bras cassé et les deux jambes en sang, on puisse le lui reprocher.

- Alors ? insista Granger, toujours frustré par l'attente qu'on lui imposait.

- Encore vivantes. L'une est complètement hors jeu. La seconde plutôt est en forme. finit par les informer Kensi.

Et c'était peu dire, vu comment Veronica Pisconov s'agitait comme un vermisseau au bout de son hameçon. Agacée, Kensi pointa finalement son arme vers sa tête, dans le but que cela cesse.

- On se calme, Calamity Jane.

- Pas assez callée en littérature russe pour trouver meilleur comparaison ?

La bousculant de son arme, Kensi s'abaissa finalement à son niveau. Ils avaient toujours une carte à jouer avec ces deux femmes. Aussi ne fallait-il pas en faire trop… ou pas assez.

- Tu y tiens à ta copine ? Parce qu'elle est juste en train de se vider de son sang, là.

Les laissant s'observer un instant, Kensi lui détourna de nouveau le visage de son arme pour qu'elle la fixe bien droit dans les yeux.

- Alors ? À quel point serais-tu intéressée à ce qu'on fasse quelque chose pour elle ?

Granger et Hetty attendirent avec impatience la réponse qu'ils obtiendraient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ?

- Pour commencer que tu répondes à Isaak quand il appellera.

- Contre des soins pour elle ?

Michelle hochant brièvement du chef, la femme sembla y réfléchir sérieusement. A priori, elle tenait vraiment à sa compagne dans le crime pour envisager ce premier deal. Plus encore, elle affichait subitement un sérieux et calme très inattendu.

- Juste pour savoir où l'on va, vous êtes qui au juste ?

À leur tour, Kensi et Michelle échangèrent un court échange visuel. Devaient-elles garder la vérité sous silence ou tout lâcher ? Soupçonnant finalement quelque chose d'aussi impossible qu'évident, Hetty s'en voulut de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Une soudaine certitude qui l'incita à leur permettre de révéler leur identité.

- Agent Blye, dites-leur qui nous sommes. Mademoiselle Jones, envoyez-leur une ambulance en urgence. Monsieur Beal, appelez pour moi le numéro suivant…

Laissant Hetty à ses ordres, Kensi croisa une dernière fois le regard noir de Michelle avant de se présenter.

- Agent Blye du NCIS et Agent Hanna de la CIA.

Finalement peu surprise, la brune leur lâcha même une grimace. Elle semblait clairement désabusée par la situation.

- Lieutenant de police Pisconov. Et voici ma partenaire, l'agent Yerzov du FSB.

Pour une surprise…

Alors que la voix de Nell les informait tous aussitôt de la signification du sigle cité.

- Le **S**ervice fédéral de sécurité de la **F**édération de **R**ussiefait partie des 3 services de renseignements russes ayant succédé au KGB, suite à son démantèlement en 1991. Ce dernier s'occupe plus spécifiquement de la lutte antiterroriste et de la sécurité intérieure en Russie.

Laissée bouche bée, Kensi ne sut quoi répondre à cette information. Si ce n'est une remarque hors de tout rapport. Une remarque 100% Deeksienne - preuve s'il en fallait que son partenaire avait définitivement déteint sur elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu loin de chez vous, pour une flic de Russie ?

- Je suis agent de liaison auprès du FSB. Je ne sais pas chez vous. Mais dans mon pays, nos services ont parfois un peu de mal à jouer en équipe.

Kensi ignorait si c'était l'absence de son partenaire à ses côtés qui la poussait à l'associer à tous ces rebondissements. Mais comment ne pas faire le lien ? Ces deux femmes… C'était clairement le profil de Deeks et de Sam ! Un agent des forces spéciales et un flic des narcotiques ayant rejoint une agence fédérale en qualité d'agent de liaison avant de se faire virtuellement virer pour cause de mise à mort d'un civil pour mieux infiltrer une équipe de terroriste… C'était si proche de l'affaire où Deeks avait dû simuler le meurtre d'un arien pour démanteler une taupe au LAPD.

Bon Dieu ! Comment était-ce seulement possible de tomber sur un tel coup du sort ?

Sortie de ses pensées par un évènement d'importance, Kensi du très vite rebondir à la situation. Le téléphone de Veronica sonnant, elle se pressa de la détacher. Avant de descendre les quelques marches la séparant de l'autre femme.

Bon Dieu ! Elle avait tiré sur un agent russe !

Se pressant dorénavant à lui apporter les premiers soins, elle observa de loin Michelle suivre de très près l'échange téléphonique qui débuta tout aussitôt sur haut-parleur.

- Pisconov.

- Quinn est-elle toujours avec vous ? demanda de but en blanc Isaak Sidorov.

- Oui.

- A-t-elle présenté quelques problèmes ?

- À part nous harceler pour comprendre pourquoi nous sommes en haut d'un gratte-ciel en travaux plutôt que dans un terrain plus adapté à l'échange ? Non.

- Bien. Nous avons eu quelques imprévus de notre côté qui nous ont obligés à nous déplacer. Mais tout est sous contrôle à présent. Je dois interroger de nouveaux partenaires en affaire pour obtenir leur vision de la situation avant de confirmer l'échange à Vaziri.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?

- Disons que cet échange nécessitant un peu de temps, la vente n'aura pas lieu dans l'immédiat. Aussi trouvez-vous une planque pour patienter ensemble le temps qu'il faut. Je ne veux pas que Quinn vous échappe des yeux, un seul instant. Je vous rappelle dans deux heures pour vous tenir informé de la situation et si tout va bien vous fournir le lieu et l'heure exacte d'où l'on se retrouve.

- Compris.

Observant sa montre, 16H45, Veronica en conclu qu'il rappellerait d'ici 19H. De quoi lui permettre de s'assurer que maya soit décemment prise en charge.

De leur coté, si Michelle et Kensi l'ignoraient à cet instant, les occupants du MTAC ne manquèrent pas de relever l'allusion aux nouveaux partenaires, sources d'informations. Nul doute qu'il y faisait là l'écho de l'enlèvement de Sam et Deeks. Une confirmation qui n'avait de rassurante que son souhait affiché à vouloir les interroger. Un désir ne pouvant être comblé qu'en conservant les deux hommes vivants. Restait à découvrir jusqu'à quelle extrémité un individu comme Sidorov était prêt à aller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Veronica allait raccrocher quand il la stoppa vivement.

- Oh ! Passez-moi Quinn.

Approchant du combiné, Michelle garda pour elle toute trace d'émotion ou souffle court dans sa voix.

- Isaak ?

- As-tu commencé à réfléchir ?

- À la raison pour laquelle tu m'as envoyé à l'autre bout de la ville sans raison apparente ?

Riant doucement de sa remarque, l'homme lui nia toute volonté de l'éloigner sans raison.

- Bien au contraire, Quinn. J'ai souhaité t'écarter d'un certain danger.

- Tu me crois si faible ?

- Je te crois trop impulsive. J'avais peur que tu décides d'éliminer ledit « danger » avant même qu'on puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit.

- Tu réalises que je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu dis, là ?

- Je réalise surtout que tu ne réponds pas à ma question. As-tu pensé à ma proposition ?

Ne prenant pas le risque de le faire douter de sa sincérité, Michelle n'hésita pas une seconde à lui ronronner les mots doux qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire, tout à l'heure. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir profiter d'une pause bien méritée.

Une information que la femme n'avait aucune peine à dire avec la plus grande conviction.

- Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'aurais très bientôt 40 millions de raisons d'en profiter à tes côtés. Mais avant cela, je serais déjà partante pour quitter le lieu sordide que tes poupées russes nous ont dégoté.

- Pardonne-moi. J'avais besoin de te mettre à l'écart. Le temps de m'assurer que l'échange n'est pas compromis.

- Bien. David t'est-il au moins utile ?

- Comme jamais.

- Ok. Nous nous revoyons très vite ?

- Oh oui, très vite.

La communication coupée, Michelle braqua son regard noir sur Veronica.

- Quels étaient les ordres de Sidorov ?

- Nous devions juste t'éloigner ici et te garder sous contrôle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir ?

Échangeant un regard inquiet avec Kensi… Michelle eut peur de comprendre. Sam était-il compromis ? Pourtant si Vaziri connaissait sa véritable identité, ils avaient bien veillé à ce qu'il reste en voiture durant toute la rencontre entre vendeur et acheteur.

- Où aura lieu l'échange ?

- Je l'ignore.

Ne supportant pas qu'on lui mente, Michelle enragea.

- Dans ce cas, qu'elle était l'adresse écrite sur le papier qu'il t'a donnée ?!

La jeune femme russe sortant ledit papier de sa poche, Michelle le lui arracha pour le lire avec empressement avant de le froisser de rage.

- Qu'était-il écrit ? s'enquerra Kensi.

- « Testez là et l'éliminer à la moindre incartade ».

- Merde.

- L'ambulance est arrivée. les coupa finalement Hetty. Les urgentistes vous rejoignent par l'ascenseur. Une fois l'agent Yerzov prise en charge, rentrez toutes trois au Hangar.

Acquiesçant à l'ordre donné, Kensi se recula aussitôt pour laisser sa place aux médecins qui arrivaient déjà.

De nouveau debout, elle fit aussitôt les cent pas, tout en observant la scène. Quelle chance avaient-ils que les deux femmes prenant en chasse Michelle soient elles-mêmes des agents fédéraux russes ? Et que voulait dire Sidorov en évoquant de nouveaux partenaires ? Michael Zhrov et Mikhail Andros ne lui suffisaient donc pas ? Plus encore. Où en étaient Sam et la cargaison d'or si l'échange était repoussé ? Cela signifiait-il que Deeks était toujours de surveillance sous le soleil du désert où elle l'avait laissé ?

Suivant les ambulanciers, les agents russes et Michelle, Kensi ressentit subitement le besoin physique de s'enquérir du bien-être de son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait plus le sortir de sa tête. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, après ce baiser offert aussi inattendu qu'inespéré ?

Touchant ses lèvres une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme posa finalement sa question.

- Hetty ?

- Agent Blye ?

- Deeks râle-t-il toujours contre le désert ?

Au silence statique obtenu pour toute réponse, la jeune femme compris que son équipier n'avait lui pas bénéficié d'une aussi subite et inattendue bonne fortune.

Mais de là à imaginer ce par quoi il passait…

.

À suivre

* * *

[1] Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire avec l'entrée de l'épisode 23 sur le seul regard de Callen quand il croit que Kensi parle de ses amants et des douleurs ressenties à la suite d'une nuit passée avec l'un d'eux. L'acteur est trop excellent ! Sans compter que j'aime trop tous ces petits moments partagés entre les persos qui mettent vie à leur quotidien en dehors de leur taffe pour le NCIS.

Bon, sinon, si la « révélation » sur les Russes peut paraître un peu parachutée, j'espère rendre la chose un peu plus crédible dans les prochains chapitres. Mais sérieux, pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode. La description des deux femmes et de leur passé, ne vous a pas fait tilt ? Que la presque brune possède le même CV que Deeks et la blonde presque l'équivalent de celui de Sam ? Même si je doute que ce soit l'axe que prendront les scénaristes du show, j'ai trouvé ça trop gros pour ne pas l'exploiter dans mon humble version ^_^'''

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'annonce à Kensi et Michelle du statut MIA de leur partenaire et conjoint respectif. Que je vais essayer de mettre en ligne d'ici mercredi.

À très vite

mimi yuy


	7. Chap5b : Agents vs Mission

Ha là là, là là…. Si voir les derniers épisodes en vo était glup, les revoir hier soir pour la énième fois, mais cette fois-ci en vf… Bah l'effet est toujours là lol

Bon, là où je suis dég, c'est qu'il m'aura fallu cette énième vision pour voir que je m'étais trompée sur une petite chose. C'est Maya, la Russe blonde, qui part avec le papier donné par Sidorov et non Veronica, comme j'ai pu l'écrire dans mon précédent chapitre (grrr -_-)

Du coup, pour essayer de ne pas refaire de bourde, je viens de passer la nuit dernière à lister et organiser toutes les actions qui suivent ma fic pour chronométrer chaque mouvement et m'assurer de la crédibilité de tout ce qui va suivre. D'ailleurs, pour info j'ai été jusqu'à voir où se trouvait le point GPS de la première rencontre entre Sidorov et Vaziri. 1H45 de route depuis Los Angeles quand même ! (Ouaip, j'ai une tendance à aimer la précision ^_^''). Je songe du coup, à mettre des extraits de cette chronologie en ligne pour vous aider à suivre.

En attendant, pour répondre aux deux questions d'Eva qui n'a pas de mail.

- MIA est l'acronyme pour « Missing in Action », utilisé dans l'armée américaine pour parler d'un soldat porté disparu au combat. C'est devenu assez usuel de nos jours (du moins dans les séries/fics que je regarde/li. Du coup, je n'ai pas pensé à vous le traduire, sorry u_u)

- Quant au nombre de chapitres à venir. Après avoir écrit les deux tiers de chacun d'entre eux. Il reste encore au moins 15 updates (celle-ci non comprise).

Sur tout ce blabla, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

17H15 - Hangar à Bateau de la Marina Del Rey

Comprenant sans mal que les choses n'allaient pas sans heurts pour Sam et Deeks, au silence insistant d'Hetty et du reste de l'équipe à ses différentes questions. C'est sur les nerfs que Kensi s'était imposé au volant de la voiture de Michelle pour les ramener toutes trois au hangar. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il y avait une information d'importance qu'on leur cachait. Aussi, à peine les trois femmes entrèrent dans l'annexe du NCIS, que les deux américaines exigèrent d'avoir d'emblée quelques nouvelles de leur partenaire et conjoint respectif.

- Sam ?

- Deeks ?

Si Hetty et Granger les attendaient déjà sur place. Derrière elles, l'agent Pisconov attentive à son entourage se contenta de se mettre à l'aise sur une chaise - histoire d'assister à ce qui s'apprêtait devenir une jolie scène dramatique à la sauce américaine. Seuls restés dans le MTAC, Nell comme Éric observaient la scène par le biais du relais vidéo, leur propre image à cet instant retournée par l'imposante télévision posée au mur.

Granger s'attendant à travailler avec des professionnelles n'avait étonnement présenté aucune volonté à jouer les conspirateurs. Aussi avait-il même sans mal concédé à ce qu'on leur présente très clairement la situation. Car, non. Il n'était pas un psychopathe avide de mettre ses agents en zone d'ombre. Juste un accro du contrôle. C'était Hetty qui avait jugé plus indiqué de leur en parler de vive voix et non par le biais des écouteurs. Ce qui les menait à la scène présente.

Le sous-directeur n'ayant toutefois aucun désir de participer au mélo à venir - après la réaction énergique de l'agent Callen, tous redoutaient celles des filles - Hetty avait naturellement récolté la lourde tâche de les informer de la situation. Peut-être ferait-elle les choses avec plus de doigté qu'il n'en aurait mis. Preuve s'il en fallait qu'il lui restait un tant soit peu d'humanité. Si, si…

- L'agent Hanna a été compromis. commença Hetty sans même tenter de tourner autour du sujet.

En valait pour peine la galanterie de Granger, à vouloir les ménager.

- Et Deeks ? redemanda une Kensi, frustrée qu'on termine toujours par le statut de son partenaire.

- Tous deux MIA.

Disparu au combat… La pire des situations.

- Que s'est-il passé ? exigea tout aussitôt, la jeune femme.

- Le relais vidéo porté par l'agent Hanna nous a permis de le voir se faire jeter dans la piscine, alors que menotté d'une valise remplie d'or. Par la suite, le lieutenant Deeks nous a informés par son microphone les rejoindre pour lui venir en aide.

- Que pouvait-il seulement faire pour aider Sam ? Quand je suis partie, il restait encore trois hommes armés. questionna toujours Kensi, toutefois consciente que la première information avait quelque peu choqué Michelle.

- Il a accepté d'échanger son arme contre les clefs des menottes. Puis nous avons perdu son retour audio quand il a plongé pour secourir l'agent Hanna. Depuis, nous avons perdu tout contact.

- Et où était donc Callen, à ce moment-là ?

Tous sachant pertinemment que leur chef d'équipe était alors en charge de Marcel Janvier, se devant de le rejoindre dans le désert pour le remettre entre les mains de ses gardes-chiourmes. Éric se permit de rompre le silence pesant, pour prendre sa défense. D'autant plus que si personne ne le voyait à cet instant, c'est que G. Callen s'était depuis isolé dans la salle de tir dans le but évident de libérer sa tête et y décharger une partie de sa fureur plutôt que sur Janvier.

- Callen est aussitôt parti pour leur venir en aide. compléta donc l'informaticien à distance. Mais le temps qu'il rejoigne les lieux, il n'y avait déjà plus trace d'eux. Ni rien qui puisse nous offrir une piste à creuser.

- Comment ont-ils seulement découvert pour Sam ? s'exprima finalement Michelle.

- Marcel Janvier.

Le nom donné par Hetty leur suffit à tous. Nul besoin de détails pour comprendre que cette fouine les avait de nouveau doublés.

- Mesdames. Vous savez que nous allons tout faire pour retrouver et récupérer nos hommes… commença Hetty.

- … Mais tachez de ne pas perdre de vu l'essentiel. compléta stoïque le sous-directeur Granger. Il n'est pas question que ces bombes nous échappent… sous aucun prix. Suis-je clair ?

N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus, Michelle se rendit un instant aux toilettes, sous couvert de se rafraîchir, bien que dans le but évident de digérer en privé l'information.

Kensi s'essaya, elle aussi, à encaisser la nouvelle. Si aux primes abords, elle vit l'information comme impossible à surmonter. Se sachant observée, pour ne pas dire scrutée, par tout à chacun dans la pièce. Très vite, la raison l'emporta sur cette bouffée de sentiments ayant manqué l'étouffer d'une crise de panique. Elle était un agent fédéral, non de Dieu. Pas une fillette brayant à la moindre épreuve.

Tous reprenant finalement vie, en absence de coup d'éclat de l'une ou l'autre, Kensi respira de nouveau, sortant enfin de devant les projecteurs. Si Granger repartit aussitôt à l'enclos. Seule Hetty se permit de l'approcher pour l'inciter à prendre à son tour un instant pour elle. Ne serait-ce que pour lui permettre de parler seule à leur invité.

Comprenant sans mal le message, la jeune femme rejoint Michelle dans la pièce exigüe. Là, elle s'accouda au lavabo après s'être aspergé le visage, tandis que son amie sortait de la petite cabine. Une minute de silence partagé, s'observant toutes deux par le biais du miroir. Et c'est l'épouse de Sam qui s'exprima finalement la première, en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

- Malgré les années, l'angoisse qu'une affaire puisse mal tourner subsiste toujours. Pour autant, on n'est jamais suffisamment préparé à y faire face.

- Je comprends.

- Le plus dur est de surmonter sa crainte pour l'être aimé.

- Je ne suis pas tant inquiète pour Deeks.

- Vraiment ? Il s'agit pourtant de ton partenaire. Je t'aurais imaginé plus bouleversée face à la situation. N'est-il pas aussi un ami ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Pour qu'il y ait crainte, il faut présence de doute. Or, je sais qu'ils s'en tireront.

- Une telle confiance… ?

- … est essentiel entre partenaires, quand on fait ce travail. affirma durement Kensi. Sans compter que Deeks m'a fait une promesse, il y a quelque temps. Et il fait partie de ces rares hommes qui respectent leurs paroles… quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir briser tous tes espoirs ou rompre ce sur quoi tu te reposes pour garder la tête froide et maîtriser tes émotions. Mais une promesse ne suffit pas toujours. Vouloir et pouvoir…

- Je sais. Je n'en garde pas moins, une foi aveugle en sa capacité à rebondir à toutes les situations. S'il s'avère qu'il existe un moyen pour eux de fuir, Deeks le trouvera. Comme il encaissera ce qui les attend, aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour nous laisser une chance de finir la mission.

Très clairement impressionnée par le calme, la détermination, mais surtout la confiance sans bornes que Kensi affichait pour son équipier, Michelle hésita à définir son comportement de folie pure ou plus douce naïveté. L'homme si parfait qu'elle décrivait n'était qu'un flic. Et aux dires de son mari, très clairement pas le meilleur des agents. Pour preuve, le fait qu'il conserve des habitudes dans son quotidien avait été jusqu'à mettre l'ensemble de l'équipe en danger. Un groupe d'iranien l'ayant utilisé comme appât pour se saisir de Kensi.

Il n'avait ni leur formation tactique et militaire, ni même leur expérience acquise à l'étranger… Alors, croire qu'il puisse supporter le pire et sauver Sam… Elle pensait plus justement qu'à l'inverse son époux réussirait à les tirer de là. Mais peu importait qui des deux sauverait l'autre. Tant qu'ils rentraient vivants.

NCIS - LA

Si leur absence de quelques minutes à peine - prise sous couvert d'une pause pipi méritée après une mâtinée à courir de toute part - fut amplement comprise de l'ensemble de l'équipe. Leur visiteuse moscovite ne manqua pas de leur rappeler sa présence dès le retour des deux femmes.

- Votre « mini-moi » s'est absentée le temps d'un coup de fil.

Une remarque qui laissa un froid glacial, digne de la taïga russe. Jamais personne de leur connaissance n'avait jusqu'alors osé parler de la petite femme de la sorte.

- Heu… Je pense qu'elle préférera que vous la nommiez Hetty. se permit de les interrompre Nell, toujours à l'écran.

- Et à part ça ? Ça y est ? Les reines du drame ont terminé d'avoir leur chaleur ? On peut reprendre le cours de notre infiltration ?

Prenant sur elle pour ne pas exploser à l'instant, Kensi ne dit mot. Une maîtrise de ses émotions qui ne fut pas aussi bien reproduite par la seconde victime de ce quolibet.

Se postant face à la Russe, jusqu'alors assise à la table en bois présente dans la plus grande salle, Michelle frappa avec force sur le plat de ses mains pour bien exprimer toute sa colère à son égard.

- Pour reprendre, on va reprendre. Alors maintenant, déballe ton sac !

- Vous d'abord. lui répondit placide le lieutenant de police.

Si ces Ricains pensaient qu'elle allait tout lâcher sur son opération, alors qu'ils venaient de la séparer de sa partenaire dont elle ignorait encore tout de son statut et lieu de repli. Ils pouvaient rêver.

- Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas en position de force ici. Alors, parle !

- On se calme, Mata Hari. Je ne vous dois rien.

- « On se calme » ? « Je ne vous dois rien » ? Dois-je te rappeler que toi et ta blonde, vous m'avez jeté du 30ème étage d'une tour !

- Tu étais la femme de l'un des plus grands terroristes du moment ! Sans compter qu'au jeu des reproches, votre collègue a tiré sur ma partenaire dont vous aviez au préalable cassé le bras. Dois-je seulement, vous rappeler que des mois d'infiltration viennent d'être foutus en l'air par votre bande de Yankees, dont les membres ne sont pas même aptes à conserver une couverture plus d'une journée ?

- Ca suffit ! les coupa Kensi.

La jeune femme enrageait. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ces enfantillages d'un autre âge.

Bon Dieu ! Que Deeks lui manquait cruellement à cet instant. L'homme restait toujours maître de ses émotions et de la situation quand la mission l'exigeait, lui. Comme il savait toujours comment utiliser l'humour et le flirt pour alléger certaines situations, minimiser l'animosité ambiante et tout simplement détendre son entourage en proie au stress ou à l'agressivité. Devait-il devenir la proie de leurs critiques ou camouflets, pour y parvenir. L'homme avait véritablement un don pour jouer ce rôle de désamorçage, si difficile à tenir au sein d'une équipe. Tout à chacun ne pouvait vivre de silence informel, stress permanent, ou de colère latente, comme à l'instant avec Michelle.

Semblant finalement prendre sur elle, l'agent de la CIA s'exprima de nouveau, même si toujours fortement agacée par son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi votre gouvernement se permet-il d'interagir ici, sans prévenir nos agences ?

- Sérieux ? Vous prévenez peut-être le Kremlin quand vous vous immiscez chez nous.

Pour la seconde fois, Kensi donna sans mal le point à la Russe.

Témoin de cet échange, Hetty - tout juste de retour de son absence temporaire - coupa court à leur dispute de sa seule présence.

- Je viens de raccrocher d'avec monsieur Bortnikov [1], le responsable de votre agence, mademoiselle Pisconov. Il organise, actuellement, le rapatriement de votre partenaire.

- Inacceptable ! Maya ne part pas sans moi où que ce soit.

- Étrangement, Alexandre m'a fait part de ce qui serait sans doute votre réaction. Si vous l'acceptez, je vais missionner des hommes à moi pour lui assurer une protection rapprochée, dans l'attente que nous finalisions cette mission.

- Je ne finirais rien avant de lui avoir parlé.

- Nous avons fait en sorte que les ambulanciers emportent votre partenaire dans une clinique privée située tout prêt d'ici. Un agent vous attend à l'extérieur pour vous y amener dès à présent. Vous pourrez ainsi rester à ses côtés dans l'attente du prochain appel de Sidorov.

Ne voyant aucune malveillance à ce qu'on lui proposait, Veronica accepta le deal.

Aussi se leva-t-elle sans plus tarder, laissant volontairement la chaise rayer le sol, pour rejoindre tout aussitôt son amie blessée.

NCIS - LA

La Russe évincée de leur discussion, restait à savoir ce qu'ils feraient après l'appel tant attendu. Une inquiétude partagée par tous qu'exprima haut et fort l'agent Blye. Si tous s'inquiétaient avec force pour les deux hommes manquants, il leur fallait absolument reprendre la main sur la suite des évènements.

- Comment va-t-elle expliquer à Sidorov pourquoi elle ne revient qu'avec Quinn, après lui avoir assuré que tout se passait bien jusque-là ?

Ayant plus tôt, aussi fait le point avec les médecins, Hetty savait que la jeune Maya Yerzov ne serait effectivement pas en condition de physiquement les rejoindre. Or par cette seule évidence, l'affaire entière était clairement compromise. À moins que…

Michelle arrivant elle aussi à une certaine conclusion, elle observa longuement la silhouette de Kensi. Très fine, toujours habillée de son blouson de cuir… À cette vue, une idée lui apparut évidente

- Kensi, tu prendras la place de Maya. conclut-elle, oralement

- Comment ? Même en teintant mes cheveux en blond, nous n'avons rien à voir de visage.

- Pas si tu restes sur la moto avec le casque. Je les ais bien observé depuis ce matin, elles n'ont que rarement quitté leur équipement. Hetty ?

- Si l'idée est risquée, elle reste envisageable.

Sachant qu'elles n'en avaient surtout pas beaucoup d'autres. Et qu'ainsi elle pourrait rester aux côtés de Veronica et Michelle pour leur apporter son aide, en plus de camoufler l'absence inévitable de Maya, Kensi acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, nous ferons ainsi.

- Ce qui est tout à votre honneur, mademoiselle Blye… Avez-vous toutefois bien conscience, toutes deux, de ce que cela implique pour l'agent Hanna et le lieutenant Deeks ? leur demanda Hetty. Si nous souhaitons conforter Sidorov sur l'identité de Quinn. Cela signifie que si d'aventure, il l'informe du lieu de rétention de nos hommes. Nous ne pourrons rien faire pour eux avant l'échange des bombes. Sans quoi, la fuite ne pouvant provenir que d'elle…

- …Il couperait court à tout échange, m'éliminant certainement par la même occasion. Oui.

S'observant de nouveau droit dans les yeux, les deux femmes surent sans mal ce qu'elles devaient faire. Elles étaient des agents fédéraux confirmés, affectées au service le plus sensible de leur agence gouvernementale respective. Elles savaient parfaitement qu'à leur poste, il n'y avait nulle place aux sentiments… d'aucune sorte.

- Nous en sommes conscientes, Hetty. Et l'acceptons en toute connaissance de cause. répondit finalement Kensi pour elles deux.

- Dans ce cas, nous partons sur ce plan.

Dans le MTAC, Granger qui avait suivi cet échange par le retour vidéo fixa dès lors avec force les deux agents techniciens présents à ses côtés. Il n'était pas dupe. Si Kensi et Michelle étaient dignes de confiance, pour peu qu'elles donnent leurs paroles. Et que concernant Callen, il redoutait plutôt ses réactions avec Marcel Janvier. L'homme ne savait que trop qu'avec les deux énergumènes aux manettes de la salle de contrôle, rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils suivent ses ordres si ces derniers n'étaient pas très - TRES - clairement explicités.

- Que l'on soit bien d'accord, vous deux. Pour le succès de cette entreprise, il n'est pas question que vous vous trompiez de priorité. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre l'affaire en péril pour la vie de deux agents. Aussi maintenez bien à votre esprit que nos hommes devront se débrouiller seuls, tant que la menace nucléaire subsiste. Sans quoi, ce sera la cours martiale pour chacun d'entre vous qui n'agira pas comme attendu.

- Pour cela, il faudrait, déjà que l'on sache où ils se trouvent… osa faire remarquer Éric.

- Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, je ne prends pas plaisir à vous rappeler que nous ne le découvrirons pas avant la fin de l'échange. Il n'est pas question de risquer cette opération en laissant Sidorov comprendre qu'il a été repéré ou infiltré par plus d'un agent. La glace sur laquelle nous nous trouvons est suffisamment fine, en partant du principe que ni le lieutenant Deeks, ni l'agent Hanna ne dévoileront quoi que ce soit de la mission.

Désireuse d'exprimer les choses plus clairement, encore. Hetty résuma sans mal la situation du hangar.

- En d'autres termes, les enfants. Si d'aventure nous découvrons leur situation avant d'avoir récupéré les bombes, aucune équipe de terrain du NCIS ne devra se rendre sur place. Est-ce bien clair ? insista-t-elle, lourdement.

- Comme du Cristal, répondit Nell pour eux deux.

Le sous-directeur Granger n'étant ni inhumain, ni dénué de sentiment. L'homme apprécia réellement d'être ainsi soutenu. D'autant qu'ici, ils n'avaient guère le choix. Leurs actions étaient suivies, minute par minute, par les plus hauts dirigeants du pays. On parlait quand même de deux bombes nucléaires capables de rayer de la carte de grandes villes mondiales. Or l'acheteur que le NCIS avait lui-même mis en travers de la route de Sidorov, l'iranien Naseem Vaziri n'en avait pas qu'après les États-Unis ! Si bien que s'ils n'interrompaient pas l'échange… les conséquences seraient mondiales. Dans ces conditions, ils ne pouvaient décemment tout risquer, juste pour secourir deux hommes payés pour prendre ce genre de risque et assumer les conséquences de ce type de situations. À ce niveau de crise internationale, la vie d'un soldat ou d'un agent passait après la mission ! Et c'était bien, parce qu'ils en avaient conscience et possédaient la force d'aller contre leurs instincts primaires, qu'Hetty Lang et lui-même étaient à leur poste.

Finalement satisfait de leur capacité à avoir su rebondir à l'imprévu, Granger repartit au bureau d'Hetty pour y faire son compte rendu au Général suivant leurs actions pour le compte du président. Il lui fallait dorénavant les informer de la participation de la Russie à la mission de récupération...

NCIS - LA

C'est à cet instant seulement que Callen trouva finalement la force de rejoindre le reste de son équipe au hangar à bateau. Alors qu'il croisa brièvement le regard d'Hetty, sa voix trancha dans le cabanon. Il se devait de s'excuser en premier lieu auprès des deux femmes ayant respectivement perdu plus qu'un conjoint ou équipier. C'était aussi le père de ses enfants pour l'une et l'homme qui avait détruit d'une patience d'ange tous ses murs de défense pour l'autre. Deux informations dont il était lui-même très lié. Étant le parrain des enfants de son partenaire et celui ayant donné son aval à Hetty pour offrir aux deux benjamins de son équipe un passe-droit pour explorer plus profondément cette « chose » qu'ils partageaient.

- Pardonnez-moi.

« De ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour les sauver. » « De ne pas avoir mieux surveillé Janvier qui a trouvé le moyen de nous doubler en raison de mon seul manque de vigilance. » « De ne pas avoir su stopper Sidorov, quand ils en avaient eu l'occasion des mois plus tôt. »

Les raisons étaient innombrables et suffisamment connues d'eux tous, pour qu'il ait réelle nécessité de les énoncer distinctement.

Si Kensi accepta ses excuses en une fraction de seconde. La jeune femme se permit même un geste rare, en le prenant quelques instants dans ses bras pour une étreinte toute fraternelle. Une réaction très éloignée de celle de l'agent Hanna.

Non dupe quant à l'existence d'un feu brûlant ne demandant qu'à s'extraire, Callen exprima alors le souhait silencieux de se trouver seul à seul avec l'épouse de son partenaire. Une demande qu'Hetty n'eut aucun mal à lui concéder.

- Mademoiselle Blye. Veuillez me suivre. Nous allons rejoindre la clinique pour que vous repreniez une partie des vêtements de l'agent russe dont vous allez prendre la place. Des hommes à nous sont déjà partis rechercher vos trois motos…

N'ayant mot à dire à l'ordre donné, la jeune femme suivie leur responsable. Toutes deux laissant G. Callen et Michelle Hanna dans un face-à-face auquel même Nell et Éric refusèrent d'assister, coupant tout aussitôt leur propre connexion au lieu.

.

À suivre

* * *

[1] Pour info, il s'agit du vrai nom du directeur du FSB ^_-

Toutes mes excuses pour mes updates si longues. Mais ce chapitre (comme le suivant d'ailleurs) est aussi peu passionnant à lire que compliqué et difficile pour moi à écrire. Je ne suis à l'aise qu'avec le perso de Deeks. Si bien qu'écrire quoi que ce soit sans sa présence est une véritable torture pour moi u_u. Malheureusement, ayant pris le parti de prendre la suite de l'épisode, je n'ai pas le choix =_=.

À très vite.

mimi yuy


	8. Chap6 : Grondements avant l'orage

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour publier au plus vite, la suite directe du précédent chapitre.

Même si j'ai toute conscience que ce doublé n'a que peu d'intérêt pour la majeure partie d'entre vous, je pense que le final va vous redonner envie de lire la suite ^_-. Comme le prochain chapitre devrait très - très - largement répondre (enfin) à nombre de vos attentes ^-^x

En attendant, j'ai conscience qu'après Sam, c'est Michelle qui ne joue pas très « équipe » ici. Mais la concernant, j'estime que la peur de perdre son conjoint, dont le futur est intimement lié à un flic auquel elle n'a jamais eu que des échos des plus moyens, excuse en majeure partie son comportement. Après tout, elle se montre juste humaine, ici...

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

17H45 - Hangar à Bateau de la Marina Del Rey

Sur le chemin le menant de l'enclos au hangar, Calen n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir de ses pensées. Il s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir vu /prévu / soupçonné l'action de Marcel Janvier.

L'homme leur avait pourtant prouvé combien doué il pouvait être à ce jeu d'échec qu'il lui imposait à chacune de leur interaction.

Un simple message écrit sur des paupières... Un putain de stratagème aussi basique et enfantin, qui pourrait s'avérer mortelle pour Sam et Deeks !

Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ?

Calen rongeait son frein à se savoir coupable de tant de négligence.

Une faiblesse qui coûterait si ce n'est la vie de ses équipiers, certainement assez de cauchemars pour les hanter une vie entière. Car Dieu seul savait ce que Sidorov et ses comparses prévoyaient pour eux.

« Bon Dieu, tenez le coup. » pria-t-il en lui-même.

Leur plan aurait pourtant dû s'avérer aussi simple qu'efficace. En convainquant Janvier d'organiser l'achat des bombes de Sidorov par l'Iran, par le biais de Vaziri. D'un coté, comme de l'autre, tout le monde y gagnait. Sidorov devenait riche, l'Iran avait sa force nucléaire, et Janvier se débarrassait de ceux qui n'aspiraient qu'à le torturer. Tout était parfait. Au détail près qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la mesure de combien ce putain de français en avait dans sa manche. À l'inverse, découvrir au passage que les deux tigresses russes étaient de leur bord l'avait à peine surpris. Trop de pensées et d'inquiétudes en tête pour s'étonner de quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Finalement, la seule ombre d'espoir - malgré la déroute totale à laquelle ils faisaient face - était qu'après cette révélation sur le fait que David Forman soit en réalité un agent, la confiance de Sidorov en Janvier était à son paroxysme. Si bien que tout autre mot sortant de ses lèvres - comme la confirmation que Quinn n'était pas une infiltrée - serait sans doute cru aveuglement. Alors, si Sam et Deeks tenaient le coup et ne lâchaient aucune information compromettante… Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons pour que Sidorov abandonne ses 40 millions de dollars en interrompant l'échange à venir. C'est sur cette seule conviction que Callen concéda dans l'ombre d'une porte que le nouveau plan conçu par les filles avait toutes ses chances.

Restait peut-être juste à comprendre pourquoi Janvier avait informé Sidorov de manière si dramatique et non oralement. Certes, Kensi l'avait durant toute la rencontre sous son viseur. Mais l'homme disait de lui-même n'attendre que la mort de leur part. Cela prouvait donc une seule chose. Malgré son envie de faire tuer toutes les personnes lui étant proche, il avait tout autant le désir que l'échange ait finalement bien lieu. Sans doute pour permettre à sa part d'être confiée à sa fille. Une faille qu'ils devraient creuser pour pouvoir de nouveau le faire agir à leur guise.

En attendant, il était plus que temps pour lui de se montrer aux deux femmes ayant toute légitimité pour lui en vouloir à mort. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs là l'ultime vengeance de Janvier. Faire en sorte que ses frères meurent pour que le reste de sa famille le déteste à vie...

NCIS - LA

Restée seule avec Callen, Michelle put enfin fulminer toute sa colère jusqu'alors contenue. Et sa première cible fut naturellement Marcel Janvier. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : obtenir un tête-à-tête avec ce dernier.

- Où est-il ?

- Juste à côté. Toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Laisse-moi lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne sait pas où Sidorov les a conduits ! la contra Callen, déjà épuisé moralement.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Il pourrait déjà nous donner la liste des planques de Sidorov de sa connaissance !

- Quand bien même, il ne dira rien.

- Laisse-moi seule avec lui. Et je te garantis qu'en moins de dix minutes, il chantera.

- Non. le lui opposa-t-il de nouveau.

- Merde, Callen ! Je saurais le faire parler !

- Non seulement nous ne pourrions rien en faire, pour l'instant. Mais Hetty refusera que nous nous abaissions à utiliser ce genre de méthodes.

- Parce que tu crois que Sidorov se gène à les employer sur tes équipiers ? Dois-je te rappeler que mon mari est entre ses mains ? Laisse la main à la CIA, si tu n'es pas capable d'agir comme un homme !

- La CIA se permet peut-être de telles largesses sous couvert de la protection nationale. Mais Marcel Janvier est retenu par le NCIS. Et le NCIS ne cautionnera jamais des actes de barbarie ! Tout du moins sous la commande d'Hetty. Et si je désire bien plus que toi en découdre avec cet homme. Penses-tu vraiment que nous soyons capables d'égaler ce qu'il a vécu sous les mains de Vaziri ? Il ne parlera jamais ! Peu importe jusqu'à quelle extrémité nous irons.

- Et quand dirait Granger ?

Citant l'homme, telle une petite fille tentant d'obtenir l'accord de son père, suite au refus définitif de sa mère. Au moins Michelle eut-elle la décence de réaliser d'elle-même l'ampleur de son exclamation.

Désireux de la calmer, Callen tenta une autre approche.

- Ils trouveront un moyen de s'échapper. Et le cas contraire, ils tiendront. Car ils savent qu'on fera tout pour les trouver.

- Tout, sauf te salir les mains.

Niant cette énième attaque personnelle, Callen poursuivit son laïus. Il voulait la convaincre que même si les choses tournaient mal. Il restait toujours confiant quant à l'assurance de retrouver les deux absents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Deeks saura les sortir de là.

- Tu veux dire Sam.

- Non, Michelle. Je parle bien de Deeks. Sam est un soldat né qui lui saura faire face à des dizaines d'hommes armés et les en défaire sans mal. Mais si l'un de nous tous a seulement une petite chance de pouvoir s'échapper de la main mise de Sidorov, c'est uniquement Deeks.

- Toi comme Kensi, semblez si persuadé que cet homme est si parfait.

- Oh. Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être le cas. Mais en cette situation, nous ne pouvions espérer meilleur duo en place.

- Bon Dieu, Callen ! Tu parles d'un simple flic qui avant de vous rejoindre n'avait dû traiter que de petits voyous dealant dans nos rues. Et tu penses qu'il va être en mesure de tirer Sam de l'enfer dans lequel ils se trouvent actuellement ? Je pensais que tu aimais et estimait bien plus que cela ton partenaire, ton ami… Dois-je seulement te rappeler que tu es le parrain de ses filles ? Nos enfants !

Gardant tout son calme, malgré l'agacement qui l'emportait de plus en plus en lui, Callen se fit ferme.

- Michelle. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'a été la vie et les infiltrations de Deeks avant qu'il nous rejoigne.

- Sam…

- Sam non plus ! la coupa-t-il. Vous ne savez strictement rien de son expérience passée. Pas même Kensi ! Pour la simple raison que seuls Hetty et moi-même avons eu accès à son dossier complet. Alors, fais-moi une faveur et cesse de dénigrer et méjuger, une personne de grande valeur qui à cet instant souffre aux cotés de ton mari dans le seul but de conserver intact ta couverture.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi convaincu qu'il ne dira mot ?

- Si tu connaissais réellement Deeks par toi-même, tu n'en douterais pas une seconde.

- J'aimerais te croire Callen. Vraiment. Mais je reste persuadée que vous vous bornez à croire en l'impossible, par pur aveuglement. Accepterais-tu seulement de faire équipe avec lui, si tu étais à la place de Sam ?

Soupirant pour la énième fois, Callen se décida à lui répondre pour la dernière fois

- Oui, Michelle. Et avec personne d'autre.

- Pas même Sam, avec qui tu as connu le pire durant vos cinq années de partenariat ?

- Pas même, Sam.

- Je ne te comprends plus.

- Michelle. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Si ton mari est le meilleur soldat qui m'ait été donné de connaître. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'un soldat ! Buté et incapable de penser que tout n'est pas affaire de bien et de mal. Ne doute pas un instant que je donnerais ma vie pour sauver mon partenaire, sachant qu'il en ferait de même pour moi. Nous nous le sommes largement prouvé par le passé. Mais à l'image où il apparaissait plus indiqué de partir en Irak avec Kensi, la plus à même de survivre au milieu de nulle part. En situation d'otage, pris à parti par un trafiquant d'arme ou un cartel de la drogue dont on ne connaît pas les limites de la folie ? Sans hésitation, je choisirais Deeks.

- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que le penser ?

- Sam a ce défaut de tout voir à travers le même filtre. Il est obtus et empreint de principes. Il a une vue étroite et refermée de l'action et de l'infiltration. Sauf que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Contrairement à lui, Deeks possède une bien plus grande expérience de la vie. Ce qui le rend plus apte à réagir et improviser selon les situations. J'ajouterais pour finir que s'il fait partie de mon équipe, ce n'est pas pour respecter des quotas ou faire de la figuration. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous sommes une équipe d'élite dont chacun des membres a été sélectionné pour un ensemble de capacités bien particulières.

Ce sur quoi, l'homme se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire pour faire face à son pire cauchemar. Malgré toute sa patience et tendresse pour l'épouse de son partenaire. Il avait mieux à faire que de convaincre une personne qui ne voulait pas entendre ses arguments. Il fallait encore s'assurer que ce bouffeur de grenouilles soit toujours prêt à poursuivre le jeu à l'instant où ils auraient enfin le lieu d'échange. Ravalant sa fierté, Callen ouvrit donc la porte enfermant ce champion d'échec.

NCIS - LA

18H30 - Hangar à Bateau de la Marina Del Rey

Déjà deux heures que Sidorov avait promis de rappeler ses mercenaires russes. Cent vingt longues et interminables minutes que tous avaient vues s'égrainer avec inquiétude et impatience.

Dorénavant tous regroupés dans l'annexe officieuse du NCIS, attendant sagement un appel auquel ils ne croyaient plus. Veronica Pisconov qui observait par le retour vidéo un Marcel Janvier faisant les cent pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire, se permit une question qu'elle estimait presque anodine. Manière comme une autre pour la jeune femme de passer le temps et briser ce silence pesant qui imprégnait les lieux.

- Et lui aussi, il est de chez vous ?

- Non. rétorquèrent, aussitôt, pas moins de trois voix distinctes.

- Ok…

Nul besoin d'être natif du pays, pour comprendre qu'on la rembarrait. Rien de très surprenant avec un tel niveau de stress cumulé autour d'elle. Seule la brunette ne l'ayant plus quitté depuis plus d'une heure semblait encore à même de lui parler. Elle portait à présent le blouson de Maya, reflétant ainsi une silhouette lui rappelant cruellement : combien sa partenaire lui manquait à cet instant. Au moins avait-elle quand même pu trouver un certain équilibre avec cet agent du NCIS. Au contraire de l'agent de la CIA, Kensi Blye - puisque tel était son nom - avait au moins eu la délicatesse de se sentir suffisamment responsable des blessures infligées à Maya pour, non pas s'en excuser. Après tout, elles avaient toutes, fait leur travail. Mais afficher une véritable empathie à leur égard.

- Nous devons nous assurer que la vente a toujours lieu. indiqua finalement une Michelle frénétique qui coupa de ses mots la Russe dans ses pensées.

- Je peux l'appeler. se proposa aussitôt la jeune flic. Mais je vous préviens que ce n'est clairement pas dans nos habitudes.

- Dans ce cas, cela paraîtra moins suspect, si c'est Janvier. en conclut naturellement Callen. Après tout, il a toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter que l'échange ne se fasse pas, avec Vaziri sur le dos et son besoin d'obtenir sa part du marché.

- Avez-vous pu négocier avec lui qu'il nous aide de nouveau, agent Callen ? le questionna alors Hetty.

- Il apparaît qu'une preuve tangible que sa part soit bien donnée à sa fille puisse réellement devenir une motivation suffisante. Mais rien ne nous dit qu'il ne jouera pas de nouveau double jeu.

N'ayant guère beaucoup d'autre choix, Hetty donna, au bout du compte, son aval pour céder au chantage.

- Voyez avec lui ce que l'on peut faire.

Ne pouvant nier les ordres, Callen prit de nouveau sur lui pour requérir l'aide de Marcel Janvier. Mais comme une heure plus tôt, très vite l'homme changea son fusil d'épaule. Réclamant toujours plus.

- Si j'obtiens l'immunité totale… J'aviserais à réfléchir à comment vous aider.

- Non acceptable.

- C'est vous qui voyez… J'aurais pourtant pu confirmer la couverture de Quinn pour lever tous doutes sur elle. Après tout, qui serait-il pour me nier cette vérité, après l'avoir informé de la présence d'une première taupe ?

Serrant les dents, Callen se refusa d'accepter pareil marché. D'autant qu'il savait que cet homme réussirait toujours à glisser une faille dans leur pacte. Tel un mauvais génie de la lampe, il ne cessait à chacune des incursions dans leur mission où ils l'impliquaient de tout faire tourner à son avantage. Mais pas cette fois. Il ne le lui permettrait pas !

Présentant finalement un papier et stylo devant l'homme, il se limita à la seule proposition acceptable qu'ils pouvaient lui concéder.

- Nous pourrions aussi vous rendre à l'Iran. Ou vous enfermer à vie dans l'un de nos hôpitaux psychiatrique de haute sécurité…

- Vous ne serez pas surpris que la seconde proposition me soit plus appréciable.

- Alors, signez ici. Et nous ajouterons que la récompense - obtenue pour l'aide apportée en une affaire d'État - sera remise à votre fille.

Si la somme indiquée sur l'un des papiers n'était pas celle espérée, son chiffre respectable réussit tout de même à le faire céder.

- Très bien. Je ferais ce dernier appel…

- Vous ne reverrez jamais la lumière du jour, Janvier. Après cette affaire, votre fin sera définitive.

- Enfin décidé à me tuer agent Callen ? Quel dommage que vous ayez enfin décidé d'agir si tardivement. Car ce que vous ferez de moi n'y changera plus rien. Vous avez tué votre partenaire de la pire des manières qui soit. Demandez donc à votre agent de la CIA qui les a infiltrés, par quoi ils sont passés avant de mourir. Et quand bien même réussiriez-vous à récupérer l'un ou l'autre vivant, jamais plus vous ne les retrouverez comme avant. Vous avez perdu à jamais vos équipiers !

- LA FERME !

Sachant que perdre son calme en sa présence était contre-productif - sans compter que cela offrait un trop beau spectacle à leur prisonnier - Callen du sortir un instant pour retrouver son calme avant que tout ne parte en live.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait finalement de l'homme, ce dernier se leva si subitement qu'il ne sut réagir que par pur réflexe. Marcel Janvier se jetant sur lui, une arme à la main, Callen réagit instinctivement pour écarter cette dernière et la diriger vers son agresseur. Sauf qu'en guise d'arme, Marcel Janvier ne possédait que le stylo utilisé plus tôt, que Callen venait par « inadvertance » de lui planter dans la carotide.

Le sang jaillissant dans l'instant, l'agent senior du NCIS resta figé sur place, tandis qu'Hetty, Granger et Kensi se précipitaient dans la salle pour tenter de sauver ce qui ne pouvait plus l'être.

Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, G. Callen ancra ses yeux dans le regard mourant du caméléon, l'un de ses pires adversaires. Un ennemi d'envergure international qui se mourrait dans un bain de sang avant même d'avoir réalisé l'ultime action qu'il leur avait pourtant promit. Jusqu'à la fin, il aurait réussi à les avoir.

En tuant cet homme, Callen n'avait que trop conscience d'avoir ajouté une pierre au sac plongeant toujours plus profondément la mission et toute son équipe dans une mer de tous les dangers. Plus encore. Il avait finalement laissé Janvier vainqueur de leur partie d'échec. Comme l'homme le lui avait indiqué dans l'avion-cargo le ramenant aux États-Unis. Il avait réussi son plan... Réussis à le convaincre de le tuer.

Hurlant de rage à l'extérieur de la salle, Michelle exprimait très clairement leur sentiment commun.

Observant la scène avec bien plus de sang-froid, Veronica se permit, elle, un brin d'humour. Aussi décalé et inconvenant que l'aurait fait un tout autre lieutenant de police de leur connaissance.

- Franchement, même chez nous, on garde nos ennemis vivants tant qu'ils nous sont utiles.

C'est dans ce brouhaha qu'une sonnerie de téléphone prit enfin écho autour d'eux.

Or loin du portable attendu, c'était bel et bien celui utilisé par Janvier au cours de l'affaire qui donnait signe de vie. S'en saisissant, Callen hésita un instant avant de le décrocher. En agissant de la sorte, il savait jouer là le coup de bluff de sa vie.

- Allo ?

- Ah. Ce n'est pas Marcel Janvier. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Agent Callen du NCIS.

- Oh. C'est donc pour vous que travail David Forman ou quelque soit son nom ?

- Exact. Aussi, je vous conseille de nous rendre cet homme vivant...

- Ou sinon ? Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit, agent Callen. De plus, je crains que son corps ne serve déjà à nourrir les poissons. Désolé.

- Vous...

- D'aventure vous n'auriez pas d'autres agents infiltrés que je pourrais supprimer ?

- Des tas d'autres, Sidorov. Des tas d'autres qui vous feront payer cette mort. Vous avez ma promesse.

- Je n'en doute pas. En attendant, je saurais profiter de la part due à Janvier.

Ce sur quoi, l'homme coupa la communication.

- Nell, Eric ? exigea Callen.

- L'appel fut trop court pour nous permettre de trianguler quoi que ce soit, lui répondit l'informaticien.

- Pourquoi avoir décroché ? s'étonna Hetty.

- Il savait déjà avoir un agent infiltré et que Janvier était sous les mains de son agence. Alors à quoi bon lui nier l'évidence ? Au moins ainsi, sait-il que nous sommes perdus et incapables de lui mettre la main dessus.

- Vous pensez qu'il va tout annuler ?

Si Granger exprima finalement haut et fort la question que tous se posaient, les dix minutes qui s'en suivirent parurent des heures. Mais à peine envisageaient-ils leur prochain coup qu'une tout autre sonnerie résonna dans le hangar.

Aussitôt, Veronica décrocha son portable sur haut-parleur. Loin des palabres de Marcel Janvier, la jeune femme garda son naturel en allant droit à l'essentiel.

- Vous deviez appeler au bout de deux heures. répondit-elle pour tout accueil.

- Ça ne fait que 15minutes de retard, ma chère.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous ne viendrons Maya et moi que 15minutes après l'heure de votre deal...

- Ok. Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai dû rappeler Vaziri pour envisager un nouveau lieu d'échange avec lui.

- Rien à battre des détails. On fait quoi, là ? Parce que votre chienne commence sérieusement à nous taper sur les nerfs.

Si Michelle savait pertinemment que la remarque lui était destinée à elle, Michelle Hanna - l'agent de la CIA - et non à destination de Quinn. La femme eut au moins le professionnalisme de ne pas réagir.

- Est-elle toujours avec vous ?

- Hum… Il est possible qu'elle se soit un peu animée avec Maya. Mais à part un léger bleu au visage, ta poupée va bien.

- Animal jusqu'au bout.

- Vous vous êtes décidé à griller votre forfait pour encore beaucoup de banalité du genre ?

- Dirigez-vous sur Pasadena. Je vous y rappelle à 20H pour vous donner le lieu exact de l'échange qui aura lieu à 15minutes de là.

- Vous savez quoi ? Y'a intérêt à ce qu'on ait un supplément pour avoir dû jouer au baby-sitting toute la journée.

- Veronica.

- Hum… ?

- Le mot d'ordre reste le même. Au moindre doute concernant Quinn, vous l'éliminez.

- Croyez-moi. Ce sera mon plaisir de trouver l'excuse me permettant d'agir ainsi.

- Calmez tout de même vos envies. Car si j'apprends qu'elle est morte sans raison, j'aurais moi-même vos têtes.

- C'est ça, Casanova… À tout à l'heure.

Suite à quoi, elle raccrocha.

S'ils n'avaient toujours pas l'adresse finale, ils s'y rapprochaient diablement. En plus d'obtenir de première main, la confirmation que l'affaire était toujours d'actualité. Mais plus que jamais, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre trace d'un agent sur le périmètre et tout serait stoppé. Aussi, Granger concéda-t-il à ce que seules les filles se rendent sur place. Tout au plus Callen resterait-il en arrière garde, voué à agir dès qu'ils auraient un visuel sur les deux bombes.

Alors que d'autres agents les rejoignaient pour récupérer le corps sanglant du caméléon délaissé dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire. Tandis que Veronica et Kensi prenaient en main clef et casques de moto, pour suivre Quinn à l'adresse indiquée par Sidorov. Une troisième sonnerie résonna du côté du MTAC, cette fois-ci.

Toujours branché au retour vidéo du hangar, Éric - encore choqué par la mise à mort à laquelle il venait d'assister - décrocha en un réflexe acquis par la force de l'habitude.

- Allo…

- …

- Allo ?

N'ayant aucun retour audio, le jeune homme vérifia rapidement qui donc le contactait. Le numéro lui paraissant inconnu, il insista une dernière fois.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Si personne n'eut d'intérêt pour cet appel en particulier, du côté du hangar à bateau - tous s'apprêtant à en sortir. Le nom presque hurlé qui échappa finalement des lèvres de l'informaticien se relevant dans le même instant sous l'effet du choc, figea tout à chacun dans les deux salles.

- DEEKS ?!

.

À suivre.

* * *

Hé hé… Et toute la question est de savoir comment Deeks peut bien être au bout du fil.

A-t-il vendu père et mère jusqu'au numéro de téléphone du NCIS, maintenant que Sidorov pense savoir à quelle agence ils appartiennent ?

A-t-il pu s'échapper pour les appeler à l'aide ?

Sam est-il vraiment mort comme l'a indiqué Sidorov ?

À très vite pour le découvrir ^_^x

Sinon, pour les curieux, voici le début de ma chronologie (expurgée de ce qui se passe pour les garçons passés 17H ^_-). Même si les horaires ne sont pas forcément tenus à la minute/seconde près. Faut bien avoir des repères pour ne pas faire passer 2 journées en 1 ^_^''

08H00 Ouverture de la banque / Paiement de Quinn et David / Evasion dans rue de LA / Appel de Janvier

08H30 RDV prit pour 5H plus tard

13H30 Rencontre dans le désert

14H30 Récupération de l'or / Départ de Kensi pour suivre Quinn et les Russes / Deeks porte secours à Sam

15H00 Tous les hommes quittent la villa du désert

16H00 Interrogation de Deeks en attente du réveil de Sam

16H10 Interrogation de Sam

16H20 Torture sur les dents – acte 1 / Les filles sont de retour au centre de la ville de L.A. après 1H50 de route / Combat des Russes avec Michelle puis avec Kensi

16H30 Torture sur les dents – acte 2

16H45 Appel de Sidorov aux filles toutes groupées dans la cage d'escalier

16H55 Maya prise en charge par une ambulance

17H15 Arrivées des filles au hangar à bateau

17H30 Veronica va voir Maya

18H30 Veronica de retour à l'OPS pour l'appel attendu à 18H45

18H45 Janvier pousse Callen à le tuer

18H50 Sidorov appelle Janvier

19H00 Sidorov appelle les filles pour fournir l'heure de RDV avec 15minutes de retard

19H10 1er appel de Deeks

mimi yuy


	9. Chap7 : Torture - Partie2

Si c'est le genre de chose que je dis rarement. Voici l'un de mes chapitres préférés sur cette fanfic. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi, l'un des tout premiers que j'ai écrits (si ce n'est pas LE tout premier), dés que j'ai pu voir le dernier épisode de la saison 4 ^-^. Donc autant dire que ce chapitre (et celui centré sur Nell, à venir) sont la seule raison d'être de cette fanfic dans son entier ^_^''

Aussi, j'espère ardemment que vous l'apprécierez tout autant, que j'ai pu moi avoir plaisir à l'écrire ^-^''

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

_._

18H30 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

_Devant l'absence de réaction de l'agent fédéral, Sidorov abandonna toute retenue._

_- PUTAIN ! Mais tu vas parler !_

Sortant son arme, le russe tira sans plus de sommation, dans l'espoir vain de sortir enfin l'agent fédéral de son silence. Mais si l'autre brailla aussitôt de douleur, en raison de la balle entrée dans sa cuisse [penser à aller lui trouver un bâillon pour le prochain tir] rien n'y fit. Celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom de David Ferman gardait toujours la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

S'il envisageait bien de jouer avec lui aussi les dentistes, les chances que cela y change quoi que ce soit lui paraissaient dorénavant utopiques. Aussi, l'homme capitula. Leurs actes ne menant clairement nulle part, Sidorov estima qu'il était temps d'abattre son ultime carte : les laisser de nouveau seuls. Si cela n'avait pas fonctionné la première fois. Le flic ayant de colère, aussitôt stoppé toute tentative d'échange entre eux. Peut-être qu'en lui permettant cette fois-ci de lui prier sa rémission sans d'autres témoins physiques, cela aurait plus de poids sur l'agent fédéral.

En attendant, si le rendez-vous donné par Vaziri n'était prévu qu'en fin de journée, le temps pour lui de regrouper l'or qu'il lui fallait apporter pour les bombes. Ils avaient encore quelques démarches à finaliser pour s'assurer de leur sécurité respective si l'échange était maintenu. Aussi d'un simple signe de tête envers son acolyte, les deux hommes quittèrent de nouveau la place.

NCIS - LA

Alors abandonnés pour la seconde fois à leur isolement, Deeks du prendre un instant pour se remettre de la douleur fusant à présent dans sa cuisse. Il aurait pu se la jouer « même pas mal » et se vanter qu'à côté de la boucherie faite dans sa dentition, il ne sentait rien. Bah une fois encore, ce serait mentir. Une balle restait une balle. Et celle reçue, dorénavant ancrée dans son muscle, le brûlait comme une chienne.

Relevant difficilement la tête pour croiser de nouveau le regard noir de Sam, il réalisa aussitôt qu'il devait quand même calmer un peu le jeu avec ce dernier. S'il n'était plus celui prenant du jus ou tout autre coup depuis déjà un moment, le flic commençait réellement à croire que la cuirasse du militaire ne tarderait plus à rompre.

D'un coté, ça faisait plaisir de se savoir si bon dans son rôle. De l'autre, le but était de raconter une histoire à ces abrutis, pas de pousser son partenaire à rompre tout ce en quoi il croyait, du fait qu'il puisse douter de son manège et sa capacité à encaisser.

Aussi, tel le miroir de leur précédent échange, c'est lui qui initia celui-ci d'un simple :

- Hé !

Le navy seal relevant à son tour son visage en guise de réponse, Deeks se permit un premier sourire sincère sur son visage. Pas forcément une bonne idée, vu que cela dévoilait une dentition carmine. Mais, hé ! Y'avait urgence, pour soustraire un phoque [1] en pleine déprime sur sa banquise….

Ne pouvant pour autant prendre le risque de se dévoiler entièrement. Sachant bien que toutes ces courtes entrevues étaient filmées et provoquées dans le seul but de les faire parler. Le blond n'en garda pas moins sa ligne de conduite.

- Y'a pas de mal, mec. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi t'es mêlé, toi et le gouvernement, avec ces types. Mais c'est bon. Je peux encore encaisser.

Ponctuant ses dires d'un clin d'œil aussi rapide qu'avéré… Deeks s'apprêtait à reprendre son rôle quand l'impatience, ou plus certainement la lassitude que cela puisse encore durer des heures et des heures avant que les choses évoluent, le poussèrent à craquer quand même juste un peu. Avec cette foutue balle dans la cuisse. Même si aucune veine n'avait semble-t-il été touchée et qu'il s'agissait d'une « simple / bien que douloureuse » blessure de chair. Elle n'en restait pas moins suffisamment importante pour qu'il accélère son prochain coup sur l'échiquier. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas dupe. Dans les yeux de Sidorov, l'envie de casser l'homme qui l'avait trompé avait amplifié comme jamais. Aussi, sans action de sa part pour détourner leur agressivité et intérêt pour Sam. À leur retour, ce serait lui qui subirait de nouveau toutes leurs attentions. Or, le but de son plan était de sortir son partenaire de là pour qu'il poursuive la mission. Pas qu'il finisse tous deux hors service…

Alors, prenant une grande inspiration par le nez pour se caler au mieux dans son personnage et surtout trouver la force d'aller au-delà de tous ses instincts de survie, le flic s'exprima de nouveau avec force.

- Y'A RIEN QUE CES CONNARDS DE SOVIETS NE SAVENT MIEUX FAIRE QU'UN BON VIEUX PRODUIT MADE IN AMERICAAAAAAAAAA ! [2]

NCIS - LA

Si les quelques mots échangés au départ de Sidorov rassurèrent en partie Sam sur – si ce n'est l'état physique de son vis-à-vis – du moins son moral. L'homme doutait tout de même qu'il puisse si bien encaisser. Après tout, il ne cessait de geindre et pleurer depuis le tout début. Mais à le voir subitement hurler aux loups, l'agent craint surtout pour sa santé mentale.

L'avaient-ils vraiment trop frappé au point de lui provoquer une perte cognitive ?

La pièce blanche étant insonorisée, les deux hommes n'eurent plus aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils soient filmés. Car à peine Deeks avait poursuivi sa remarque d'un chant pour la patrie - Bon Dieu, mais où allait-il chercher tout ça ? - que Sidorov et son sbire étaient déjà de retour.

- Vous n'en avez toujours pas eu assez ? demanda-t-il aussitôt à l'apprenti chanteur.

- Faut croire que non. lui répondit l'homme affichant subitement un sourire digne de l'idiot du village.

Crachant au sol, un énième magma de sang, le visage de Deeks changea aussi subitement en une facette désespérée du flic perdu au milieu de la pègre.

- Mais je vous en prie, me faites plus de mal…

Une prière emplie de pleurs qui dévièrent subtilement de plus en plus vers le rire hystérique, au point d'offrir une expression bien plus rigide et emplie de force.

- Non, mais sérieux les gars ? Vous n'avez pas le sentiment qu'on fait du surplace là ?

Décontenancés par ce yoyo expressif, ni les deux Russes, ni Sam ne surent quoi en penser. Deeks passait véritablement comme fou, à cet instant.

- Si pour le coup des dents percées, y'avait un gros potentiel : Grace à vous, je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir un épisode de Bonanza [3] sans chier dans mon froc… Pour le reste, faudrait voir à mettre la seconde.

- Ce qui veut dire ? l'interrompu, Andros. Terriblement amusé de voir ce vermisseau leur afficher subitement un peu plus d'hargne et de répondant.

- Culture américaine. Tu peux pas comprendre, Vladimir… Trop au dessus de ton potentiel intellectuel.

Nul besoin de la commande de Sidorov pour que cette remarque acerbe soit conclue d'un violent coup sur sa mâchoire par l'homme ainsi insulté.

Un geste d'une violence telle que l'os craqua distinctement à l'oreille de tous.

Pour autant, cela ne coupa nullement Marty Deeks dans son élan.

- Putain, tu cognes vraiment comme une fillette, Boronov !

Autre boutade qui se conclut d'un second coup tout aussi violent.

Dès lors, il n'y eut plus de recherches de la vérité ou d'une quelconque information dans cet échange auquel les deux autres hommes assistèrent médusés. Juste une très classique et immuable lutte de pouvoir. Un combat dont le perdant serait celui stoppant : Soit ses insultes - en raison de sa mâchoire cassée. Soit ses coups - en raison de phalanges déjà bien mises à mal.

Spectateur curieux de la scène, Isaak Sidorov l'observa presque absent un moment. Si cela pouvait seulement déstresser son partenaire d'agir de la sorte, peu lui importait. Au moins assistait-il à un divertissement de qualité. Ce n'est finalement que lorsque Michael Zhrov les rejoint qu'il dut s'en détourner.

Le troisième élément de leur triptyque - resté jusqu'alors en contact constant avec Vaziri et finalement de retour de la banque où il avait déposé les deux premières mallettes d'or - lui rappela que la prochaine étape n'attendait plus qu'eux. Mais alors qu'il commençait à lui parler de certains détails pour l'échange à venir, le bruit constant des coups de poing rencontrant la gueule d'ange aux inépuisables insultes, le fit craquer pour de bon. Ce flic lui tapait définitivement sur le système.

- Je dois sortir. On n'entend rien avec ses cris de goret. Continus sans nous. lâcha-t-il pour Andros

Sortant donc pour mieux échanger avec Zhrov, Sidorov lui présenta sans tarder la situation. Après tout, il n'était pas seul dans cette affaire. Aussi souhaitait-il avoir l'opinion de chacun avant de trancher sur leur avenir proche. Si l'agent infiltré ne lâchait mot et que le flic n'était qu'une erreur de casting dans toute cette opération. Restait à savoir s'ils décidaient de prendre un risque. Et si oui, à quel point pouvaient-ils le mesurer et maîtriser. Étant parti à trois sur cette affaire, Issak considérait que tous avaient son mot à dire, charge après, à eux de se mettre d'accord sur un même plan.

NCIS - LA

Resté finalement seul, face à son petit flic, Andros décida de se faire plaisir. Ayant très vite abandonné son intérêt pour la blessure sanglante à la cuisse, sur laquelle y faire pression avec sadisme n'obtenait pas l'effet escompté. Et sachant que s'en prendre plus longuement à son visage le priverait trop vite à son goût du plaisir de l'entendre déblatérer ses mots doux. L'homme fomentait une bien meilleure idée. Quoi de mieux pour calmer les ambitions de rebellions de sa flicaille, que de le délester d'un œil ? Nul doute que cette riche idée recevrait tous les suffrages, en le calmant plus efficacement que tout crochet du droit sur dents percées.

Satisfait de lui-même, il s'enquit aussitôt d'aller chercher l'objet à la mesure du challenge, à savoir une très simple petite cuillère. Un objet du quotidien d'abord aperçu par Sam. Un ustensile sans danger dont l'unique utilité était ici, si évidente, que l'agitation affichée par le navy seal commença à faire trembler pour de bon le supplicié ignorant encore avec quoi on l'approchait.

Voyant à son tour l'objet dans les mains de son tortionnaire, Deeks ne simula plus la crainte. Bien au contraire. Était-il possible de croire sincèrement en son for intérieur vouloir préférer le démembrement à l'énucléation ? Car c'est bel et bien cette pensée qui traversa l'esprit du lieutenant Marty Deeks à cet instant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il découvrait même véritablement où se trouvait sa limite personnelle.

- Sérieux. Là, ça va pas le faire…

Paniquant, tout simplement, il ne se laissa définitivement plus faire comme le doux agneau qu'il avait pu paraître jusqu'alors. Aussi, toujours seul, le Russe n'eut d'autre choix que de trouver un moyen de le bloquer plus efficacement. N'étant pas de ceux qui se compliquent la vie, l'homme sortit tout naturellement une lame de belle taille…

- Tu bouges trop.

… pour la lui planter tout aussi naturellement dans l'épaule, de sorte qu'elle s'enfonce jusque dans le montant de la chaise en bois pour mieux l'y fixer.

- Bien.

N'ayant alors plus aucune liberté de mouvement sur le haut de son corps, dûment incapable de s'éloigner de la cuillère se dirigeant irrémédiablement vers lui - Andros placé dans son dos, le retenant d'une main sous son menton - Deeks en sentit soudain le bord émoussé contre son globe oculaire…

- Non, non, non, non….

…Quand la porte de leur chambre de torture s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Sidorov et Zhrov, inconscients d'interrompre le pire cauchemar de l'homme ligoté devant eux.

- On a besoin de toi avant d'y aller. Tu reviendras jouer plus tard. indiqua d'une voix monotone, un Sidorov peu enclin à s'émouvoir par ce genre de scène.

Se détournant un instant du flic, Andros ne manqua pas de le fixer un long moment, sa cuillère en main, pour lui signifier qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir très vite finir ce qu'il avait débuté. Alors seulement, il suivit ses deux associés.

La porte était à peine fermée, que Deeks surventila à l'idée de ce à quoi il venait tout juste d'échapper. Un comportement que l'agent Sam Hanna lui-même n'irait jamais lui reprocher. Comment avait-il seulement réussi à tenir jusque-là ? Aussi piètre avait été son estime envers le blond. Aussi en colère était-il qu'il ait pu tout leur déballer, dés les premières tortures… L'ex-navy seal ne pouvait nier avec quelle force de caractère, Deeks avait depuis encaissé chaque nouveau coup reçu toute cette dernière heure. Ne baissant jamais plus la tête, depuis sa subite rébellion. Recherchant même dès lors, à les pousser toujours plus loin, dans une incroyable démonstration d'inconscience poussée à son paroxysme.

Ils étaient tous si loin d'imaginer que le jeune flic n'attendait que cet instant précis pour agir !

Enfin seul, Deeks sut qu'il avait là l'ultime chance pour se sortir de ce guêpier.

Une situation qu'il pouvait même qualifier de royale !

Pour avoir en partie entendu les premiers mots échangés entre Sidorov et Zhrov, il savait que l'échange ne tarderait plus. Comme il se doutait que les trois hommes d'affaires, en proie à un dilemme quant à aller plus loin ou tout stopper, manqueraient enfin de vigilance sur leur retour vidéo, le temps d'échanger entre eux. Partant du principe, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour les surveiller. [Sans quoi, ils les auraient bien vus, depuis le temps... Non ?] Enfin munie d'une arme digne de ce nom, si aimablement mise à sa disposition : l'occasion tant attendue ouvrait grand ses portes.

Prenant sa chance, Deeks eut toutefois besoin de toute sa volonté pour ignorer la douleur rayonnant dans tout son corps, lorsqu'il se contorsionna comme il put pour extraire le couteau présent dans son épaule. La douleur de sa mâchoire le fit manquer de perdre sa prise. Mais sachant ne pas en avoir le luxe, il se saisit avec forces du manche en bois de ses dents sensibilisées à l'extrême. C'est donc sous un gémissement interne et un orage de larmes de douleur qu'il réussit ainsi à progressivement extraire la lame du bois de la chaise, puis de son propre corps.

Sauf que le couteau de boucher étant bien trop enfoncé dans son épaule, Deeks dut très vite le prendre par la lame pour le sortir dans sa totalité. Une prise ferme qui, bien qu'il tenta d'agir au mieux, le contraint à s'entailler le visage de la commissure des lèvres au centre de ses joues.

Parce que bien évidemment, il avait fallu que l'autre moscovite aille lui planter la lame, son côté tranchant sur le dessus. De quoi s'auto-infliger, dans son geste d'extraction, un merveilleux sourire façon « Joker ».

PUTAIN DE JOURNÉE DE MER…

Ceci étant dit. Sans la jouer, surhomme. La lame étant extrêmement aiguisée, à cette étape, il ne sentit réellement pas à quel point le couteau lui lacéra la peau. Il ne découvrirait les dégâts que lorsqu'il parlerait suffisamment pour écarter les bords tranchés. N'ayant de toute façon guère le choix de ses armes, l'homme soupira finalement d'aise quand enfin la pointe acérée sortie de son épaule, bien qu'emportant avec elle un véritable morceau sa propre chaire entourée de quelques fibres de bois.

Retenant ses hauts de cœur, non sans peine, à cette vue. Deeks se contorsionna de nouveau pour mieux reposer le couteau sur son bras, décaler doucement sa prise pour se saisir de nouveau du manche et enfin débuter un mouvement de légère rotation, pour incliner le tranchant de la lame du bon côté. Ceci fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'approcher suffisamment de l'un de ses poignets pour réussir à le délier de ses épaisses sangles noires qui le restreignaient.

Si son dos n'avait pas été attaché à la chaise. Dieu, merci ! Être à ce point, plié en deux, n'en était pas moins compliqué. L'estomac déjà retourné, la respiration laborieuse par son nez si ce n'est cassé, du moins sérieusement gonflé des précédents coups. Il réussit toutefois à tenir la position. Sur ce coup, il pourrait remercier tous ces cours de Yoga qu'il s'obligeait à suivre pour conserver une certaine souplesse – pour preuve, toujours utile dans ce genre de situation. Dire que Kensi avait toujours pensé qu'il s'y rendait uniquement pour y séduire des mères de famille... Sur ce point, il ne lui avouerait jamais que la véritable raison quand il lui avait demandé de venir le chercher, ce jour où elle l'avait accusé de l'avoir trompé avec son frère, son souhait avait bien été de toutes les faire fuir. Un résultat obtenu haut la main…

Tachant de faire abstraction de sa partenaire, trop heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu à supporter toute cette folie à ses côtés, Deeks s'enquit surtout de raffermir sa prise pour accélérer l'incision de ses contraintes.

En revanche, à aucun instant, il ne perdit du temps ou de l'énergie à observer celui assis face à lui. Ce dernier ne ratait pourtant rien de sa démonstration.

Si Sam était jusqu'alors toujours empli d'une colère sourde de savoir que Deeks avait craqué aussi vite sous la question. Tout en lui reconnaissant une capacité hors-norme pour encaisser ce qu'on lui avait malgré tout fait subir. Le voir agir à cet instant… Il était impossible de lui nier une véritable admiration. Pour sa souplesse d'abord, incapable qu'il aurait été lui-même de réaliser de tels mouvements, ligotés comme ils l'étaient. Mais plus encore, pour sa force mentale. D'autant plus quand il réalisa à quel point sa tentative d'évasion lui coûtait.

Il supposait que la peur qu'Andros revienne mettre en œuvre ce qu'il avait débuté plus tôt soit une motivation suffisante. Mais quand bien même. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de trouver le courage d'accepter de se mutiler soi-même pour s'extraire de la sorte de ses liens. Car après les vilaines coupes sur ses joues. À bien y regarder, c'était autant de chair que d'entraves qu'il incisait à chacune de ses pressions sur ses poignets !

Sa méthode - bien que peu habituelle et semblant aux primes abords manquer d'efficacité - réussit pourtant réellement. C'est ainsi que sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sam, Deeks délia sa première main à une rapidité pour le moins fulgurante.

NCIS - LA

18H50 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

Alors que Deeks se posait sensiblement la même question. À savoir : pourquoi s'acharnait-il à si mal viser et couper chaque fois un peu plus son propre bras, plutôt que les épaisses attaches noires. Il sentit malgré tout assez vite, un relâchement sensible de ces dernières. La première épaisseur tranchée, l'ensemble de la sangle se détacha même tout naturellement, libérant enfin sa main gauche !

Aussitôt, la suite put se dérouler plus simplement. De sa main libre, il libérera facilement son bras droit de toutes contraintes, puis ses jambes. Alors, il se leva… pour s'écrouler tout aussitôt. Noyé de douleur, il en avait oublié que sa jambe droite venait d'être restreinte d'une balle logée dans la cuisse, laissant échapper un véritable flot de sang à ses pieds suite à ce premier mouvement.

Voyant que leur chance de s'évader devenait bien réelle, Sam s'enquit aussitôt à l'encourager à poursuivre son œuvre.

- Aller Deeks ! Relève-toi. lui souffla-t-il avec urgence.

L'homme baragouinant des mots inintelligibles, sans plus bouger, Sam tenta de le sortir de son immobilisme.

- Grouille !

Conscient, lui aussi de l'urgence, le jeune flic trouva finalement de nouvelles forces pour se traîner jusqu'à son partenaire sous ses encouragements incessants. Mais sa tentative à vouloir lui détacher ses liens fut très vite avortée par le come-back d'un indésirable de poids.

Trop lent, il n'avait pu libérer Sam avant le retour d'Andros brûlant d'impatience à l'idée de finir ce qu'il avait promis à son petit flic. Découvrant à son entrée la chaise vide, ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à le repérer aux pieds de David. Soit. Il n'en serait que plus intéressant d'en découdre avec cette loque sanglante gisant au sol.

L'apercevant, Sam tenta aussitôt de prévenir Deeks. Mais plus que l'arrêt subit des réclamations de l'ex-navy seal quant à le libérer au plus vite, c'est son maintien subitement plus rigide qui informa l'homme à terre du retour de leur garde-chiourme. N'ayant que le couteau à opposer face au russe armé, il ne perdit aucun instant pour se retourner d'un glissement contrôlé sur le carrelage, de sorte à : Non pas planter ledit couteau dans le pied de son attaquant. Mais bel et bien trancher ses deux chevilles le plus profondément possible.

Sous l'impact et la douleur conjuguée, l'homme tomba d'une masse.

Dès lors, c'est un combat à mort qui s'engagea entre les deux corps ensanglantés. Une lutte que seules : la rage, un peu de chance, mais peut-être aussi une expérience plus importante au combat de rue et une résistance plus forte à la douleur qu'on l'imaginait de lui, permirent au flic de dominer.

Témoin du combat à main nue, l'arme à feu ayant très vite glissée non loin de lui, Sam perdit toute patience. Se démenant de toutes ses forces, il n'avait pourtant toujours aucun moyen de sortir de ses liens pour s'en saisir. Ultime supplice que d'assister impuissant à ce déchaînement de violence dirigée sur son équipier du moment. Physiquement, déjà dénué de toute blessure, Deeks n'était clairement pas taillé pour surpasser Andros, plus proche de sa morphologie à lui. Aussi ne manqua-t-il pas d'être encore une fois stupéfait, quand leur flic prit réellement le dessus sur son attaquant, la lame toujours en sa possession terminant subitement sa course dans les entrailles de son adversaire. La lenteur tout bonnement insupportable avec laquelle il s'assura que la lame s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, lui aurait donné des hauts de cœur, si sa propre haine pour l'homme n'avait pas été aussi forte... Mais plus que les tortures qu'il avait lui-même subies ou vues perpétrées dans cette pièce. C'est bien ce qui suivit qui resterait à jamais ancré dans ses souvenirs de navy-seal.

Dorénavant intégralement couvert de sang, en raison de ses multiples blessures ouvertes, Deeks pompé à l'adrénaline pure ne retenait toujours pas ses gémissements de colère - tout à fait similaire à un grondement animal. S'il ne s'était pas si profondément coupé le visage, c'est pourtant un rire purement hystérique qui l'aurait emporté.

Totalement oublieux de son entourage. Faisant fit de toute précaution d'usage les voulant fuir au plus vite, ou du moins rester le plus silencieux possible. Le jeune homme se releva suffisamment pour se trainer jusqu'à l'arme à feu et s'en saisir. Alors sourd à toutes paroles de son partenaire du moment, il retourna devant l'homme l'ayant torturé des heures durant. Un geste qui eut aussi pour conséquence de faire taire Sam.

- À mon tour, Mikhail.

Quelques mots murmurés qui raisonnèrent dans le silence ayant subitement pris place dans la chambre blanche, devenue rouge carmine.

Armant le pistolet, Deeks la dirigea sans l'ombre d'une hésitation à l'homme gémissant à ses pieds, avant de poursuivre son discours, toujours au plus bas, pour ne pas trop malmener ses joues ciselées.

- Franchement, je peux admettre que vous êtes plutôt bons dans votre branche. Pour autant vous auriez encore des progrès à faire. Parce que si vos méthodes ont de l'idée, vous chiez total sur les bases.

Se sachant dans une salle insonorisée, et concluant par l'absence de tout renfort que plus personne n'observait le retour vidéo pour l'instant, Deeks se permit un plaisir malsain qu'il regretterait peut-être plus tard. Mais dont il avait terriblement besoin à cet instant précis. Tirant sans sommation dans l'un des pieds de son bourreau, il poursuivit.

- Leçon numéro 1. Quand tu veux qu'un type parle : T'évites de commencer par lui bourrer la gueule ! Parce que ce n'est pas une légende urbaine d'avoir besoin de sa tronche pour s'exprimer, abruti de soviet.

Tirant une seconde balle dans le second pied, l'acte lui offrit un joli cri guttural de l'homme à terre.

- Leçon numéro 2. Si on ne veut pas que son type fuie à la première occase : On le neutralise, sans risquer de le perdre. Une balle dans les pieds et les mains fait très bien l'affaire.

S'abaissant non sans mal, Deeks s'approcha justement d'une main.

- Quoique mon père, il préférait clairement me péter les doigts.

Ce disant, il retourna d'un coup sec et violant quatre des doigts de la main gauche de celui devenu à son tour son supplicié, sous les yeux révulsés de dégoût et d'horreur d'un Sam toujours spectateur impuissant des évènements l'entourant.

- Remarque. Il aimait bien aussi briser mon poignet.

Ce que Deeks fit dans la foulée sur le second bras. Se relevant alors de nouveau, en sautillant sur sa jambe saine, l'ex-enfant battu conclut sur la troisième règle d'or.

- Et enfin. Leçon numéro 3. T'évite de t'en prendre au seul type de la bande qu'en as connu des pires que toi, en espérant que cela fasse craquer celui qu'en a rien à foutre de sa gueule, préférant mourir que de trahir sa femme. SVOLOCH ! [4]

Un mot hurlé avec tant de force qu'il engendra l'écoulement d'un flot de sang de ses coupes faciales. Pourtant inconscient de ce fait, Deeks frappa dès lors de toutes ses forces l'homme à terre. Coups de pied après coups de pied, perdu dans le désespoir que tout soit enfin terminé, Deeks ne sut plus s'arrêter. Visage, estomac, sexe. Il ne rata aucune zone. Trouvant en lui une force insoupçonnée pour poursuivre ce déchaînement de violence.

Cela n'aurait jamais pris fin, si seulement Sam n'avait à son tour retrouvé ses esprits et tenté de le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Deeks, il a eu son compte. commença-t-il, presque timidement.

- …

- Deeks !

- …

Bon Dieu, rien qu'à ses yeux, Sam doutait de plus en plus que l'homme soit seulement lui-même.

- Il est HS, mec. Peut-être même mort !

- …

- Maintenant, libère-moi vite !

- …

- On doit absolument sortir d'ici. Putain, Deeks, réveil toi !

- …

- DEEKS !

Extrait brutalement de sa perdition, le blond stoppa net tout mouvement. Mais à son regard voilé, Sam douta encore qu'il soit bien de retour. Tant de violence gratuite… cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur flic surfeur. Non. La seule personne en son corps qui avait agi de même n'avait jamais été que…

- Max ? [5]

À l'écho du nom tout juste évoqué, les yeux bleu pâle ressortant du visage sanglant le fixèrent aussitôt avec une force et colère si intense que le Navy Seal en eut le souffle coupé.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Jeux de mot tout pourri avec navy seal (« seal » voulant dire « phoque » ^-^'')

[2] Référence à son père, bien sûr.

[3] Référence à un épisode de la très vieille sitcom « La fête à la maison » où ils expliquent que le générique de la série/western Bonanza est comparable au bruit de la roulette du dentiste = Raison pour laquelle celui devant s'y rendre ne supporte plus de voir ces épisodes ^_^''

[4] Normalement, cela signifie « Connard » (version phonétique) en Russe, dans le texte.

Parce que j'aime l'idée que Deeks ait appris quelques mots d'insulte en russe, arabe et autres langues qu'il croise depuis qu'il a rejoint le NCIS. Mais qu'il garde cette connaissance pour lui seul, pour mieux la ressortir dans ce genre de moment, pour son effet « dramatique ».

[5] Référence à Max Gentry, l'« alter ego » de Deeks, comme il le dit lui-même dans l'épisode 23 et qui est l'une de ses plus « violente / insensible / immorale » couverture utilisée pour plonger en infiltration à l'époque où il était flic (et entre autre chez les stups). Au demeurant, seul alias à la connaissance de Sam.

En espérant que ce très long chapitre vous ait plu, je fais de mon mieux pour vous updater la suite d'ici la fin de semaine.

mimi yuy


	10. Chap8 : Une petite pause s'impose

Au sujet de Max – mémo 1 :

Je suis tellement dingue de la série ces derniers temps, que j'ai tendance à penser que tout le monde connaît chaque épisode presque par cœur comme moi ^_^'' Du coup, je n'ai pas pensé que certains lecteurs ne sauraient pas qui est « Max ». Du coup, j'ai rajouté quelques notes dans mon précédent chapitre. Mais pour ceux qui n'iront pas le relire et l'ignorent encore, sachez que Max (Gentry) est l'une des premières couvertures que Deeks utilisa en tant que flics. Il la reprendra dans l'épisode 2x22, quand il devra retrouver son ami Ray. Comme on le retrouve dans le 4x23 quand il décide de séduire Monica pour obtenir les infos attendues par Granger. Il me semblait amusant d'y faire état par le biais de Sam qui - s'il connaît une seule chose du passé de Marty Deeks, c'est justement son personnage de Max Gentry.

Pour ne pas faire tout de suite, un roman au sujet de Max, je continue de vous exposer ma vision de ce personnage à la fin de ce chapitre ^-^

En revanche, je vous dis tout de suite : UN ENORME MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !

Sinon, désolée de ne pas aller plus vite dans les updates. Mais là je devais écrire les chapitres qui suivent en même temps pour m'assurer d'une cohérence dans les évènements qui vont s'enchaîner dés le prochain.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture pour la suite directe de leur évasion, vu du coté de Deeks !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

_._

19H00 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

_Extrait brutalement de sa perdition, Deeks stoppa net tout mouvement. Mais à son regard voilé, Sam douta encore qu'il soit bien de retour. Tant de violence gratuite… cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur flic surfeur. Non. La seule personne en son corps qui avait agi de même n'avait jamais été que…_

_- Max ?_

A son appellation, les yeux bleu pâle ressortant du visage sanglant le fixèrent avec une intensité et une colère telles qu'ils laissèrent Sam, le souffle coupé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler comme ça ? lui rétorqua aussitôt le blond.

Manquait plus que ça…

Conscient d'en avoir trop fait avec Andros, Deeks s'en serait mordu les joues, si seulement, elles n'étaient pas déjà bousillées. Si Sam commençait à croire qu'il était schizophrène… Il n'y aurait vraiment plus rien à sauver de leur relation, une fois cette affaire terminée.

Bon, il avait bien conscience que son comportement récent pouvait pousser au doute et que ce personnage de Max puisait sa force et son caractère d'une part importante de lui-même. En bref, qu'il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur ce sujet. Mais ce n'était franchement pas le moment de la jouer : psychanalyse sur le divan. Y'avait clairement plus urgent. Comme reprendre un peu plus maîtrise de ses actes et cesser de faire flipper Sam.

Renvoyant son regard vers la forme chiffonnée présente à ses pieds, Deeks cracha un dernier magma de sang et de bile à son visage, avant de s'en détourner et reprendre sa tache première : extraire son foutu équipier de ses liens. S'écroulant à ses pieds, c'est finalement sans plus d'énergie qu'il le délia enfin de ses seules mains tremblantes.

- Grouille putain !

- Si tu crois que c'est facile, avec des phalanges pétées.

Quand il réussit à lui détacher un premier bras, Sam le repoussa sans vergogne pour mieux ôter le reste de ses entraves et se lever tout aussitôt. Bien qu'affaiblit par le courant l'ayant traversé de part en part un trop grand nombre de fois, l'homme était à son tour poussé par l'adrénaline et le besoin d'agir pour sauver sa femme du pire. Aussi nia-t-il toutes ses douleurs musculaires et brûlures tiraillant sa peau. Affermissant à peine son équilibre d'une main sur le montant de la chaise, il se pencha pour se saisir de l'arme à feu de nouveau abandonnée au sol. Puis fit quelque pas vers la porte menant à l'extérieur de leur prison.

- C'est bon. Le couloir est libre. On y va.

Se tournant pour voir le flic toujours au sol, Sam s'impatienta.

- Bouge, non de Dieu !

N'ayant plus le courage de se déplacer ou juste le désir de parler, tant ses coupes faciales le préoccupaient et la douleur pulsait toujours de sa mâchoire percée. C'est d'un simple signe de main que Deeks l'incita finalement à partir sans lui. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le peu d'énergie qu'il avait conservé jusqu'alors ayant disparu dans son combat contre l'armoire à glace, il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause pour espérer tenir de nouveau sur ses jambes. Alors, sa mission auto établie de libérer Sam réalisée. Il considérait avoir le droit d'exploiter le restant de ses forces pour tenter de se donner les moyens de surmonter l'instant. Raison pour laquelle, il commença par ôter sa ceinture, dans le but de se faire un garrot à la cuisse dont le sang s'échappait toujours, bien qu'à moindre flot.

Très sincèrement, à cet instant, il fut surpris de voir Sam de retour à ses côtés.

- Deeks, lève-toi !

- Peu plus. Pars sans moi. s'obligea-t-il à répondre.

Il ne voyait que trop bien l'homme trépigner d'impatience pour quitter les lieux et retrouver sa femme. Jamais il ne prendrait le temps de lui en laisser un peu pour souffler.

- Deeks !

Devant son absence de réaction, Sam céda. Non sans agacement, ni libérer une flopée de jurons, il le quitta comme demandé… Sans même chercher à savoir si ses blessures étaient plus graves qu'elles n'apparaissaient. Se fit comme remarque acerbe, un Deeks désabusé par tant de soucis exprimés à son égard. Mais après tout. Pourquoi Sam irait-il s'en soucier ? Il l'avait juste protégé du pire, en attirant aussitôt que possible toute l'attention des Russes sur sa propre personne, pour lui donner les moyens de poursuivre leur mission. Et non pour jouer les infirmières en herbe sur sa personne…

Son équipier échappé l'arme au point, Deeks réalisa que sa ceinture ne suffirait pas seule. Il lui fallait trouver une compresse. Ou du moins récupérer le couteau toujours empalé dans l'estomac d'Andros, histoire de l'aider à déchirer sa veste ou son tee-shirt. Avant de l'envisager, il se traîna laborieusement jusqu'à sa première chambre de torture qu'il devinait riche de tout un tas d'objets, sans doute plus utiles que lui exploser les dents ou extraire les yeux.

Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne tarderait plus à entrer en état de choc, s'il ne stoppait pas très vite ses pertes de sang et ne compensait pas sa chute vertigineuse d'adrénaline. Le danger avait beau être temporairement passé, ils n'en restaient pas moins toujours coincés en terrain ennemi et dorénavant séparés de son équipier. Tout cela en ignorant tout du nombre de gardes armés potentiellement toujours présents autour d'eux.

S'il voulait s'en tirer vivant, il ne devait surtout pas baisser les bras et laisser tomber la tension le tenant jusqu'alors éveillé. Plus encore, il devait prendre le temps nécessaire de s'octroyer au mieux, quelques premiers soins d'urgence décents. Ou du moins tout ce qui pourrait s'y apparenter.

Bousculant ce qui se trouvait sur la table en bois, il fut heureux d'y dénicher assez vite, un rouleau de chatterton épais. Sans doute employé pour bâillonner ou ligoter leurs proies... Mais surtout, une bénédiction à ses yeux, car bien plus efficace que toute ceinture ou lambeaux de tissus. Avec ça, il pourrait stopper efficacement ses principales sources d'hémorragie d'un tour de main. Aussi, sans tarder, improvisa-t-il des compresses avec les chiffons traînant ça et là, qu'il fit tenir sous un garrot de scotch, offrant une pression suffisante pour lui raffermir efficacement la cuisse. Celle-ci ainsi momifiée façon carton de déménagement, il agit de même avec le reste de ses blessures. Luxe suprême ! Une source d'eau inattendue, trouvée sous la forme d'un évier bas repéré au fond de la pièce, lui permit même de se rincer bouche, mains et visage tuméfié. De quoi le rafraîchir et le réhydrater aussi. Rien de mieux pour se redonner un coup de fouet. Il aurait eu une bouteille d'alcool, c'était Noël avant l'heure. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, à ce qu'il en voyait autour de lui [après tout, il pouvait avoir de la chance et trouver un vieux whisky au fond d'un placard] il réalisait qu'ils devaient se trouver dans une sorte d'arrière-garde de garage. Appuyant finalement avec force sur ses coupes faciales pour y stopper les saignements, il hésita à y coller là aussi du scotch. Mais sachant combien l'arracher s'avérerait douloureux, il jugea préférable de laisser les choses en l'état dans un premier temps. Tout au plus, emporta-t-il avec lui un torchon imbibé d'eau pour continuer à y faire pression et éviter de tracer son déplacement de gouttes de sang dégoulinant de son visage.

Ses premiers soins réglés, presque regonflés à bloc du seul fait de se sentir plus stable sur sa jambe blessée, Deeks clopina de nouveau au corps inconscient pour le palper et y trouver non sans joie, clefs de voiture et téléphone portable. Cerise sur le gâteau : un petit 38 camouflé dans un holster attaché à l'une des chevilles.

S'il ne doutait pas que Sam trouverait sans difficulté la sortie pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être de l'opération, Deeks supposa que prévenir l'équipe qu'ils étaient toujours en vie aurait son intérêt.

Activant le Smartphone, le flic fut d'abord rassuré qu'il ne soit pas bloqué par un code pin. Il aurait été bien en peine de le faire cracher à l'autre con qui gigotait parfois de quelques spasmes, tels les cafards qu'on écrase, mais qu'on se demande s'ils ne sont pas encore juste un peu en vie. Il l'aurait bien achevé d'une balle dans le crâne. Mais un minimum de réflexion lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux conserver ses maigres munitions pour des situations plus critiques… ou un besoin lui paraissant étrangement plus utile à cet instant. Aussi chercha-t-il où se trouvait finalement cette fichue caméra de surveillance dans la salle blanche pour la neutraliser d'un coup bien visé. Après quoi, il prit le temps de ligoter et bâillonner Andros, du scotch qu'il conserva avec lui, en guise de bracelet. On n'avait jamais rien créé de plus polyvalent que cette petite merveille découverte dans son enfance dans les mains d'un certain géo-trouve-tout écolo. [1] Ce n'était bien qu'une simple précaution d'usage, car il doutait fortement que le type puisse sortir vivant de ses blessures. Mais le plaisir de le savoir souffrir jusqu'au bout, ne devait pas surpasser le risque qu'il informe qui que ce soit de leur évasion pour peu qu'il finisse par reprendre conscience.

Finalement, la seule mauvaise surprise de ses découvertes fortuites était de constater l'absence de tout réseau dans cette salle pourrie. Cela ne l'étonnait plus que Sidorov ait dû sortir à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait passer un coup de fil.

- Putain !

Jusqu'au bout, ils le feraient chier ! Sachant l'importance de prévenir les autres, Deeks n'eut d'autre choix que de trouver la force de se mouvoir le temps de trouver une sortie ou du moins une position moins coupée du monde.

Passant à son tour, sa tête à travers la porte menant à ce qui était donc, bel et bien un très long couloir. Il fut soulagé de ne voir aucune âme aux alentours. Aussi s'y engouffra-t-il, se tenant au mur pour maintenir son équilibre précaire, jusqu'à enfin arriver à une zone plus… habitée, dirait-il.

Faisant face à une série de portes défoncées, Deeks imagina sans mal que cela puisse être le fruit d'un agent sur les nerfs. A priori, la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans toutes ces pièces avait été la plus forte pour Sam. Poussant doucement quelques portes, il y vit de simples chambres à coucher… Enfin, par simples… repérant dés la seconde pièce du matériel SM et une caméra bien en évidence, il comprit vite où ils se trouvaient : Un foutu lieu de tournage pour des films de culs… D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, les deux chambres de torture servaient peut-être déjà depuis un moment à produire des films underground d'un autre type… Vu le plaisir affiché par l'homme lui ayant percé les dents, il voyait bien Andros produire des Torture Porn à la _Hostel_ et autres Snuff Movie[2], vendus à prix d'or.

Restant sur ses gardes, Deeks continua à progresser, découvrant toujours plus de pièces lugubres, la rose bonbon couverte de clous et miroirs étant de loin la plus flippante à ses yeux. Sur le tournant, il entra enfin dans une zone munie de fenêtres côté couloir, pour y découvrir le corps d'un homme particulièrement brisé. Pour dire, la tête n'était plus même positionnée du bon côté.

Bon Dieu, mais il avait lâché Gozilla ou quoi ?

On pourrait bien, plus tard, lui faire la leçon sur son comportement avec Andros. Sam n'en paraissait pas moins tombé lui-même en mode Mad Max [3], à cet instant…

À la lumière déclinante provenant des fenêtres, Deeks réalisa surtout que le temps filait à une vitesse folle. Aussi se devait-il d'agir comme il en avait eu l'intention. Et cela commençait par appeler l'OPS.

Si sa vue se limitait pour l'instant à une arrière-cour, il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans un coin suffisamment peuplé pour avoir du réseau. Du moins, une fois sortie des salles de torture. Composant aveuglement l'un des numéros aboutissant au MTAC, il entendit dans le même temps de l'extérieur, des ordres dictés en russe et un moteur qu'on allume…avant de voir de sa position une voiture partant toute gomme dehors…

- Allo.

S'il espérait que ce soit Sam qui ait pu fuir les lieux. L'image furtive du conducteur et de son passager au moment où le véhicule passa devant sa fenêtre, le démentit aussitôt. Loin de toute évasion, il s'agissait plus sûrement de Sidorov et Zhrov en personnes.

- Allo ?

Du coup, Sam devait certainement être encore coincé dans ses murs.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du départ de Sidorov. Après tout, c'était bon signe, non ?

Car l'homme toujours dehors, cela garantissait encore une chance que l'échange ait toujours lieu. Du moins, s'il ne fuyait pas simplement en découvrant leur fuite et toute leur supercherie… Quoi que ce comportement ne lui ressemblant pas, il n'avait sans doute pas encore découvert leur échappée.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sortant finalement de ses pensées par l'exclamation d'Éric, Deeks lui répondit enfin.

- C'est moi. murmura-t-il dans un désir vain de ne pas réenclencher la perte de sang de sa bouche toujours couverte de coupures sanguinolentes.

- DEEKS ?!

Il se remettait à peine du hurlement, suivi en arrière-fond d'un brouhaha indistinct, que la voix de Nell se fit distinctement entendre à son oreille.

- Deeks. Éric lance une recherche sur ton point d'émission. Si tu ne peux pas parler, fais juste ton possible pour garder la communication active le plus longtemps possible.

- C'est bon, je peux parler. Juste pas trop fort.

- Ok. Dans ce cas comment vas-tu ? Es-tu en danger immédiat ? Et sais-tu où tu te trouves ?

Apaisé par ces questions simples et le ton véritablement soucieux de la jeune analyste, Deeks absorba son calme pour apaiser son cœur battant toujours jusqu'alors à tout rompre.

- Pas au top, mais ça pourrait être pire. Non à cet instant précis. Et… pour ce qui est de ma position géographique, j'en sais foutrement rien.

- L'agent Hanna est-il avec vous ? le questionna, Hetty, entrant à son tour dans la discussion.

- Pas à côté de moi. Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas encore pu sortir du site.

- La liaison porte bien. les interrompu Éric. Mais le portable que tu utilises est sécurisé. Il va me falloir entr minutes de communication pour passer tous les serveurs. Donc surtout, reste en ligne le plus longtemps possible.

- 'kay

- Une fois localisé nous essayerons d'envoyer une équipe vous chercher, mais…

- NON ! le stoppa Deeks avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

Calmant aussitôt son ardeur, à la douleur engendrée par cette exclamation, Deeks reprit plus calmement.

- Ne vous souciez pas de nous. Il y a bien plus urgent à faire….

- Lieutenant Deeks… reprit leur patronne à tous.

- Non, Hetty. C'est important. Je viens de voir Sidorov quitter la demeure en voiture. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de notre évasion. Sans quoi, il serait resté. Il a dû laisser des consignes à Andros. Mais ce dernier n'est plus une menace à cet instant et incapable de le contacter. Je vous appelle de son téléphone.

- Pensez-vous que l'échange aura toujours lieu ?

- J'en suis persuadé. Si j'ignore comment ils ont su pour Sam. Bien que la couverture de Quinn ait aussi été mise en doute. Le fait qu'elle soit un agent ne leur a jamais été confirmé.

Devant le ton employé, Hetty du s'assurer des raisons d'une telle confiance.

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous en être aussi certains ? C'est important, lieutenant. Personne ne penserait moins de vous, si l'un ou l'autre avait laissé filtrer des informations compromettantes. C'est nous cacher des fuites pouvant s'avérer capitale pour le reste de cette affaire qui nous serait le plus dommageable, à présent.

- Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose des échanges ayant eu lieu entre Sam et Sidorov. Mais n'ayant rien raté en visuel, je peux vous garantir qu'il a gardé le silence tout du long. Tout au plus, l'ai-je vu nier de toutes ses forces des propos qui lui étaient dits.

- Et pour vous ?

- Vous me connaissez Hetty. J'ai pas cessé une seconde de leur parler. Ils ne m'y auront pas beaucoup aidé pour autant, remarquez. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense avoir réussi à leur faire croire ce que je voulais.

- À savoir ?

- Rien de moins qu'une bonne part de la vérité. Que j'étais un flic à qui l'on avait demandé de surveiller leur maison.

Si Deeks n'entendait que la voix d'Hetty, Éric et Nell jusqu'alors. Non dupe, il se doutait bien qu'une tout autre personne devait aussi être dans la place. Une autre personne, comme leur très cher sous-directeur Granger…

- VOUS AVEZ QUOI !? se fit aussitôt entendre ce dernier.

- Poursuivez, je vous prie, lieutenant. l'interrompu aussitôt Hetty.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, c'est dans un soupir qu'il cessa de les asticoter en finissant son histoire.

- Ouais. Je disais donc que j'ai réussi à leur faire croire que j'étais un flic des stups ayant pour ordre de surveiller les allers et venues dans leur demeure, le LAPD imaginant qu'un trafic de drogue y était mis en place.

- Vous voulez rire ? rétorqua Granger.

- Quoi ? Vous préfériez que je leur dise passer par là par hasard ? J'ai tricoté une histoire qui se tenait avec les preuves que je portais sur moi, comme ma plaque de flic. Une chance qu'il n'imagine pas une seconde que la police puisse bosser avec le NCIS. Car grâce à ce bobard crédible, j'ai clairement entendu Zhrov dire à Andros que jusqu'ici il avait confirmé la vente à Vaziri. Sidorov doit sans doute rejoindre à l'instant les filles sur place.

- Il vient tout juste de les appeler pour leur dire de se diriger sur Pasadena pour 20H. le compléta aussitôt Éric.

- Vous avez donc encore toutes les chances d'intercepter les bombes et de les choper par la même occasion. J'ai pas encore pu inspecter beaucoup les lieux. Alors, j'ignore si nous sommes éloignés du centre, surveillé par des gardes, ou si seulement il y a une autre voiture que celle d'Andros. Mais je pense que même avec tout ça, Sidorov n'imagine pas un instant qu'on puisse s'évader ou contacter des secours.

- Secours que vous attendrez donc encore un moment. imposa Granger. Soyons claires, ce qu'Éric et Hetty essayaient de vous dire. C'est qu'une fois l'adresse déterminée, nous n'irons pas pour autant vous chercher avant la fin de l'échange. Nous ne pouvons risquer qu'ils pensent que vous n'êtes pas seuls.

- On est bien d'accord. D'autant qu'il y a tout un appareillage de surveillance vidéo, ici. Il se pourrait même que chaque zone filmée soit facilement accessibles à distance. A minima sur un site de porno en direct, pour les pièces intérieures. Donc s'ils ont moyen de se connecter régulièrement en leur absence, et vous voit approcher, d'autant plus avec l'insigne d'une agence fédérale. Il est certain qu'ils annuleraient tout dans la seconde. Alors rassurez-vous, j'appose mon propre veto à la prise d'assaut des lieux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous appeler, lieutenant ? demanda dès lors Granger.

- Pourquoi ? Je sais pas. Tailler la bavette, me plaindre à Eric et Nell ? Ah, si ! J'oubliais ! Accessoirement, prévenir l'équipe que la couverture de Quinn était sauve et qu'elle ne fasse rien lié à Sam qui puisse la griller inutilement. Je vais tacher de le retrouver et m'assurer qu'il vous retrouve sain et sauf. Oh… Et bonjour à vous aussi, Granger ! Toujours un plaisir de vous parler.

Sur ce, las de devoir sans cesse s'expliquer à ce type responsable du conflit qui l'opposait actuellement à Kensi - ne doutant pas que cette dernière lui en veuille de lui avoir encore caché l'une de ses missions en solo, dont il n'avait pourtant eu mot à dire - Deeks n'avait plus de patience à offrir à ce type. Aussi glissa-t-il tout simplement le portable dans l'une de ses poches arrière.

Après tout, il avait promis de garder la communication ouverte, pas de leur parler sur cette même période. Sans compter que s'il voulait venir en aide à Sam pour le sortir de là au plus vite. Au vu de son état, il lui faudrait bien ses deux mains de libres pour y parvenir.

Granger peu habitué à qu'on lui manque de façon aussi flagrante de respect, fulmina. Mais à l'absence de tout nouveau retour du lieutenant, il s'énerva plus encore.

Bien que ne voulant pas en ajouter, Éric l'informa aussitôt de sa théorie.

- Aux légers bruits de frottement que l'on entend. Il doit avoir glissé le portable dans une poche

Quand ils entendirent finalement des coups de feu et jurons étouffés de Deeks, la théorie se confirma. Mais plus encore, l'inquiétude les submergea. Ce n'était jamais bon d'avoir le son sans l'image. D'autant plus quand la tonalité se coupa subitement.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Seconde fic NCIS-LA où je glisse un clin d'œil à Mac Gyver ^_^'' Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où ca me vient lol

[2] Le « Torture Porn » est un sous-genre des films d'horreur, reposant sur la seule torture gratuite (comme _Hostel_ et _Saw_ pour les titres les plus emblématiques). Tandis que dans un « _Snuff Movie__» _la victime n'est plus un acteur mais une personne véritablement assassinée. (Comme dans _The Brave_, un film avec Johnny Deep)

[3] Fallait absolument que je lui fasse faire ce jeu de mot, avec Sam le traitant de Max… ^-^ (Gentry) suite à son accès de violence )

Au sujet de Max – mémo 2 :

Comme vous l'aurez vite remarqué, avec ce début de chapitre, je ne compte pas faire passer Deeks pour schizophrène. Pour moi, si Deeks n'aime pas devenir Max, c'est bien parce qu'il lui rappelle trop ce qu'il était réellement dans sa jeunesse. Une facette de lui-même, lui ayant certainement permis de supporter la violence domestique subit, puis son besoin de se confronter au monde, lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré de l'emprise paternelle… En gros comme certains dans leur période « ado » viennent à changer de caractère un temps - devenant parfois renfermé ou au contraire agressif… Pour moi, à l'identique, Deeks sur une période de sa vie a certainement du se montrer violent / insensible / immoral… (Toutes les qualités de Max - qui a été jusqu'à tromper son meilleur pote avec sa femme Nicole, quand même -_-…) pour mieux affronter ce à quoi il devait faire face. En tout cas, ses discussions avec Ray m'ont laissé penser qu'il a fait son lot de conneries dans sa jeunesse, tout en jouant les durs dans son quartier. Bref, une fois ce cap passé, je le vois bien faire renaître cet alter ego (comme il le nomme lui-même), comme première couverture dans la police (vu qu'il maîtrisait déjà le rôle). Puis par la suite, chaque fois qu'il veut se préserver des conséquences de ses actes (car comme le dira très bien, Monica, il est plus facile pour lui, d'assumer son comportement en se cachant derrière un : « C'est pas moi, c'est mon ami Max qui l'a fait ».) Bref, un gros sujet que j'ai envie d'essayer de distiller dans quelques chapitres à venir. En espérant y arriver subtilement, ce qui n'est pas gagné lol.

À très vite, j'espère.

mimi yuy


	11. Chap9a : L'extraction - Sam Hanna

Un gros merci à tous et toutes pour vos retours ! Avec un clin d'œil appuyé à Eva, Narilla Snape, jojom, le Guest anonyme, NCISLAFAN83 et mllejojom à qui je n'ai pu répondre à vos rev, en privé !

À ce propos, nombre d'entre vous ont été surpris par la réaction de Sam envers Deeks. Ce que je comprends tout à fait. Bon, comme vous l'aurez déjà remarqué nous n'avions pas encore eu dans le précédent chapitre les « pensées » de ce dernier. Ce par quoi nous commençons ici et qui devrait en partie vous donner quelques premiers éléments de réponse. Mais comme indiqué à certains en MP, il y a avant toute chose, une vraie raison à son comportement. Aussi basique qu'évidente pour moi et à laquelle j'ai pensé dés la vision de l'épisode. Mais il va falloir être patient. Car cette explication (aussi « boiteuse » soit-elle quand vous pourrez la juger), n'arrivera que dans une poignée de chapitres. Et si j'attends aussi longtemps. C'est que d'un, y'a pas l'occasion dans le scénario de le mettre en évidence de suite. Et de deux, cela m'empêcherait de vous proposer une grande scène dramaturgique (comme le dirait Veronica) entre tous les éléments de l'équipe. Donc, tout ça pour dire que chaque petite chose glissée ça et là dans chaque chapitre a un but dans l'un des suivants. En espérant seulement, que vous serez assez patients avec moi pour attendre de lire jusqu'à la fin cette histoire avant d'estimer que j'ai été complètement à côté de mes pompes avec Sam ^_^'' Même si, je vous l'accorde. Aussi importante - pour ne pas dire fondatrice de toute la suite - soit ma bonne excuse, pour le faire agir de la sorte. Sam n'en reste pas moins ma tête de Turc sur cette fic-ci en raison de ce qu'il a osé sortir à Deeks quand ils jouaient aux échecs lol ;p

Enfin bref, pour ce chapitre riche en injures (vous voila prévenu), Sam va s'avérer plus OOC que jamais. Mais encore une fois, pour une bonne raison. Aussi laissez-moi au moins une toute petite chance d'aller au bout de mon idée pour que vous compreniez très vite, le pourquoi du comment. ^-^ (C'est ça ou je publie des chapitres de 70 pages tous les mois pour apporter toutes les réponses d'un coup lol p)

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire ^_^x

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

19H05 - Lieu inconnu à quelques kilomètres du désert de Mojave

Quand il s'infiltra dans le couloir, Sam Hanna rongea son frein. Jusqu'au bout, Deeks aura eu le chic de le pousser à bout. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin une chance de se tirer des pattes de leurs geôliers, il fallait qu'il se la joue grand blessé de guerre. Un marine aurait serré les dents et accepté de bouger. Mais non. Il fallait qu'il fasse équipe, avec un putain de flic des villes pas fichu de montrer un tant soit peu de force de caractère. Ou tout du moins suffisamment pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Car s'il pouvait admettre avoir été bluffé par sa capacité à se délier et abattre Andros. Ils étaient encore loin d'être tirés d'affaire.

Si bien que l'attitude défaitiste et attentiste de Deeks l'obligeait dorénavant à s'aventurer seul à l'extérieur de leur geôle pour sécuriser les lieux. Un prédicat essentiel avant d'envisager toute autre action. Car à quoi bon se soucier d'un blessé, si cet instant d'inaction permettait à l'ennemie de vous retrouver pour mieux vous abattre ? Il y avait des priorités dans une évasion, et Deeks aurait dû les connaître et agir en conséquence. Au lieu de ça, il l'obligeait à l'abandonner…

Putain, ce mec !

S'éloignant toujours plus de la chambre blanche, Sam n'eut alors aucun remords pour son action. Deeks était un grand garçon capable de prendre soin de lui le temps qu'il revienne le chercher. Et quand bien même lui reprocherait-il par la suite son attitude, aurait-il lui une interminable liste de reproches à lui soumettre pour le calmer aussi sec.

D'ailleurs, s'il s'écoutait, il le laisserait pour de bon sur place. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'agissait un navy seal. Bon Dieu… Que Callen pouvait lui manquer à cet instant. Pas un instant, il n'aurait eu à se soucier de ce que l'autre ferait ou penserait avec son partenaire légitime… Mais il avait fallu que la petite sorcière aille les séparer ! L'obligeant à présent à baby-sitter un civil qui les ralentissait en l'obligeant à sécuriser les lieux avant de retourner le chercher pour le ramener par la peau du cul, s'il le fallait, jusqu'à l'OPS.

Alors, oui. Sam Hanna rongeait son frein, empli d'une colère noire qu'il maîtrisait à peine. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de jouer avec un flic plutôt qu'un agent spécial aguerri. Hetty aurait un paquet de formations à lui imposer, si elle désirait que ce constat change un jour…

- Crois-moi, sur ce coup, tu ne t'en tiras pas si facilement… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Arrivant devant une série de portes, l'homme essaya aussitôt d'en ouvrir une… pour la découvrir fermée à clef. Peu patient, il la défonça dès lors d'un coup de pied bien placé. Pour ne rien y trouver. Rien de plus qu'une simple chambre décorée avec un goût de chiotte.

Poursuivant son avancée, Sam renouvela l'opération porte ouverte pour chacune des pièces qu'il croisa, sans y trouver personne. Tout au plus découvrit-il au bout de la cinquième que tant d'efforts n'étaient pas si indiqués pour un corps déjà suffisamment mis à l'épreuve.

Son cœur subitement prit de palpitations, Sam cessa toute action pour progresser sans plus se soucier de ces foutues portes. À peine, s'assurera-t-il qu'elles étaient toutes fermées à clefs, dans sa précipitation à avancer. Ce n'était pas le moment de devoir gérer une attaque-surprise en raison d'une négligence.

Mais à peine y pensa-t-il qu'un homme surgissant de nulle part se fit entendre.

NCIS - LA

Le réalisateur/monteur/caméraman en charge de gérer les tournages de Mikhail Andros était las de cet équipement dépassé avec lequel il devait bosser. Alors que tout se passait bien jusqu'ici et que lui et son comparse avaient pu commencer à travailler les premières bandes de l'interrogatoire en cours, il avait fallu que le retour vidéo les lâche subitement.

- On s'absente dix minutes boire deux bières et tout merde... bourgeonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il espérait que ce ne soit pas encore Mikhail qui ait foutu le bordel avec le montage électrique. Si la batterie servant à donner des coups de jus à ses victimes était dorénavant indépendante. Cela ne serait pas la première fois que leur boss, à trop jouer, venait à provoquer un court-circuit dans tout le système.

Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que la consigne soit de rester dans la salle de relais vidéo, l'homme n'avait guère le choix. Sans réseau GPS dans la salle, il devait rejoindre Mikhail pour l'informer qu'il n'aurait plus traces de ses forfaits, si personne ne réparait le problème.

Encore une info qui allait ravir son boss. Oh, joie !

Alors que l'homme progressait dans la demeure, la surprise fut de taille quand il fit subitement face au black baraqué censé être ligoté sur leur version personnelle de la chaise électrique.

- Que… ?

S'il était habitué à la violence crue emplissant ses créations filmographiques, la stupeur mêlée à l'inexpérience d'une telle situation le laissa gelé l'unique seconde suffisant à son vis-à-vis pour agir. Si le réalisateur avait bien un flingue à sa ceinture, il n'eut jamais l'occasion de le dégainer, battu à mort avant même qu'il ne le réalise.

NCIS - LA

Sam n'avait pas laissé une chance à l'inconnu ayant surgit de nulle part.

Il n'avait pas ce luxe, à cet instant.

Délaissant le corps sans vie, l'agent du NCIS, toujours à cran, poursuivit son chemin. Mais très vite l'accélération du battement de son cœur s'emballa de plus belle, le laissant le souffle coupé.

Serrant ses poings contre sa poitrine, tout en s'essayant à prendre de grandes respirations dans l'espoir de se calmer, Sam n'eut pas conscience du temps passé. Aussi aurait-il été incapable d'indiquer s'il s'était stoppé une minute ou une heure. À peine réalisait-il seulement devenir soudainement sourd à son entourage. Un malaise bien réel qui lui ôta toute chance d'entendre l'exclamation d'un second homme survenir dans son dos :

- Putain, mec ! Tu branles quoi ? On n'a toujours pas récupéré le retour vidéo. Si Andros l'apprend après ses mises à mort, il serait foutu de faire un remake avec l'un de nou… Merde !

Comme il ne vit pas cet inconnu dégainer son flingue pour le viser, ni même Deeks l'approcher de face, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le braque lui aussi de son arme.

Si l'instant ne dura que quelques secondes, elles suffirent à l'ex-navy seal pour lire toute la détermination dans les yeux bleu pâle de son équipier. Son petit calibre clairement dirigé sur lui, ce dernier allait tirer. Cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Une certitude qui se confirma quand des coups de feu retentirent devant et derrière lui.

NCIS - LA

« On ne tire jamais dans le dos. Mais on tire le premier. » murmura Marty Deeks pour lui-même, en observant le corps qu'il venait d'éliminer d'une balle dans le crâne. Telle l'unique leçon que le macchabée aurait dû apprendre avant sa mort. La seule consigne que Ray lui ait jamais donnée, quand gamin, il lui avait confié le 38 subtilisé à son père et appris à l'utiliser. L'ironie que ce soit la même arme qu'il tienne à cet instant pour sauver, non pas sa mère, mais l'agent Sam Hanna du NCIS - un tir pour défendre par deux fois une personne qui ne l'en remercierait pas, il n'en doutait pas - ne lui échappa aucunement. D'autant plus quand il sentait son corps brisé de toute part, comme 23 ans auparavant…

Alors qu'il avait donc pour la troisième fois en cette trop longue journée sauvé la peau de son partenaire temporaire en tirant dans la tête d'un homme armé approchant Sam dans son dos. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier ait un bref instant redouté qu'il lui tire bel et bien dessus et non sur une cible située derrière lui. Aussi ne lui en voulut-il pas pour les gros yeux reçus en retour de cet énième acte de sauvegarde le concernant. C'était déjà une terrible chance qu'il ait continué à avancer quand il discutait avec le MTAC et l'ait aperçu sur sa ligne de tir. Et plus encore, que la balle tirée par l'inconnu n'ait pas fini sa course sur l'un ou l'autre.

Ne voyant finalement personne d'autre autour d'eux. L'absence de renfort arrivant précipitamment suite aux coups de feu, le poussa à penser qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls à présent. Aussi, Deeks profita de cette nouvelle pause pour enfin trouver la sortie et se laisser glisser sur le pas de la porte, histoire d'y prendre l'air. Il aurait bien été plus tenté par un lit, canapé ou toute forme de chaise peuplant la maison. Mais il savait trop bien que plus il obtiendrait de confort et moins il pourrait redémarrer.

Voyant Sam arriver à la même conclusion que lui. À savoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les lieux. L'homme finit, à son plus grand étonnement, par le rejoindre et s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Au moins, cela lui permettrait de l'informer de l'évolution de la situation sans devoir hurler à tout poumon pour se faire entendre. Sans attendre, Deeks lui confia donc ce qui lui parut comme étant le plus important.

- Sidorov et Zhrov ont déjà quitté les lieux.

- MERDE !

Voyant que Sam était à deux doigts de lui en foutre une, Deeks se recula instinctivement.

Vraiment ?

Il allait vraiment le frapper ?

Putain, mais il y était pour rien, si l'autre type avait fui !

Il comprenait qu'il puisse avoir les nerfs, mais y'avait des limites à ce que lui acceptait d'encaisser.

- On se calme Hulk. J'ai appelé l'OPS pour les en informer. Je n'ai pas raccroché pour qu'ils puissent nous localiser. Ouais… enfin…

Sortant, le Smartphone jusqu'alors glissé dans une poche révolver, le découvrir coupé, lui rappela que ce genre de téléphone avait aussi toutes ses limites quand vous vous asseyiez dessus.

- Normalement, j'ai laissé la ligne ouverte assez longtemps… je pense.

- Putain Deeks ! Si seulement tu l'avais fermé !

- Hein… ?

Détachant son regard du téléphone qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Deeks observa avec stupeur la colère de Sam toujours très clairement dirigée sur lui.

- En vendant Michelle, t'as signé son arrêt de mort. T'en as conscience ? Comme celui de Kensi, pendant qu'on y est, si elles sont ensemble !

- Attends. De quoi tu parles ?

- T'as parlé !

- Quoi ?

- Ne mens pas, je t'ai vu ! Et Sidorov n'a cessé de s'en vanter. J'ajouterais que je suis sûr que tout ce qui s'est passé ici a été enregistré par des caméras de surveillance pour le prouver.

- J'ai parlé… ? C'est ça la cause de ces regards de tueur que tu me lances depuis des heures ?

- Te fou pas de ma gueule. Pour quoi d'autre ?

S'il était honnête. Ce n'était pas tant une surprise, pour Deeks. Il avait envisagé cette théorie dès le départ. Mais se l'entendre dire de face, sans que Sam laisse entendre avoir le moindre doute, ou faire état de compassion quant aux tortures ayant pu l'inciter à rompre le silence… Cela faisait mal. Mal au cœur et surtout mal à son estime de soi déjà pas mal malmenée ces derniers temps.

- Ok, Sam… Oui. Je leur ai fait croire que j'avouais tout. Mais, wow ! Sérieux ? Tu crois que j'aurais tout lâché sur Michelle ? Vraiment ?

- Je t'ai vu ne pas cesser de jacter !

- Putain mec ! Je ne suis pas sûr que de découvrir qu'il y avait une enquête pour trafique de drogue dans leur quartier résidentiel ait tant mis à mal leur projet de vendre deux bombes nucléaire. Alors, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux pour les inciter à réduire leur crainte et nous offrir une occasion de leur échapper.

Merde ! Ce mec crachait vraiment dans la soupe. Il lui avait sauvé la vie trois fois en moins de trois heures et ça ne lui suffisait toujours pas pour obtenir ne serait-ce que l'estime d'être jugé innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ?

- Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. Rien à battre de ce que tu crois ou pas. Et si ça peut seulement te rassurer. Une fois cette affaire derrière nous, je te garantis que tu ne m'auras plus jamais dans les pattes.

Parce qu'il n'était plus question qu'il accepte qu'Hetty les fasse de nouveau travailler en duo ensemble. Dut-il quitter le NCIS, s'il le fallait.

Ne sachant quoi y répondre ou faire pour éclaircir une discussion lui apparaissant stérile à l'instant où ils devraient plutôt tout mettre en œuvre pour stopper Sidorov et récupérer les bombes, Sam tourna de nouveau comme un lion en cage.

- Hé ! l'interpella Deeks

- Quoi ? lui aboya-t-il.

- Attrape.

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança les clefs de voiture récupérées sur Andros.

- Si tu te presses un peu, il te reste une chance de rejoindre l'équipe au point d'échange.

- Comment ?

- Éric m'a informé que Sidorov avait donné rendez-vous aux filles dans le quartier de Pasadena. Je ne sais pas où l'on se trouve, mais j'ai souvenir qu'il y avait un GPS dans toute leur bagnole, quand on les surveillait ce matin. Alors, il doit y avoir moyen de les y rejoindre... D'autant que même si on ignore encore le temps que cela pourrait te prendre, ils n'auront que quelques minutes d'avance sur toi.

Observant les clefs et sachant dorénavant comment faire pour rattraper leurs proies, Sam était prêt à bondir. Pour autant, un frein le stoppa dans son élan.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu me dis de rejoindre les autres. Alors que comptes-tu faire, toi ?

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te retourne la question. À quoi bon partir avec toi ? Je ne serais pas d'une grande aide où qu'on aille. Avec ma jambe en compote, tu t'attends à ce que je coure après qui ? Impossible pour moi de te seconder sur le terrain, si je t'accompagne. Ce sera donc sans moi.

- Trop fatigué pour bouger, trop abîmé pour marcher. Non, mais tu t'entends ? Putain ! Mais un soldat aurait serré les dents et continué d'avancer !

- On n'est pas tous des zombis qui marchent quoiqu'ils leur arrivent.

- Mais écoute-toi, Mec ! On n'est pas au jardin d'enfants, là ! Un agent digne de ce nom doit pouvoir continuer sa mission coûte que coûte tant qu'il n'est pas touché à mort. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on court après des bombes pouvant provoquer des millions de morts ?

- Putain, Sam... Mon état physique n'est pas le problème !

- Alors pourquoi t'en parle ?

- Que… ?

Soupirant le plus calmement possible, Deeks tenta de s'expliquer.

- J'ai bien saisi qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de se comprendre. Mais ouvre tes œillères. Merde ! Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que Sidorov ne réagisse pas au silence d'Andros ? C'est uniquement en restant ici que j'ai une petite chance de pouvoir faire la différence.

- Comment ?

- Je l'ignore, encore. Mais je sais que j'ai raison.

- Disons plutôt que rien n'est trop bon pour se planquer en arrière ligne, hein ?

Encore une fois, Deeks avait bien conscience que sa réponse n'était pas celle attendue par Sam. Mais qui pouvait-il ? Son instinct de flic le poussait à vouloir rester. Parce que jamais Sidorov ne les abandonnerait seuls des heures durant, si Andros et les deux lascars qu'ils avaient descendus ne répondaient plus à ses appels. Pas qu'il pourrait y faire grand-chose en restant là. Mais une chose était certaine, il ne pourrait clairement rien apporter de plus que le reste de l'équipe, s'il partait avec Sam.

- Pffff… Comme si j'avais le temps d'en perdre en essayant de convaincre un troufion apeuré qui fait dans son froc ! réagit de nouveau Sam à sa destination.

Ravalant l'insulte, Deeks n'en répondit pas moins en restant au maximum calme et professionnel.

- S'il y a bien une seule chose sur laquelle nous sommes tous deux d'accord. C'est l'urgence de tout faire pour récupérer les bombes et par la suite choper Sidorov, quoi qu'il en coûte ! Alors, fais ton foutu boulot et stoppe-le une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer l'information, l'ex-navy seal resta tout de même encore un instant à ses côtés. Mais ne le voyant ni bouger, ni laisser penser qu'il changerait d'avis, Sam agacé au plus haut point, se releva d'un bon pour quitter les lieux. Déjà deux fois qu'il l'obligeait à l'abandonner. Un comportement inacceptable. Jamais un Navy Seal n'aurait aussi facilement baissé les bras. Mais qu'attendre d'un simple flic ? Enragé, l'homme nia toute volonté à vouloir en discuter plus longuement, à cet instant. Il serait toujours temps de régler leurs différends, une fois la mission terminée.

- C'est moi qui pars. Mais c'est toi qui nous lâches, Deeks ! [1]

NCIS - LA

Observant le SUV noir faire grincer le gravier sur son départ, Marty Deeks se permit un petit geste de la main, pourtant conscient que le regard noir de Sam ne dériverait pas sur lui.

En même temps, ce coup-ci, il l'avait cherché, laissant à Sam tout droit d'être en colère après lui. Pour autant, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Dut-il rester inutile en restant en place, il y avait des risques qui méritaient d'être pris. Et son refus de bouger n'était qu'un coup de poker parmi bien d'autres composant cette mission pas comme les autres.

Observant toujours la voiture dévaler les lieux, Deeks réalisa un peu mieux où il se trouvait. Du pas de la porte, il avait une vue dégagée de tous les environs. De quoi lui permettre de découvrir qu'il était dans une sorte de villa industrielle de plain-pied postée en une position stratégique, en haut d'une colline. Une situation de choix offrant une vue à couper le souffle. Il pouvait observer d'un côté le désert aride et de l'autre, les lumières de la ville très proche. Impossible à quiconque d'approcher des lieux sans se faire repérer des kilomètres à la ronde. Pas mal comme emplacement pour la production de films underground clandestins, sans doute riche en filles en situation irrégulière sur le pays.

Finalement rassuré d'être en capacité de voir venir toute menace en approche. N'ayant que peu de chose à faire en l'instant. C'est comme tout trentenaire de sa génération, grand amateur d'Angry Bird, que le lieutenant de police abandonna le paysage de carte postale, pour pianoter sur le Smartphone récupéré… en quête d'informations exploitables, bien évidemment.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] C'est une phrase que dit Daryl Dixon quand il quitte son frère Merle pour retrouver le reste de son groupe à la prison dans l'épisode 3x10 de Walking Dead. Et je la trouve vraiment superbe ! (Et tellement vraie dans le cadre de Walking Dead…). Raison pour laquelle je souhaitais un jour avoir l'occasion de la recaser. Et quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci ?

D'ailleurs, j'avoue que c'est en re-regardant depuis lundi, les trois saisons de cette série, que ce chapitre-ci s'est tant fait attendre lol ^_^'' Sorry, les morts vivants auront été plus forts que le NCIS de LA dans mon cœur cette semaine.

Sinon, j'ai conscience qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre, mis à part le premier face-à-face explicatif entre Deeks et Sam. Mais le suivant (pas beaucoup plus actif, d'ailleurs) arrive normalement dès demain, juste le temps de finir de le relire et corriger.

mimi yuy


	12. Chap9b : L'extraction - Marty Deeks

Et sans attente, comme promis, la suite directe du précédent chapitre (Car au départ, les deux n'en faisaient qu'un. Mais à trop écrire, il en devenait interminable ^_^''). Toujours aucune action (Mais cela va vite changer dans le prochain, promis ^.^). Et un final, j'espère inattendu, avec une réelle incursion de Densi. Histoire de vous aider à patienter pour un beaucoup plus…. Qui lui, arrivera bien plus tard lol p

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

_._

19H20 - **M**ultiple **T**hreat **A**lert **C**enter du NCIS de Los Angeles

Suite à l'appel de Deeks, Éric usa de toute sa magie pour réussir in extremis à décrypter la position du portable avant la rupture de la communication. Ainsi, heureux acquéreur de leur position géographique, avec un peu plus de recherches et plus encore de talents, il réussit facilement à récupérer les lignes téléphoniques fixes liées à l'adresse. Puis dans un second temps, non moins rapide, à en hacker les flux sortants. Si bien qu'ils eurent très vite la main sur les retours vidéo évoqués par le lieutenant de police. En sortie directe d'une sorte de villa d'architecte, semblable à un pavillon industriel, aux vues des images satellites récupérées par Nell.

- Victoire ! J'ai accès à leur système de vidéosurveillance ! Comme l'évoquait Deeks, une bonne partie est directement transférée au site « Le manoir infernal de Vladimir et ses chambres des supplices ». Pas qu'on s'imagine que cela se passe en Californie, quand on voit l'accroche de leur site.

- Tout bonnement immonde. ponctua Nell, à la vue de la seule page d'accueil, déjà bien fournie en images pornographiques.

Alors que tous deux tournaient en une belle synchro leur visage pour suivre le mouvement d'un couple en action, dans une vidéo d'accroche tournant en boucle sur ce portail de connexion. La curiosité fut vite suivie d'un dégoût commun chez les deux jeunes gens, poussant Nell à éteindre le site jusqu'alors relayé sur le grand écran du MTAC.

Si Hetty n'y fit aucune remarque, la femme se félicita que Granger se soit éclipsé un temps. Où ils les auraient encore agrémentés d'une salve de lassitudes pour leur ton et réactions parfois enfantines. Quand l'homme comprendrait-il seulement que c'était la seule manière que son équipe d'élite avait à disposition pour décompresser en pareille situation de crise ? Laissant de côté cette réflexion, la femme s'inquiéta plus sûrement de ce qu'ils pourraient tirer des exploits techniques de ses deux agents.

- Excellent travail, monsieur Beal ! Une trace de nos hommes ?

Passant avec Nell, en revue chaque caméra piratée, l'inquiétude était toujours de mise. Jusqu'à ce que l'analyste repère une silhouette de leur connaissance, sur le devant de la porte d'entrée. Une arme délaissée près de sa main droite, un portable tout aussi abandonné près de sa main gauche, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'agissait de…

- Là ! Deeks est là !

La communication avec l'homme s'étant rapidement éteint suite à une série de coups de feu, Éric n'avait osé le rappeler jusqu'alors, de crainte d'interrompre un combat. Ou pire, révéler la situation de leur ami par le son d'une sonnerie résonnant de façon impromptue en plein jeu de cache-cache. Mais le retour vidéo en temps réel leur permettant d'observer les lieux et de constater que mis à part deux cadavres - l'un dans un couloir, le second dans le salon – il n'y avait trace de personne. L'informaticien jugea qu'a priori, il n'y avait plus de danger immédiat autour de lui. Aussi tenta-t-il un appel.

NCIS - LA

Extrait de ses pensées profondes, Deeks observa la source sonore un instant. Devait-il seulement décrocher ? N'ayant franchement aucune envie de prendre le risque d'avoir Sidorov au bout du fil. Et lui révéler dans la foulée que son associé resté en arrière-garde avait été éliminé, laissant un ex-navy seal furibard lui courir après. Il préféra attendre que la sonnerie cesse. Avant de rappeler de lui-même l'OPS, si d'aventure c'était eux qui tentaient de le contacter.

Il n'eut alors à attendre qu'une seconde avant connexion.

- C'était moi, juste avant. obtint-il d'Éric en guise d'entrée en matière

- J'étais pas sûr.

- Tu avais raison, la villa est blindée de caméras de surveillance et pas que dans les chambres. Nous avons une vue sur l'ensemble de la propriété.

- Je sais. Andros possédait un accès direct à ces dernières de son portable.

Ayant découvert plus tôt l'application lui permettant de les visualiser de son Smartphone, Deeks avait ainsi pu trouver chaque angle mort qu'il pouvait atteindre rapidement de sa position. Et plus encore, analyser ce que tout à chacun pouvait voir de l'intérieur de la demeure. Se sachant donc au cœur même de la caméra visant l'entrée, Deeks y fit un petit signe de la main, à destination de Nell et Éric.

- En revanche, on ne trouve pas trace de Sam. lui indiqua finalement la jeune femme.

- Normal, il est parti.

- Tu veux dire… sans toi ?

Subissant de plein fouet son manque complet d'énergie, un nouveau silence passa avant que Deeks reprenne la discussion. Que pouvait-il seulement leur répondre ? On s'est fritté ? J'ai préféré déclarer forfait, plutôt que rester plus longtemps avec lui ? Clairement ça ne ferait pas très esprit d'équipe. Il avait sciemment abandonné son partenaire pour ce qui pourrait passer pour une chimère. Et vu, comment sa théorie avait été acceptée par Sam, il n'était plus si pressé de la re-présenter au reste de l'équipe. En attendant, l'information principale était qu'il avait bien lâché Sam. Et que par conséquent, ce dernier n'avait plus personne pour assurer ses arrières en raison de son insistance à vouloir rester sur les lieux.

Pas de quoi en être fier.

En même temps… Cela ne faisait que s'ajouter à une longue série de bévues. Comme laisser en premier lieu, Sidorov et ses hommes s'emparer de Sam et de lui-même. S'il avait le sentiment de s'être en partie rattrapé, en sortant depuis, son partenaire temporaire de leur guêpier. Il savait avoir une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui avait précédé. Revivant mentalement une énième fois, toute la scène s'étant déroulée autour de la piscine à la recherche constante : de ce qui avait cloché, de ce qu'il aurait dû mieux faire - le baiser imposé à Kensi mis à part, dut-il s'avouer - Deeks se remémora surtout un détail de choix.

- Éric !

- Toujours là, Deeks.

- Je viens de me rappeler.

- Te rappeler quoi… ?

- La plaque d'immatriculation !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Les clefs… les clefs que j'ai données à Sam étaient celles de Mikhail Andros. Je viens de me souvenir de la plaque qu'elle avait quand ils se sont rendus dans la villa du désert.

- Et c'était ?

Deeks, la lui soufflant, Éric se pressa de rechercher le véhicule. Connaissant dorénavant le secteur et créneau horaire d'où la voiture était partie, il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour que le Kaléidoscope le repère sur la route le menant à Pasadena. À la vitesse à laquelle il conduisait, s'il ne provoquait pas d'accident ou ne se faisait pas choper par des flics pour excès de vitesse il s'y trouverait dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

- Il est fou de colère après Sidorov. Il faut s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries avant l'échange.

- Je mets Callen sur le coup. De ton côté, peux-tu trouver une autre voiture pour t'éloigner ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Parce que cela sous-entendait qu'il devrait se relever, aller chercher des clefs, puis par la suite retrouver la bonne voiture et finalement la conduire. Rien qui ne lui soit à cet instant envisageable avec cette balle toujours logée dans sa cuisse, la plaie béante dans son épaule, et finalement l'épuisement généralisé dont il souffrait en raison d'une perte constante de sang.

- Deeks… insista Nell, jusqu'alors muette dans cet échange.

- Désolé, vous deux. Mais même si ce n'était pas au-dessus de mes forces. Je dois rester.

Ne comprenant pas tant ses raisons, Nell tenta moins difficile.

- Dans ce cas, peux-tu au moins te placer moins en vue, si quelqu'un revenait ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. D'où je suis, j'ai une vue magnifique de toute la vallée. Quoi qu'il se pointe, ici, je les verrais arriver de loin. J'aurais donc largement le temps de me dégager, le moment venu.

Mais d'ici là, il ne bougerait pas. Parce que quitte à mourir ce soir, il souhaitait profiter le plus longtemps possible des derniers rayons du soleil. Profiter d'un peu d'air frais, plutôt que rester au fond d'une chambre de tortures sordide ou partir se terrer dans un trou…

Finalement, devant l'absence de retour de ses acolytes, Deeks s'en entonna tout de même. Observant naturellement le portable, il réalisa seulement l'absence cruelle de batterie. Pas très prévoyant le « Andros » avec son téléphone. Parce qu'il n'avait pas tant joué avec, peu avant. Quoiqu'en l'occurrence, cela permettrait peut-être à Sidorov de se douter du pourquoi, son partenaire en affaire ne décrochait plus.

Dirigeant son visage vers la caméra braquée sur lui, Deeks fit un signe du pouce pour leur signaler que tout était ok, avant de simuler son égorgement tout en agitant le téléphone. Si Nell et Éric ne comprenaient pas que ce dernier était mort, avec ça…

Définitivement délaissé de toute occupation, c'est un flot de pensées qui l'assaillit de nouveau, tel un grondement de vagues déferlantes en provenance de l'océan.

S'il avait été celui poussant Sam à partir seul pour mieux poursuivre leur cible. Il ne pouvait nier avoir été déçu qu'il n'ait pas plus lutté pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Ou plus exactement qu'il n'ait jamais affiché, à aucun instant, une réelle inquiétude à son égard, au regard de ses nombreuses blessures. Il pensait pourtant, jusqu'alors, qu'ils avaient trouvé un équilibre. Que l'homme avait un peu fondu à son contact. Après tout, il n'avait pas semblé feindre son intérêt quand il avait souhaité voir ses photos de vacances en Jordanie. Comme surtout, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le laisser garder ses filles en compagnie de Kensi… !

Si Deeks ne l'avouerait jamais à cette dernière, Sam lui avait même confié en aparté être rassuré qu'ils se joignent à la jeune femme pour ce baby-sitting improvisé. Cette dernière n'étant clairement pas à l'aise avec les enfants, contrairement à lui. Les deux fillettes s'étaient très vite montrées craquantes, pleines de vie et fières propriétaires de moues adorables. Elles n'avaient pas tari d'éloge sur leur père bien-aimé de toute la soirée. D'ailleurs, plus que tout, c'est le sourire empli de bonheur et d'amour de ces deux enfants que le lieutenant de police avait gardé à l'esprit dans son désir de sortir son partenaire de cet enfer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam lui avait fait suffisamment confiance ce soir-là. Mais finalement, certainement pas beaucoup plus qu'avec n'importe qu'elle nounou qu'il avait par le passé engagée pour tenir ce rôle sous la surveillance assidue de ses caméras-espions peuplant sa maison… De cette conclusion, difficile à accepter pour l'homme qu'il était : Celui désireux de toujours voir le verre à moitié plein. Deeks ne pouvait pour autant nier son manque de surprise. Après tout, Sam Hanna n'était pas bien différent de tant d'autres flics l'ayant jugé comme indigne de confiance ou de leur loyauté.

Mais dans le même temps, son comportement de désintérêt total n'était pas en accord avec toutes ses leçons sur l'esprit de corps et sa volonté intrinsèque à vouloir jouer en équipe. L'ex-navy seal n'avait pas feint son intérêt à lui apprendre les bases de leurs protocoles de sécurité qu'il méconnaissait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit touché de deux balles par ces Caïds engagés par un terroriste tchétchène désireux de mettre la main sur Kensi. Sam s'était montré attentif et compatissant envers lui, à cette époque. Alors, était-il tout simplement possible qu'il y ait plus ? La jalousie et l'inquiétude pour sa femme pouvaient-ils être des raisons suffisantes pour son attitude et caractère plus tranchés ? Ou devait-il plutôt, redouter que les hommes de Sidorov l'aient drogué avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux placés sur leur chaise respective ? Une hypothèse qui là n'aurait clairement rien de rassurant pour sa santé !

N'ayant aucune réponse à apporter à toutes ces questions, Deeks tâcha de se vider la tête.

Pour l'instant, Sam partit. Avec la perte de son seul lien sur l'extérieur, il se trouvait à son tour en solo pour ce à quoi il ferait bientôt face, quoi que puissent lui réserver les associés russes… Pour autant, là, tout de suite... Il pouvait l'avouer. Il n'avait guère la force ou l'envie de bouger. Juste le besoin irrépressible de profiter du magnifique soleil couchant éclairant les mèches blondes de son visage.

Fermant les yeux aux contacts de ces doux rayons réchauffant subitement ses coupures faciales, Marty Deeks se laissa emporter par l'odeur si caractéristique de cet astre mêlé aux effluves de poudres provenant toujours de son 38, suite à son tir. Un mélange si cher à son cœur, qu'ignorant la douleur fusant de tout son visage tuméfié et ensanglanté, il se mit à arborer un léger sourire. L'odeur du soleil et de la poudre… les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Le parfum de Kensi Blye…

C'est sur ce sentiment de sérénité que l'homme abandonna toute lutte et s'éteignit tout doucement, miroir du soleil se blottissant naturellement aux tréfonds du désert…

NCIS – LA

S'il pensait avoir à peine fermé ses paupières, le jeune lieutenant de police réalisa subitement qu'il n'en avait rien été. La perception d'une personne s'abaissant devant lui venait même de l'extraire brutalement d'un sommeil profond. Toutefois, s'il aurait dû craindre pour sa vie, en raison de cette présence inattendue. Le toucher doux sur sa joue qui s'en suivit très vite, le rassura aussitôt sur l'identité de son visiteur. De quoi calmer toute son appréhension quant à cette potentielle menace. Aussi, Deeks rouvrit-il ses yeux, presque lascif, pour découvrir le visage empli d'inquiétude de sa partenaire… Kensi.

Agenouillée devant lui, elle caressait tendrement l'une de ses joues, à l'évidence peu effrayée du sang y séchant depuis un moment. Qu'y avait-il de mieux dans la vie que de se faire réveiller de la sorte ? Affrontant le regard envahi d'émotions offert par la jeune femme, Deeks se noya sans peine dans ses deux prunelles noisette aux couleurs si distinctes. Ses yeux avaient le don de l'hypnotiser quand elle y faisait passer tant de sentiments, comme à l'instant où il l'avait embrassé peu avant son départ pour suivre Michelle.

- Hé.

- Hé…

- Tu es venue ?

- Pourquoi tant de surprises ? Tu n'en aurais pas fait autant pour moi ?

- Si…

Une vérité qui le renvoyait à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Comment aurait-il seulement réagi, en découvrant ce par quoi serait passée Kensi, si leur rôle avait été inversé ? S'il était celui ayant suivi Michelle et Kensi, celle restée auprès de Sam… Que se serait-il passé pour eux ? Une question, à laquelle, il ne voulait pas une seconde envisager de répondre. Car il n'y avait aucun doute que la séance de dentiste improvisée ou les coups n'auraient pas été les seuls maux qu'elle aurait eus à subir de ces sbires. Non, le viol aurait certainement fait partie du package. Or plus que tout, il aspirait pouvoir préserver à jamais, sa partenaire de ce genre de sévices.

Désireux d'oublier toutes ces pensées lui donnant des hauts de cœur, il profita surtout de la joie de posséder encore ses deux yeux pour s'abreuvoir d'une vue dont il ne se lasserait jamais : Tout simplement, le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Ils ne t'ont pas loupé.

- Pourtant, ça aurait pu être pire.

Les doigts fins de Kensi frôlant à peine des paupières ayant déjà commencé à gonfler sous l'effet des chocs répétés supportés. Il réalisa à sa présence de plus en plus proche, combien inapprochable il était. Se rappelant, subitement honteux, de sa réaction physique quand Andros avait tenté de s'en prendre à ses yeux - un fait que Sam n'avait pas manqué de lui remémorer avec toute sa diplomatie - Deeks recula distinctement pour lui éviter de devoir ne serait-ce que frôler son corps souillé.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce recul ?

- Je… Je crois que je me suis pissé dessus… glissa-t-il finalement.

Après tout, c'était Kensi… pas Sam ou Callen, face à qui, il devait rester dur et froid en toutes circonstances. Juste sa partenaire qui connaissait déjà bon nombre de ses secrets inavouables. Et comme espéré. Loin de s'en moquer ou de s'en émouvoir, la jeune femme lui répondit plus simplement, avec ce ton désabusée qu'elle employait si souvent avec lui, quand elle voulait lui faire comprendre que cela devenait lassant de lui répéter toujours les mêmes évidences.

- Autant dire, rien qui ne change de d'habitude… le reprit-elle donc taquine.

Soulagé de sa réponse, Deeks eut même le plaisir de voir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Comme cela faisait du bien de la voir si ouverte et « normale » pouvait-il dire. Était-il donc possible que le baiser échangé plus tôt ne l'ait réellement pas fait paniquer, ni même tenté de changer leur rapport ?

- Et certainement, pas de quoi t'éloigner de moi… poursuivit-elle. Après tout, indépendamment que tu sois incapable de te retenir plus de trois heures. Ta vessie t'avait déjà abandonné quand tu m'as sauvé de cette salle piégée par les rayons lasers reliés à une bombe. Et nous étions alors, bien plus en contact, si tu te rappelles...

- C'était déjà des Russes… réalisât-il à haute voix. Pourquoi nous en veulent-ils à ce point ? Je croyais que la guerre froide était terminée et qu'on devait avoir peur des Nord coréens. Et pourtant, on n'a encore jamais dû courir après des Nord coréens… Alors que les Russes…

- Si seulement, je le savais.

Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à lui faire oublier un instant sa crainte qu'elle puisse penser moins de lui pour cet infime instant de faiblesse, qu'elle ne voyait pas comme tel. Kensi redouta plus sûrement les terribles raisons supportées par l'homme, pour le mener à ce type de relâchement. Aussi, bien qu'anxieuse de lui confier à son tour, son plus grand secret, elle se nicha de nouveau contre lui. Bien plus désireuse de le soulager de toutes les façons possibles.

S'il n'entendit pas réellement les mots alors murmurés à son oreille, quelque chose en lui incita Deeks à comprendre qu'elle le lui disait enfin. Ces trois mots qui confirmaient qu'il n'était pas le seul à pleurer d'amour pour son équipière. Après quoi, ses lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent sur les siennes si fragiles, pour y offrir une simple pression. Un presque rien comparable au vent de l'océan soufflant son sable sur lui. Un presque rien, qui lui offrait le presque tout, dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie.

Alors, Kensi s'écarta juste assez pour renouveler ses caresses. Frôlant à peine la peau gonflée de sa mâchoire toujours si douloureuse, elle lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.

Rattrapé par la fatigue, le choc, la souffrance courant toujours de ses dents à son corps tout entier, l'homme se laissa de nouveau happer par la noirceur. Toujours bercé par les derniers rayons du soleil chauffant sa peau et l'odeur ambiante de la poudre à canon du à l'échange de tirs passé, Deeks n'avait toujours qu'une pensée au cœur et à l'âme… Kensi Blye.

NCIS - LA

Très loin de là, si Nell n'avait pas manqué assister au fait que son ami s'endormait bel et bien au pas de la porte d'une villa de trafiquant d'armes d'envergure internationale, servant de lieux de tournage aux plus vils porno et snuff movie du moment. Très vite, elle vit étrangement l'expression de Marty Deeks s'adoucir et ses traits se détendre à en devenir presque paisibles. Tant et si bien qu'il affichait subitement une douce torpeur déconcertante en la situation qu'était la sienne. La jeune femme se demanda alors, avec beaucoup de sérieux et de curiosité, à quoi donc pouvait-il rêver pour sembler soudainement si heureux…

.

À suivre.

* * *

Hé oui. Pour ce final dans « l'évasion » de ces messieurs, point de Kensi pour éclairer une bien morne journée pour le lieutenant Deeks. Juste un songe aussi beau qu'il n'arrivera jamais : niark niark niark.

Sinon, j'ai amplement conscience que ce chapitre (comme le précédent) est dénué de grands évènements. Mais c'était ça ou juste faire partir Sam une fois la chambre blanche quittée. J'ose donc croire que pour certains lecteurs, ce « plus » valait la peine d'être lu. Sans compter que sans le savoir, vous venez d'obtenir tous les éléments manquants me permettant de mettre en place the grand final ^_^x

Maintenant, si vous avez encore un peu de patience à m'accorder, je pense que le prochain chapitre d'une série de 3 ou 4, composant ce « grand final » va vous surprendre (du moins, j'espère, un tout petit peu ^-^). Aussi vous dis-je à très vite, j'espère, pour mon second chapitre préféré de cette histoire ! (qui malheureusement, est encore loin d'être terminé, glup) Un chapitre pour lequel, la musique de mission impossible pourrait très bien jouer les teasers = Je sais, j'en dis trop ou pas assez ^_^''

Ah et pour ceux qui se posent la question, avec ce chapitre-ci, nous atteignons le milieu de l'histoire. Il reste donc encore 12 updates à venir !

mimi yuy


	13. Chap10a : Opération de sauvetage

Avant toute chose, désolée pour l'absence d'update la semaine passée. Mais j'ai oublié ma clé USB, vendredi dernier à mon travail. N'ayant aucune sauvegarde sur mon PC de cette fic-ci, je n'ai donc pas eu les moyens de profiter de mon week-end pour avancer quoique ce soit, comme je le souhaitais à l'origine. Vous n'imaginez pas une seconde ma joie de retrouver mon support ce lundi matin ! (Ayant craint tout le week-end qu'on ait pu me la voler et ainsi perdre deux longs mois de travail ^_^''')

Maintenant, comme je rentre tard du taffe en semaine, je ne pouvais faire plus vite, malgré toute mon envie. Remarquez d'ailleurs que je termine ce chapitre à 2H du mat alors que je dois me « lever » dans pas moins de 4 petites heures. u_u Si ce n'est pas une preuve de dévotion…

Sinon, ce chapitre et ses suivants vont relayer ce qui va mener à l'échange final entre Sidorov et les Iraniens. Alors, sachez-le dès à présent, nous allons suivre les mêmes évènements par le biais des différents protagonistes, l'un après l'autre, dans les prochains chapitres. Vous allez sans doute avoir plein de questions suite à la lecture des tout premiers. Mais normalement, vous aurez toutes vos réponses à la fin de ce bloc. Donc par avance, merci de votre patience pour les infos qui pourraient n'arriver qu'à la toute fin.

Sinon, vu l'embrouille, je vous aie ajouté des repères horaires et géographiques pour vous aider à suivre, comme j'ajouterais au terme de l'échange mon chronogramme. Pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai bien cru me lancer dans une fanfic de 24H chrono avec ce gros passage millimétré à la seconde prêt pour chacun des persos ^_^''

Au passage, pour info, chaque référence géographique existe réellement et a été minutieusement choisie pour que cette conclusion de l'affaire soit la plus plausible et réaliste possible… aussi inintéressante et peu originale puisse-t-elle être, au demeurant ^_^'' !

Sur ce, vous remerciant par avance pour votre indulgence sur ces chapitres formant le passage le plus difficile pour moi à concevoir sur cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^-^

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

19H30 - San Gabriel Canyon Road

Isaak Sidorov et Michael Zhrov n'étaient pas partis depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes que l'absence de coup de fil de Mikhail Andros commençait sérieusement à les inquiéter. S'ils arrivaient tout juste à l'entrée de la ville pour se confronter aux sempiternels embouteillages, l'agacement n'en était que plus fort. Le troisième associé était censé éliminer les deux nuisibles avant de les rappeler pour les informer qu'il partait à son tour avec son propre véhicule, pas jouer les grandes muettes.

- Zen, Isaak. On sera à l'heure pour retrouver les filles. Et je te rappelle que Naseem Vaziri ne sera pas prêt pour l'échange avant encore une heure.

Pas moins agacé par l'attitude sans cesse nonchalante d'Andros, Sidorov insista.

- Rappelle-le.

- Je tombe toujours sur la messagerie.

- Pourquoi n'était-il pas foutu de mettre un relais dans son bunker ? Et les deux énergumènes montant ses vidéos, ils ne peuvent pas décrocher le fixe ?

- Pas plus de réponse. indiqua Zhrov après de multiples tentatives.

- Pizdec ! [1]

Pianotant rapidement sur son téléphone, Zhrov jusqu'alors amusé par la situation - connaissant bien les travers de son ami, toujours si oublieux de son entourage quand il prenait son pied à torturer sa proie du jour - changea rapidement de ton.

- Finalement, il se peut qu'on ait un problème. Je repère trois corps, via le relais de son réseau de surveillance.

- Andros ?

- Non. Je vois juste les deux abrutis et le flic à terre. Mais je n'ai aucun retour de la caméra principale visant la salle où se trouvait l'agent. Mon écran est trop petit pour voir correctement le contour des images retournées par les vidéos en charge des gros plans. Mais tout semble vide.

- Merde ! Si David s'est enfui, on a plus le choix. Il faudra annuler toute l'opération.

Repérant non loin d'eux un concessionnaire, Sidorov choisit de ne prendre aucun risque. Se garant sur le bas côté, il donna ses ordres tout en descendant de voiture pour lui en laisser la commande.

- Retournes-y au plus vite avec quelques hommes à toi et vérifie ce qu'il en est. Je te téléphone quand j'ai retrouvé les filles pour décider de la suite à donner.

- Ça ira plus vite, si je rappelle sa garde rapprochée stationnée chez lui en contre bas. Ils seront plus à même d'infiltrer la maison et je pourrais sans mal les rejoindre sur le chemin.

- Alors, on fait comme ça.

Un hochement de tête pour tout accord et les deux associés se séparèrent en bordure de voie rapide, inconscients de se parler pour la dernière fois de leur vie…

NCIS - LA

19H30 - **M**ultiple **T**hreat **A**lert **C**enter du NCIS de Los Angeles

Lorsque Hetty revint de son rapport, tenu avec le sous-directeur Granger auprès du Général en charge de suivre cette opération de sécurité nationale pour le compte du Président. Dès son retour au MTAC, elle put observer dans l'un des recoins du grand écran l'image du lieutenant Deeks, toujours positionné à l'entrée de la propriété où il avait été retenu ces dernières heures avec l'agent Hanna. À l'évidence assoupi, il donnait surtout l'angoissante image de paraître mort, le visage meurtri et couvert de sang.

- Monsieur Beal. Avez-vous pu trouver quoi que ce soit de valable ? demanda-t-elle à l'agent technique, toujours en pleine action sur ses différents ordinateurs.

- Non. Toutes les images que j'ai pu pirater sont du temps réel. Les enregistrements, s'ils en ont, nous restent inaccessibles à distance.

- Toute activité aux alentours ?

- Toujours aucune. Soit, il n'y avait personne d'autre que les deux morts déjà repérés. Soit, les potentiels gardes sont partis à la poursuite de la voiture empruntée par Sam, supposant que les deux prisonniers fuyaient ensemble. Mais aux vues des relais vidéo du véhicule que nous continuons à suivre par le kaléidoscope, je ne lui ai repéré aucun poursuivant. En définitive, personne n'est encore vivant au sein de cette propriété, hormis Deeks.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Oui. Vraiment aucune activité…

- Non. Je voulais parler…

Aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre, l'image du lieutenant inerte laissait véritablement place au doute. Comprenant à son regard de nouveau fixé sur le retour vidéo, à quoi Hetty faisait référence. Éric put très vite la rassurer.

- Oui. J'ai paramétré un agrandissement de son image… Ici. Vous voyez ? Sa poitrine bouge à intervalle régulier. Il respire toujours.

- Bien. Granger et moi-même partons dès à présent pour Pasadena y accompagner la troupe de marines venus en renfort. Sachant que nous n'avons pu refuser leur présence, nous préférons encore rester avec eux pour nous assurer qu'ils ne partent pas en free-lance. Aussi… Je m'attends à ce que vous nous teniez informés à la moindre évolution de la situation.

N'ayant là encore, aucun mal à entendre la véritable demande induite dans cette phrase, Éric le lui confirma d'une voix ferme et dénuée de doute.

- On veille sur eux.

- Merci.

Sachant ne pouvoir rien faire de plus, si ce n'est demander aux deux benjamins de l'équipe de garder un œil sur le lieutenant Deeks et l'agent Hanna, Hetty quitta l'OPS. Une fois n'est pas coutume, aux vues de l'importance de l'affaire dont ils se chargeaient tous. Avec Granger, ils se rendaient sur le terrain, rejoignant l'escadron de l'armée dont on leur avait imposé la présence non loin du périmètre défini par Sidorov lui-même. Histoire d'être en capacité de déployer ces hommes pour récupérer les bombes, dés l'instant où les agents infiltrés découvriraient leur position. Il était inutile de préciser que le président et toute la hiérarchie militaire étaient en attente impatiente de tout résultat probant. Raison pour laquelle, quelque peu détachés de la réalité du terrain, ils avaient tous insisté sur l'importance que leurs meilleures ressources tactiques et militaires soient mises à contribution. Inconscients que ce surcroît d'hommes à gérer ne fasse que leur compliquer la tâche. En parallèle à ce déploiement exceptionnel, le mot d'ordre matraqué en hauts lieux restait le même, ferme et inéluctable. Peu importait le prix et coût humain, tant que les victimes n'étaient pas des civils. Ne pas aboutir à un Happy End défini par l'extinction de la menace nucléaire n'était pas une option.

Les portes du MTAC étaient finalement à peine refermées sur leur patronne, que les sachant enfin seuls, Nell – restée jusqu'alors en retrait – craqua littéralement.

- Je n'y arriverais pas, Éric.

Le jeune homme se retournant pour lui faire face, il vit sa partenaire au regard, lui aussi fixé sur l'image de Deeks. Impossible pour lui de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu as entendu Granger.

- Mais, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça…

« … à crever comme un chien. » Mourrait-elle d'envie d'ajouter. Car si Deeks bougeait parfois suffisamment pour prouver qu'il n'en était encore rien, il n'en restait pas bien loin. Le sang s'échappant toujours de sa bouche, lorsqu'il toussait, laissait à penser qu'il souffrait d'une importante hémorragie interne. Or, si des côtes cassées avaient crevé ses poumons… Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne le perdent. Alors qu'ils connaissaient sa position et pouvaient le rejoindre en moins d'une dizaine de minutes, s'ils affectaient un hélicoptère pour s'y rendre.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait les consignes. Elle savait qu'elles étaient les risques à agir. Mais décemment, elle ne pouvait accepter d'assister sans réagir à la mort en direct de son ami. De leur ami à tous ! Si la jeune femme possédait une très grande famille de sang, au sein de laquelle elle était aimée et choyée. Elle n'en avait pas moins développé une affection sans borne pour chacun des membres de l'équipe d'élite du NCIS de la cote Ouest. Une équipe dans laquelle Deeks avait une place tout aussi importante en son cœur que Callen, Kensi ou Sam… Ils étaient tous comme des frères et sœur pour elle. Or dans son éducation, on lui avait appris qu'on n'abandonnait pas un membre de sa famille, sur le bord de la route. Bien au contraire, on risquait tout pour lui… quel qu'en soit le prix et les risques encourus.

Raison pour laquelle, elle avait fait son choix. Même si cela lui faisait tout perdre, lui coûtait son poste ou sa liberté, elle ne resterait pas plus longtemps sans réagir. Aussi, se levant d'un bond, elle informa Éric de sa décision.

- J'y vais.

- Nell… Non…

Aux yeux noirs dirigés sur lui, Éric avala non sans peine sa salive. Sauf, que loin de le lui refuser, tout aussi désireux d'agir, le jeune homme n'en niait pas moins de nouveau son action irréfléchie.

- Comprends-moi, bien. Je ne peux pas…

Si Nell pouvait toujours s'évincer sans que personne ne puisse trop s'en rendre compte. Le concernant, il n'en était rien. S'il pouvait gérer seul les multiples demandes arrivant au MTAC, dans ce type de situation - comme il l'avait si bien prouvé des années durant, avant l'arrivée de Nell à ses côtés. Il se savait en revanche véritablement indispensable à son poste. Si bien que même s'il aurait aimé l'accompagner, ce n'était pas envisageable sans mettre tout le reste de l'équipe en danger. Kensi et Callen auraient encore besoin de lui et de ses capacités. Comme il devait continuer à veiller sur Sam. Mais plus encore, quand bien même, il aurait pu s'échapper de ce poste. Lui n'était de toute façon pas un agent de terrain.

- Bien sûr que tu peux, Éric ! Nous savons tous deux que tu pourras sans mal, tout gérer seul d'ici.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

- Alors, quoi ? Ne me sors pas que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? Je ne te croirais pas.

- Laisse-moi finir, tu veux. Bien au contraire, j'aimerais que tu t'y rendes. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser y aller comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Seule ! Avec notre chance, tu vas y arriver pile au moment où d'autres hommes de Sidorov vont y retourner.

- Contrairement à toi, je suis entraînée pour le terrain.

- Il n'empêche qu'il te faut quelqu'un pour assurer tes arrières !

Sachant bien ce qu'elle allait lui rétorquer, il la devança.

- Quelqu'un de physiquement présent à tes côtés. Et Granger et Hetty ont été catégoriques.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Nell le lui confirma avec plaisir.

- Je dirais même qu'ils ont été des plus précis : « Si d'aventure nous découvrons leur situation avant d'avoir récupéré les bombes, aucune équipe de terrain du NCIS ne devra se rendre sur place. » Mais si nous suivons la couverture de Deeks… poursuivit-elle.

Comprenant subitement, ce à quoi la jeune femme pensait, l'informaticien sourit à son tour à leur subite bonne fortune.

- Au regard de Sidorov, s'il a pu s'évader, il serait logique qu'il appelle à l'aide.

- Et qui d'autre que son propre camp pourrait-il contacter pour obtenir quelques renforts ?

- Mais je ne peux pas diriger une équipe de police, Nell.

- Toi non. Mais nous connaissons quelqu'un qui doit une faveur à Hetty et qui ferait tout pour sortir son homme d'une telle situation.

- Bates ! Sauf que l'informer et réclamer son aide au nom de Deeks, signifie que pour le NCIS, celui-ci aura flanché et réclamé un support extérieur, bien que Granger le lui ait refusé.

Ce qui ferait passer leur ami aux yeux de tous, comme un petit flic dénué de volonté, parti pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère nourricière qu'était la police de LA, suite au rejet du très paternel NCIS.

- Jamais Deeks ne supportera qu'on le perçoive de la sorte.

- Éric. Il est de la police. Les ordres de Granger n'ont aucune légitimité sur lui. Il ne risque rien de sa part. Tout au plus, sera-t-il boudé par le NCIS et obligé de retourner un temps bosser chez les flics.

- Nell… Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- Que je préfère avoir un ami vexé repartant quelques mois au LAPD avant de nous revenir, que d'aller dans deux jours déposer une rose sur sa tombe.

Sûr que vu de la sorte, Éric n'eut guère d'arguments plus valables à lui opposer.

- Ok. J'appelle Bates, pour qu'il vienne te prendre.

Leur plan étant « presque » sans accro, chacun réagit avec rapidité. Nell partit aussitôt chercher son arme, tandis qu'Éric décrochait son téléphone.

Bien sûr, ils interprétaient les ordres à leur convenance, fomentant une véritable petite mutinerie dans le dos de Granger. Mais leur sauvetage n'aurait aucun lien avec le NCIS. Quant à Nell, n'étant pas un agent de terrain, les consignes restaient en tout point respectées. Alors qu'elle passait une dernière fois au MTAC récupérer une oreillette et obtenir confirmation qu'un escadron du SWAT s'apprêtait bien à décoller du premier district, pour venir la chercher au hangar à bateau, Éric la conforta dans sa décision.

- Ramène-le nous vivant.

Acquiesçant du chef avec tout le sérieux que la situation exigeait d'eux, la jeune analyste le quitta sans plus attendre. Tous deux mesuraient leur chance que le commandant Roger Bates ait pu aussi vite se rendre disponible pour les aider et mettre en marche une véritable équipe d'assaut...

NCIS - LA

19H35 – 1st District de la police de Los Angeles

Ce soir-là, l'ex-lieutenant Bates - fraîchement promu Commandant - ne se doutait pas qu'en décrochant son téléphone, sa soirée s'apprêtait à basculer.

Il allait quitter le poste de police, las que sa nouvelle position lui impose subitement un surcroît de travail administratif pénible et peu enthousiasmant. Il glissait même déjà ses clefs pour fermer son nouveau bureau, quand l'insistance de son téléphone portable le poussa à abandonner lesdites clefs dans la serrure pour mieux décrocher.

- Bates.

Le policier n'eut alors aucune chance de dire un mot de plus que l'agent technique du NCIS de sa connaissance l'accabla d'une somme d'informations quelque peu… déroutantes.

Le jeune homme ne prenant pas quatre chemins pour lui exposer la situation, les termes très précis de « menace nucléaire », « terrorisme d'état » et « question de vie ou de mort » pour son lieutenant et ami Marty Deeks, l'incitèrent à abandonner clef et sacoche pour partir au pas de course au sous-sol du commissariat : Le lieu de retrait des seuls agents de police aptes à agir en telle situation, l'unité d'élite de leur corps d'armes.

Appréciant que les derniers travaux effectués dans le poste de police leur permettent dorénavant de conserver le réseau téléphonique dans les ascenseurs, Bates concéda facilement à la seconde requête soumise par l'informaticien.

- Pas de problème. Je passe prendre l'agent Jones sur le parking portuaire jouxtant votre hangar à bateau. De votre côté, envoyez-moi les coordonnées où le trouver et toutes informations susceptibles d'être utiles pour une prise d'assaut de la propriété.

Remerciant la bonne étoile de ce bâtard chanceux de Deeks, lui ayant permis d'avoir à cet instant sa nouvelle position hiérarchique indispensable pour réquisitionner une équipe du SWAT, l'homme eut un sourire bref, au sentiment de puissance que sa nouvelle position lui offrait. Ne pas devoir rendre de compte à quiconque était un plaisir sans nom. D'autant qu'en ayant eu la confirmation de l'agent Beal que l'agent Hanna n'était plus dans la propriété où se trouvait son lieutenant, la situation ne concernait strictement plus que la police. Aussi n'avait-il pas même besoin d'en référer au NCIS avant action, pour agir comme bon lui semblait.

Malgré tout conscient de toute l'importance de ce que ses actes allaient provoquer, l'ascenseur arrivant enfin auprès de l'équipe recherchée, c'est sans plus attendre qu'il hurla ses ordres, enclenchant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation la procédure standard de récupération d'urgence d'un policier requérant assistance.

NCIS - LA

19H45 – Parking de la Marina Del Rey

Comme Nell l'espérait, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que l'un des deux hélicoptères de la police affrétés par le SWAT vienne la prendre. Direction, aussitôt qu'elle fut embarquée, les hauteurs du mont San Gabriel où se trouvait Marty Deeks.

L'avantage d'un tel moyen de transport était bien leur capacité à atteindre leur objectif en une poignée de minutes. Ayant en parallèle appelé une ambulance, cette dernière mettrait un peu plus de temps à les rejoindre. Mais cela permettrait à l'équipe de sécuriser les lieux en son attente. Sachant que si l'urgence se faisait ressentir, ils seraient toujours en capacité d'extraire Deeks par le biais des airs, jusqu'à l'hôpital central de LA.

Atterrissant à quelques centaines de mètres de leur cible pour rester le plus discrets possible… malgré le bruit non camouflable des appareils en vol, deux escadrons de trois hommes s'infiltrèrent dès lors en silence par l'arrière de la demeure.

Les suivant de quelques pas, l'agent Jones et le commandant Bates n'avaient eux qu'un seul objectif : retrouver au plus vite, leur ami.

- Prenez garde ! Il y a subitement du mouvement sur site ! les informa Éric par le biais de l'oreillette portée par Nell

- Rien d'anormal, le SWAT vient de s'infiltrer par l'arrière-cour.

- Sauf que les hommes que je repère viennent de passer par l'entrée et sont loin d'être habillés comme des flics ! MERDE !

- Éric ?

- C'est la cata ! Je ne vois plus Deeks et Sam est toujours en arrêt à l'entrée de la ville ! [2]

Inquiète par toutes ces nouvelles qui ne présageaient rien qui vaille, Nell n'eut pas plus le temps de la réflexion qu'elle fut vivement poussée derrière un muret par Bates. Ils essuyaient des tirs qui prouvaient par les faits qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas seuls sur les lieux.

Mais très vite, l'équipe du SWAT les accompagnant se dispersa sous les ordres de leur chef pour prendre aisément la situation en main. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être militaire pour appartenir à une unité d'élite. Et ces hommes d'armes - crème de la crème de la police de LA - avaient depuis longtemps déjà, largement prouvé leur efficacité en situation d'urgence. Sans compter que savoir qu'ils venaient exfiltrer l'un des leurs, les incitait sans doute à donner un peu plus encore le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Ne voyant plus aucune trace de Deeks par le réseau de caméra de surveillance, Éric était à la fois rassuré et paniqué. Comment avait-il seulement réussi l'exploit de sortir de son champ de vision sans qu'il ne puisse le voir ? Arrivée à la même conclusion, toujours repliée derrière son mur, Nell ne manqua pas de le houspiller pour son manque d'attention.

- Comment ça, tu ne le vois plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous Éric ?

- Je… j'étais en train de prévenir Callen de l'arrêt persistant de la voiture conduite par Sam quand en une seconde Deeks a disparu du retour vidéo de l'entrée.

Les tirs s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure de l'avancée efficace et rapide du SWAT, leur communication ne s'en fit que plus aisée.

NCIS - LA

19H55 – Villa de Mikhail Andros dans les hauteurs du Mt San Gabriel

Si c'était le bruit produit par deux hélicoptères surplombant la zone qui l'avait tiré de son assoupissement ; C'est bien la vue de quatre voitures aux phares allumés, montant la pente menant à la propriété qui avait incité Marty Deeks à se traîner dans un recoin hors de vue des différents protagonistes en approche. Reprenant son arme en main, l'homme grimaça en constatant qu'il ne lui restait que trois balles. Le défaut des petits 38 limités à des chargeurs de six balles… Avec les deux tirées à chaque pied d'Andros et celle utilisée pour flinguer la caméra de surveillance de la salle blanche… ce qui lui restait en main ne suffirait jamais pour lui permettre de défendre une position. Aussi privilégia-t-il la retraite stratégique. Ou comment se planquer le temps de voir comment évoluait la situation, ignorant encore tout de l'identité de ses invités-surprises.

Si très vite, il reconnut une partie des hommes ayant pris d'assaut la demeure - au cri d'un membre du SWAT s'identifiant clairement comme tel, en guise de sommation précédant leurs tirs. La logique lui permit facilement d'en conclure de quel coté était leurs opposants, pour la plupart habillés de costard.

Les deux camps clairement identifiés, il aurait souhaité participer aux échanges. Mais démuni d'arme véritablement chargée, il ne pouvait leur apporter une grande aide. D'autant plus, quand en tentant de soulever le 38, il réalisa que son bras tremblant ne permettait aucun mouvement stable. Aussi, quand il vit Michael Zhrov surgir subitement devant lui, sa propre arme clairement dirigée sur son visage : Deeks comprit fataliste qu'il avait été repéré par ce dernier. Se sachant tout bonnement à bout de force, suite à son dernier déplacement. Il avait plus encore conscience qu'il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour lui opposer la moindre résistance.

Alors, voilà. Ils y étaient… Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa croyance à agir au mieux en restant en ces murs, sa dernière heure était bel et bien arrivée pour lui. N'en braquant pas moins son arme, dans un réflexe d'autodéfense qu'il ne pouvait se restreindre, Deeks entendit presque serein la déflagration. Mais étonnement, aucune nouvelle douleur n'y succéda.

Observant stupéfait son torse indemne, il réalisa incrédule avoir bien été raté. Regardant finalement tout autour de lui, c'est encore plus sidéré qu'il découvrît son attaquant s'effondrer au sol. Et derrière lui…

- Nell ?

Qu'est-ce que…. ? Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme faisait ici ?

Accablé par la douleur aiguë habitant son corps, la vue trouble, il observa de nouveau le corps mort du russe véritablement tué de sang-froid par l'analyste de l'équipe.

OK. Aussi stone soit-il, il ne s'y attendait clairement pas. Ni de sa présence et encore moins de son geste. En tout cas, rêve éveillé ou réalité… Elle savait viser la petiote.

A priori, pas moins choquée d'avoir agi de la sorte, son amie observait tout autant médusée que lui le corps sans vie de l'associé de Sidorov, quand une ombre s'avançant vers elle informa Deeks qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire. Sachant qu'aucun membre du SWAT ne jouerait à s'approcher d'eux sans bruit les sachant du même camp - cela ne répondait clairement pas à leurs méthodes, avec lesquelles il avait été un temps jadis familiarisé. Il n'eut aucune hésitation à viser et tirer ses trois balles dans le torse de cette silhouette menaçante.

Une action qui cette fois-ci surpris la douce Nell, se tournant frénétique pour apercevoir la menace s'écrouler, tué sous ses coups. Elle qui pensait venir sauver Deeks… ce dernier venait à l'instant de lui rendre la pareille.

Ce énième danger éliminé, c'est en levant à peine son bras sain que Deeks lui offrit le sourire sanglant du Joker.

- Tape-m'en cinq, little red ! [3]

Bien qu'encore stupéfaite d'avoir réagi aussi vite, en éliminant Zhrov, tout en négligeant de façon si flagrante ses arrières, telle la bleue qu'elle savait encore être. Nell se précipita vers Deeks qui l'avait tout autant sauvé du pire, au même instant. S'agenouillant près de lui, elle céda d'abord à sa requête d'échanger leur signe de gang. Celui conçu la fois où elle s'était sortie seule d'une prise d'otage dans la Kill House, quand l'équipe avait infiltré un groupe de formateurs d'unités d'assaut. [4]

- Joli tir. lui murmura-t-il

- De même, Deeks. Comment tu te sens ?

- Franchement, pas bien.

- Une ambulance sera là dans quelques minutes.

- Une femme selon mon cœur… toussa-t-il, doucement. Comment vont les filles ?

- Toujours sous couverture. Kensi a pris la place de Maya Yerzov, trop blessée pour continuer. Et de ce que j'en sais, à cet instant, Michelle vient tout juste d'être rejointe par Sidorov.

- Il a affiché des doutes quant à sa couverture ?

- Toujours pas. Comme il semble toujours ignorer que ses deux autres recrues féminines sont aussi un agent et une flic russe sous couverture.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il de l'information, pas même sûr d'avoir bien tout compris.

- Que veux-tu, Sidorov semble complètement aveugle quand il s'agit de recruter des femmes.

Nell inspectant jusqu'alors chacune de ses blessures, Deeks la stoppa finalement pour se saisir de ses mains baladeuses quand elle s'enquit de toucher à ses coupes faciales.

- Ça va, Nell. souffla-t-il épuisé. Le sang va finir par coaguler.

Pour Deeks, à cet instant, il y avait bien plus urgent que de se soucier de son état. Comme, lui expliquer sa présence en ces lieux. Une présence qui n'avait rien d'anodin, suite aux ordres donnés très clairement par Granger, quand ils avaient parlé au téléphone. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Échangeant un regard lourd de signification avec la jeune femme, sachant parfaitement que sa venue n'était pas autorisée par le NCIS. Deeks voulut surtout comprendre ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à agir de la sorte. Mais alors qu'il allait le lui reprocher, le visage empli d'inquiétude et de soin qu'elle lui retourna eut pour don de le faire taire.

Comment pouvait-il seulement la sermonner d'avoir agi avec tant de loyauté ? Il ne pouvait décemment nier à quel point sa présence le touchait, si forte de symbole à ses yeux. S'il s'imaginait depuis son enfance comme dispensable, sans importance pour tout à chacun. Nell, en risquant sa carrière entière par son acte de rébellion, lui prouvait subitement à quel point il pouvait aussi réellement compter pour quelqu'un. Son acte était si désintéressé et ampli de générosité… qu'il ne pouvait être écarté d'un sermon ou réprimande de la part de son bénéficiaire.

Les deux jeunes gens se réconfortant, pour ne pas dire, se nourrissant tout simplement de cet échange visuel s'attardant entre eux. Ni l'agent Jones, ni le lieutenant Deeks n'eurent alors l'attention suffisante pour entendre une troisième personne s'approcher, avant que de nouveaux coups de feu investissent leur position.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] « Putain ! » en russe dans le texte.

[2] Vous comprendrez cette allusion plus tard

[3] Dans de nombreuses fics anglaises, Deeks ou Callen nomment Nell : « Litte Red ». J'ignore si cela vient de la vo, ou de l'idée d'un auteur reprise par d'autres. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce surnom pour l'analyste rousse.

[4] Cf. fin de l'épisode 4x12

Désolée pour ce chapitre riche en évènements et a contrario si pauvre en émotion. Mais c'était malheureusement un passage obligé pour repositionner chaque personnage dans le grand jeu des chaises musicales.

Sinon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué. Si j'ai décidé d'intégrer Bates à l'équipe de secours envoyée chercher Deeks. J'ai surtout tenté de suivre les rumeurs sur l'épisode 5x01 voulant que ce soit Nell qui finisse par prendre en main les rênes de l'opération. Même si je me doute qu'elle y aura un rôle certainement différent dans la série lol.

À très vite, j'espère, pour mon second chapitre préféré de la fanfic, avec une mise en "action" de Nell et Deeks, jouant à fond la carte de l'actor studio... ;)

Mimi yuy

À très vite, j'espère !

Mimi yuy


	14. Chap10b : Opération IMF

Un très grand merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre ! Je craignais qu'en entrant concrètement dans le vif du sujet, concernant l'opération, cela vous déplaise. Mais je vois que j'avais tort. Faut juste comprendre qu'une partie de tout ce qui suit a été écrite depuis juin. Alors à force de lire et relire les mêmes passages, je trouve l'ensemble terriblement trop « simple ». Mais peut-être que je me creuse aussi trop la tête lol ^_^''

En tout cas, mille mercis pour vos derniers retours qui m'ont vraiment permis de prendre un peu plus confiance en moi, pour cette seconde moitié de l'histoire qui n'a rien de simple à écrire, vu le nombre de protagonistes à gérer en même temps ^-^''

Là, je vous propose le début de mon second passage préféré dans cette fanfic, quant à la scène mettant en avant un pur travail d'équipe, comme j'aspirais depuis longtemps en écrire une. En priant pour que mon opération IMF (l'acronyme de la « Force Mission Impossible » en anglais, si vous vous demandez de quoi je parle) n'apparaisse pas à l'ouest. Enfin… même si c'était le cas, il est maintenant trop tard pour changer de scénario. Aussi, verdict à la fin de ces 9 prochaines pages ^-^

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

19H35 - San Gabriel Canyon Road

L'agent Sam Hanna au volant du SUV appartenant jusqu'alors à Mikhail Andros était sortit pied au planché de la propriété de ce dernier. Sauf que la réalité du terrain l'avait très vite rattrapé. Le contraignant, une fois le portail franchi, à se soucier de la direction à prendre. Aussi avait-il dû s'arrêter dès le premier tournant pour paramétrer le GPS du véhicule.

Tachant de se concentrer sur cette simple tâche, c'est non sans difficulté que l'ex-navy seal aux muscles tétanisés par l'électricité, pianota sur l'appareil pour obtenir l'écho d'une voix féminine lui tapant dès lors sur les nerfs. Que les paroles prononcées ne soient pas celles attendues l'enragea plus encore.

« Putain de Russes ! »

Perdant un peu plus de temps pour re-paramétrer la machine et obtenir des consignes en anglais et non en russe. C'est enfin toute gomme dehors qu'il se lança à cœur perdu en direction du lieu où il aurait toutes les chances de retrouver Isaak Sidorov. Aujourd'hui son pire ennemi. À cet instant, surtout : un homme qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien qualifier de mort ! Tant sa détermination à le traquer pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes était forte et inéluctable.

Si les premiers kilomètres ainsi avalés à toute vitesse lui permirent d'être confiant quant à sa capacité à reprendre en marche le cours de l'opération. L'impatience et la frustration n'en avaient pas moins atteint leur paroxysme, après que la voix nasillarde lui ait signifié un temps moyen de 45 minutes pour se rendre à destination. Pour en ajouter, la circulation dense de cette fin de journée l'empêchant d'aller aussi vite que désiré, la colère et l'agacement prirent définitivement le pas sur sa personne.

Dans son empressement à quitter Deeks, il avait clairement oublié d'emporter avec lui le portable trouvé par le flic. Une erreur dont il se mordait les doigts. Car en absence de tout téléphone embarqué, il n'avait pas la capacité d'atteindre le MTAC pour y contraindre Éric à jouer sur la signalisation et ainsi lui faciliter le passage. Une option dont ils profitaient parfois avec Callen, au cours de leurs courses-poursuites, l'informaticien ayant toujours eu l'art et la manière de faire répondre les feux tricolores à leurs souhaits.

En absence de tout support de ce type, c'est donc en toute inconscience que l'agent du NCIS se mit à zigzaguer de voiture en voiture, prenant des risques insensés sur une route connue pour ses nombreux virages.

Son cœur battant toujours à tout rompre depuis sa fuite en solitaire ; quand un léger malaise le frappa de nouveau, c'est au pire moment que Sam sentit la maîtrise du véhicule lui échapper. Évitant de justesse une camionnette de fleuriste fonçant sur lui, tandis qu'il roulait en sens inverse dans un énième dépassement. Sous l'écho de nombreux klaxons, le SUV ne réagit plus à aucune manœuvre. Faisant alors une embardée à travers la route sinueuse, le véhicule termina finalement, brutalement sa course, en prenant de plein fouet un arbre sur le bas-côté. La violence de cet arrêt soudain déclencha aussitôt les airbags, qui par leur seule présence sonna brièvement le conducteur.

NCIS - LA

20H05 – Villa de Mikhail Andros dans les hauteurs du Mt San Gabriel

Les tirs reprenant autour d'eux, Nell se positionna dans le but affiché de protéger son ami blessé. Mais pour toute menace, le vainqueur de l'échange venant d'avoir lieu - et les rejoignant non sans s'annoncer - n'était autre que le commandant Bates.

S'agenouillant aussitôt auprès des deux jeunes gens, l'homme afficha tout autant d'inquiétude que l'analyste peu avant. Même en observant un très bref instant son lieutenant. Il comprenait maintenant, pourquoi il leur avait fallu venir jusqu'ici le chercher. Impossible dans un tel état, que Deeks ait pu s'extraire des lieux par lui-même.

Cible de toutes leurs préoccupations, observant tantôt Nell, tantôt Bates – Marty Deeks présenta finalement bien moins d'étonnements à voir son boss de la police les rejoindre. Pour autant, comme un peu plus tôt avec Kensi, cela frôlait trop le rêve éveillé… Si bien qu'il se frotta brièvement les yeux pour s'assurer que ses paupières étaient toujours ouvertes.

- Hé, gamin. offrit Bates pour toute entrée en matière.

- Salut…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un mot de plus qu'ils furent aussitôt interrompus par la sonnerie d'un téléphone située près d'eux.

- C'est celui de Zhrov. réalisa Nell.

- Merde. Apporte-le-moi, vite. lui commanda aussitôt Deeks.

Bien qu'il n'ait plus d'énergie pour bouger plus que quelques doigts, il voulait croire avoir encore toute sa tête. Et ce qui se concluait de la prise d'assaut des lieux par Zhrov et une poignée d'hommes de main était que Sidorov avait eu des doutes légitimes quant au silence persistant d'Andros. L'évidence voulait donc que s'il n'avait pas très vite un retour cohérent de son second associé, toute l'affaire serait irrémédiablement compromise. Or il n'était pas question qu'il ait du supporter autant de tortures en vain ! Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, ce foutu échange avec les Iraniens aurait lieu ! Deeks se l'était juré. L'unique raison pour laquelle il avait d'ailleurs sciemment choisi de rester sur place. Aussi décida-t-il d'agir de nouveau comme G. Callen le lui avait demandé. Rester lui-même en toute circonstance pour cette mission de haut vol !

Ne boudant pas pour autant l'aide inespérée venue jusqu'à lui, le jeune lieutenant de police choisit même d'exploiter au maximum toutes ces nouvelles cartes qu'on lui glissait miraculeusement entre ses mains.

- Bates. Demande aux hommes du SWAT de rester dispersés dans toute la demeure. Ils doivent donner l'image de chercher un dernier survivant. Il faut aussi… hummmm…. gémit-il subitement de douleur à devoir parler aussi vite et distinctement.

- Il faut aussi… tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Respirant doucement pour retrouver maîtrise de son corps, Deeks reprit pour la troisième fois.

- Il faut aussi que l'un d'eux retourne dans la salle située à l'extrémité du couloir gauche. Murs blancs, deux chaises en son centre. Il y reste trois caméras que je n'avais pas repérées, dédiées aux seuls gros plans. On y voit, via l'une d'elles, un bout de bras d'Andros. Pas vraiment assez pour l'identifier avec exactitude, comme les deux autres ne retournent aucune image compromettante. Mais si on veut simuler une coupure d'électricité sur cette zone, il faut que toutes celles du lieu soient mises hors service.

- Ce ne serait pas plus sûr de demander à Éric de couper tout le système ? l'interrompit Nell.

- Surtout pas. Il nous sera plus utile de conserver toutes les autres caméras surveillant les lieux.

- Mais si Sidorov a la possibilité de se connecter lui aussi à distance…

- Ce qu'il fera ! Il suivra nos actions.

Refusant d'abord la communication sur le téléphone, Deeks avait pianoté durant tout cet échange avec une facilité du à l'habitude sur l'appareil. En premier lieu, il avait pu dénicher l'application vouée à observer les caméras vidéo visant les lieux. La même que celle trouvée dans le portable d'Andros, peu avant. Nul doute, pour lui, que Sidorov en était donc lui-même équipé. Un point central pour le plan qu'il composait au fur et à mesure, en pure improvisation. Alors, très vite, il chercha traces des SMS échangés entre les trois associés.

- Chier ! Ils communiquent en russe.

S'il s'était amusé un temps à apprendre quelques mots courants et insultes en russe et farsi, en écoutant Callen et Sam les parler. Il était loin de pouvoir écrire une phrase complète. Et a priori, sauf nouveauté, Nell n'en était pas plus capable que lui.

- T'es en contact avec Éric ? lui demanda-t-il tout en fermant brièvement les yeux, encore pris d'un vertige, bien qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Éric à ma droite, le SWATT à ma gauche. lui répondit-elle, en désignant chacune de ses oreilles, à l'évidence munies de deux oreillettes bien distinctes.

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, Deeks dû lui admettre que cela ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir que de suivre trois conversations différentes en simultané. Mais connaissant leur petit génie, cela ne devait pas même la perturber.

De son coté, si Bates n'avait ajouté mot depuis qu'il avait transmis ses ordres au SWAT. Deeks sentait distinctement son toucher sur son poignet gauche. Très clairement, l'homme vérifiait sa tension sanguine, l'incitant à se pousser à afficher un peu plus de vie.

- Il peut m'entendre ? Parce que j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire sans lui, dans les prochaines minutes.

Nell désignant le micro caméra positionné sur son gilet, la réponse était donc oui.

- Éric ! Deeks a besoin de toi. ajouta-t-elle pour s'assurer que l'homme était effectivement à leur écoute.

Bien que sa situation n'ait pas été la plus aisée à cet instant, l'informaticien se rendit aussitôt disponible pour eux.

- Ok… Que puis-je pour lui ? demanda-t-il, à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

- Vas-y. Il t'écoute, relaya Nell.

- Il faut qu'il nous trouve ASAP de quoi traduire en russe ce que je vais dire, pour qu'on l'envoi du téléphone.

L'avantage avec ces Smartphones, c'est que comme pour le chinois et japonais, on pouvait toujours choisir de taper en alphabet latin avant qu'ils transcodent tout aussitôt chaque mot, ici en cyrillique. Le téléphone sonnant de nouveau, il y avait urgence à agir. Coupant encore la communication, Deeks se prépara donc à envoyer un premier message à l'appelant.

- Alors, on y va : « Doit conserver silence. Flics partout. »

- Deeks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? réagit aussitôt Nell.

- J'informe Sidorov de ce qui se passe.

- Mais tu ne peux pas lui dire ça !

- Oh que si. Crois-moi, quand tu te trouves coincé dans les pires situations, la vérité est toujours ta meilleure alliée pour y glisser un petit mensonge. Éric est prêt ?

- Oui. soupira-t-elle. Cela donne…

Frappant à l'instant où il l'entendait le premier mot retourné phonétiquement par Nell, suite à la traduction mise en œuvre par l'informaticien. Deeks dut finalement admettre avoir du mal. Sa vue se troublant au point de tout voir en double et ses doigts envahis par les tremblements, le poussaient à cumuler les fautes de frappe dès les premières syllabes.

- Merde…

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment que son corps le lâche… Alors qu'il pliait douloureusement ses doigts aux phalanges cassées, il assista impuissant à la disparition du portable.

Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de prendre le leur, Nell voyant bien ses difficultés, venait de s'en emparer pour finir la saisie à sa place avec une dextérité qu'il lui envia. Mais loin de lui signifier ses limites physiques, elle rétorqua plus simplement leur besoin de limiter les intermédiaires pour gagner du temps.

Moins d'une demi-minute plus tard, ils obtenaient déjà une réponse qu'ils firent traduire aussitôt.

- « Statut d'Andros ? » leur lut Nell

- Bates, les caméras ? demanda Deeks

- Le SWAT nous confirme avoir mis HS toutes celles présentes au sous-sol.

- Parfait. Qu'ils ne touchent surtout pas à toutes les autres.

Il savait son mini plan, à la « Mission Impossible », peu jouable. Pour ne pas dire ridicule. Mais au pays d'Hollywood, le jeune flic qui avait passé toute son existence dans la ville des Anges à emprunter des rôles dans son travail - comme trop souvent, au sein de sa vie privée - voulu y croire. Il était trop déterminé à prouver à Callen qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance. Qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, en situation de crise, réussir à les aider à sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Plus encore, il aspirait à prouver à tous et à Sam en particulier, qu'il avait toute sa place parmi cette équipe d'élite. Et ce, même s'il employait ses méthodes personnelles, en lieu et place de simplement suivre des ordres aveuglement.

Voyant bien que Deeks avait une idée très claire derrière la tête, Nell comme Bates restèrent à son écoute. L'observant de nouveau fermer les yeux, s'ils craignirent un bref instant, qu'il se soit subitement endormi. Il n'en fut rien. Sachant dorénavant que Bates assurait efficacement leur sécurité et que Nell saisissait respectueusement ses paroles. L'homme venait juste de relâcher toute sa tension, dans l'espoir de mieux maîtriser sa douleur et fatigue et ainsi poursuivre sa dictée.

- Bien. On répond : « Statut Ok. Téléphone HS. Mais le flic s'est libéré pour appeler renforts. »

Laissant à Nell le soin de retranscrire ce nouveau message, se sachant toujours hors champ des caméras extérieures, Deeks réalisa qu'il devait absolument reprendre sa position d'origine. Soit en l'occurrence, faire bouger tout le monde dans la demi-minute.

- Bates ! Déplace-moi contre ce mur.

- Il renvoie : « Statut de l'agent ? ». indiqua Nell en le suivant à sa nouvelle position.

Gémissant piteusement au mouvement imposé à son corps désarticulé, Deeks n'en perdit pas de vue l'essentiel.

- Écrit : « Tué par Andros. Toujours dans salle blanche ». Bates, emporte maintenant, le corps de Zhrov pour le placer où je me trouvais. Puis éloigne-toi de nous, de vingt pas vers la gauche.

- Il demande : « On interrompt l'échange ? ». poursuivit Nell.

Deeks l'observant un instant avec toute son attention, Nell chercha ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Parce qu'à cet instant, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de leur faire faire. Loin de cette préoccupation, Marty Deeks avait plus simplement remarqué seulement à cet instant que la jeune femme lui facilitait vraiment la vie.

- Gilet par balle de la police de LA ?

- Heu… Oui.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais dans sa précipitation à partir, elle avait oublié le sien. Or semble-t-il habitué à travailler avec des novices, il s'était avéré que le commandant Bates avait eu la délicate attention de lui en prévoir un, avant de décoller du poste de police, ayant même eu la galanterie d'emporter un gilet parfaitement adapté à sa morphologie.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, il va nous sauver d'affaire.

N'y comprenant vraiment rien, Nell le laissa poursuivre.

- Réponds : « Risques minimes. Boucle d'or et sa partenaire en vue caméra 26. Une fois les 2 éliminés. Plus aucune trace, ni témoin. »

Laissant la jeune femme cliquer la traduction, Deeks lui subtilisa aussitôt le portable pour le glisser sous sa veste, avant de lui saisir le visage de ses deux mains tremblantes pour mieux l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Encore un peu et Nell crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Alors que très clairement, il n'y avait jamais eu ce type de sentiments entre eux deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Par avance, pardon. Mais il va falloir qu'on te tire dessus. chuchota-t-il

- Quoi ?

Ne saisissant pas où il voulait en venir, Nell l'observa décontenancée. Alors, Deeks s'expliqua plus fortement pour Bates - rouvrant dans l'instant, ses coupes faciales, au point de faire écouler un nouveau flot de sang par le ton employé.

- À mon top, Bates !

N'ayant guère besoin de plus d'explications, nettement plus habitué que l'agent du NCIS aux plans tordus de son homme, le commandant de police, la mis en joue. Si bien que quand Deeks sentit la vibration du portable, synonyme de réponse de Sidorov, il compta jusqu'à dix, avant de pousser Nell à se redresser juste à l'instant où Bates tira sur elle sans sommation.

Véritablement prise par surprise, la jeune analyste resta une seconde encore debout, littéralement choquée de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Observant alors Deeks avec horreur, elle ne feint pas de s'écrouler dans ses bras. Tandis qu'un second coup tiré au plus proche de son visage incita le flic à simuler à son tour la mort.

Alors, Bates tira de nouveau plusieurs coups, pour simuler une riposte, avant de finir par viser la caméra extérieure par laquelle leur position était retransmise.

Chuchotant aussitôt à l'oreille de Nell, Deeks s'inquiéta de savoir s'ils étaient toujours filmés.

- Éric a-t-il toujours un retour vidéo de nous trois ?

- Aucun. Et je peux te dire qu'il hurle à mon oreille, vu que ma propre caméra ne lui retourne plus rien.

Effectivement allongée de tout son long sur Deeks, la caméra-espionne obstruée de leur corps ne devait remonter qu'un écran noir. Sachant pouvoir de nouveau agir normalement, Bates les rejoint aussi vite pour aider son éphémère partenaire du NCIS à se redresser. Dans le même temps, Deeks lu les deux SMS envoyés coup sur coup.

- « Statut du flic ? » et « Bien joué !»

Comme espéré, Sidorov avait pris l'infime temps nécessaire à se brancher au relais vidéo, après qu'ils aient évoqué leur positionnement exact par le biais du numéro de la caméra braquée sur eux. Comme quoi, jouer avec le portable d'Andros quand il en avait eu l'occasion pour découvrir la richesse de son contenu et les applications à disposition n'avait pas été inutile.

- Fais traduire un dernier message à Éric : « Menace éliminée. Mais le temps de te rejoindre sans se faire repérer, on ne pourra pas se charger de déplacer les bombes d'ici à l'échange. On te rejoint pour récupérer l'or. »

Ce long échange de nouveau pianoté par Nell, Bates comme Deeks s'enquirent enfin du confort de la jeune femme. Si elle ne le montrait pas, recevoir une balle dans le dos n'avait rien de confortable.

- Tout va bien, agent Jones ?

- Ça fait un mal de chien, mais oui.

Deeks allait lui répondre, quand elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main - leur imposant sans cérémonial le silence

- Je suis en ligne… indiqua-t-elle à la personne lui parlant à l'oreillette la reliant au NCIS. Pause pipi ? ajouta-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Aux yeux interrogateurs des deux hommes, Nell eut la décence de paraître gênée. Une nouvelle pause et le contact semblant interrompu, elle reprit plus naturellement leur échange.

- Laissez tomber, les gars.

L'arrivée d'un énième mail coupa court à toutes questions qu'ils souhaitaient lui poser. Loin d'en finir, Sidorov exprimait, à présent, une requête tout simplement impossible pour eux à satisfaire.

- « Appel pour confirmer » leur lut Nell, d'une voix glaciale.

« Merde ! » pensa aussitôt Deeks.

Une question à double tranchant. Sidorov avait-il soupçonné leur petite improvisation, faute de tout retour vidéo sur ses associés ? En avait-il trop fait, en imaginant Zhrov si directif quant à leur rôle dans l'échange à venir ? Souhaitait-il seulement s'assurer de vive voix que l'échange des bombes était toujours sûr ?

Décidant que tout bluff ne valait la peine d'être joué que lorsque vous alliez au bout de votre tripe. Mettant de côté toutes ces questions, Deeks ne se départit pas de sa ligne directrice, imposant de nouveau la réponse à apporter

- « Trop de flics sur nos talons. On doit s'extraire en silence. Soit déjà content qu'il me reste de la batterie pour te répondre… au contraire de certains ! ».

- Heu… Il veut vraiment envoyer ça ? questionna, Éric.

À la question retransmise par Nell, ce dernier n'en laissa aucun doute.

- Qu'il se magne, surtout. Ça urge, là !

- Ok…

Le SMS transmit, une minute de silence s'imposa à tous. L'angoisse et l'inquiétude s'emparèrent dès lors de cinq personnes. [2] Cinq personnes sachant douloureusement que tout se jouait à cet instant précis. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le portable se mette de nouveau à vibrer, indiquant l'arrivée d'une ultime réponse.

Les nerfs à vif, Deeks eut aussitôt un hoquet de rire au dernier retour reçu, que Nell lui fit voir en lui présentant le portable devant ses yeux.

Un smiley !

Ils venaient de recevoir un putain de smiley de la part du plus gros trafiquant d'armes du moment ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette remarque - qu'il espérait faire l'écho d'une mauvaise habitude du troisième associé du groupe - permettrait à Sidorov de lever tout doute quant à l'identité de celui communiquant avec lui. Et pourtant, qui d'autre aurait pu deviner que l'un de ces trois-là oubliait toujours de charger son portable… ?

Si Deeks savait avoir pris un risque énorme en supposant que ce n'était pas juste un pur hasard que le téléphone d'Andros le lâche si vite après son extraction. Il n'en bouda pas moins la joie que son coup de bluff ait si bien fonctionné.

NCIS - LA

20H15 - **M**ultiple **T**hreat **A**lert **C**enter du NCIS de Los Angeles

Alors qu'Éric attendait comme les autres, une réponse à leur dernière traduction. Un bref coup d'œil jeté sur son ordinateur, l'informa qu'il avait obtenu des retours à ses requêtes lancées avant que Nell ne l'interrompe. Un rapport d'urgentistes agressés, associé à une alerte de la police qui lui offrirent une information de taille ! De quoi lancer aussitôt le Kaléidoscope sur une nouvelle plaque d'immatriculation. Mais déjà le relais d'un tout autre mouchard, lui confirma que le coup de poker imposé par leur flic surfeur avait bel et bien fonctionné. Le cœur battant de joie, à la limite de l'hystérie, il prévient aussitôt Nell de l'évolution de la situation.

- Ça a marché ! Sidorov vient de donner ses ordres aux filles pour aller chercher les camions et les amener au point de rendez-vous donné par Vaziri, en lieu et place de Zhrov et Andros !

Autant dire que les bombes étaient enfin entre leurs mains, puisque très prochainement dans celles de l'agent Kensi Blye du NCIS et du lieutenant Veronica Pisconov de la police de St Petersburg agissant pour le compte du FSB. Bien qu'incrédule qu'ils aient réussi cet exploit, Éric n'en perdit pas moins sa seconde conversation téléphonique qu'il tenait jusqu'alors via son portable privé.

- Bien joué Éric. lui confia Callen, qui avait lui-même suivi la conclusion de tous ces échanges de SMS, par le biais du relais vidéo porté par Michelle.

- Je… Je n'ai rien fait.

- Non… Juste eut le courage de m'appeler.

Touché et gêné de l'affection et fierté ressortant distinctement du ton employé par Callen, qui clairement n'était pas dupe de ce qui s'était véritablement passé - Éric se permit à cet instant de reposer son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise pour s'étirer brièvement. Même s'il leur restait encore à stopper acheteur et vendeur, sauf imprévu de dernière minute, le cœur de leur mission était accompli ! De quoi s'autoriser cette seconde de bonheur.

- Bien. conclut un Callen très zen, au vu de la situation. Hetty et Granger partent récupérer les bombes. Moi, je me rapproche du lieu définitif de l'échange pour seconder Michelle. Préviens-moi dès que tu en sais plus sur Sam.

Un coup d'œil, cette fois-ci dirigé sur l'écran géant du MTAC, lui confirma que son programme de recherche de véhicule avait déjà marqué sa nouvelle cible.

- Puisque tu en parles, je l'ai justement retrouvé. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques rues du secteur. Si tu restes en position, tu pourrais l'intercepter dans moins de cinq minutes.

- Ce qui m'obligerait à lâcher la couverture de Michelle.

- J'ai toujours un lien privilégié avec son micro-camera porté via l'un de ses boutons.

Sachant qu'Éric était effectivement à même de l'informer si quoi que ce soit se passait mal. Et que Michelle était une grande fille apte à se défendre seule… Connaissant bien l'épouse de Sam, il savait tout autant qu'elle préférerait qu'il aille à son approche… Aussi, Callen concéda-t-il à attendre. D'autant qu'il craignait que son partenaire ne leur facilite pas la tâche, s'il surgissait sur zone tel un taureau chargeant une cape rouge. Très clairement, malgré la bonne direction que prenait l'opération, cette dernière n'était pas encore terminée. Et ils ne pouvaient risquer de le laisser déambuler en ville à la vue de tous, alors que Sidorov le croyait mort.

- Ok. Je repasse sur l'oreillette pour que tu me guides jusqu'à lui.

Raccrochant tous deux leur portable, l'informaticien concentra son attention sur l'avancée du véhicule volé par Sam. La Honda arrivée en ville, il avait dorénavant la capacité de le suivre en temps réel.

Bien qu'il doive encore assurer de nombreuses taches en simultané, Éric ne manqua pas d'enfin s'amuser du fait que Deeks ait vraiment cru qu'il puisse dénicher et paramétrer un traducteur Anglo-Russe en moins d'une demi-minute… quand G. Callen parlait couramment la langue, au point d'en maîtriser toutes ses subtilités…

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] ASAP signifie « As Soon As Possible ». Terme fréquemment employé au taffe pour dire que le besoin est pour « maintenant » voire « pour hier ». Comme je ne sais pas, s'il est très employé en dehors du monde de l'informatique, j'ai préféré vous le traduire ^-^

[2] Une cinquième personne est dans la place, du côté d'Éric.

J'imagine sans mal que vous avez beaucoup de questions suite à ce chapitre. Aussi sachez que vous en saurez de suite beaucoup plus dans le prochain consacré à Éric et Callen (trop mes chouchou dans cette partie de l'histoire). Mais qu'il faudra encore attendre le suivant du suivant, pour retrouver Michelle, Kensi et Veronica. (que de femmes…) Je préfère, en effet, d'abord en « terminer » avec Deeks, avant de passer aux autres. Simplement, car c'est grâce à lui que débute réellement l'échange. Tandis que c'est avec le reste de l'équipe que cela se conclura tout naturellement.

Sinon, j'ai conscience que parfois les actes et réflexions de certains ne sont pas en adéquation avec la réalité vécue par les autres. Mais c'est normal. Estimant qu'il faut bien que certaines de leurs suppositions soient erronées (comme Nell qui pense que Deeks va mourir, car soufrant d'hémorragie interne au précédent chapitre), ou que certaines de leurs actions soient inutiles (comme la demande de Deeks à détruire les caméras du sous-sol, si Sidorov tentait d'en faire de gros plans, ce qui n'est finalement pas le cas). Bref, tout cela a juste pour but qu'aucun personnage n'apparaisse comme trop omniscient, voire devin (déjà qu'ils ont beaucoup, beaucoup de chances). Il ne s'agit donc pas d'erreurs ou d'incohérences que j'aurais pu oublier de corriger. Mais bien de passages présents volontairement.

Sur ce blabla sans intérêt, j'espère à demain ! ^-^

mimi yuy


	15. Chap10c : Agent Beal en action

OH mon Dieu ! J'ai découvert ce week-end la nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'Éric Christian Olsen possédait lors du dernier festival de la TV de Monte-Carlo. Et même s'il ne s'agit que d'un raccourcissement de sa coupe habituelle, c'est… wouhaou !

Je trouve que ça le change vraiment, au point que l'acteur me semble n'avoir jamais été aussi beau. Déjà que son style trouvé depuis qu'il a rejoint le show NCIS-LA lui a permis d'enfin sortir d'un faciès trop ado boutonneux. Là, j'ai d'autant plus hâte de découvrir les prochains épisodes de la saison 5 pour peut-être voir, l'intégration dès l'épisode 2 de cette nouvelle coupe dans la série. Qui sait, suite à sa torture et aux remarques de Sam, le fait qu'on nous promette que Deeks ne sera plus comme avant, suppose peut-être aussi, le fait qu'ils vont le faire changer physiquement. ^-^

En attendant, je vous poste aussi vite la suite du précédent chapitre. Car ce doublet que j'aime tant nécessite à mes yeux d'être lu de façon rapprochée.

En espérant que la mise en avant d'un Éric très en demande et d'un Callen finalement très paternel ici, vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

19H45 – Multiple Threat Alert Center du NCIS de Los Angeles

Peu après le départ de Nell pour le hangar à bateau, Éric décida de paramétrer l'écran géant du MTAC de sorte à le rendre plus fonctionnel. Et cela commença par le scinder en quatre colonnes, elles-mêmes ciselées en portions suffisantes pour relayer nombre de retour vidéo. Entre mouchards portés par les différents protagonistes et retours des caméras de surveillance de chaque lieu impliqué. L'informaticien obtient donc quatre points de vue – bien distincts – qu'il savait dorénavant devoir suivre avec grande attention. De quoi l'aider à réagir au plus vite à chaque demande qui ne tarderait plus à l'accabler.

Question d'expérience.

Ainsi, la première colonne lui retournait dorénavant l'image de Deeks, une sélection des vidéos de la demeure d'Andros ainsi que le retour de la caméra portée par Nell. La seconde, relayait les mouchards camouflés sur chacune des filles se trouvant à Pasadena. La troisième, les retours associés aux différents agents extérieurs en faction, comme l'unité d'élite associée à Hetty et Granger. Et enfin, la quatrième colonne les informations obtenues du kaléidoscope en recherche constante pour pister l'avancée du véhicule emprunté par Sam.

Sauf qu'à cet instant, Éric réalisa subitement qu'il n'avait plus eu de relais vidéo sur Sam depuis pas moins d'un quart d'heure. Or à la vitesse où il se déplaçait, la voiture aurait déjà dû arriver à l'entrée de la ville et par ce biais à de bien plus nombreuses caméras de surveillance urbaines ! Cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une chose. Sam n'avait jamais été au bout de l'interminable San Gabriel Canyon Road.

Subitement en panique, imaginant déjà mille raisons pouvant expliquer son arrêt, le jeune homme triangula aussitôt les environs où il avait obtenu les dernières traces exploitables, par le biais des caméras d'une petite station-service. Malheureusement, le manque de construction surveillée sur cette route le faisait chercher en pure perte. N'ayant donc guère d'autres choix, Éric se résolut à utiliser un satellite de l'armée pour obtenir une photographie la plus récente possible du périmètre délimité. Une solution coûteuse qu'Hetty lui reprocherait certainement par la suite, par pur principe d'économie. Mais une solution qui avait au moins le don d'être terriblement plus efficace que son simple logiciel de lecture comparative branché sur le réseau public et privé de vidéo surveillance couvrant près de l'intégralité de la ville de LA et de ses environs. Une fois la vue obtenue, il repéra finalement sans trop de mal le véhicule. Et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura guère.

- Merde !

À l'évidence le SUV avait eu un accident. L'image ne lui permettant pas de savoir avec précision ce qu'il en était à cet instant. Éric s'enquit aussitôt d'envoyer deux requêtes au service spécialisé du NCIS, l'aidant parfois en jouant les petites mains pour lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait guère besoin d'être lourdement accrédité, pour appeler les hôpitaux à la recherche d'un grand black victime d'un accident de voiture ces dernières vingt minutes. Ou de chercher toutes traces de ce même accident dans les rapports de la police. [1]

Dans l'attente d'obtenir une réponse du duo en charge de ce service de délestage, Éric décida de commencer par informer au moins une personne, de cet accident impliquant Sam.

Soupirant en observant son écran de gestion des relais audio, le jeune homme se félicita qu'il ne soit pas aussi chargé que l'écran du MTAC. Pour l'instant, il ne s'y trouvait que le réseau restreint qui le reliait à Nell et le réseau global partagé par tous ceux présents sur la zone des opérations. Subtilité de taille, de par sa position d'administrateur des ressources tactiques, il était le seul en capacité de choisir à qui parler, sans que l'ensemble des protagonistes puisse entendre ses discussions privées.

En revanche, il lui était impossible de stopper l'enregistrement de ces échanges. Du moins, sans être accusé d'espionnage ou trahison... La simple raison étant que ces bandes passantes étaient utilisées lors des missions sous couverture, post opération, pour finaliser les rapports. Mais surtout au besoin, pour servir de preuves à opposer à leur cible, une fois les arrestations effectuées et les audiences au tribunal débutées. Or, une seule ligne absente dans le time code de la bande et c'était l'ensemble des enregistrements qui était refusé par les juges… Raison pour laquelle, il avait depuis longtemps, sciemment programmé une multitude de sécurités pour éviter que cela puisse leur arriver un jour.

Branchant finalement un contact privé avec Callen, il s'exprima à ce dernier tout aussitôt.

- Callen ?

- Des nouvelles, Éric ?

- Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il semblerait que Sam ait eu un accident sur San Gabriel Canyon Road, à moins de 15minutes de son lieu de rétention.

Il allait poursuivre en l'informant d'un début de recherche en cours, histoire d'en découvrir au plus vite un peu plus. Quand il repéra sur l'écran géant une activité flagrante dans la villa que Nell approchait enfin.

- Une seconde !

Mettant sur _Mute_ Callen, sans lui laisser une chance de s'exprimer, Éric prévient aussitôt Nell des mouvements perçus. Mais alors qu'il observa par réflexe l'image retournée de Deeks, il le découvrit stupéfait, à son tour disparu.

Bon Dieu ! Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? D'abord Sam et maintenant Deeks !

Relayant de nouveau l'information, il ne fut guère surpris du mauvais accueil qu'en fit Nell.

- Comment ça, tu ne le vois plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous Éric ?

- Je…

Le moment n'étant clairement pas voué à angoisser la jeune femme, en lui annonçant de but en blanc, la potentielle mort de Sam par accident de voiture. Éric tacha d'avoir un peu plus de tact, tant qu'il n'aurait pas de plus amples informations le concernant.

- J'étais en train de prévenir Callen de l'arrêt persistant de la voiture conduite par Sam, quand en une seconde Deeks a disparu du retour vidéo de l'entrée.

Ce qui en l'occurrence, le faisait - lui - formellement paniquer pour de bon !

- Éric, on essuie des tirs, là ! Si tu pouvais te manier et nous confirmer la position de Deeks ? Le but n'est clairement pas d'arriver pile au moment où je le vois se faire descendre !

- Ok. Une minute… Une minute…

Son esprit courant à toute vitesse, le jeune homme tâcha de rester concentré, tout en ignorant les appels incessants d'un Callen ne comprenant pas pourquoi, on ne lui répondait plus.

Dans l'état où il se trouvait, Deeks n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Et si les hommes de Zhrov étaient toujours dans la demeure, c'est bien qu'ils le cherchaient encore.

Passant par tous les relais vidéo, sans rien trouver, Éric revint à celui ayant si longtemps montré son ami sur l'avant de la demeure. Agrandissant au maximum l'image, il trouva enfin l'élément indispensable à son dépistage. Une petite traînée de sang ! Une traînée s'étirant distinctement sur le côté droit.

Passant à la caméra retournant le visuel de ce côté-ci, il ne vit rien : ni le corps de Deeks, ni aucune trace ! Visualisant les plans de la demeure d'architecte qu'il avait pu récupérer un peu plus tôt. Éric comprit enfin qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cette disparition subite d'un presque mourant.

- Je l'ai ! hurla-t-il à l'oreille de Nell. Il est à l'unique point mort situé dans la zone où il se trouvait. Soit à, à peine trois mètres de sa position d'origine. Tu dois donc te diriger, droit vers l'entrée !

N'ayant pas attendu cette information pour avancer dans cette direction, aidée du commandant Bates qui s'était chargé de détourner l'attention de l'ennemi sur lui, pour la laisser s'infiltrer dans la demeure, Nell eu le cœur battant à l'information complémentaire retournée par Éric.

- Grouille, Nell ! Je vois Zhrov se diriger lui aussi dans sa direction.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! On n'y perçoit rien, dans le noir.

En raison de la nuit tombée et des lumières éteintes dans la maison, cela n'était guère surprenant. Aussi Éric - profitant du retour vidéo jouissant de l'option de vision nocturne - la guida-t-il pour qu'elle évite au maximum de croiser quiconque, jusqu'à se trouver pile derrière le russe braquant une arme sur la zone dont lui n'avait aucun retour. Voyant et entendant via la caméra portée par Nell, cette dernière tirer sans sommation et ainsi éliminer l'une de leur plus grande menace, Éric respira de nouveau. Sûr que garder l'homme vivant aurait eu son avantage. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer sa disparition, si cela impliquait de sauver leur ami.

- Menace éliminée. conclut finalement Nell, à son plus grand soulagement.

Lui-même apaisé par cette confirmation, Éric rebascula enfin son micro sur la fréquence utilisée par Callen.

- ERIC !

- Je suis là ! Désolé. Je… Je récupérais un nouveau retour satellite et…

« Merde ! »

Cherchant désespérément de quoi expliquer son absence d'assiduité à Callen, Éric broda comme il put. Clairement ils étaient maudits dans cette opération. Et lui toujours aussi peu doué dans le mensonge.

- Comme je disais, la voiture de Sam a eu un accident. Elle a foncé droit dans un arbre.

- Tu vois Sam ?

- Le relais satellite n'est pas du temps réel. Mais je ne vois que des badauds, ambulanciers et policiers sur place.

- Cherche dans les hôpitaux s'ils ont eu une entrée. ordonna aussitôt Callen

Éric n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que la recherche avait déjà été lancée qu'Hetty les interrompit tous.

- Sidorov a rejoint les filles. ponctua-t-elle donc, au même instant, via le relais collectif. Agent Beal, agent Jones. Soyez vigilants !

Le genre de remarque qui ne lui mettait absolument pas la pression, réalisa Éric. Manquerait plus qu'Hetty souhaite parler en direct à Nell pour lui faciliter la tâche… Pour autant, cette possibilité était aussi prévue par le biais des relais audio, pouvant gérer indépendamment les flux entrant et sortant assez simplement.

Pianotant avec expertise sur son ordinateur, dans l'espoir de trouver la moindre petite piste apte à l'aider à remettre la main sur Sam l'agent Beal n'eut pas la chance d'aller plus avant dans ses prospections que sa partenaire dans le crime requerrait de nouveau son aide.

- Éric ! Deeks a besoin de toi.

Frénétique, l'homme aurait pourtant bien voulu une pause pour poursuivre ses recherches. Mais sachant qu'elle ne l'ennuierait pas sans raison, il leur accorda toute son attention.

- Ok… soupira-t-il tout de même. Que puis-je pour lui ?

Quand il entendit la demande de Deeks : de dénicher en une fraction de seconde un logiciel de traduction Anglo-Russe suffisamment efficace pour traduire ce qu'il lui dicterait. L'homme crut sincèrement qu'ils souhaitaient tout simplement tester les limites de son stress, par leur demande pas du tout compliquée à satisfaire. Ok, bien évidemment, que le NCIS possédait des traducteurs. Mais la langue russe n'avait rien de simple et surtout, SURTOUT ! Lui n'était pas apte à lire le cyrillique ! Et donc bien incapable de corriger les erreurs induites par tout logiciel de traduction.

Bon Dieu… Dire qu'il était déjà pris de court, alors que Sidorov venait à peine de retrouver Michelle.

Son cerveau ne continuant pas moins de fonctionner, il ne vit qu'une seule alternative pour répondre au besoin. Faire appel au seul agent rongeant actuellement son frein, dans l'attente du retour qu'il devait lui fournir sur le statut de Sam. À savoir, l'agent senior G. Callen. – accessoirement le seul polyglotte de l'équipe, apte à parler couramment le russe.

Ne pouvant toutefois envisager d'inscrire leurs échanges à venir sur le réseau commun sous surveillance, sans faire une croix sur la carrière de Nell. Éric décrocha son téléphone portable pour lui envoyer un SMS directif : « ôte l'oreillette ! » tout en informant Nell de son plan.

- Je vais te relier en flux entrant sur mon portable, pour tu obtiennes en direct la traduction de Callen. Sauf si tu entends un Bip t'informant de l'ouverture du flux sortant, il ne pourra pas t'entendre. Ok ?

- Ok.

Suite à quoi, il appela dans la foulée, le portable de Callen.

Callen qui eut la grâce de décrocher dans l'instant.

- À quoi tu joues ? T'as des nouvelles de Sam que tu ne veux pas voir tracé ?

- J'ai plutôt, une mega urgence, là ! Tu dois me traduire en russe tout ce que je vais te dicter, sans me poser de questions.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ? soupira aussitôt, leur agent en chef, à cette demande farfelue.

- Pas le temps pour ça, désolé. lui répondit Éric, dont la voix exprimait clairement une panique criante.

Et Callen n'eut effectivement pas le temps d'en dire plus, que déjà l'homme lui donna quelques mots à traduire, dignes d'un SMS échangé entre truands. Peu contrariant, sachant que leur métier leur demandait souvent d'agir à l'aveugle, l'agent chevronné n'eut aucun mal à s'exécuter. Après tout, malgré leur situation de crise, Éric agissait peut-être en parallèle pour une tout autre équipe du NCIS ayant requis son aide urgente, comme cela arrivait parfois en de rares occasions. Il était parfaitement conscient que toutes les équipes de terrain chapeauté par Hetty leur jalousaient grandement l'informaticien, le plus souvent associé à son seul besoin.

Pour autant, quand il dut traduire la réponse obtenue à ce premier message, le doute n'était plus permis. Le hasard voulant qu'une autre équipe soit en charge de communiquer sur un certain « Andros » était trop minime. Au fur et à mesure qu'il traduisait, l'agent spécial Callen réalisa surtout - grâce au mouchard porté par Michelle et dont il profitait de sa voiture, via une tablette installée dans ce but sur son tableau de bord - que non seulement Éric le faisait participer à la mission par un biais détourné. Mais que c'était bel et bien avec Isaak Sidorov lui-même qu'ils communiquaient à cet instant, en lieu et place de Zhrov. Une découverte de taille, qui lui offrit une tout autre vision de la situation et de ce qu'on lui demandait jusque-là.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

De ce qu'il avait compris, peu avant, par le relais audio qu'Éric lui avait demandé de rompre. Sidorov avait renvoyé Zhrov chercher Andros, ou du moins, comprendre la raison de son retard à leur réunion. Andros, qui - eux le savaient - se trouvait avoir été tué par Deeks, lors de son évasion avec Sam. Alors, si chacun repartant dans cette zone manquait à l'appel. Était-il possible que…

Quand Éric cessa un instant de requérir son aide, Callen en profita pour le questionner.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Un surfeur de notre connaissance a aussi éliminé Zhrov… ?

- Pas exactement.

- Sam, alors ? Il se serait arrêté sur le chemin en le croisant pour mieux le stopper ?

Ce qui aurait pu expliquer la raison de son accident et qu'ils ne trouvent plus trace de lui, s'il avait repris sa route avec le véhicule du second associé. Mais Éric le lui nia tout autant.

- Impossible.

Voyant bien que l'informaticien lui cachait quelque chose par ses réponses courtes, clairement vouée à lui en dire le moins possible, Callen eut finalement pitié de ce dernier. Après tout, il devinait sans peine qu'on n'appelait pas d'un portable privé pour éviter toute surveillance, sans bonnes raisons. Devinant de plus en plus ce qu'il advenait dans les montagnes du Mt Saint Gabriel, Callen se soucia donc plutôt de savoir si tout se passait au mieux.

- Tout le monde va bien, au moins ?

- Dans la mesure de leur situation respective, oui.

- Et si je demande, comme ça, par hasard, à parler à Nell…

Basculant dans la seconde le flux sortant de l'oreillette portée par la jeune femme à son portable, celle-ci - au Bip, clairement perçu - répondit dans la foulée, non sans culot.

- Je suis en ligne !

Intrigué, mais surtout confiant quant à son idée, Callen n'en démordit pas. Aussi, désireux de leur prouver que le vieux briscard qu'il était savait aussi jouer avec leur système de sécurité. Il pianota rapidement sur sa tablette, pour trouver de quoi confirmer ses craintes.

- Sauf que j'ai le retour vidéo du MTAC, les enfants.

Si Éric se contenta d'un simple…

- Oh.

… tout en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, se sachant subitement observé par Callen par la caméra effectivement aussi présente dans la salle de commandement du QG du NCIS.

Nell se montra, elle, bien plus maligne.

- Pause pipi ?

Amusé de sa repartie, le loup solitaire que G. Callen serait toujours au fond de lui, n'eut aucune envie de leur faire la leçon. Bien au contraire. Savoir qu'une partie de l'équipe traitait ce qui devait l'être en sous-main pour le bien de tous - et a priori, plus sûrement pour le bien du dernier venu de sa meute - lui convenait parfaitement. Tout au plus se permit-il de les taquiner, car tel était leur mode de communication en situation de crise.

- Ok. Mais prenez garde à Granger, les louveteaux.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus que déjà Éric, ayant de nouveau coupé la communication directe d'avec Nell, lui demandait de traduire le retour de Sidorov. Une demande du russe qui les glaça tous deux d'effroi. Nul doute que leur tentative de se faire passer pour Zhrov venait d'échouer. Pour autant, Callen obtient, après quelques instants de silence statique, un nouveau message à traduire. Un message si empreint de subtilité que les deux hommes doutèrent quand même de son bien-fondé.

- Sérieux ? demanda Callen, totalement sceptique.

- Deeks insiste. se contenta finalement de répondre un Éric au sommet du stress.

Peu enclin à les contredire, au vu de l'urgence évidente de la demande, Callen leur donna sans mal la traduction attendue. En son sens, faire partie d'une équipe se traduisait avant tout par la confiance aveugle que chacun des membres la composant portait aux autres. Une confiance sans faille, que l'agent senior serait fier et heureux d'avoir eu envers Deeks ! Quand avec un peu de recul, ils réaliseraient à quel point ce dernier message que tous avaient pourtant jugé foireux, se serait finalement avéré devenir le point d'orgue de toute l'opération. En attendant, il était amusé qu'Éric ait fini par lâcher le morceau. Indiquant formellement - via sa réponse naturelle - l'identité du véritable commanditaire des SMS ainsi transmis à Sidorov. De quoi, au passage, le rassurer une bonne fois pour toutes sur la survie de leur ami.

Mais pour l'instant, Callen entendit surtout l'informaticien-surfeur exulter de joie, en réalisant combien cette communication virtuelle d'avec Sidorov - fruit d'un véritable travail d'équipe - s'était avérée gagnante. Bon Dieu, il fallait bien un flic à l'esprit tordu et facétieux pour aller sauver une nation de la menace nucléaire d'un simple bon mot envoyé par SMS... La preuve s'il en fallait encore, que l'efficacité de son groupe explosait par l'unique combinaison de leurs qualités respectives unies dans leur association commune !

Sans Nell ayant à l'évidence bafouée tous les ordres, pour rejoindre Deeks, ce dernier n'aurait pu les contacter au moment même où lui seul était en capacité de les aider à aller au bout de son idée. Un plan dans lequel, ni lui, ni Sam n'auraient - sans eux - eu la folie de se lancer. Deeks avait vraiment fait fort sur ce coup… Mais pas lui seul.

- Bien joué, Éric. confia-t-il finalement au jeune homme, tellement fier de lui et de chacun des membres de son équipe ayant agi à cet instant.

- Je… Je n'ai rien fait.

- Non… Juste eut le courage de m'appeler.

20H15 – Multiple Threat Alert Center du NCIS de Los Angeles

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Là encore, j'exploite la rumeur qui veut que dans l'épisode 5x01 Nell et Éric soient rejoints par deux informaticiens venus en renfort pour les aider dans l'opération en cours, du fait que Nell partirait sur le terrain… Bon, maintenant, comme je n'ai pas trop envie de m'embêter avec des persos inconnus, je me limite à cette référence. Mais vous voilà donc au courant de son origine ^-^

Un chapitre parfois un peu long dans les détails techniques. Mais je le jugeais aussi nécessaire, pour me permettre d'être plus « tranquille » dans la suite. N'étant maintenant, plus obligée quand Éric devra encore gérer nombre de retour vidéo ou d'échanges audio de tout expliquer du pourquoi du comment, il peut voir ci ou faire ça p

Sur cette double update que je tenais vraiment à finir - même si pas forcément au prix d'une nuit blanche (il est 6H du mat, et j'ai un déjeuner dominical en famille dans moins de 6H lol) la suite en début /milieu de semaine, je suppose ^-^.

mimi yuy


	16. Chap10d : Extraction finale

Oh là là O_O J'ai pu voir hier, au grès de ma flânerie sur le net les premières photos ayant filtrées de l'épisode 5x01 sur l'état du visage de Deeks « juste après » la torture et « après » les premiers soins. Et Whaaaaaaa Ca donne trop envie de voir la suite U_U

Même si (Attention potentiel spoiler) ce qu'ils laissent entendre sur le fait que sa réaction sera plus vraie que jamais et qu'il va « craquer » me laisse sceptique sur ma capacité à vraiment apprécier la vision que les scénaristes du Show vont nous offrir du personnage.

Seul espoir bien concret, le fait qu'un Tweet indique la véritable présence de Keeks (marrant eux n'utilisent pas le terme de Densi pour parler du couple Kensi-Deeks). Ce qui nous laisse à bien des fantasmes avec si peu d'infos u_u

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

19H35 - San Gabriel Canyon Road

Quand le SUV noir ayant tenté de les doubler fit une embardée, pour finalement s'encastrer dans un arbre, Angie et Aristide Angermann pilèrent aussitôt. Se garant sur le bas-côté, ils furent très vite rejoints des passagers de deux autres véhicules, chacun réagissant au plus vite pour faire face à cet accident.

Tandis qu'Angie appelait le 911 pour requérir de l'aide, Aristide approcha de la voiture, pour ouvrir la porte du conducteur. À son volant, un Afro-Américain d'une quarantaine d'années à l'évidence inconscient. Le jeune touriste Newyorkais allait sans attendre extraire la victime quand un vieux monsieur le stoppa dans son mouvement.

- Ne le bougez pas ! Il pourrait être blessé aux cervicales.

- Oh…

Ayant vu son quota de séries et reportages consacrés aux urgentistes, le jeune homme acquiesça, stoppant-là sa tentative d'exfiltration. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de vérifier que la victime respirait toujours. Déjà un troisième usager de la route - un camionneur - était à leur côté, un extincteur dans les mains. Pas que ça leur soit vraiment nécessaire à cet instant.

Si d'autres reprirent leur route, le jeune couple et retraité firent partis de ceux restant jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, après un petit quart d'heure d'attente.

Mais depuis de longues minutes déjà, l'homme jusqu'alors sonné montrait des signes évidents de réveil - si des insultes marmonnées et gémissements de douleur obtenus comme réponses à leurs questions valaient pour indices.

Si sa carrure imposante permettait de le qualifier d'homme fort… au demeurant grognon suite à cet accident. La naïveté des témoins ne leur avait pas laissé une chance d'imaginer cette victime de la route comme dangereuse. Et pourtant… Les ambulanciers ne l'avaient encore qu'à peine approché, que l'homme dégainait un flingue sorti de nulle part pour les éloigner de lui.

- Reculés bandes d'enfoirés !

Un ordre que tous exécutèrent, médusés que l'inconnu qu'ils pensaient jusqu'alors grièvement blessé agisse de la sorte au nez et à la barbe de la police, à cet instant occupée à gérer la circulation, un peu plus loin.

- Vous ! Vos clefs de voiture !

Tremblant, Aristide tendit ces dernières, désireux de protéger son épouse de toute réaction impulsive.

C'est ainsi que le jeune couple de touristes observa - non sans écœurement – le chauffard qu'ils avaient voulu secourir fuir les lieux au volant de leur voiture. Cela valait bien la peine d'aller au secours de son prochain.

Les urgentistes, malheureusement plus habitués à ce genre de réaction de la part d'hommes recherchés par les forces de police, appelèrent aussitôt ces derniers pour lancer un avis de recherche sur la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule ainsi volé.

NCIS - LA

20H15 - Villa de Mikhail Andros dans les hauteurs du Mt San Gabriel

À l'annonce que les bombes seraient sous peu entre leurs mains, Deeks jugea avoir fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour sauver l'opération en cours. Son esprit jusqu'alors en recherche constante d'informations complémentaires pouvant être exploitées par tout à chacun, l'homme commença doucement à lâcher prise. Ce qui se traduisit par laisser toute place à son souci pour Nell. S'il était clairement le plus mal en point des deux, la jeune femme n'en affichait pas moins une gêne évidente. Sans compter qu'il était surtout difficile de ne pas constater son teint bien plus pâle qu'à son arrivée à ses côtés.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Impeccable. J'ai juste été prise par surprise par ce tir.

- Tu es sûre ? Recevoir une balle, même avec un gilet…

- Ce n'était que des balles en caoutchouc, Deeks. Elle n'aura rien de plus qu'un très léger bleu. le compléta Bates.

- Depuis quand tu en portes sur toi ?

- Depuis trois ans que cela fait partie de la réglementation, crétin. Chaque flic sur le terrain doit porter un Taser ou un chargeur de balles en caoutchouc pour stopper tout récalcitrant civil par le biais d'une violence mesurée. Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues les filles de l'air avec nous, et que vous possédez le permis de tuer au NCIS. Que tu te dois d'ignorer ce genre de détail quand tu reviens bosser pour moi.

À cet instant, Deeks jugea préférable de la boucler. Car il ne pouvait nier avoir quelque peu loupé un paquet de notes de service depuis qu'il bossait la majeure partie de son temps pour le NCIS. Une attitude raisonnable, qui en soit, ne lui faisait pas de mal. Il avait tellement parlé que la douleur provenant de sa mâchoire qu'il savait pertinemment en partie cassée et de ses dents à quatre reprises percées le poussait à vouloir hurler. Une réaction qui l'aurait soulagée, mais dont il ne pouvait pas même profiter, en raison de ses coupes faciales. Aussi n'est-ce qu'un énième gémissement, bien trop assimilable à des pleurnichements qu'il laissa finalement échapper.

Toutefois désireux d'être assuré que la douce Nell Jones était bien exempte de toute blessure, il n'en exigea pas moins que Bates vérifie l'état de son dos, une fois un peu de reprise sur son corps obtenu pour lui permettre de s'exprimer. Si l'analyste joua le jeu, consciente qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le convaincre de l'inutilité de cette tâche. Elle n'en profita que mieux pour lui imposer par la suite, en juste retour, que Bates agisse de même avec lui !

Ainsi, tandis que le commandant de police faisait le point sur ses blessures, tout en l'informant de la confirmation du SWAT de par leur oreillette qu'ils venaient de terminer de sécuriser le domaine dans son entier. Lui et Nell gardèrent en revanche pour eux, l'information des hommes descendus au sous-sol les ayant alerté sur la présence d'une importante marre de sang, au pied d'une chaise de bois. Même sans cette information, Bates avait conclu que Deeks souffrait d'une hémorragie massive pour ne pas dire mortelle. Mais ses anges gardiens du NCIS n'ayant pas manqué de prévoir un tel besoin, il savait d'hors et déjà que l'ambulance les rejoignant possédait plusieurs culots de son groupe sanguin.

Poursuivant son inspection, il glissa finalement ses mains autour du cou étrangement peu marqué pour observer les contours de sa mâchoire. Au constat, le flic soupira en silence. Ce qu'il voyait n'avait vraiment rien d'encourageant. La peau déjà gonflée et violacée sous le sang formant de nombreuses croûtes, il redoutait la confirmation que plusieurs os y soient broyés.

- De combien de cheveux blancs vais-je encore devoir te rendre responsable, sale môme. lui souffla-t-il pour atténuer son angoisse latente à le découvrir plus blessé qu'il le craignait.

- Désolé, Chef. chuchota aussitôt Deeks, mue par la force de l'habitude.

Ce n'était tristement pas la première fois que l'homme plus âgé venait à sa rescousse de par leur passé commun. Et chaque fois, Bates avait dû faire face à une loque humaine.

- Enfin… Ce ne sera jamais pire qu'avec le cartel colombien. Et au moins ai-je encore le sentiment d'être utile, quand je dois venir te sauver les fesses. Pas que je pensais que cela continuerait à arriver quand tu jouerais pour les fédéraux.

Lui embrouillant les cheveux, dans le but de chercher une bosse et/ou toute présence de choc à la tête, Bates fut rassuré de voir son ami se tortiller pour le stopper. S'il réagissait à cette taquinerie, c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal. Sauf que toussant à cette simple agitation, Deeks cracha dès lors une nouvelle masse de sang.

- Comment tu te sens ? Sérieusement.

- Brisé.

À quoi bon cacher l'évidence ? Deek savait ne pas devoir paraître plus fort qu'il ne l'était avec Bates. L'homme le connaissait trop bien pour que son jeu d'acteur fonctionne avec lui. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la spécialité de cet homme était de décrypter tout à chacun et voir à travers le jeu des meilleurs spécialistes de l'infiltration. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient dû mentir à Kensi pour qu'elle fasse illusion à l'occasion de leur première rencontre. [1]

- L'ambulance est arrivée. les interrompus Nell. Je vais les chercher. ajouta-t-elle sans plus attendre.

- Attends !

Réalisant finalement tout ce que sa présence impliquait, Deeks la stoppa d'une main ferme sur son poigné. Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir à quel point, elle s'était plongée dans la merde pour lui.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, tous les deux. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Je pensais que voir venir la cavalerie te ferait plaisir. rétorqua Bates, espérant sans trop y croire, détourner son attention.

- Oh, ça me fait plaisir. Dieu seul sait combien, je vous suis même reconnaissant de m'être venu en aide. Réalisant seulement maintenant à quel point je pouvais être prétentieux de croire pouvoir faire face au retour de Zhrov et ses hommes, seuls. Mais…

- Mais tu es un flic des stups ayant appelé les tiens en support. le coupa Nell

- Il est donc normal que je sois venu te chercher, suite à ton appel à l'aide. Compléta naturellement Bates, jouant parfaitement l'ignorance naïve du problème que cela pouvait devenir.

Comprenant qu'ils faisaient-là écho au mensonge qu'il avait donné à Sidorov tout au long de son interrogatoire musclé, puis avoué à Granger… Deeks ne put que leur offrir un rictus plus proche de la grimace que du sourire. Comme toujours, Nell s'était montré la plus maligne de tous. Inconscient des actes de son supérieur, en proie à l'inquiétude par le flot sanguin s'échappant de ses coupes se rouvrant sans mal, suite au sourire sanglant offert à la jeune femme, Deeks la réprimanda aussitôt.

- Sauf que toi tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Granger vous l'avait interdit.

L'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, faisant pression sur ses joues pour stopper l'écoulement de sang de ses deux manches en guise de compresses improvisées, Nell le rassura aussitôt.

- J'ai pensé que sachant que la police allait prendre les lieux d'assaut. N'ayant pas l'autorité pour les stopper, il était de ma responsabilité de m'imposer pour m'assurer que c'était bien le NCIS qui récupérerait toutes les bandes de surveillance des lieux et autres preuves que la police trouverait.

Bon Dieu. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout.

- Pas bête, hein ? ponctua Bates.

- Normal. C'est la meilleure.

Rougissant au compliment, Nell ne manqua pas l'essentiel : toujours plus de sang s'écoulait des lèvres de leur ami. De quoi craindre que Deeks puisse encore mourir dans leur bras, à trop vouloir parler au lieu de les laisser agir pour le soigner. Arrivant à la même conclusion, le commandant de police reprit ses recherches de blessures sur le torse de son homme.

- Bates ? questionna le jeune blessé décontenancé par leur attitude.

- Aucune blessure au flanc. Deeks, as-tu du mal à respirer ?

- Pas tant que ça. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour nous permettre d'expliquer cette hémorragie interne dont tu souffres, abruti !

- Oh…

- « Oh ? » C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

- Non. M'ont juste…

Crachant finalement un peu plus de ce sang le gênant toujours autant pour s'exprimer, Deeks se redressa dans le même temps. À rester trop statique, il réalisait être en train de les faire flipper plus que nécessaire.

- … bousillé la moitié de mes dents.

S'il n'eut aucun désir, ni même la force, d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour en faire la démonstration. Au moins, Bates et Nell le crurent sur parole. Bien que cela ne coupa en rien leur inquiétude, en raison de son teint dangereusement pâle. Quelle que soit son origine, une hémorragie non soignée avait toujours la même finalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir d'ici ? Tu penses que tu peux te lever pour rejoindre l'ambulance de toi-même ?

- Et comment.

Appréciant que son ami et responsable chez les flics, lui donne l'opportunité d'aller à la rencontre des secours - en lieu et place d'une prise en charge humiliante induisant qu'on le ligote sur un brancard aux yeux de tous, tel un bébé épeuré - Deeks accepta la proposition avec reconnaissance. En échange de quoi, il concéda à prendre appui sur Bates et Nell pour qu'ils le sortent enfin de ce piège à rats où il n'avait passé que trop de temps.

À peine le portail franchi, les urgentistes l'aidèrent à grimper sur leur brancard, ne tardant pas plus pour le dépouiller de sa veste, tee-shirt et bandages faits maison. Alors qu'ils apposaient tout aussi vite une pression sur ses coupes aux joues, Deeks tacha de garder encore un tant soit peu de maîtrise de la situation. D'autant plus quand il vit l'analyste se figer à quelques pas. Le visage subitement grave à ce qui était dit à son oreille, l'inquiétude fut de nouveau de mise pour les deux flics.

- Nell ? questionna Deeks.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta aussi Bates.

Sourde aux deux hommes réclamant une mise à jour des informations qu'elle seule possédait de par son lien avec le MTAC, Nell Jones exigea d'eux le silence un peu plus longuement d'une main ouverte positionnée en leur direction.

Après quelques secondes d'une attente insoutenable, les deux hommes virent ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, signe d'un évènement pouvant être tout aussi grave qu'heureux. Mais enfin, elle partageait avec eux les paroles relayées par Éric.

- Ça y est ! Les bombes sont en notre possession ! L'armée les exfiltre de la ville à cet instant ! Kensi et Veronica poursuivent toujours la mission en apportant comme prévu les camions vides au lieu d'échange pour tenter d'arrêter Sidorov et Vaziri.

Sachant clairement de quoi il s'agissait, Bates ne put que les en féliciter.

- Bien jouer les enfants !

Soulagé que le cœur même de leur mission ait été un succès, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le lieutenant Marty Deeks relâcha réellement toute la tension l'habitant jusqu'alors. Pour lui tout était enfin terminé. Ils avaient réussi ! Putain, ils avaient réussi !

Se laissant enfin prendre en charge, sans plus opposer de résistance, il observa dorénavant presque absent ce qui se déroulait encore autour de lui.

Un membre du SWAT venu à eux informait de nouveau Bates et Nell que la maison et l'ensemble du terrain l'entourant étaient définitivement sécurisés. Voyant là le signal du départ, le commandant Roger Bates, officiellement en charge de cette mission de sauvetage, donna ses dernières consignes.

- Vous pouvez y retourner et récupérer ce qui vous plaît, agent Jones. Les lieux sont tout à vous et mes hommes ont pour ordre de vous servir d'escorte aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Ils vous ramèneront au hangar par hélicoptère quand vous le leur demanderez.

- Merci.

Sachant bien que son rôle s'arrêtait là auprès de leur agent de liaison, Nell n'en eut pas moins de la peine à le quitter. Mais lisant sans mal à travers son visage toujours soucieux à son égard, Deeks tâcha de lui faciliter la tâche. Repoussant l'ambulancier s'occupant de son visage, il se saisit de l'une de ses mains pour y faire pression.

- Hé ! Tu sais que tu dois rester.

- Mais…

- C'est important. Sans quoi Granger…

- Je me moque de ce que Granger fera.

- Tu es venu pour les enregistrements. Pas pour moi. C'est la seule chose qui doit en ressortir.

Sachant bien qu'il avait raison, Nell le lui concéda. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de l'approcher une dernière fois pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue la moins abîmée, en signe de remerciement pour le souci qu'il se faisait pour elle et son futur au sein du NCIS.

- Merci, Deeks.

- Oh non. Merci à toi.

Sachant que cet échange était d'importance pour les deux jeunes gens, ni Bates, ni l'urgentiste n'eurent pour cœur de les interrompre. Mais leurs « au revoir » terminés, le brancard fût glissé au centre de l'ambulance tandis que Bates le suivait avant que Nell ne claque les portes derrière eux.

Observant avec émotion le véhicule quitter les lieux, la jeune analyste reprit son rôle au sérieux, repartant sans plus attendre au sein de la demeure. Elle était bien décidée à ramener autant de preuves que possible. Peut-être aurait-elle même la chance de récupérer quelques informations qui leurs seraient utiles, si ce n'était pour les prochaines minutes, du moins pour les prochains mois et leur traque incessante de tout trafique mettant la sécurité nationale en danger.

De son coté, Bates comptait bien rester auprès de son lieutenant préféré, bien que le moins productif de son unité depuis qu'il agissait en qualité d'agent de liaison pour le NCIS. S'il n'avait pu être présent la dernière fois qu'il avait été abattu de deux balles dans le torse, en raison d'un déplacement sur la cote Est, dans le cadre d'un gros procès dans lequel il devait témoigner. Il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser Deeks isolé dans l'état où il se trouvait. D'autant que contrairement à ce que certains pensaient au NCIS, quand ils ne simulaient pas la discorde dans le cadre d'une enquête sous couverture, ils savaient aussi se serrer les coudes dans la police. Et que Deeks ne le repousse pas vivement pour rester seul suffisait amplement à comprendre combien le jeune homme avait besoin de son soutien et de sa présence, à cet instant.

Une réaction qu'il comprenait sans mal. Car si Nell et les urgentistes avaient réagi avec grand professionnalisme en n'affichant aucun trouble en sa présence. Le fait est que le jeune flic avait vraiment le visage massacré. Laissant les ambulanciers agirent en silence, Bates laissa Deeks lui serrer l'avant-bras pour garder son équilibre en raison d'un virage prit un peu serré par le conducteur. Du moins l'excuse suffit-elle pour l'instant à enclencher ce contact si salvateur. Bon Dieu, mais comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit retrouvé si mal en point, isolé pour ne pas dire complètement abandonné en terrain ennemi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient au juste au NCIS avec lui ?

Sur le chemin menant à l'hôpital, ni Deeks, ni Bates ne firent attention à la dépanneuse venant ôter une voiture accidentée du bas côté.

.

À suivre

* * *

[1] Référence à « The Debt » l'épisode où Deeks est viré du NCIS après avoir officiellement tué un arien. Épisode qui au final ne sert qu'à une chose : obliger Hetty à avoir une dette envers Kensi pour lui avoir menti. Si on nous fait croire que c'est en raison du fait que la jeune femme n'aurait pas su mentir suffisamment bien devant Bates. C'est surtout une facilité pour les scénaristes de permettre à Kensi par la suite de profiter de cette dette pour mieux partir à la chasse au meurtrier de son père…

Sur ce chapitre, nous allons temporairement laisser Deeks à ses soins, sous la veille vigilante de Bates et partir retrouver tous les autres. Pour LE chapitre le plus dur à écrire pour moi. Aussi, bien que j'ai déjà pu l'avancer, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps ce dimanche de le terminer. u_u Soyez juste sûr que ce passage le plus dur passé, la suite et fin s'updatera plus rapidement. Car les chapitres succédant l'échange sont en revanche bien plus avancés.

mimi yuy


	17. Chap11a : L'échange - Partie1

Désolée pour le temps d'update. Mais ce double chapitre fut insoutenable à écrire. Impossible pour moi, de me motiver à m'y mettre. Blocage complet ! Véritable syndrome de la page blanche, principalement du au fait qu'il n'y a strictement rien de nouveau dans ces lignes et que cela m'a véritablement ennuyé de l'écrire.

Si j'ai donc toute conscience du désintérêt de ce qui va suivre, je vous demanderais quand même d'être indulgent avec moi avec peut-être le pire chapitre de cette histoire. Car malheureusement, il fallait bien finir par poser cette dernière pierre, véritable clef de voûte de cette fic, pour enfin profiter de la suite et traiter des conséquences de cette opération sur toute l'équipe ^-^.

Sinon, pour ceux qui m'ont expliqué avoir du mal à suivre avec les personnages non récurrents de la série. Pour rappel, vous n'avez jamais eu que 6 noms à retenir :

**Isaak Sidorov** : Le trafiquant d'armes d'origine russe.

**Michael Zhrov** : Un associé russe de Sidorov. Celui qui récupère l'arme de Deeks quand il vient sauver Sam de la noyade.

**Mikhail Andros** : Un second associé russe de Sidorov. Celui qui torture Deeks avec la fraise de dentiste.

**Veronica Pisconov** : La mercenaire russe brune engagée par Sidorov. Ex-lieutenant de police.

**Maya Yerzov** : La mercenaire russe blonde engagée par Sidorov. Ex-agent du FSB (agence ayant succédé au KGB).

**Naseem Vaziri** : L'iranien acheteur des bombes nucléaires

**Marcel Janvier** : Dit le caméléon. Un français dont la main a été coupée en représailles par Vaziri et qui dans le plan du NCIS désir offrir à l'iranien le moyen d'acheter des bombes nucléaires en échange qu'il lui foute enfin la paix.

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

19H25 - Pasadena - Parking Est du Robinson Stadium

Bien qu'elles viennent toutes trois d'arriver à leur point d'attente, au cœur de Pasadena, Kensi n'en était pas moins déjà impatiente qu'ils en terminent une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette affaire n'avait déjà que trop duré.

Au bref regard jeté sur ses partenaires du moment, il était certain qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser de la sorte. Au jeu de l'attente insoutenable, Michelle s'affichait d'ailleurs comme la plus expressive. À battre le pavé telle une prostituée en attente désespérée d'un client. Encore heureux que les lieux n'étaient pas enclins à ce genre d'occupation…

Ne sachant pas encore où et comment Sidorov souhaitait les retrouver, l'agent du NCIS, le lieutenant de police russe et l'agent de la CIA s'étaient toutes trois accordées pour se rendre dans un lieu public facilitant la dispersion. À savoir sur l'un des nombreux parkings entourant le Robinson Stadium. Le fait qu'un match soit prévu d'ici une petite heure leur permettrait, d'ici au rendez-vous donné par Sidorov, de profiter de l'arrivée massive du public pour détourner au besoin toute son attention. Comme la taille raisonnable du stade limitait la fréquentation des lieux, juste suffisamment dense pour y glisser leurs propres renforts en toute discrétion.

Restait donc seulement pour elles à patienter. Une attente insoutenable pour Kensi Blye. L'agressivité de Michelle envers elle l'avait convaincu de ne pas tenter le diable à s'essayer de lui parler de nouveau. Restait donc Veronica Pisconov, qui à son crédit affichait plus de professionnalisme qu'elle en attendait. Mais qui à l'instant envoyait surtout SMS sur SMS de son portable. Au sourire qu'elle afficha, révélant subitement une tendresse évidente, nul doute que les réponses reçues à ses messages la soulageaient.

Se découvrant au même instant observée, la jeune russe afficha tout aussitôt une façade exempte de tout sentiment. Mais loin de se moquer ou l'inciter à se sentir mal à l'aise, Kensi la questionna plus naturellement sur la personne à l'origine de cet instant d'humanité.

- Votre partenaire ?

- Hum… Même si tu ne l'as pas loupé, Maya pourra sortir dès ce soir.

- Si vite ?

- C'est une femme forte. La meilleure.

Amusée à l'écoute de ses paroles, Kensi le fut plus encore quand Veronica leva les yeux au ciel en sentant son téléphone vibrer de nouveau dans ses mains.

- Juste infernale quand elle ne peut pas participer à l'action. Comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller sans elle.

Riant finalement de son manège, peu dupe d'à quel point sa partenaire devait lui manquer, à la voir répondre de nouveau d'un bref message. C'est son propre manque qui emplit le cœur de Kensi Blye à cet instant. Un instant de faiblesse qui la laissa souffler un aveu tout personnel.

- Vous me rappelez tellement mon propre partenaire.

- Est-ce un compliment ? Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas dans la meilleure des relations dernièrement.

Ne voulant surtout pas savoir comment elle avait pu deviner cette vérité avec si peu de temps passé à leur côté, Kensi n'en répondit pas moins sincèrement.

- Oui. Le meilleur des compliments.

- Rien que ça… ?

Aux épaules soulevées pour effacer ses paroles, Veronica n'en bouda pas moins leur discussion.

- Et elle ? Elle s'entraîne pour faire le tapin ?

À cette remarque si approchante de ses pensées, Kensi n'en retint pas un nouveau rire, bien plus audible celui-ci. Définitivement, c'était bien le genre de commentaires que Deeks lui aurait confié pour lui changer les idées et l'aider à passer le temps, à l'occasion d'une planque.

Michelle - toujours sur les dents à ne pas avoir de nouvelles sur Sam et restée à bonne distance - se tourna à son éclat de voix. Un regard noir à leur destination, et agacée, elle remonta dans le SUV noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ?

- Tu sais qu'avec les oreillettes que l'on porte, chacun entend tout ce qui se dit entre les autres ?

- Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas traité de pute. Elle est trop coincée et habillée pour avoir du succès. Déjà que je ne comprends pas ce qu'Isaak peut bien lui trouver. On dirait une none…

Si loin de là, Henrietta Lang leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. La femme se jugea déjà bien chanceuse que ce ne soit pas l'un de ses agents qui parlent de la sorte. Sans quoi, elle n'en aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler par Owen.

NCIS - LA

Alors que le temps passait, Kensi commença à jalouser terriblement la jeune russe. Elle aussi rêvait de pouvoir échanger quelques SMS avec son partenaire. Nostalgique, elle se souvenait du temps où même lorsqu'ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, il leur arrivait d'en échanger pour ne pas exprimer haut et fort certaines de leurs pensées les plus inavouables à l'oreille des enregistreurs associés aux oreillettes portées lors des missions d'infiltration. Jamais - avant d'être associé à Deeks - il ne lui était arrivé d'agir de la sorte. L'une de ces si nombreuses choses qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées avant lui ! Pensa-t-elle brièvement amusée.

Dire qu'elle ignorait toujours tout de ce qui lui arrivait, à cet instant. Hetty avait imposé l'omerta sur ce qui advenait aux deux absents pour les forcer à rester concentrées sur le reste de l'opération en cours. Mais comment ne pas laisser son esprit dévier vers Marty Deeks ?

- Il vous manque ?

Finalement extraite de ses pensés par Veronica, Kensi lui demanda d'un haussement de sourcil à se répéter.

- Votre partenaire habituel. Il vous manque ?

- Terriblement. Si depuis trois ans que nous travaillons ensemble, il a souvent du s'absenter pour retourner travailler pour le LAPD. Je n'imaginais pas que cela me serait si dur d'en être si longuement séparé dans cette affaire.

- Je comprends. Je n'apprécie pas non plus de devoir jouer avec toi au lieu de Maya. Alors que cela ne me pause aucun souci quand je retourne moi-même bosser pour la police.

Encore une fois amusée par la façon dont la jeune femme interprétait ses paroles, Kensi allait lui répondre quand le téléphone de Veronica sonna. Décrochant naturellement, cette dernière reprit tout son sérieux pour répondre à leur commanditaire.

- Parking Est de Robinson Stadium. On vous attend.

Raccrochant, elle les informa de l'arrivée imminente de Sidorov.

- Il sera là dans dix minutes.

NCIS - LA

19H45 – Azusa Avenue

Soupirant aux derniers évènements, Isaak Sidorov s'éloigna du concessionnaire où il venait de perdre de précieuses minutes pour y acheter une nouvelle Mercedes. Une bien maigre dépense au regard des millions qu'il ne tarderait plus à encaisser après son échange avec Vaziri. Restait à retrouver les filles au plus vite. Et pour cela il devait encore savoir où elles se trouvaient. Appelant Veronica, il ne perdit pas de temps en palabre.

- Où êtes-vous ?

Jugeant le lieu convenable, après l'avoir saisie sur son GPS, l'homme décida de les y rejoindre.

- Ok. Je serais là d'ici dix minutes.

S'il avait souhaité appeler dans la foulée Zhrov, pour savoir ce qu'il en était d'Andros et comprendre la raison des trois corps repérés au sein de la demeure qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt. La présence d'une patrouille de police sur la route l'en dissuada. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire arrêter pour téléphoner au volant…

Arrivée sur le parking indiqué, le russe repéra assez vite Quinn, malgré la foule familiale les entourant. Non loin du SUV se trouvaient ses deux compatriotes, leur moto enfourchée. Portant déjà leur casque intégral, elles étaient prêtes à décoller à tout instant.

S'approchant de son amazone black, l'homme lui imposa tout aussitôt un long et dévorant baiser. Un baiser brûlant, que comme plus tôt dans la journée, la femme lui rendit sans l'once d'une hésitation. Si cela ne prouvait rien. Au moins avait-elle vraiment du répondant pour un hypothétique agent du gouvernement. S'écartant finalement d'elle, Sidorov la laissa s'exprimer la première.

- On retrouve Vaziri, ici ?

- Non.

- Alors que fait-on ?

- On attend. Il y a eu un imprévu.

- Okay. Et on attend quoi, au juste ? Ou qui, devrais-je peut-être demander ?

Michelle Hanna ne pouvait que constater l'absence flagrante de ses deux associés à ses côtés.

- Un appel.

- Bien. Et David… ? Est-il toujours avec Andros ?

- Normalement. Pourquoi ?

- Rien de particulier. Je m'étonne juste qu'il ne m'ait pas contacté.

- Ton ami David et Andros ont été quelque peu occupés, ces dernières heures. Rien dont il ne faille s'inquiéter pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, j'ai envoyé Zhrov les rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il advenait d'eux. Et comme il tarde à me contacter, je vais moi-même l'appeler pour en savoir plus.

Alors qu'il sonna son comparse à deux reprises, sans obtenir de communication, Sidorov perdit vite sa patience. Surtout qu'au nombre de sonneries obtenues sans réponse à sa seconde tentative, il comprit sans mal qu'on venait de couper l'appel en lieu et place de décrocher. S'il pouvait concéder qu'Andros joue les filles de l'air et ne réponde plus à leurs appels, Michael Zhrov l'avait à l'inverse habitué à bien plus de sérieux.

- Isaak ? le questionna Quinn.

- Une seconde !

À bout de patience, l'homme allait appeler une troisième fois, quand la vibration de son portable l'informa de l'arrivée d'un message. Lisant ce dernier sans tarder, l'information en provenance de Zhrov le dérangea. « Doit conserver silence. Flics partout. » Rien qui ne soit rassurant quant à la sécurité entourant l'échange à venir.

- Un problème ? insista de nouveau Quinn.

- Hum… Il s'avère que l'une de nos planques a été trouvée par des flics du coin.

Perdant peu de temps en explications, Sidorov souhaita en savoir plus. Aussi répondit-il au SMS par une question précise. « Statut d'Andros ? »

Si le début de réponse obtenu ne le surpris guère « Statut Ok. Téléphone HS. » La suite l'agaça particulièrement « Mais le flic s'est libéré pour appeler renforts. » Putain ! C'était quoi ce délire ? Comment ce flicaillon avait bien pu se tirer de ses liens ?

- « Statut de l'agent ? » demanda-t-il tout aussitôt.

- « Tué par Andros. Toujours dans salle blanche ». lui répondit rapidement Zhrov

- « On interrompt l'échange ? ». envoya-t-il de nouveau.

- « Risques minimes. Boucle d'or et sa partenaire en vue caméra 26. Une fois les 2 éliminés. Plus aucune trace, ni témoin. »

- Isaak ? l'interpella pour la troisième fois Quinn.

- QUOI !?

- On fait quoi là ? Tu parles de flics et maintenant d'agent ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Réalisant seulement à cet instant que Quinn s'était suffisamment rapprochée de lui pour pouvoir lire ses échanges. La sachant parfaitement capable de les traduire du russe dans lequel ils étaient écris, Sidorov décida d'en profiter pour la tester. Si elle réagissait au retour vidéo montrant son potentiel associé éliminé, il saurait enfin à quoi s'en tenir.

S'il commença par envoyer sa question « Statut du flic ? ». Il se logua tout après au réseau de vidéo surveillance via l'application qu'Andros s'était enorgueilli de leur installer. Il y pianota rapidement de sorte à atteindre la caméra clairement indiquée par Zhrov, et ainsi voir en direct une jeune femme se faire tirer dans le dos. Clairement identifiée comme de la police, par les lettres « LAPD » écrites en gros sur son dos, ils la virent s'écrouler sous le poids des balles sur le corps de leur invité surprise, apriori tout aussi éliminé. Nul doute qu'il devait s'agir de l'associée féminine que le flic des stups avait tant évoquée durant son interrogatoire. Mais déjà, il n'y avait plus qu'un écran noir.

- Merde.

- La caméra semble HS. commenta Quinn pour lui.

- Hum…

Ok. Si les deux seules personnes aptes à évoquer l'affaire étaient mortes sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à leur hiérarchie. Ils n'avaient a priori, plus rien à craindre. D'autant que le flic à l'allure de surfeur croyait dur comme fer qu'ils dealaient des armes dans les rues de LA et non des bombes nucléaires dans un trafic d'envergure internationale…

En tout cas, satisfait de la maîtrise de Zhrov de la situation, Isaak tapa un nouveau court message le félicitant. « Bien joué !» Qui se solda d'une confirmation de l'homme que tout était ok. « Menace éliminée. Mais le temps de te rejoindre sans se faire repérer, on ne pourra pas se charger de déplacer les bombes d'ici à l'échange. On te rejoint pour récupérer l'or. »

Concédant l'information, au vu de la distance les séparant du lieu de l'échange. Sidorov n'en perdit pas moins son souhait de tester Quinn. Aussi surfa-t-il rapidement sur d'autres caméras. Dès lors, l'homme comprit plus concrètement la situation de ses associés en découvrant de nombreux membres du SWAT dispersés dans toute la demeure, clairement à l'affût du moindre suspect. Pour autant, sa recherche certes rapide se voua à l'échec quant à trouver trace des deux hommes. Quant à son souhait d'entrapercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout du corps de David Forman pour le montrer à Quinn. L'absence de tout retour vidéo de la chambre blanche coupa court à toute possibilité d'agir de la sorte. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé voir la réaction de son amante occasionnelle à l'image du corps sans vie de son associé actuel.

Non moins désireux de discuter de la suite des évènements avec ses comparses, Sidorov transmit finalement son désir de les avoir de vive voix pour obtenir leur opinion sur la suite des évènements. « Appel pour confirmer »

La réponse espérée en retour se fit attendre. Bien trop attendre à son goût. À tel point que le trafiquant d'armes s'apprêtait à appeler lui-même une nouvelle fois le téléphone de Zhrov au mépris de toutes précautions pour eux, quand enfin un nouveau SMS - à défaut de l'appel désiré - lui fut transmis.

« Trop de flics sur nos talons. On doit s'extraire en silence. Soit déjà content qu'il me reste de la batterie pour te répondre… au contraire de certains ! ».

Amusé par la remarque acerbe terminant le message. Sidorov se permit un rire narquois... Clair qu'Andros leur avait déjà fait le coup plus d'une fois, ces dernières semaines… Une attitude qui agaçait particulièrement Zhrov ! Si ces deux-là ne finissaient pas par se bouffer le nez avant la fin…

Coupant court à leur échange d'un simple smiley. Parce que : Oui ! Les pires criminels avaient aussi le sens de l'humour et la maîtrise de la dactylo moderne. Le trafiquant qu'Isaak Sidorov était avant tout tenta de faire le point.

David Forman - aka l'agent du NCIS qui les avait infiltrés par le biais de Quinn - était dorénavant éliminé de l'équation. Janvier officiellement aux mains de ce même NCIS, ne risquait plus de refaire surface durant l'échange. Ce qui lui permettrait de conserver pour eux, sa part du deal. Quant au flic et sa partenaire tombés de nulle part. Ces deux-là tout aussi évincés, grâce à Zhrov. S'il mettait de côté ses doutes persistants quant à l'identité de Quinn, l'échange lui paraissait encore assez sûr. D'autant que même si dans la pire des situations ses deux associés se faisaient finalement chopés par le SWAT, il n'avait aucune crainte les concernant. Aucun d'eux ne le vendrait sachant combien ils risquaient dans le cas contraire.

- Isaak... ?

Ne laissant pas Quinn en dire plus, l'homme la coupa avec virulence.

- Quand et comment as-tu rencontré Forman ?

- C'est lui qui est venu à moi, il y a deux ans. Nous nous sommes depuis régulièrement associés pour quelques bonnes opérations. Pourquoi ?

- N'as-tu jamais douté de lui ?

- Non. Mais tu sais pertinemment que dans le milieu des mercenaires, la loyauté est proportionnelle au prix à laquelle tu l'achètes. Encore une fois, pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir ce que tu dirais, si je t'annonçais que ton cher associé était un agent du NCIS !

Gardant un visage exempt de toute émotion, Michelle qui s'était préparée à cette question depuis la révélation d'Hetty sur le statut manquant de son époux ne cilla pas.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser ça de lui ?

- Janvier me l'a indiqué dans le désert. Et plus récemment, lorsque j'ai appelé son portable, c'est un agent du NCIS lui-même qui me l'a confirmé.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Ça te poserait tant un problème ?

- Tu crois ? Et comment que cela poserait un problème ! Aurais-je une chance de pouvoir en savoir plus moi-même du principal concerné ?

- Non. La menace a été éliminée.

Là encore, Michelle sut rester dans son rôle sans exprimer la moindre émotion.

- Bien. finit-elle par lâcher. Si on voit le bon côté des choses. Non seulement, plus rien ne me retient pour t'accompagner. Mais ma part n'en sera que plus importante !

Ne pouvant que concéder à cette conclusion, Sidorov jugea qu'en l'état de leur situation actuelle, il était plus que temps de passer à la suite. N'ayant plus vraiment le choix des armes, désireux d'en finir pour récupérer son argent et déguerpir loin d'ici avec sa perle noire. Sidorov choisit de jouer ses cartes sur la table de poker qu'était finalement cet échange à venir.

D'autant que peu lui importait vraiment que les bombes soient vendues ou reprises par l'armée, tant que lui récupérait son or : le but ultime de tous ses embêtements. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était qu'un commerçant soucieux de se faire de l'argent. Rien d'autre n'avait vraiment d'intérêt à ses yeux. Seule ombre au tableau : savoir ses associés trop loin d'eux pour les aider à cet instant. Ce qui l'obligeait à trouver deux nouveaux conducteurs pour apporter les camions au RDV prit avec Vaziri…

Ne pouvant perdre plus de temps, l'homme observa ses deux compères russes.

- Maya ! appela-t-il pour les faire venir.

Voyant venir Veronica qui ôtait son casque en l'approchant, Sidorov se permit de soulever un sourcil pour toute question.

- Elle refuse définitivement d'approcher ta pouliche. indiqua la brune, clairement impatiente d'en terminer.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pouliche ?

- Ok… On se calme les filles. Je comprends que vous ayez clairement passé trop de temps ensemble. Mais ça va prendre fin. Toi et Maya, vous allez au dépôt de Colorado Boulevard. Ça se trouve à quelques rues d'ici. Vous y récupérez les deux camionnettes s'y trouvant pour les emporter sur le terrain de construction de Pasadena Avenue. Voici les clefs. Toi et moi, Quinn, on s'y rend de notre coté y retrouver Vaziri.

.

À suivre.

* * *

Si l'update a aussi tant tardée, c'est que j'ai voulu avancer suffisamment la suite pour être sûre de pouvoir la mettre en ligne dans la foulée. Aussi point d'attente pour la prochaine udpate. Juste à cliquer sur « next » ^_- !

mimi yuy


	18. Chap11b : L'échange - Partie2

Pour trouver la motivation d'enfin écrire cette double update (car Dieu sait que j'en avais besoin), j'ai relu ces deux dernières semaines chaque précédent chapitre. Une activité qui m'a poussé à en profiter pour les recorriger une énième fois et positionner sur les premiers les repères temporels et géographiques de chaque scène. Je viens aussi de tout remettre en ligne ! (Je l'indique des fois que certains d'entre vous sauvegardent des textes sur leur PC, comme je le fais moi-même pour les lire hors ligne sur ma liseuse ^-^'')

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

19H55 - Pasadena - Parking Ouest du Robinson Stadium

Parce qu'ils n'avaient guère eu la possibilité de refuser leur présence, Hetty et Granger avaient rejoint les deux unités d'élite de marines que l'état major venait de leur imposer sur cette affaire. Transportés sur site en qualité d'une équipe de joueurs de soccer [1] venu assister au match. Ils avaient réussi pour l'instant à les garder parqués dans un car estampillé aux couleurs d'une petite équipe locale méconnue.

Si Hetty était amusée que sous leur couverture, Owen Granger n'ait pas même besoin de faire le moindre effort pour trouver sa place en qualité de propriétaire de cette équipe de sportif - En raison d'un costume, qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le contraindre d'ôter. La femme n'en dit mot, bien plus amusée encore par les échanges entre le lieutenant de police russe et leurs propres agents. Mais peu importait, tant que l'image qu'ils donnaient était cohérente. Le but pour eux tous était d'éviter d'attirer l'attention en imposant en plein centre-ville, un escadron de la mort en tenu de camouflage, nettement moins efficace au cœur de la ville qu'en plein désert ou forêt amazonienne.

Alors que Hetty informait tout le monde que Sidorov avait rejoint les filles, le capitaine à la tête de ces deux unités d'élite exprima subitement son souhait d'agir tout en les rejoignant à l'avant du véhicule.

- Nous y allons !

- Sûrement pas, monsieur Foley !

Faisant bloquer les portes du car par le conducteur travaillant pour elle, Hetty se posta devant l'homme de tête.

- Ne vous trompez pas, mademoiselle Lang. Nous avons des ordres. Et ces derniers impliquent d'arrêter Sidorov dès son arrivée pour l'emprisonner et le faire parler !

- Si nous stoppons cet homme aussitôt, nous ne saurons jamais où se trouvent les bombes. Alors, laissez mon équipe agir.

- Votre équipe ? Vous n'avez plus d'équipe ! La moitié de ses membres est MIA !

L'homme allait physiquement repousser Hetty, quand la poigne ferme de Granger le stoppa avant même qu'il ne frôle la femme.

- On se calme, Capitaine.

Le stress grimpait en force dans le véhicule. Les soldats travaillant sous les ordres de leur chef d'équipe stoppé par le sous-directeur du NCIS se levaient soudainement d'un même geste, quand les trois principaux protagonistes les stoppèrent, en raison du retour audio dont ils profitaient.

Grâce au mouchard porté par Michelle, dont la vidéo était relayée par une tablette, ils comprirent très vite que Sidorov échangeait quelques messages en russe avec l'un de ses associés. Sachant déjà Andros mort, Hetty et Granger devinèrent aussitôt qu'il communiquait avec Michael Zhrov. Sauf que la réponse de ce dernier sur le statut d'Andros - traduit par Hetty - les informa plus certainement qu'il était tout simplement impossible que ce soit bien lui derrière les SMS. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas Zhrov qui répondait à son propre téléphone…

Hetty commençant à suspecter certains membres de son équipe, un sourire malicieux s'afficha doucement, mais sûrement sur son visage. Jusqu'au bout ces derniers la surprendraient. Elle n'avait toutefois encore aucune idée de comment cela pouvait avoir lieu. Car les deux seules personnes à même d'avoir l'opportunité de mettre la main sur le téléphone de Zhrov ne parlaient pas un mot de russe… Alors comment ?

Décidant juste de faire confiance à celui ou ceux derrière les SMS, Hetty afficha face aux militaires, plus de certitude qu'elle n'en avait vraiment.

- Écoutez ! Notre agent technicien a pu intercepter les échanges transitant sur son téléphone. Alors, laissez-lui le temps de finir avant d'agir de façon irréfléchie.

Semblant, si ce n'est calmé, du moins d'accord pour attendre la fin de la communication pour agir. Le capitaine des marines s'éloigna de quelques pas - loin de cette petite femme qui lui tapait depuis le départ sur le système.

Resté près d'Hetty, Granger voulut, lui, s'assurer de bien comprendre ce qu'il en était.

- Je sais que l'agent Beal est très doué. Mais sauf erreur de ma part. Il est impossible d'interférer de la sorte sur des échanges entre téléphones portables et donc d'agir en lieu et place de Zhrov.

- Peu importe comment, ce sont nos hommes derrière ces SMS.

Quand les deux infiltrées reçurent finalement l'ordre d'aller chercher les bombes. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour se diriger eux-mêmes dans la direction indiquée.

Alors, à peine tous arrivés au dépôt, il leur suffit de vider les camionnettes et permettre aux deux femmes de repartir au lieu de l'échange. Pour le reste, les bombes nucléaires de nouveau entre leurs mains, l'armée laissait carte blanche au NCIS. Si seulement ces derniers étaient encore aptes à stopper vendeur et acheteur.

NCIS - LA

20H30 – Pasadena Avenue - Terrain de construction fermé pour la nuit

Sans surprise, Vaziri et ses hommes étaient déjà présents sur site à l'arrivée de Sidorov et Quinn sur le terrain vague convenu plus tôt.

Derrière les hommes bourrus aux lunettes noires, malgré la nuit tombée, se trouvaient trois Audi. Deux d'entre elles renfermaient certainement ses 35 millions de dollars sous la forme de 14 nouvelles valises renforcées pour supporter chacune 45kilos de lingots d'or. Un constat que Vaziri confirma sans attendre.

- Deux voitures. Chacune avec la moitié de votre argent. Je vous laisse payer la petite peste de Janvier.

- Aucun problème.

Se disant, l'iranien jeta les clefs de voiture à Sidorov.

- Où se trouve-t-il d'ailleurs ?

- Resté à distance. Vous lui faites un peu trop peur.

Laissant échapper un ricanement, Vaziri ne perdit pas de vue l'essentiel.

- Et mon achat ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Il arrive.

Et effectivement, les deux camionnettes les rejoignaient à leur tour, pour se garer tout à côté. Si au volant du premier véhicule, Sidorov reconnut Veronica qui en descendit sans attendre pour confier les clefs de contact à leur acheteur. Il se surprit de ne pas voir venir à eux sa complice dans le crime.

Finalement de plus en plus suspicieux, l'homme décida de s'approcher d'une des voitures chargées d'or, entraînant Quinn avec lui. Un changement de position qui lui permit surtout de repérer la seconde conductrice. Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune ne ressemblant en rien à Maya Yerzov. Ne pouvant qu'en conclure une fin d'échange peu reluisante, Sidorov se saisit plus fermement du bras de Quinn pour la guider vers les portes du SUV le plus proche.

Peu importait les prochains évènements, il comptait bien fuir des lieux en compagnie de son amazone. Même si pour s'en tirer, il devait abandonner là près de 18 millions de dollars. Enfin… dans les faits, ne comptant pas partager avec quiconque, l'autre moitié qu'il conserverait. Cela représenterait toujours plus que sa part prévue à l'origine, s'il avait dû partager ses gains avec ses associés…

- Désolé les gars, mais nous devons y aller ! Alors, prenez les camions et chacun pour soit.

Clairement pris par surprise, ni Vaziri, ni ses hommes n'eurent le temps de réagir. D'autant plus quand Veronica et Kensi les rejoignirent subitement l'arme au poing.

- AGENT du NCIS ! On ne bouge plus !

Une annonce qui au final, ne surprit guère Sidorov. Profitant de la réponse fortement armée retournée aussitôt par les hommes de Vaziri, c'est en incitant Quinn d'entrer dans l'un des SUV, que l'homme en prit le volant pour fuir des lieux, pied au plancher.

NCIS - LA

20H35 – Pasadena Avenue - Terrain de construction fermé pour la nuit

Au feu nourrit retourné sur elle et Veronica, Kensi se félicita qu'il n'y ait aucune présence de bombes nucléaires à l'arrière des camions ainsi prit pour cible. Chacune munie d'un UZI [2], les deux femmes purent répondre sans mal à l'agression. Mais cela ne suffit guère à stopper Sidorov dans sa fuite.

- Éric ! Sidorov part avec Michelle !

Ne perdant pas de temps en palabres, Éric qui suivait jusqu'alors l'avancée de la Dodge Challenger conduite par Callen arrivant à son tour sur les lieux indiqua à ce dernier l'identité des occupants du véhicule s'extirpant du chantier.

- Callen ! C'est Sidorov devant vous ! Il a Michelle avec lui.

- Ok. On s'en occupe ! Kensi ! Toi et Veronica vous devez stopper Vaziri !

Comprenant sans mal, les raisons le poussant à lui demander de rester sur place, ne serait-ce que pour protéger son improbable partenaire temporaire. Kensi du prendre sur elle pour ne pas abandonner son poste. Elle souhaitait tant pouvoir participer à la chasse à l'homme de celui responsable de tant douleur au sein de leur équipe !

Mais le moment n'étant pas à la pensée contemplative, c'est riche de leur enseignement dans la Kill House [3], que Kensi réagit avec efficacité. La première nécessité dans une situation comme la leur était de couper toute possibilité de fuite à leur cible. Un objectif facilement atteignable en tirant quelques salves dans les pneus de chacun des véhicules encore présents sur les lieux, sous couvert de la veille vigilante de Veronica. Ceci fait, c'est en arrivant finalement par le biais d'une bonne combinaison entre elles, que les deux femmes éliminèrent progressivement chaque homme de main de Vaziri. Mais alors qu'elles pensaient en avoir presque terminé avec eux, l'arrivée massive d'une arrière-garde appartenant à l'iranien les coinça proprement entre deux feux. Incapables de faire face à cette supériorité numérique, Kensi et Veronica doutèrent un instant de leur capacité à s'en sortir, quand l'une des deux unités d'élite des Marines infiltrées en ville se joignit à leur tour à l'affrontement.

Le rapport de force basculant de nouveau à leur avantage, les deux femmes laissèrent aux soldats le soin d'affronter les renforts de Vaziri pour mieux s'occuper de ce dernier s'évinçant des lieux à pied, en compagnie de son propre associé, dans l'espoir de les fuir discrètement.

Leur traque ne dura guère longtemps dans les méandres du chantier dans lequel ils s'infiltrèrent tous plus profondément. Si bien que ce fut dans une parfaite association, que Kensi et Veronica stoppèrent les deux hommes en les plaquant tous deux au sol. Sans attendre, Kensi sortit aussitôt de ses poches des liens en plastique dorénavant utilisés en guise de menotte temporaire. Alors, chacune força sa prise à se lever pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Dans leur oreillette, le capitaine Foley confirmait avoir éliminé toute menace iranienne.

Sur le chemin du retour, Veronica fit soudainement clairement entendre son souhait concernant l'iranien. De sa propre enquête, la jeune russe avait découvert que les bombes tant convoitées par cet homme avaient été achetées pour participer à des actes terroristes en Russie - certains rebelles iraniens n'appréciant guère les liens tissés entre leur pays et la mère patrie. Aussi n'y avait-il pas place pour elle à la négociation.

- Celui-ci est à nous !

- T'inquiète Pisconov. Ça ne pose aucun problème, pour moi.

N'ayant eu d'intérêt que pour le vendeur de cet échange, Kensi le lui confiait même de bon cœur, pour peu qu'elle puisse avoir son mot à dire sur la question. Sans compter que cela ne devait pas plus déranger le reste des protagonistes sur cette opération. Après tout, si le NCIS avait un compte personnel à régler avec Sidorov, l'unique but de l'état-major n'avait jamais été que de récupérer les bombes nucléaires perdues.

La concernant, la mission enfin close, l'agent Kensi Blye ne désirait surtout plus qu'une chose : se libérer au plus vite pour aller sortir son partenaire de sa souricière et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Très franchement, rien d'autre n'avait alors d'importance pour la jeune femme. Tout au plus espérait-elle que Callen ait pu stopper leur ennemi pour s'assurer qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter d'une quelconque vengeance à venir de sa part !

NCIS - LA

20H20 – Est Del Mar Boulevard

Callen était stationné le long du boulevard longeant le Robinson Stadium prêt à partir pour suivre le véhicule partagé par Sidorov et Michelle quand Eric l'informa de l'arrivée imminente de Sam sur le secteur.

- Callen. Il arrive de North Sierra Madre Blvd pour prendre Est Colorado Blvd. ! Démarre et continue tout droit jusqu'à ce que je te dise de tourner à droite. Alors, tu devras stopper une citadine Honda rouge.

- Ça marche.

Partant aussitôt dans la direction indiquée par Éric, Callen suivit ses consignes de sorte à se trouver comme attendu devant la voiture empruntée par son équipier. Il ne pouvait bouder la facilité de travailler avec leur technicien préféré qui avait su coincer Sam en première position d'un feu rouge. Descendant rapidement de son propre véhicule, Callen tapa au carreau de la Honda, avant d'en ouvrir la porte. Sauf que loin de tout chaleureux accueil, il se vit aussitôt braqué d'une arme chargée.

- Dégage !

- Wow ! C'est moi, Sam.

Au regard de tueur retourné par l'homme, Callen se sentit obligé de préciser.

- Hé ! Mec ! C'est moi. Callen !

Une longue minute passa avant que son partenaire semble enfin retrouver ses esprits.

- G ?

- Le seul et l'unique.

- Je dois stopper Sidorov !

- Dans ce cas, viens avec moi. Je sais où il se trouve.

N'ayant pas besoin d'en savoir plus, l'agent Sam Hanna acquiesça à la proposition, rejoignant sans plus un mot Callen dans sa voiture.

Si l'ex-navy seal parut aux primes abords comme incontrôlable et incohérent, Callen fut surtout surpris par l'agressivité débordant de chez son partenaire. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais n'ayant guère le temps d'échanger entre eux, Callen rejoint surtout au plus vite le lieu de l'échange. Ils n'avaient déjà que trop attendu d'ailleurs, car à peine arrivaient-ils sur zone qu'un SUV noir surgissait du terrain en construction à toute vitesse.

- Callen ! C'est Sidorov devant vous ! Il a Michelle avec lui.

- Ok. On s'en occupe ! Kensi ! Toi et Veronica vous devez stopper Vaziri !

Il ne fallut alors guère plus qu'une poignée de secondes pour que le russe réalise qu'il était chassé par leur Dodge Challenger et accélère. Bien que l'homme prenait tous les dangers, Callen le suivit avec facilité, de nouveau aidé par la magie d'Éric et sa capacité à jouer sur la signalétique de la route pour leur dégager le passage.

Leur course poursuite à travers la ville ne dura toutefois pas longtemps. Car à peine avaient-ils tous tournés à cordon serré pour sortir de West Colorado Blvd pour prendre Patrician Way que le véhicule de Sidorov dévia de sa voie.

Était-ce le surpoids du aux mallettes emplies d'or stockées dans le coffre ayant perturbé l'équilibre du véhicule. Une action inconsidérée de l'agent Michelle Hanna - vouée à interrompre le russe dans sa fuite, profitant de la zone dégagée de tout civil pour agir. Ou plus vraisemblablement, le fait que Sam se soit subitement décidé à tirer une balle dans les roues ? Toujours est-il que le SUV fit une étonnante embardée pour venir se choquer à la bordure en béton délimitant les abords de l'imposant terrain de golf jouxtant Pasadena. La vitesse conjuguée à cet écart de route enclencha littéralement l'envolée du véhicule… qui sous le poids de sa cargaison retomba violemment sur le côté passager, emportant avec lui une seconde voiture garée sur le bas-côté.

L'accident d'envergure avait de quoi sonner les passagers de l'Audi. Pourtant, c'est presque sans mal que Sam et Callen qui venait de piller virent leur ennemi juré s'en extraire pour fuir à toutes jambes en direction du parcours de Golf.

Si l'agent Callen se précipita naturellement vers Michelle pour la sortir du début d'incendie prenant naissance, en raison des frottements entre les deux carrosseries ayant produit suffisamment d'étincelles pour embraser l'essence s'écoulant des voitures accidentées. Contre toute attente, l'homme réalisa surtout que son partenaire s'était tout aussitôt jeté à la poursuite du russe. Ignorant complètement, par ce geste, sa femme toujours coincée dans un véhicule en flammes. [4]

Assistant donc impuissant à sa fuite, Callen n'eut guère le choix. Entre seconder un équipier furibond sourd et aveugle à son entourage et sauver l'épouse de ce dernier d'une mort certaine… Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir.

- Michelle ! Michelle !

Voyant la femme enfin réagir à ses appels, Callen fut rassuré. À la voir à présent gigoter de toute part, elle ne semblait pas tant blessée. De quoi remercier la présence des airbags latéraux et qu'elle ait mis sa ceinture. Même si cette dernière était à présent, la raison de son incapacité à se sortir de cette carcasse en feu.

- Couvre-toi le visage !

Dégageant d'abord une partie du pare-brise déjà explosé, de son bras protégé de son blouson, Callen sortit ensuite son cran d'arrêt pour couper sans trop de difficulté la ceinture de sécurité bloquant toujours son amie.

Alors, il l'aida à s'extraire de la carcasse, de ses bras glissés sous ceux de Michelle, de sorte à la tirer par l'espace ainsi dégagé. Avant de la traîner sans aucun soin très loin des lieux.

Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas, que le moteur du SUV explosait finalement sous la chaleur imposée. Une explosion les poussant à se coucher au sol, priant pour ne pas recevoir de projectiles perdus.

Quand finalement Callen retrouva ses esprits, l'homme aida de nouveau la mère de ses filleules à s'éloigner plus encore des deux véhicules en feu.

- Ça ira ?

- Dépêche de le suivre ! se contenta-t-elle de donner pour réponse.

Bien consciente que l'homme lui avait sauvé la vie. L'agent de la CIA n'en gardait pas moins le besoin viscéral de savoir Sidorov hors d'état de nuire.

- Je t'en prie, Callen ! Il ne doit pas en réchapper !

- Callen, je peux les suivre via le système de vidéo surveillance du terrain de golf. Je peux te guider pour que tu les rattrapes. Les interrompis Éric toujours à l'affût de leur venir en aide.

- Ça marche !

Callen abandonna donc Michelle, sachant bien qu'à l'OPS, ils auraient déjà appelé une ambulance pour elle. Alors, suivant pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi-heure les indications d'Éric pour retrouver son fugueur de partenaire - si sa course le laissa sans le souffle - Callen n'en réussit pas moins à rejoindre Sam pour assister impuissant à une scène qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

NCIS - LA

20H45 - Annandale Golf Club

Aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas Sidorov, quand Sam le vit fuir sur la pelouse d'un parcours de golf, l'ex-navy seal sprinta aussitôt dans le but de le stopper. Non sans indiquer à G. son souhait de le prendre mort ou vif par un simple :

- Je l'aurais.

Murmuré si bas, qu'il n'eut aucune conscience que son équipier ne l'avait pas entendu.

Malgré la douleur fusant dans des muscles tétanisés, l'ex-Navy Seal réussit alors au prix de gros efforts à rattraper sa cible non loin du Trou numéro 8. Se jetant littéralement sur le russe, débuta dès lors un bref, mais violent, combat entre les deux hommes. Combat que Sam Hanna - par la force du désespoir et une envie mortelle d'avoir enfin le dessus - finit par gagner haut la main. Se relevant toutefois non sans mal, il tint alors en joue l'homme de tous ses cauchemars.

- Alors, ça y est ? T'as gagné ? demanda un Sidorov toujours au sol et pas des moindres impressionnés par l'arme posée sur son front.

- C'est fini pour toi, Isaak !

- Dans ce cas, fais-moi donc plaisir. Dis-moi qui toi et Quinn êtes vraiment ? hurla finalement le russe au visage ensanglanté.

- Agent du NCIS et agent de la CIA.

- Oh, de cela je n'en doutais que peu. Non, je te parle de qui vous êtes vraiment… entre vous !

Lisant facilement les traits tendus de l'homme afro-américain, le trafiquant d'armes réalisa soudain de quoi il s'agissait. Riant à gorge déployée, loin de calmer le jeu, il sut comment il pouvait encore le vaincre d'un dernier affront.

- Tu l'aimes !

À la mâchoire serrée de son vis-à-vis, Sidorov sut qu'il avait tout bon.

- Oh oui, tu l'aimes ! Mais as-tu déjà connu le plaisir que procure son corps pressant contre ta peau moite ? Le goût sucré de ses baisers passionnés ? La douceur de ses mains fermes sur ton sexe ? La saveur de ses sécrétions ? Ou plus encore, l'orgasme de se libérer en son corps brûlant pour toi ?

S'il n'était pas dupe et savait que Michelle avait effectivement couché avec ce type. Lui-même ayant largement eu sa part de mission d'infiltration nécessitant d'offrir son corps défendant à d'autres femmes, au prix de la fidélité pourtant promise à sa femme lors de leur mariage. Sam déjà empli d'une fureur sans limites se refusa d'entendre cet homme parler plus longuement de la sorte de son épouse. Raison pour laquelle, il n'hésita guère à le frapper de nouveau avec force de la crosse de son arme !

Mais loin d'être stoppé pour si peu, le trafiquant d'arme le défia de nouveau, de l'air suffisant d'un homme qui sait ne rien avoir à craindre.

- Un peu de retenue, Agent ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez besoin de moi vivant.

- Dans tes rêves ! On avait juste besoin des bombes.

C'est à cet instant que l'agent G. Callen, son équipier, meilleur ami et parrain de ses filles, les rejoint. À cet instant que Sam le repéra du coin de l'œil. À cet instant surtout, qu'il entendit enfin sa voix percer le nuage de coton enveloppant son esprit depuis son réveil sur cette chaise de métal sous les yeux brillants de sadisme d'Isaak Sidorov.

Si la voix familière de son partenaire le pria à cet instant de ne pas agir…

- Sam, non…

Le besoin trop fort de mettre un terme à cette opération de malheur avait depuis longtemps gagné le combat. Aussi, la pression de son doigt sur la détente ayant débuté, il était déjà trop tard pour la victime sous son joug.

C'est ainsi que Callen assistât impuissant à la mise à mort froide et irréversible d'Isaak Sidorov. Un acte - pour ne pas dire fantasme - que nombre d'entre eux avait sans aucun doute rêvé d'effectuer. Mais un acte qui en la situation s'avérait répréhensible en absence de toute légitime défense.

Malheureusement pour le russe écroulé mort sur la pelouse parfaitement coupée du parcours de golf, Sam Hanna n'était pas de ces chats qui jouent des heures avec une souris avant de les éliminer. Non. Quand un navy seal frappait, c'était pour blesser. Quand un navy seal tirait, c'était pour tuer.

Son forfait terminé, Sam Hanna se tourna finalement pour enfin faire face à son partenaire.

Observant G. Callen de longues minutes, droit dans les yeux, l'homme ne dit pourtant pas un mot. S'il avait ignoré jusqu'alors son cœur battant à tout rompre. À présent, sans doute guidé par le soulagement de savoir leur ennemi à trépas, Sam sentit ces mêmes battements s'amoindrir distinctement. Toujours plus espacés. Toujours plus lents. Au point que subitement, il n'en resta plus… qu'un seul.

Aussi est-ce au dernier battement de son cœur que le corps de l'agent Sam Hanna du NCIS s'écroula brutalement au sol… littéralement sans vie.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Je me doute que tout le monde le sait, déjà. Mais si d'aventure ce n'était pas le cas. Pour rappel, le Soccer fait référence au football européen.

[2] Pistolet mitrailleur parfois utilisé par l'équipe dans la série.

[3] Référence à l'épisode 4x14

[4] Impossible de faire un « épisode » de NCIS LA sans au moins une voiture qui explose ! Ce type d'action étant officiellement la marque de fabrique de cette série pour la distinguer de sa grande sœur sur le NCIS de Washington DC. ^-^

Sur ce cliffhanger, vous me voyez ENFIN soulagée. Le double chapitre maudit derrière moi, je vais pouvoir de nouveau prendre du plaisir à finaliser les prochains chapitres. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, je trépigne d'impatience de vous offrir enfin ma vision de l'après échange. Clairement la partie qui m'intéressait le plus d'écrire quand j'ai débuté cette fanfic il y a déjà 3 mois (Bon Dieu, que le temps passe vite O_O)

mimi yuy


	19. Chap12 : Opération terminée

OH MY GOD ! J'ignore si vous aurez déjà vu la bande-annonce pour la saison 5, mais elle rend encore plus fou d'impatience U_U ET les photos de Deeks et Sam à l'hôpital O_O !

Argggggggggggggggg encore un peu plus de trois trop longues semaines avant d'enfin découvrir ce qui nous attend réellement u_u

Sur ce cri d'effroi, voici enfin la suite directe du précédent chapitre ^-^

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

20H50 - Annandale Golf Club

_Empli du soulagement de savoir leur ennemi enfin à trépas, Sam sentit les battements de son cœur s'amoindrir distinctement. Toujours plus espacés. Toujours plus lents. Au point que subitement, il n'en resta plus… qu'un seul. _

_Aussi est-ce au dernier battement de son cœur que le corps de l'agent Sam Hanna du NCIS s'écroula brutalement au sol… littéralement sans vie._

Assistant stupéfait et impuissant à l'effondrement de son partenaire, Callen se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés pour constater non sans panique, l'alarmante absence totale de pouls. Tachant de garder le contrôle, malgré l'explosion de son stress, il tacha de retrouver tout son sang-froid sur la seule base d'une certitude. Celle qu'un homme de la condition physique de Sam pouvait survivre à tout arrêt cardiaque, pour peu que le cerveau reste sans faute alimenté d'oxygène, le temps que des médecins relancent le cœur. Aussi débuta-t-il aussitôt un massage cardiovasculaire tout en alertant l'OPS de la situation.

- Éric ! pria-t-il, sans trop savoir quoi demander à cet instant.

- Je vous vois Callen ! J'ai déjà prévenu les urgentistes arrivés près de Michelle. Elle a confié son oreillette au médecin, pour que je le guide jusqu'à toi. Avec leurs matériels, ils seront à tes côtés dans cinq minutes. Tu ne dois surtout pas cesser le massage !

- Ok.

Réconforté par les paroles de leur ange gardien veillant toujours sur eux quand ils étaient sur le terrain, Callen usa de toutes ses forces pour poursuivre le CPR régulièrement entrecoupé de bouche-à-bouche.

Cela lui parut durer un temps sans fin. Une éternité qui tétanisa ses muscles de bras mis à si rude épreuve. Mais devait-il y passer des heures, il ne stopperait pas. Pas avant d'avoir l'assurance que l'homme le plus important de sa vie soit sauvé ! Il n'était pas question que pour un infime instant de faiblesse, il perde son partenaire. Ou plus exactement, son compagnon d'armes, son meilleur ami, l'un des rares à avoir su l'apprivoiser, rien de moins qu'un frère lui ayant offert une famille.

Callen se refusait de le perdre.

Pas comme ça.

Pas après ça.

Il ne pouvait pas !

- Merde ! Me fais pas ça, Sam. Me fait pas ça…

Cinq longues minutes plus tard, entendant à peine la voix des urgentistes, l'homme désespéré - aveuglé par des larmes d'angoisse, s'écoulant sans honte - fut doucement écarté du corps toujours sans vie par la poigne ferme d'un urgentiste. Déjà le second médecin s'activait sur lui. Ce ne fut alors qu'à la suite d'une perfusion, deux injections d'adrénaline et la poursuite du massage cardiaque et bouche-à-bouche, que l'homme et la femme les ayant rejoints eurent finalement raison de la faiblesse du muscle cardiaque. Si bien qu'enfin une petite sinusoïde s'affichait sur le contrôleur nouvellement branché à la poitrine de l'ex-navy seal via quelques électrodes.

Respirant lui-même de nouveau à ce constat des plus heureux, c'est assis à même le sol, les yeux toujours rivés sur son partenaire que Callen reprit confiance. Conforté par ce nouvel espoir que représentait le tracé du rythme cardiaque retrouvé, l'agent senior qui se surprenait d'être bel et bien en état de choc, se laissa de nouveau guidé par la voix apaisante et réconfortante d'Éric pour suivre la civière emportant Sam vers plus de soins.

Quand ils rejoignirent enfin le lieu de l'accident, Callen repéra aussitôt Michelle assise sur le rebord arrière de l'ambulance. Elle les observait approcher, évidemment inquiète de n'avoir plus aucun retour en absence d'oreillette, bien qu'à l'évidence, physiquement incapable de se lever pour les rejoindre. Mais déjà Callen était tiré de ses réflexions par une main serrant fermement son épaule droite.

- Vous avez eu le bon réflexe. Sans votre réactivité, il n'aurait eu aucune chance.

- Merci.

L'urgentiste nia toute nécessité de le remercier. Pour avoir croisé nombre d'associés, qu'ils soient flics ou agents d'état. Il savait l'importance pour le « survivant » d'entendre ces mots de réconfort. Confirmer à celui resté debout qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour celui tombé au feu.

- Courage. S'il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, il a de bonnes chances devant lui. Et soyez sûr qu'auquel cas, il vous devra la vie, monsieur. Aussi, quelle que soit la conclusion, soyez certain que vous aurez réellement fait tout ce que vous pouviez.

Acquiesçant de nouveau à l'information d'un simple hochement de tête, Callen n'en rejoint pas moins l'ambulance pour entrapercevoir une dernière fois son ami.

Alors que la civière où se trouvait Sam était bloquée dans l'antre du véhicule d'urgence, l'un des médecins aidait à présent Michelle à s'installer à ses côtés pour l'emmener avec eux jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Voir la femme serrer tout aussitôt la main de son époux, apaisa tout autant Callen. Il était heureux que ces deux-là soient de nouveau l'un près de l'autre. Il n'espérait pas d'autres fins à cette sombre affaire.

Claquant les portes arrière, il frappa brièvement sur ces dernières pour informer le conducteur, qu'il pouvait partir. Alors, Callen se retrouva subitement seul au beau milieu de la rue. Ou à y bien regarder, plus sûrement entouré de badauds de plus en plus nombreux, efficacement éloignés de la scène par deux patrouilles de police tout aussi présentes sur les lieux, sans doute alertés par l'explosion de voiture. Toujours secoué par les derniers évènements, l'homme entendit à peine son portable sonner. Repérant qu'il s'agissait d'Hetty, Callen montra pour la première fois depuis ce début de journée toute sa limite.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec virulence.

- L'agent Beal vient de m'informer de ce qui était arrivé.

Peu surpris par l'information, Callen pouvait concéder que ce n'était pas avec le peu de mots exprimés depuis l'arrêt cardiaque de Sam, que la femme aurait pu se douter des détails de ce qui leur advenait.

- Pouvez-vous me rejoindre, maintenant que l'agent Hanna a été pris en charge par les urgentistes ? Si Kensi et Veronica Pisconov ont su stopper Vaziri pour le remettre à nos homologues russes, nous devons encore traiter les retombées satellites de cette affaire.

Si son rôle de chef lui imposait très clairement cette tâche, fermant les yeux sous un soupire inaudible, Callen jugea que c'était ici, la demande de trop. Les bombes entre leurs mains, l'acheteur rendu aux Russes et les vendeurs outre-tombe… À son sens, il avait largement assez donné ! Aussi, bien décidé à rejoindre sans attendre l'hôpital où l'on emmenait son frère d'armes, pour n'en repartir qu'avec l'assurance qu'il était éveillé et sauf de tout danger. Le fils spirituel d'Hetty Lang se contenta de trois petits mots soupirés, en guise de réponse.

- Désolé. Mais non.

Ce sur quoi, il raccrocha sans attendre.

- Je m'occupe de tout, Callen.

Peu surpris qu'Éric ait entendu sa conversation. Le seul qui n'avait dû rien rater de ce qui s'était passé avec chacun d'entre eux, depuis des heures. Callen sentit de nouveau son propre cœur battre à foison à cette si simple remarque, soufflée à son oreille telle la promesse que tout irait bien. Qu'avait-il seulement fait pour avoir autour de lui une équipe si soudée dont chacun des membres était toujours prêt à se jeter devant le feu de l'ennemi pour soutenir les autres ?

Loin d'ignorer ses propres responsabilités, Callen n'eut toutefois pas la force de décliner cette proposition. Concédant donc sans mal que si Hetty souhaitait avoir de plus amples renseignements, ou toute aide, elle pouvait toujours l'obtenir de ceux restés au MTAC, il l'en remercia sincèrement d'un simple…

- Merci.

…avant d'ôter son oreillette, sachant sans mal qu'il pouvait se reposer les yeux fermés sur les épaules solides de leur informaticien.

NCIS – LA

21H05 - **M**ultiple **T**hreat **A**lert **C**enter du NCIS de Los Angeles

Ayant suivi toute l'action aux côtés de Callen, par le biais des caméras de surveillance du club de golf et du réseau routier, Éric devina facilement ce qui venait de pousser l'agent senior à cet infime acte de rébellion. Il avait beau avoir informé Hetty que Sam venait d'être pris en charge par des médecins en raison d'un malaise cardiaque, suite à la mort de Sidorov. La femme n'avait pas conscience de l'épreuve par laquelle les deux partenaires venaient de passer. Aussi n'eut-il aucun mal à proposer à Callen de prendre la relève pour finaliser l'opération auprès d'elle.

Observant l'horloge du MTAC, l'informaticien constata qu'il était tout juste passé 21H05. L'heure à laquelle se terminait l'apogée de ce qui s'avérerait être l'une des plus grosses affaires qu'ils aient eu à traiter depuis des années. Soupirant lourdement devant la finalité de chacun, le jeune homme se demanda comment ils avaient su éviter le pire. Car bien que nombre d'entre eux resteraient certainement marqués à jamais par les derniers évènements, lui savait précisément de combien de bonne fortune ils avaient tous bénéficié dans leur gestion de cette improbable opération.

En attendant, ne relâchant pas son attention, l'homme garda ses yeux et oreilles braqués sur chacun de ses amis. Car là était son travail au sein du MTAC. Maintenir une veille vigilante sur chacun de ses compagnons, jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde.

Concernant Deeks. Bates lui avait envoyé un SMS pour l'informer que son ami venait tout juste d'entrer en chirurgie. Le commandant l'avait aussi assuré qu'il ne quitterait pas les lieux de la nuit si nécessaire. Garantissant de sa seule présence la protection de son lieutenant de police. Aussitôt l'information acquise, Éric avait pris sur lui de la faire suivre à Kensi. Devinant facilement son niveau de stress, ayant aussi été témoin plus tôt dans la journée d'un échange peu conventionnel entre les deux partenaires. Via son suivi expert des retours vidéo du mouchard encore porté par la jeune femme, Éric voyait d'ailleurs par son biais, cette dernière raccompagner Veronica jusqu'à sa propre équipe pour leur remettre Vaziri et finalement gérer au nom du NCIS une fin diplomate à cette association internationale imprévue.

Pour Callen, un aperçu de la Dodge Challenger sur le réseau routier, lui confirma qu'il prenait sans surprise le chemin emprunté plus tôt par l'ambulance emportant Sam et Michelle, se dirigeant donc tous trois vers l'hôpital où se trouvait déjà Deeks. Raison pour laquelle, il avait aussi transmis la situation de leur agent de liaison sur le téléphone de Callen, pour qu'il puisse à son tour, en informer au moment opportun, le couple Hanna.

Après la récupération des bombes par la troupe de marines, Granger l'avait déjà rejoint à l'Hacienda. En charge de référer au plus vite au Président en personne pour lui retourner les dernières nouvelles, il avait pour cela de nouveau pris place au bureau d'Hetty.

Quant à cette dernière… Restée à Pasadena, elle devait actuellement traiter avec les marines encore en place. Avant de s'occuper certainement des contrecoups médiatiques des derniers évènements. Histoire de procurer aux journalistes, qui ne tarderaient plus à être dépêchés sur les lieux de l'accident, une explication valable pour la course poursuite ayant pris part au cœur de la ville des Anges.

Sur ce constat, il semblait donc bel et bien que tout soit enfin terminé ! Même s'il restait encore un paquet de paperasseries à rédiger, comme obtenir le rapport de tout le monde, et par leur biais, apporter une réponse satisfaisante à chacune des questions qu'Hetty et ses propres supérieurs ne tarderaient pas à leur poser. Et Dieu sait qu'il y aurait matière à discussion autour d'une certaine zone d'ombre dont il était responsable avec Nell… En définitive, après la bataille, quand les blessures des soldats étaient enfin prises en compte. Il restait toujours nombre de tâches fastidieuses. Des obligations pour la plupart administratives qui n'en apparaissaient que plus difficiles à assumer quand les nerfs de chacun étaient à vif et la fatigue bien lourde à porter.

Soupirant de nouveau, finalement accablé par une vague de lassitude, malgré son besoin de rester encore alerte sur les prochaines heures. Éric sursauta violemment à la sonnerie du téléphone. Sachant pertinemment qui l'appelait ainsi, c'est non sans gémir à ce qui l'attendait, que l'informaticien décrocha.

Sans surprise, ne lui laissant aucune chance de l'évincer, la directrice des opérations spéciales Henrietta Lang était déjà en quête d'informations. Une quête que le Gamer enfermé dans le corps de l'agent Beal ressentit surtout comme l'un des pires interrogatoires dont il avait eu à souffrir sous les mains expertes de la petite femme.

Ayant toutefois pu l'éclairer sur l'ensemble des principaux évènements jusqu'alors mis sous silence et la situation géographique de chacun, c'est dans un énième soupire, qu'il raccrocha.

Définitivement épuisé, Éric ferma un instant les yeux. Au fond de son esprit, il ne pouvait mettre de côté la graine d'inquiétude qui ne cessait plus de grandir. Car il restait une toute dernière personne, dont il ignorait tout de son statut immédiat. Une personne dont il n'avait cessé de suivre les mouvements du coin d'un œil averti. Une personne pour laquelle son souci se trouverait toujours supérieur à celui porté à tous les autres. Une personne qui avait eu l'audace de couper son micro caméra quand elle était remontée dans l'hélicoptère du SWAT - tandis que lui était occupé avec Callen.

Espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé durant le très court vol devant la ramener jusqu'à lui, le jeune homme eut sans plus tarder sa réponse en entendant les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sous un pas décidé.

NCIS – LA

21H20 - Dépôt de Colorado Boulevard

Ayant obtenu un résumé concis, mais précis de l'agent Beal, Hetty n'eut guère besoin d'une longue réflexion pour savoir vers qui adresser son troisième appel.

- Agent Blye. Où êtes-vous ?

- Hetty ! Je viens de quitter Veronica Pisconov. Là, je me rends au County General Hospital avec la voiture de Michelle. Éric m'a informé que Deeks venait d'y être admis. Mais j'ignore encore tout de la gravité de ses blessures. [1].

- Soyez certaine que je comprends parfaitement votre besoin de rejoindre au plus vite votre partenaire, Agent Blye. Mais je vais vous demander une grande faveur. Je souhaite qu'auparavant vous repassiez au bureau.

- Non, Hetty ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Deeks…

- Le Lt. Deeks est actuellement pris en charge pour des blessures ne portant pas atteinte à sa vie. Devinant que vous ne souhaiterez plus le quitter une fois arrivée à son chevet. Je vous demande de continuer à agir comme l'agent responsable que vous avez été tout au long de cette opération, en finalisant cette dernière par la rédaction de votre rapport. Prenez bien conscience qu'en vous demandant de repousser d'une petite heure votre présence inutile dans une salle d'attente, vous serez définitivement soulagée de toutes obligations pour les prochains jours.

Voyant bien où était son intérêt, Kensi tâcha de nier les cris d'effroi de son cœur, pour laisser la raison prendre commande sur son corps. Alors stoppée à un feu rouge, c'est donc finalement non sans mal, que la jeune femme se contraint de tourner en sens inverse, pour rejoindre le QG du NCIS. Une action qui la poussa à serrer si fermement le volant que ses mains en devinrent blanches.

- Vous avez gagné. Je retourne à l'OPS. Mais que l'on soit d'accord. Après ça, il ne sera plus question que je reprenne mon poste avant d'avoir l'assurance qu'il soit bien et physiquement autonome !

- Il allait sans dire, Mlle Blye. Il allait sans dire…

Peu dupe quant à la difficulté pour son agent de concéder à cette demande, Hetty n'en fut que plus respectueuse de la jeune femme. Si elle avait pu craindre fut un temps que le rapport en constante évolution, partagé entre Kensi Blye et Marty Deeks mène ces derniers à ne plus savoir distinguer leur place et rôle au sein de l'équipe, de leur potentielle relation à naître au sein de leur vie privée. Les derniers évènements lui avaient prouvé combien les deux partenaires savaient faire la part des choses, le moment venu.

Diablement fière de sa jeune amie, qui à chaque instant l'avait conforté dans son choix de leur laisser la possibilité de développer plus avant cette « chose » qu'ils partageaient. Hetty l'était plus encore du courage et de l'ingéniosité dont leur lieutenant de police avait fait preuve durant cette opération.

Plus que jamais, lui aussi avait su démontrer quel agent d'exception il pourrait devenir. Bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais aspiré à ce qu'il travers pareille épreuve pour le lui permettre, la femme savait qu'au moins cette dernière n'aurait pas été supportée en vain. Grâce à de tels exploits, elle avait enfin toutes les cartes en main pour obtenir ce à quoi elle aspirait depuis quelques années déjà. Une conclusion que Granger, lui-même, ne pourrait plus contester, à son grand dépit. À l'idée de ce qu'il adviendrait très vite, Henrietta Lang laissa échapper un sourire de malice.

Mais Kensi et Marty n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir fait preuve d'une incroyable intégrité et loyauté. Jamais Hetty ne pourrait laisser au secret la dextérité et force de caractère que l'agent Jones avait su employer pour faire ce qui devait l'être contre toute consigne. Ni moins, l'incroyable efficacité de l'agent Beal ayant suivit d'une main de maître bien qu'à distance, l'ensemble de l'opération, toujours alerte et disponible pour seconder à chaque instant l'un ou l'autre de ses agents de terrain.

Et bien sûr, elle n'était pas moins fière du sang-froid affiché tout du long par son agent senior tant mis à mal, avec un partenaire en danger, et un ennemi se jouant toujours si douloureusement de lui. Cinq ans plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas douté que le loup solitaire que l'homme resterait à jamais se serait détaché de sa meute pour une vendetta toute personnelle. Mais cette fois-ci, G. Callen avait su faire confiance aux autres. De façon toute remarquable et affichée, au demeurant ! Comme quoi, il n'avait pas été vain de combattre inlassablement sa nature suspicieuse et réticence à se reposer sur d'autres. Une avancée si notable, qu'elle en effaçait grandement sa piètre rébellion, d'un peu plus tôt.

Restaient les deux derniers éléments de l'équipe. Sam et Michelle Hanna. Deux agents dans la tourmente. Deux agents ayant vécu, plus que tout autre, une épreuve de taille. Des évènements qui les lieraient à jamais plus fortement encore, ou mèneraient la graine du doute et de la perte au sein de leur couple. Sur ce point, Hetty priait au plus fort que feu Isaak Sidorov ne soit pas finalement le vainqueur posthume de son dernier duel avec l'ex-Navy Seal. En tout état de cause, pas une seconde Michelle Hanna n'avait laissé apparaître tout son dégoût pour le russe dont elle avait été l'amante par le passé. Comme pas un instant, Sam Hanna n'avait laissé ses propres sentiments de jalousie - pour ne pas dire de haine pure - s'exprimer avant que les bombes ne soient de nouveau entre leurs mains.

Elle pouvait donc bien l'avouer. Malgré toutes ses craintes préalables, malgré son âge avancé. Henrietta Lang avait encore été bluffée par son équipe. À l'image de la résolution et de l'abnégation qu'ils avaient déjà tous montrées quand ils avaient traversé l'Europe pour la rejoindre en Roumanie. Ces hommes et ces femmes d'exception s'étaient de nouveau distingués. Prouvant plus que jamais pourquoi, elle avait fait d'eux l'équipe d'élite des Opérations Spéciales du NCIS de Los Angeles. Bien qu'en définitive, ils soient devenus plus qu'une équipe… Mais bien une famille, aux membres soudés et solidaires sous le poids de l'adversité.

Comment pouvait-elle seulement à cet instant imaginer à quel point, des évènements non encore à sa connaissance, auraient la capacité de faire exploser cette unité qu'elle supposait jusqu'alors à jamais acquise…

NCIS – LA

21H25 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Si Bates crut bien voir surgir une partie de l'équipe du NCIS de sa connaissance, dans la salle d'urgence, dont l'entrée était située à côté de la salle d'attente. L'homme n'eut guère le temps de s'en soucier que l'un des médecins ayant pris en charge son lieutenant l'approchait déjà.

Se levant aussitôt pour venir à sa rencontre, les informations obtenues le rassurèrent grandement.

- Nous avons terminé de soigner sa blessure par balle à la jambe et profonde coupure à l'épaule. Deux plaies pour le moins classiques qui n'ont présenté aucune surprise. Je viens de laisser ma place au chirurgien dentiste et son assistante.

- Est-ce grave, sur ce point ?

- Disons que votre homme n'a pas dû être à la fête, si la boucherie que nous avons découvert a eu lieu à vif. Maintenant, les exactions subies n'ont pas été faites dans le but de dévitaliser ses dents. Aussi semblaient-ils décidés à les lui sauver quand je les ai quittés. Il devrait donc échapper à la pose de bagues dans un premier temps. Le plus gros problème réside plutôt au fait que pour agir sur sa dentition, il leur fallait forcer l'ouverture d'une mâchoire cassée. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous ne pourrons entreprendre de recoudre ses coupes faciales qu'au terme de leur action, sans quoi, les points ne cesseraient de se déchirer.

- Bien. Et comment réagit-il à cette prise en charge ?

- Traitée indépendamment les unes des autres, chacune de ces blessures nécessitait tout au plus une anesthésie locale ciblée. Et le lieutenant Deeks présentait une surprenante maîtrise de ses émotions à son arrivée. Pour autant, j'ai tout de même décidé de lui imposer une très légère anesthésie totale. De sorte que son effet s'évacue plus rapidement de son organisme qu'avec la prise d'un somnifère.

À la surprise exprimée par le commandant de police, le médecin s'expliqua.

- Nos collègues urgentistes nous ont informés de ce que vous leur aviez confié sur l'origine de ses blessures. Suite à quoi, personne dans le service n'a eu pour souhait d'imposer au patient de nouveaux traumatismes ou juste de le conduire à la panique à la simple vue du matériel employé par nos dentistes. Ne voulant pas plus qu'il s'oppose inutilement à l'anesthésie, s'il jugeait ses blessures trop bénignes pour y recourir, j'ai pris sur moi d'agir de la sorte sans l'en informer. Jugeant du fait qu'il était encore trop psychologiquement instable pour intervenir dans ce type de décision.

Sachant combien Deeks pouvait déjà s'affoler à la simple vue d'une aiguille, depuis une tout autre mésaventure commune datant de l'époque où il bossait pour les stups, Bates ne put qu'être soulagé de découvrir qu'ils avaient décemment pris en compte le confort de leur patient.

- Je vous en remercie, pour lui.

- Je vous en prie. Je pense que nous aurions tous aimé être traités de la sorte en sa position. Dés que le dentiste en aura terminé, l'interne en chirurgie plastique s'occupant pour l'instant de ses poignets, se chargera alors de fixer sa mâchoire et d'effectuer de micros points sur ses coupes faciales. Elle semblait confiante quant à l'absence de toute cicatrice d'ici à quelques mois.

- Bien. Merci encore.

- Je vous en prie. Tout comme vous, nous ne faisons que notre travail.

Le policier chevronné ne fut guère surpris par cette réponse, accompagnée d'une franche poignée de main. Il était un fait établit que les professions de la police, médecine ou des pompiers se serraient depuis toujours les coudes. Et Dieu merci ! Sans quoi, leurs tâches n'en seraient que plus difficiles.

Se rasseyant sur l'inconfortable chaise en plastique, Roger Bates s'apprêtait à patienter de nouvelles longues minutes avant d'obtenir la chance de rejoindre Deeks. Mais il n'en fut rien, en raison d'un appel en provenance d'une certaine petite ninja qui ne le surprit guère. Aussi à peine avait-il raccroché de l'interminable échange traitant de l'avenir de leur protéger commun, que ce dernier enfin sortit du bloc de chirurgie, il était d'hors et déjà invité à le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

.

À suivre.

* * *

Tout n'est pas mega passionnant, dans ce chapitre. Mais je devais repositionner chaque perso à leur nouvelle position géographique et aligner tous le monde sur la même base d'information ^_^'''

Sinon, comme vous l'aurez facilement compris. Les retrouvailles entre Deeks et Kensi vont encore se faire un peu attendre. Car je souhaite que cette dernière possède une information capitale avant que cela n'arrive ^-^

Normalement la suite d'ici demain soir.

mimi yuy


	20. Chap13a : Debrief - Partie1

La suite qui va sans tarder vous révéler pourquoi l'unité de l'équipe se trouve on ne peut plus en danger. Sauf que comme ce n'est pas méga relu. Par avance pardon s'il reste des fautes ou tournures de phrase pas terrible. Mais c'était ça ou pas d'update avant lundi ^_^''

J'ajoute que j'ai ENFIN l'occasion de vous proposer ma version du pourquoi Sam aura tout du long agit comme il l'a fait. En espérant que vous puissiez adhérer à ma théorie. Sachant qu'elle est basée sur de vraies recherches médicales sur le net et non issue de mon simple souhait que cela puisse être vrai. Verdict à la fin de ce chapitre, je devine ^_^''

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

21H20 - **M**ultiple **T**hreat **A**lert **C**enter du NCIS de Los Angeles

Nell avait à peine franchi les portes coulissantes et foulé de quelques pas le MTAC qu'Éric se précipita sur elle pour la serrer à l'étouffer de longues, très, très, très longues minutes. Elle lui avait fait si peur quand Deeks avait demandé à Bates de simuler son meurtre. Si peur… Qu'il se moquait bien de l'image qu'ils donneraient aux caméras de surveillance espionnant les lieux.

Ne lui reprochant aucunement son comportement qu'elle estima pourtant excessif, la jeune femme qui lâcha son sac dans le mouvement, profita plutôt du réconfort offert par cette étreinte. Nichée contre son torse ferme, elle inspira alors profondément les effluves de l'océan imprégnant toujours ses chemises hawaïennes. L'odeur caractéristique d'Éric qui l'aida à calmer son propre stress.

- Jamais… jamais plus tu ne pars seule, sur le terrain, sans l'un d'entre nous avec toi.

- Je suis parti avec Bates.

- Qui t'a laissée seule sur place !

- Éric… Il y avait plus de six hommes dédiés à ma seule protection, là-bas.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Le laissant avoir son moment, consciente qu'il n'était jamais facile d'être celui restant au QG, avec la frustration d'être parfois tout simplement incapable de les aider. Nell apprécia - quand il se détacha finalement de lui-même - qu'il joue alors distraitement avec l'une de ses mèches rousses. Un sentiment fort de tendresse à son égard qui donna très vite place à l'amusement quand son ami s'écarta subitement de deux pas, rougissant furieusement en réalisant combien affectueux et soucieux, il venait de se montrer à l'instant.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Deeks ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement pour camoufler une partie de leur gêne réciproque.

- D'après Bates, pour l'instant, tout se passe au mieux pour lui.

- Bien…

Voyant bien que Nell était tout sauf bien, Éric tenta de la pousser aux confidences.

- Hé ! Ça va aller ?

- Là bas… J'ai voulu…

- Tu as voulu quoi, Nell ?

- J'ai voulu l'accompagner. Rester avec lui.

Comprenant combien cela avait du lui coûter d'avoir du abandonner un ami quand ce dernier avait le plus besoin de soutien, l'informaticien ne douta pas moins qu'elle avait agit au mieux.

- Tu ne pouvais rien lui apporter de plus que Bates. Tu as eu raison de rester là-bas.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien à regretter.

Sachant que la jeune femme lui en voudrait trop s'il venait à l'infantiliser. Sa petite taille n'étant en rien proportionnelle à son hardiesse et capacité à encaisser ce genre de crise, Éric l'incita plus sûrement à reprendre leur rôle au sein de l'équipe.

- Tu as finalement trouvé quelque chose d'exploitable ?

- Des tas. Mais une, surtout.

Car si elle rapportait avec elle une somme de disques durs emplis d'informations qu'elle supposait de grands intérêts pour la police locale dans leur lutte contre le trafic sexuel et les vidéos underground. Elle ne doutait pas d'avoir aussi trouvé à une moindre mesure quelques informations tout aussi instructives dans leur propre guerre permanente des milieux proches du terrorisme international. Pour autant, c'est un disque dur bien particulier qui possédait pour l'instant, toute son attention. Un disque dur qu'elle savait déjà enfermer les enregistrements des caméras vidéo de la demeure d'Andros sur les dernières heures. En d'autres termes, le support possédant dans ses entrailles l'interrogatoire de leurs deux amis. De quoi leur permettre de savoir une bonne fois pour toutes, ce par quoi Sam et Deeks étaient passés.

Restant alertes, si d'aventure Kensi ou Callen requéraient leur aide, les deux jeunes gens branchèrent sans tarder cette mine d'information à leur PC pour en charger les vidéos et commencer à les trier.

- Merde…

Ce n'était pas très élaboré comme remarque. Mais à cet instant, Éric n'avait pas d'autres mots à son vocabulaire. Sur son écran, il venait de découvrir le retour vidéo montrant Sidorov et son acolyte électrocuter Sam.

- Oh mon Dieu !

A priori, Nell n'était pas plus inspirée quant aux mots exprimant son ressenti à l'observation des mêmes images.

- Deeks ne t'a rien dit ?

- On n'en a pas vraiment eu le temps. Mais en plus d'avoir été poignardé et tiré par balle. Le concernant, son visage était marqué de nombreux coups et profondes coupures. Il a aussi brièvement parlé de ses dents.

Passant la bande en accéléré, ils virent très vite les Russes délaisser Sam pour quitter le champ de vision. Un instant plus tard, les yeux et le maintien de l'ex-Navy Seal changèrent du tout au tout.

- Il doit assister à quelque chose. Cherche sur les autres bandes le time code de 16H20

Cherchant tous deux frénétiquement dans les autres fichiers vidéo, Nell cria quand elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé. Sur l'enregistrement : le plan large d'une chaise en bois sur laquelle ils virent Deeks être installé de force à 16H précise.

Après avoir assisté à un premier échange musclé entre lui et ses deux tortionnaires, ils accélérèrent de nouveau la bande pour deviner à quel instant, le jeune homme du observer Sam se faire rôtir la peau via la fée électricité. Alors seulement, ils assistèrent à l'impensable.

- Non !

Refusant d'en voir plus, Nell se détourna de son écran pour cacher son visage contre l'épaule de son partenaire assis tout à côté.

Comprenant sans mal le souhait de la jeune femme de ne pas vouloir garder à l'esprit ce genre d'image. Éric, lui observa avec attention chaque seconde des exactions perpétrées sur son ami. Loin d'être empli d'un désir sadique à le voir souffrir. Il avait avant tout le souhait d'engranger le maximum d'informations utiles. Il devait savoir avec exactitude ce par quoi Sam et Deeks étaient passés pour mieux en informer le moment venu leurs médecins ainsi qu'Hetty.

Poursuivant leurs observations, les deux agents techniciens plongèrent ainsi toujours plus profondément dans l'enfer de leur tache auto-attribuée.

NCIS – LA

22H15 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Alors que Deeks reposait depuis un moment déjà dans une chambre privée, le jeune homme se réveilla doucement pour découvrir sans beaucoup de surprises le commandant Roger Bates assis à son chevet. Cela faisait bien des années que personne de la police n'avait ainsi joué les veilleurs pour lui.

- Encore là ? souffla-t-il tout doucement, conscient qu'il ne devait pas trop ouvrir les lèvres aux tiraillements ressentis dés ses premiers mouvements.

- J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour prendre ton rapport.

- Mon rapport ?

Heureusement qu'il savait avoir un tant soit peu d'importance aux yeux de son supérieur. Sans quoi, il aurait vraiment cru qu'il n'était présent que pour cette basse besogne.

- Sauf erreur de ma part, je bossais pour le NCIS. fit-il tout de même remarquer.

- Pas de ce que j'ai cru comprendre de ton rôle officiellement officieux dans cette affaire, suite à ta séquestration.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Sa couverture improvisée voulant qu'il soit de nouveau un flic des stups. Comprenant que Bates ait besoin de justifier l'enclenchement de la procédure de récupération d'urgence d'un policier en péril, Deeks tâcha de retrouver l'usage de son cerveau, malgré les effets secondaires des sédatifs dont on l'avait bourré sans même lui demander son accord. Foutus charlatans de médecins ! Mais avant cela, il devait savoir. Savoir ce qu'il advenait de ses équipiers.

- L'opération est toujours en cours ?

- Du peu que j'en sais. Tout est plutôt terminé.

- Les bombes ?

- Sous bonne garde d'une troupe de marines émérites.

- Sidorov ?

- Sur ce point, on a été on ne peut plus explicite avec moi. Définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

- Alors, c'est vraiment terminé ?

- Opération close avec succès. Et retour vivant de tous les agents impliqués. Pour le reste des détails sur qui a survécu à quoi, faudra voir avec ton équipe.

- Ok.

A priori, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout foutu en l'air. Soupirant, ainsi rassuré de toutes ces nouvelles, Deeks n'en manqua pas de revenir à leur sujet premier.

- Et donc, tu veux quand même un rapport ?

- Oui. Alors si tu pouvais retrouver tes esprits quelques minutes… À moins que tu préfères que ce soit la petite Ninja du NCIS qui vienne t'harceler un peu plus tard chez toi ?

Sortant toujours difficilement des méandres de son sommeil, Deeks se frotta naturellement les yeux pour espérer s'assurer de ce qu'il entendait. Pas que ce soit les yeux qui permettent à ses oreilles de mieux fonctionner. Mais une fois extraits du nuage de coton dans lequel il se trouvait, les mots prononcés par Bates lui parurent bénis des Dieux.

- Chez moi ? Sérieux ? Ils me libèrent déjà ?

- Rêve pas crétin ! Mais comme je sais que tu finiras bien par te carapater contre avis médical, autant qu'on t'extraie des lieux de manière plus adulte.

- T'es en train de me dire que tu vas m'aider à fuir ?

- Franchement, je préférerais que tu restes ici pour la nuit.

- Je suis mourant ?

Amèrement amusé par cette demande - toujours la même question posée, chaque fois qu'il avait pu être celui à son chevet - Bates le contredit aussitôt.

- Non.

- Invalide ?

- Non.

- Alors, je sors.

- Marty… Tu as subi une anesthésie générale et dois encore planer de toutes ces drogues dont on t'a bourré.

- Hé ! J'ai dit vouloir partir. Pas que je refusais ton aide. lui rétorqua-t-il taquin.

- Hum… Quand ça t'arrange. En attendant, sache qu'une partie de tes équipiers du NCIS sont déjà sur place. L'agent Sam Hanna a aussi été hospitalisé, ici. Donc si tu restais, tu pourrais partager une chambre avec lui quelque temps. Je suis sûr qu'ils laisseront vos partenaires respectifs rester à vos côtés aussi longtemps que désiré. Ça ne te plairait pas plus ?

Au silence pesant obtenu pour réponse, Bates ne fut pas dupe du souhait de son homme à vouloir changer de sujet.

- Tu te doutes bien que même en restant dans ton coin, ils ne tarderont pas moins à venir jusqu'à toi ?

- Raison pour laquelle on va en finir, au plus vite. Je refuse de les voir. Et si t'en parles de nouveau, je me casse sans toi.

- Dis celui qui est blessé dans un lit d'hôpital. T'auras beau dire ou faire. Aujourd'hui comme hier, je serais toujours celui qui te rattrapera par la peau du cul.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Toujours le même, hein...

Comprenant au fond de lui, les raisons de sa réaction, Bates céda sans mal.

- Ok. On reste entre flics, gamin. Et comme au bon vieux temps, j'irais te chercher la décharge à signer et t'aiderais à rentrer chez toi.

Au clin d'œil offert pour agrémenter sa remarque, l'homme fut rassuré de voir le retour de l'étincelle de vie dans les yeux bleus océan.

- Merci.

Un remerciement si sincère et dénué de sarcasme, que le policier en fut pour peine de s'inquiéter un peu plus. Si Deeks ne voulait pas voir à ce point ses équipiers dont il était le si fervent admirateur depuis leur rencontre. Cela ne pouvait que prédire de vraies difficultés à venir entre eux tous. Sachant maintenant, que le questionner sur ses raisons d'agir de la sorte - avec son état d'esprit actuel - n'apporterait rien de bon. C'est bien plus subtilement que l'homme décida d'obtenir plus de lumière sur les raisons d'une telle réaction.

- Bien. Mais avant de la jouer remake de la _Grande Évasion_… Rapport. rappela-t-il donc, non sans arrière pensé, en agitant son bloc note et stylo.

- hummmm.

Si Deeks tenta bien le regard de chiot battu sur son boss. Il sut pertinemment que ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'efficacité voulue sur lui. Aussi abdiqua-t-il finalement. Conscient que l'homme respecterait sa part du contrat, s'il était coopératif sur ce point.

- 'kay.

NCIS - LA

21H45 - **M**ultiple **T**hreat **A**lert **C**enter du NCIS de Los Angeles

Quand Kensi mit un point final à ce fichu rapport qu'on lui avait imposé de revenir écrire, la jeune femme le déposa consciencieusement sur le réseau, dans le dossier relatif à l'opération. Puis allant en chercher la copie à l'imprimante, signa cette dernière avant de la déposer sur le bureau d'Hetty. Enfin… À l'évidence, le bureau de Granger à cet instant précis.

- Agent Blye. Encore là ?

- Mon rapport.

- Merci. J'apprécie votre souci des formes… Vous pouvez disposer !

Sortant rapidement de sa brève apathie, Kensi le salua brièvement, heureuse d'être enfin libérée de toute obligation. Retournant prendre son sac de voyage et clef de voiture personnelle, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de son kit d'urgence pour le temps qu'elle comptait bien passer au chevet de son partenaire. Kensi hésita une demi-seconde entre partir dans l'instant ou prendre une petite minute supplémentaire pour s'informer auprès d'Éric sur le sort des autres.

La raison l'emportant une nouvelle fois sur sa passion – Ou était-ce plus sûrement le besoin inconscient de repousser de quelques minutes encore ses retrouvailles d'avec son équipier qui l'avait embrassé des heures plus tôt. Des heures qui lui parurent avoir duré des semaines entières, tant cela lui paraissait lointain et irréel dans son esprit. – C'est non sans culpabiliser d'être aussi faible quant à l'idée de devoir s'ouvrir à son tour à Deeks, qu'elle grimpa deux à deux les marches menant au MTAC.

Peut-être pourrait-elle encore repousser l'instant ultime des confidences mutuelles et effusions d'émotions avec Deeks, si elle l'approchait pour commencer en compagnie de Nell ou Éric ? Peu fière d'avoir seulement eu cette idée, la jeune femme passait les portes coulissantes quand elle entendit un cri d'agonie - bien que très atténué - s'extraire des lieux. Un cri qu'elle reconnut avant même de voir le retour vidéo dont il était extrait. Un cri effroyable qui la glaça aussitôt d'effroi. Mais ce ne fut rien, comparé aux émotions ressenties à la vue de son partenaire recevant une balle dans la jambe.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? souffla-t-elle de stupeur.

- KENSI !

Se relevant tous deux d'un bond, se sentant pris par surprise pour un acte qui leur sembla à cet instant répréhensible, Nell comme Éric restèrent tout autant sans voix au visage blanc affiché par leur amie. Mais comment s'en étonner, sachant ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Reprenant finalement la première vie, Nell alla chercher Kensi par la main pour l'inciter à venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

À cet instant, totalement oublieuse de son désir de se rendre à l'hôpital, tout simplement hypnotisée par l'horreur de la vidéo observée, Kensi serra violemment la main de Nell qu'elle tenait toujours, quand elle vit Deeks se faire poignarder. Puis de nouveau, ce fut l'analyste qui détourna les yeux en voyant revenir Andros muni d'une cuillère. Sachant parfaitement ce que cela impliquait, les dents serrées de colère, Kensi ne retint plus aucune larme d'impuissance et d'affolement. Elle refusait d'y croire. Il ne pouvait pas… Deeks ne pouvait pas avoir perdu ses yeux… ?

Au départ aussi impromptu qu'inespéré d'Andros - symbole de sauvegarde des yeux de bébé de l'homme aimé - la jeune femme s'autorisa à cet instant seulement, un très bref soupir de soulagement. Mais déjà une nouvelle vague de sentiments les accabla, sous la forme d'une succession rapide d'émotions s'imposant à eux. D'abord, la stupéfaction face à la dextérité et souplesse affichées par Deeks. Qui céda aussitôt sa place au respect, pour cette étonnante démonstration de ténacité dans sa tentative de libération qu'il réussit non sans sacrifice. L'homme s'imposant sans broncher des blessures aptes à lui laisser à jamais des stigmates sur son visage. Puis, il y eut enfin de nouveau la peur et l'effarement quand tous trois sursautèrent en chœur de surprise, au retour d'Andros, impliquant dès lors un combat aussi mémorable que remarquable. C'est finalement une forte bouffée de fierté qui gonfla le cœur de Kensi quand elle observa son partenaire brisé de toute part, trouver encore assez de force pour détacher Sam.

Ainsi s'était donc déroulée leur séquestration… Si seulement Sidorov et Andros n'étaient pas déjà morts… Kensi ressentait le besoin viscéral de les sortir d'outre-tombe pour les tuer de ses propres mains, une seconde fois.

Non moins, marquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Nell réalisait avec effarement que les coupes faciles qu'elle avait vues sur Deeks avaient été perpétrées par lui-même. Quelle force de caractère avait-il fallu à leur ami pour réussir à traverser tout cela, tout en restant assez alerte pour monter un plan diablement malin quand ils avaient interrompu les propres plans de Zhrov ? La jeune analyste était plus que jamais impressionnée par leur agent de liaison. Comment certains d'entre eux avaient-ils pu à ce point le sous-estimer ?

Plus terre-à-terre, Éric ne put lui oublier ce qui avait précédé ces évènements tragiques. Étant toujours celui aux commandes du MTAC durant leur opération d'envergure, il se souvenait même avec perfection des paroles exactes prononcées par Sam à l'égard de Deeks, quand ils se trouvaient de surveillance devant l'hôtel de Sidorov. Des paroles déjà difficiles à digérer en l'état, qui avaient dû avoir un goût bien amer pour son ami, quand il vit avec effarement comment Sam venait de le quitter - abandonnant délibérément un partenaire blessé, sans même dénier lui apporter les premiers soins, alors que ce dernier se vidait de son sang.

Une réaction qui choqua plus encore les filles.

- Je ne comprends pas. commença Nell. Si quand ils sont aux mains de Sidorov, ça me semble logique qu'ils ne laissent pas filtrer qu'ils se connaissent, pour ne pas leur donner plus de matière à les blesser. Mais là… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans même le réaliser à Éric.

- Je devine qu'il devait être trop inquiet pour Michelle et plus encore désireux de stopper Sidorov…

- Quand bien même. Cela n'excuserait en rien son comportement… les interrompus Kensi, qui dorénavant rongeait littéralement son frein.

Même si elle voulait bien croire que Sam soit parti chercher des secours, on ne délaissait pas ainsi un blessé dans cet état sans l'aider au moins un minimum. D'autant plus un partenaire !

Exigeant à voir la suite et fin de leur extraction, pour savoir quelles étaient les raisons cachées derrière l'attitude désinvolte de l'ex-navy seal, Kensi hallucina en découvrant la suite. Non seulement Deeks l'avait de nouveau aidé à fuir les lieux, mais Sam avait tout autant reproduit son abandon… Isolé dans son propre monde de colère, réalisant avec effroi à quel point Deeks n'avait pas été soutenu par celui qui à tout instant aurait dû être sa béquille, son soutien sans faille. La jeune femme ordonna plus que demanda, si elle devait en savoir plus.

- Je…

Jugeant qu'il était effectivement important qu'elle sache aussi par quoi Deeks avait d'abord dû passer – ne serait-ce que pour mieux pouvoir réagir face aux possibles séquelles dont son partenaire pourrait prochainement souffrir après « ça » - Éric prit sur lui de montrer à Kensi le tout début de l'interrogatoire, comme de l'informer de ce qui avait pu lui échapper durant toute cette affaire. Ainsi mise à jour de la situation, tandis que Nell regroupait sur une tablette l'ensemble des vidéos ainsi observées, c'est plus que jamais décidée à en découdre avec celui ayant failli dans son rôle, que la jeune femme emplie d'une colère sourde se leva sans plus un mot.

À la vue de Kensi quittant finalement les lieux, en proie à la fureur, Nell et Éric n'eurent guère à s'entretenir oralement pour savoir qu'ils devaient réagir.

- Vas-y ! ordonna aussitôt l'analyste.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton tour de sortir d'ici ! Rejoint là pour partir avec elle et apporter à Sam et Callen la preuve en image de ce qu'elle va avancer. Sans quoi, leurs échanges ne seront basés que sur l'incompréhension et l'incrédulité de part et d'autre !

- Mais…

Prenant fermement le visage d'Éric entre ses mains, Nell se fit bien comprendre, d'un ton ferme et directoire qui n'offrit aucune place à l'objection.

- Nous devons sauver cette équipe, Éric ! Et tu es celui que Callen sera le plus à même d'écouter quand il prendra naturellement la défense de Sam face aux accusations de Kensi.

- Je… tu crois ? Bien… Ok…

Titubant presque en se levant de sa chaise, sous le poids du stress à devoir agir en dehors de l'espace feutré et réconfortant du MTAC, l'agent Beal retrouva toutefois suffisamment ses esprits pour rattraper à temps une femme armée détonant de colère.

NCIS - LA

22H25 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

En lien constant avec Granger, Hetty savait qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. Si elle avait pu contraindre l'agent Blye de retourner à l'OPS y rédiger son rapport, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas tant d'écoute de la part de l'homme lui ayant sans hésitation raccroché au nez une heure plus tôt.

S'étant enfin débarrassé de ses obligations sur Pasadena, c'est donc induite par la pression de l'état major ayant ordonné un rapport substantiel sur l'ensemble de l'opération d'ici minuit que la petite femme se rendit à son tour à l'hôpital. Particulièrement désireux de comprendre les raisons expliquant la perte de l'ensemble des protagonistes à l'origine de la disparition puis revente des bombes nucléaires, les hauts gradés n'accepteraient aucun report ! Or si de la part des agents gravement blessés, il était acceptable que l'absence de tout témoignage soit remplacée par la simple retranscription des échanges audio les ayant impliqués. Pour Callen et l'agent Hanna de la CIA : le retour oral, ou écrit et dûment signé par leur soin, était indispensable !

Arrivée sur place, Hetty s'informa au prime abord sur l'état de son lieutenant de police. Apprenant tout aussitôt que le commandant Bates était toujours à ses côtés, et que le patient avait donné l'ordre de ne laisser personne d'autre l'approcher. Si la femme s'étonna de cette requête, elle jugea préférable de ne pas intervenir dans un premier temps contre cette dernière, sans doute conséquente à un évènement bien particulier. Sachant de toute façon Bates apte à gérer ce qui devait l'être avec Deeks. Elle se rendit plus sûrement à l'étage où l'agent Sam Hanna avait été installé et donc où elle serait plus à même de retrouver son agent senior. Une supposition qui se confirma quand elle repéra G. Callen stationné devant une porte de chambre.

- Agent Callen.

- Hetty.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Le cardiologue est avec Sam. Quant à Michelle, elle est actuellement prise en charge dans un autre service. Malgré l'accident, elle ne souffre que d'une cheville cassée et d'un poignet foulé.

- Vous m'en voyez soulagée.

Hetty allait poursuivre quand le médecin sortit de la chambre.

- Agent Callen. Madame… ?

- Henrietta Lang. La responsable des opérations spéciales du NCIS de Los Angeles. Je viens obtenir un état des lieux précis de mon agent.

- Professeur Levy. Le médecin responsable, en charge de votre homme. Bien. Je ne doute pas que vous attendiez impatiemment notre expertise. Mais l'un de vous peut-il rejoindre le patient ? Depuis qu'il est éveillé et alerte, il s'avère assez agité et en quête d'informations sur votre opération en cours. Or dans son état, toute agitation est particulièrement contre-indiquée. Aussi, si vous pouviez ?

- J'y vais. se proposa aussitôt Callen.

Peu surprise de sa volonté à vouloir rester auprès de son partenaire, Hetty se permit juste de l'interrompre un instant.

- Agent Callen. Si vous aviez l'obligeance, en le tenant informé, d'obtenir de sa part son témoignage de l'affaire et y associer le vôtre sur cet enregistreur. lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un dictaphone numérique.

Hochant du chef, Callen s'éclipsa aussitôt. Alors enfin seuls, Hetty put s'entretenir avec le cardiologue qui lui proposa de le suivre jusqu'à une salle plus en retrait, plutôt que de rester au beau milieu du couloir.

- Je vous écoute, Professeur.

- L'agent Hanna a souffert d'électrocutions répétées qui ont fortement perturbé son métabolisme. Ils souffrent de brûlures plus ou moins profondes aux différents points d'entrée du courant et de violentes crampes dans chacun de ses muscles qui ne tarderont plus à s'estomper. Les massages cardiaques répétés qu'il a subits semblent responsables de trois côtes fêlées. Quant à la chimie de son corps, l'influence du courant a fortement perturbé son équilibre habituel. Nous avons pu identifier que les électrocutions avaient porté atteinte jusqu'au cortex cérébral. Mais les dégâts y restent minimes, du fait que ce sont les muscles de son corps, dont essentiellement son muscle cardiaque, qui en ont supporté l'essentiel. En définitive, le point vital qui nous importe le plus et concentre donc tous nos efforts est l'arrêt cardiaque dont il a souffert. Car si nous avons su contraindre son cœur à retrouver un rythme stable, nous ne sommes pas encore à l'abri de toute nouvelle tachycardie.

- Qu'en sera-t-il pour l'avenir ?

- Nous l'avons mis sous contrôle monitoring constant pour les prochains jours. Après une première nuit d'observation, nous verrons s'il est nécessaire de lui installer temporairement un pacemaker. Pour l'instant, il est sous médication pour l'aider à se calmer. Mais il est important de lui éviter toute nouvelle crise. En d'autres termes : Stress et agitation sont à proscrire au profit du calme et de repos. Après… Dans ce genre de pathologie, seul le temps permettra de savoir si les conséquences de ses exactions auront des répercussions durables.

- Je vois.

L'homme subitement bipé, Hetty le laissa partir, quand elle réalisa que son propre portable sonnait à répétition. L'appel provenant du MTAC, elle sut que ni Nell ni Éric ne s'amuseraient à la harceler sans raison. Aussi n'attendit-elle pas pour les rappeler.

Ce que l'agent Jones porta alors à sa connaissance étant d'importance, la femme s'enquit de retrouver au plus vite le praticien qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. Et qui bien évidemment avait été appelé aux urgences. S'y rendant donc, elle ne manqua pas d'y retrouver sur son chemin, Michelle Hanna à qui elle remit à son tour un enregistreur pour son propre rapport, avant de profiter d'une nouvelle courte pause du médecin pour enfin obtenir confirmation de ses craintes.

- Professeur Levy. J'aurais voulu savoir si les exactions subies par mon agent pouvaient aussi être à l'origine d'un changement sensible de son comportement.

- De quel type ?

- Perte de patience, d'empathie. Annihilation de ses croyances profondes. Colère et violence exacerbée…

- Hé bien… Disons qu'aux vues de nos premières analyses. Il est effectivement possible que votre homme n'ait plus été tout à fait lui-même depuis la première électrocution. Raison pour laquelle, je vous confirme que le cas échéant. Si je devais me rendre à une cour de justice, en qualité d'expert, j'y confirmerais que mon patient ne saurait être tenu responsable de tout comportement inhabituel qu'il aurait pu présenter suite à l'acte de torture subit. Si là est le sens de votre question.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Pour faire court, la chimie du cerveau est autant constituée d'impulsions électriques que d'interactions chimiques. Les électrocutions en plus de brûler ses organes internes ont fortement bouleversé cette combinaison. À l'image des électrochocs, les électrocutions ont poussé son corps à produire un ensemble de molécules qui à leur tour ont modifié l'équilibre fragile qui faisait de lui l'homme que vous connaissiez. Comprenez. Les quatre principaux messagers chimiques sont : la dopamine, messager du désir et de l'action - l'acétylcholine, qui nous rend créatifs - le GABA, calmant naturel - et la sérotonine, hormone du bien-être. C'est en partie le subtil mélange de ces éléments chimiques et d'une vingtaine d'autres comme les hormones qui composent en partie le caractère de chaque personne. C'est pourquoi il arrive que des victimes d'importantes électrocutions voient leur caractère fortement perturbé… Un homme violent deviendra plus calme, comme un timide pourrait se découvrir extraverti. Là est d'ailleurs l'origine de la sismothérapie ! [1] Une première série d'analyses sanguines a démontré que son taux de GABA et sérotonine était particulièrement faible. Nous l'avons déjà mis sous traitement médicamenteux pour faire remonter ces taux. Si cela ne suffit pas, nous considérerons peut-être nous-mêmes à prescrire des séances d'électrochocs, contrôlées sous anesthésie. Mais cela ne pourra être envisagé avant que son problème cardiaque n'ait été traité. Nous ne pouvons tout régler en une seule fois. Et le cœur reste notre priorité.

- Je comprends.

- Ceci étant dit, la médication peut suffire à lui faire retrouver son équilibre chimique. Raison pour laquelle une seconde série d'analyses a été programmée pour dans deux heures, afin de nous permettre d'être plus sûrement fixés quant à sa réaction aux drogues données à son arrivée ici. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais je dois me rendre auprès d'un autre patient.

- Bien sûr. Merci pour votre temps.

Si Hetty ne douta pas, suite à cet échange, que cette analyse médicale de la situation était la plus à même d'expliquer le comportement inhabituel de Sam envers Deeks évoqué par Nell. Elle savait tout autant que cela n'apaiserait jamais les blessures qu'un tel comportement avait dû infliger à l'âme douce de leur lieutenant de police. Comment allaient-ils donc pouvoir soulager ce dernier, suite aux dénigrements déjà affichés par son partenaire du moment AVANT même leur séquestration et tortures ?

Soupirant lourdement, en devinant quel travail de reconstruction les attendait pour que Marty Deeks et Sam Hanna se fassent de nouveau une pleine et entière confiance, la femme rejoint les couloirs de l'hôpital pour enfin visiter son agent. Observant un instant - par le biais de la vitre placée sur sa porte - l'homme entouré de sa femme et de son partenaire et plus étonnamment par l'agent Beal… Hetty s'apprêtait enfin à les rejoindre. Quand une Kensi furibonde l'évinça pour pénétrer précipitamment dans la petite pièce.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Il s'agit des bons vieux électrochocs, par le passé employés dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques. Et aujourd'hui, toujours utilisés à de réelles fins thérapeutiques. Bien que de manières plus humaines (sous anesthésie).

Voilà ! Vous savez tout sur l'origine du comportement de Sam !

Et vu la fureur qui habite à cet instant Kensi, vous comprenez sans mal d'où la perte d'unité de l'équipe évoquée dans le précédent chapitre va bien pouvoir provenir.

La suite au plus vite que je peux. Mais pas encore finie, alors ça va encore dépendre de pas mal de paramètres, sorry ^_^''

mimi yuy


	21. Chap13b : Debrief - Partie2

Alors, en premier lieu, toutes mes excuses pour cette update si tardive. La raison est simple : J'ai perdu le double chapitre que je publie ce jour, la semaine passée après avoir fini de l'écrire ! Vous n'imaginez pas l'horreur que ce fut pour moi. J'avais à peine terminé, qu'une erreur de manip sur mon PC fut à l'origine de sa suppression définitive et sans sauvegarde U_U Bilan. J'étais tellement dégoûtée et incapable de récrire ce que je venais de terminer, qu'il m'aura fallut la semaine tout entière pour passer au-dessus de mon désespoir et recommencer quasi du début… Tout en sachant que cela ne donnerait jamais exactement la même chose snif u_u Aussi pardon pour cette longue attente, mais les deux dernières semaines qui viennent de passer furent un vrai cauchemar éveillé pour moi u_u

En espérant que cette seconde version sera appréciée malgré tout. D'autant que par manque de temps, je ne l'aurais pas autant relu que j'aime à le faire (sans quoi, je ne publiais encore rien avant le prochain week-end ^_^'')

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

22H25 – Route menant au County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Même si l'agent Beal n'était pas connu pour ses hauts talents de conducteur, le jeune homme aurait sincèrement souhaité avoir trouvé les bons arguments pour convaincre sa collègue de lui abandonner le volant. Malheureusement pour lui, on ne pouvait gagner sur tous les fronts. Aussi, s'il avait réussi à s'imposer dans la voiture de son amie, ne serait-ce que pour apporter du crédit à ses propos quand elle rejoindrait Sam et Callen. Il n'avait eu aucune chance quant à sa requête de conduire la SRX grise de Kensi. Un refus radical que le concerné regrettait douloureusement, en raison de leur vitesse actuelle et tous ces virages à la corde qu'elle leur imposait.

- Kensi. Je ne suis pas sûr que provoquer un accident va nous aider à arriver plus vite.

- Tu préférerais que nous prenions tout notre temps ?

Bien que son instinct de survie de Geek le priait de se taire, Éric prit le danger de s'exprimer de nouveau. Kensi ne pouvait pas entrer ainsi - telle une furie - au sein du centre hospitalier ou la sécurité l'en ferait ressortir avant même qu'elle n'ait une chance d'y rejoindre son partenaire.

- Kensi…

- Quoi encore ? aboya-t-elle tout en passant un feu bien mur…

- Désolé d'insister. Mais qu'est-ce qui importe le plus à cet instant ? Que tu retrouves Deeks pour lui prouver par ta présence qu'au contraire de Sam, tu ne comptes pas l'abandonner, maintenant qu'il a plus que jamais besoin de soutien. Ou aller agresser un ami venant de faire une crise cardiaque, tout en sachant que cela ne changera rien à ce qui a déjà été fait ?

Éric ne sut jamais si ce fut ses paroles ou le désir soudain de la jeune femme de respecter le code de la route qui la fit piller. Mais une fois encore, l'homme remercia le créateur de la ceinture de sécurité. L'observant une fraction de seconde, Kensi reporta tout aussitôt son attention sur la route, pour redémarrer peut-être sensiblement moins vite.

NCIS - LA

Sur le chemin la menant à l'hôpital, Kensi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé avec Deeks durant ces trois dernières années. Si au tout départ, elle pouvait admettre avoir sciemment désiré rabaisser ce flic de la ville qu'on leur imposait, ou plus exactement lui démontrer combien plus expérimentée et formée que lui, elle pouvait être sur bien des sujets. Les faits avaient plus sûrement démontré que l'homme n'avait rien eu à leur envier. Mais surtout, qu'au contraire de bien des militaires avec lesquels elle avait fait ses classes, le lieutenant de police Marty Deeks n'avait jamais montré aucun a priori à travailler avec une femme, de surcroît sa cadette. Au contraire, bien qu'ayant pourtant essentiellement travaillé seul au sein de la police, son nouveau partenaire s'était dés le premier jour investit pour ne pas lui faire faux bond… Et le temps venant, plus que tout autre, l'homme lui avait prouvé combien elle pouvait lui faire confiance au sein de leur travail, comme dans leur vie privée.

Si bien que Kensi ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Deeks lui avait sauvé la vie sous le feu de l'ennemi, sortie de situations délicates inavouables dans la sphère privée ou plus globalement, soutenu dans ses abattements tout en la contraignant à s'ouvrir et s'extraire de sa vie de petite fille blessée par un père mort trop tôt et un fiancé partit trop lâchement…

En d'autres termes, Deeks avait dès le départ su prendre son rôle de partenaire avec sérieux, agissant toujours à la perfection, bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas toujours rendu la tâche facile avec son caractère parfois difficile. Aussi n'avait-elle jamais douté de ses capacités, de sa loyauté, ni même de son sens du sacrifice que ce soit pour elle ou tout autre membre de l'équipe ! Ne s'était-il d'ailleurs pas montré, depuis son arrivée à leur coté, aussi protecteur envers Éric & Nell, qu'attentif et avide de prouver sa valeur face à Callen & Sam ! Alors pourquoi ce dernier n'avait-il pu le voir autrement que comme l'homme expérimenté, si plein d'attention et de courage qu'il était ?

Finalement extraite de ses pensées par la remarque pleine de bon sens d'Éric, affichant d'ailleurs un teint étrangement pâle, Kensi concéda à ralentir quelque peu sa vitesse. À moins que ce ne soit plus exactement en raison de leur arrivée imminente.

Pénétrant dans le parking réservé aux visiteurs du County General Hospital, la jeune femme se gara à la première place trouvée, avant de sortir sans un mort pour l'informaticien qui la suivait comme son ombre. Toutefois consciente de ce qu'il lui avait dit, Kensi pouvait lui admettre qu'il y avait plus urgent à extérioriser sa colère. La priorité était de revoir enfin Deeks plutôt que d'affronter Sam. Aussi les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent devant le poste administratif en obtenant chacun le numéro de chambre des deux hommes hospitalisés. [1]

NCIS - LA

22H45 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Dire que l'agent Sam Hanna rongeait son frein aurait été une sous-estimation de son état d'esprit actuel. Depuis son réveil au sein d'une chambre d'hôpital, entouré d'une nuée de médecins et infirmières désireux de le brancher à toute une série de machines aussi intrusives que bruyantes, l'ex-navy seal n'avait retrouvé son calme qu'à l'arrivée de son partenaire à ses côtés, très vite rejoint, Dieu et son équipe tout entière en soit remercié, par son épouse.

Si la joie de revoir sa femme bien vivante, bien que souffrant de blessures somme toute bénignes, avait définitivement rassuré le militaire de la fin heureuse de cette opération d'envergure ayant pourtant eu la possibilité de lui faire tout perdre. La frustration de la voir repartir presque aussitôt - en raison d'un appel insistant de la CIA, désireux de lui parler en privé - l'avait de nouveau mis à cran.

À moins que ce ne soit l'écoute du rapport de Callen quant aux évènements qu'ils venaient tous de vivre qui le perturbait. Car à la suite de son propre rapport, dicté à son équipier, Sam découvrait par ce dernier, des pans entiers qui le dérangeaient particulièrement. De ses dires, en découlait par exemple que non seulement sans l'action de Deeks, il ne serait plus présent parmi eux, mais mort noyé. L'homme l'ayant clairement sauvé de son plongeon lesté dans une piscine, avant de le libérer de ses liens, lui permettant ainsi de finir le boulot et éliminer Sidorov. Mais Deeks aurait aussi eu l'improbable chance de pouvoir les aider à convaincre Sidorov à poursuivre l'échange en cours avec Vaziri par un invraisemblable échange de SMS ! Sauf que de cette découverte, Sam retenait surtout que l'insistance de Deeks à vouloir rester sur place, avait contraint Callen à mettre en péril sa carrière en ordonnant à Nell de rejoindre la police envoyée pour secourir le jeune flic. [2]

Ignorant l'entrée discrète d'Éric dans sa chambre, c'est quand Sam entendit combien il avait pu délaisser sa femme suite à l'accident de voiture lui ayant permis de rattraper Sidorov, que son incrédulité fit plus sûrement place au déni complet. Il n'y croyait pas un instant ! Jamais il n'aurait ainsi abandonné la mère de ses enfants, en sachant que son équipier pouvait tout autant rattraper leur cible !

Terminant son rapport sur la découverte du russe mort au pied de son partenaire, alors en proie à un malaise cardiaque, G. Callen constata sans mal la fureur grandir chez Sam à l'écoute de ses dernières paroles. En voulut pour preuve l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Aussi, tenta-t-il de minimiser la situation. Mais à peine s'y essayait-il que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait avec éclat.

- TU L'AS ABANDONNÉ ! hurla avec force une Kensi à l'évidence furieuse

Surpris par cette entrée fracassante, Callen n'eut guère le temps de réagir que Sam répondait déjà à l'accusation, ayant a priori moins de difficulté à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Et effectivement, ce dernier se doutait bien du sujet évoqué. Pour lui, il n'y avait même aucun doute quant au fait que Kensi venait certainement à l'instant, de quitter la chambre de son partenaire qui avait dû longuement s'étendre sur sa vision des derniers évènements.

- Kensi… J'ignore ce qu'il t'a dit, mais il n'en est rien. C'est lui qui nous a abandonnés ! Lui qui nous a tous trahis.

- C'est une blague ? TU OSES inverser la situation et l'accuser de nous avoir trahis ? Non, mais de quel droit te permets-tu de déformer la réalité ?

- Tu n'étais pas là, Kens'. Il n'a jamais agi comme il l'aurait dû.

Réalisant avec effroi que Sam était on ne peut plus sérieux, calme et convaincu par ses paroles, Kensi n'en revenait pas. Il était pire qu'un serpent dénué de sentiment ! Hurlant littéralement de frustration, la jeune femme n'en reprit qu'avec plus de virulence ses accusations.

- COMMENT ? COMMENT peux-tu nier tes propres actes aussi sereinement ?

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kensi ? demanda Callen, clairement perdu par cette agression gratuite de leur amie.

- Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

- Oui, je pose vraiment la question. Alors, maintenant réponds. Que se passe-t-il ici ? exigea-t-il finalement, désireux de comprendre une bonne foi pour toute l'origine de tant de discorde.

Le comportement de ces deux-là ne leur correspondait pas une seconde. Comme il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il était réellement question dans leur échange. Plus terre-à-terre, l'homme craignait aussi et surtout que toute cette agitation ne finisse par provoquer un nouveau malaise à Sam. Mais loin de calmer le jeu, sa question ne sembla qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu brûlant ardemment dans les tripes de Kensi.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que TON partenaire a ABANDONNÉ Deeks en terrain ennemi, alors qu'il était grièvement blessé, se vidant mortellement de son sang ! Et pour toute défense, il ose à présent l'accuser de nous avoir trahis, au lieu d'admettre qu'il est celui qui est en tort !

- Kensi… là contra de nouveau Sam. Tu ne peux pas dire ça… J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait pour tenter de rattraper le guêpier dans lequel il vous avait plongé toi et Michelle !

- TU TE FOU DE MOI ?!

Réalisant qu'ils n'iraient nulle part en s'aboyant dessus de la sorte, c'est avant tout inquiet pour la santé de son ami et partenaire, que Callen toujours choqué de l'avoir perdu un peu plus tôt, s'imposa de nouveau à la discussion… Si seulement cela pouvait être qualifié comme telle.

- KENSI ! l'interrompit-il donc brutalement. Maintenant tu baisses d'un ton ! Si tu ne le sais pas encore, Sam doit rester au calme. Alors, fais-moi plaisir. Si tu n'es pas apte à discuter plus posément et cesser ces accusations sans fondement, tu sors d'ici.

- Accusations sans fondement ?

Dirigeant un doigt accusateur, la jeune femme n'eut aucun scrupule à ajouter la personne ayant gardé silence jusqu'alors dans leur échange.

- Nous avons des vidéos qui prouvent mes dires, Callen ! Éric en a aussi été témoin !

- Je… Ce… ce qu'elle dit est vrai. bégaya maladroitement l'informaticien.

- Tu vois ? ponctua moins bruyamment une Kensi fière de sa subite retenue.

Soupirant longuement, Callen tenta de reprendre l'information de son début. Mais de nouveau, Sam ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité, n'ayant à l'évidence besoin de personne pour prendre sa défense.

- Kensi… Si les images peuvent laisser à penser que je me suis désintéressé du sort de Deeks, là-bas. Il n'en était rien. Simplement, je me devais de privilégier la mission. Parce qu'à l'évidence, tu ne sais pas tout.

- Alors, dis-moi. Que devrais-je savoir d'autre, pouvant expliquer ton comportement ? Quel est donc ce guêpier improbable me concernant moi et Michelle, dont tu le juges tant responsable que cela méritait de l'abandonner à l'ennemi, comme un chien mourant au bord d'une autoroute ?

- Kens'…

Sam ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là avec la jeune femme. Elle mettait son partenaire sur un tel piédestal jusqu'ici. Pourtant, elle devait savoir pour comprendre. Comme il était essentiel qu'elle réalise qui était réellement Marty Deeks, si d'aventure, elle se trouvait à son tour dans une situation similaire.

- Alors ?

- J'ignore ce que tu as cru voir ou les mots que Deeks a employés pour commenter les vidéos de surveillances des lieux de notre détention que vous semblez avoir trouvées. Mais contrairement aux apparences, je ne l'ai pas lâché quand nous étions là-bas.

- Tu…

- Bon Dieu, Kensi ! l'interrompit-il subitement. Tu n'y étais pas. Il s'est tout de suite mis à parler ! Et tes vidéos ne peuvent que le confirmer ! Dès le début, il leur a tout balancé ! Aussi, je me devais de tout faire, pour vous tirer du piège mortel dans lequel il vous avait mis en nous vendant tous !

Choquée par la teneur de l'information, loin de se calmer, Kensi n'en rua que plus dans ses brancards. Alors, retenue physiquement par un Callen qui la ceintura tout bonnement par la taille, elle reprit avec plus de fureur.

- Comment oses-tu ? JAMAIS ! Jamais, il n'agirait ainsi !

- Kensi, tu dois me croire. C'est la vérité.

- Non seulement je n'y crois pas. Mais quand bien même, si cela faisait suite aux tortures que j'ai vues, il n'y aurait rien eu d'indécent à ce qu'il parle !

- Kens' soupira Sam lourdement… Il s'est tout de suite mis à table. Bien avant que les tortures ne deviennent mortelles. Demande-le-lui ! À toi, il l'avouera peut-être plus facilement.

- Qu'est-ce… ?

C'était du grand délire. Sam accusait maintenant Deeks de mensonge ? Comme si son partenaire allait réellement nier une telle vérité, si d'aventure elle était vraie et mise devant lui ? Si Deeks avait comme tout à chacun son lot de défauts, il n'était pas un menteur. Cacher nombre d'informations, quand ça l'arrangeait ou que Granger le lui imposait : oui. Mais face à la vérité, jamais il n'avait nié des faits le concernant !

- Je te saurais gré de cesser ce type d'accusation. Car non seulement cela ne te sied pas d'asséner un tel coup bas à un ami, mais Deeks n'a pas même encore eu l'occasion de donner sa version des faits. Maintenant, tu peux bien dire et penser ce que tu veux, je ne te crois pas.

- Kensi...

- Oh non, Sam. Tu peux garder ton venin. Car je suis sûre qu'aucun des faits dont tu l'accuses n'est vrai. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car contrairement à toi, je le connais et lui fais une confiance aveugle. Que ce soit pour me seconder ou assurer vos arrières à toi ou Callen !

Même si elle n'avait pu visionner les images, jamais Kensi n'aurait cru que Deeks puisse agir de la sorte. On pouvait lui reprocher bien des défauts, mais l'homme n'était pas un lâche ! Comme il ne leur avait jamais fait faux bons. Alors que Sam puisse avancer de tels faits, non avérés, avec tant d'aplomb la stupéfiait. D'autant plus quand les vidéos rapportées par Nell prouvaient combien son partenaire avait à l'inverse affiché courage et dévotion durant les terribles tortures subies.

La rupture ne pouvant qu'être consommée à cet instant, entre elle et Sam. C'est en réduisant sensiblement son ton, plus que jamais envahie d'une colère sourde, que Kensi exprima très clairement le fond de sa pensée.

- Maintenant, fais-moi la faveur de ne plus insulter les sacrifices que Deeks a pu faire à ton seul bénéfice, Sam. Et avoue plutôt que tu as préféré faire passer ta femme avant l'associé avec lequel tu avais clairement refusé de travailler ! Tu as sciemment choisi de privilégier la sauvegarde de Michelle avant celle de l'homme qui venait de te sauver de la noyade, puis te libérer au prix de sa propre vie. Un homme qui ne t'a jamais fait défaut. Un homme qui contrairement à ce que tu crois, n'a jamais soufflé mot sur l'opération, malgré les pires tortures subies ! Un homme que tu as sciemment abandonné, sans couverture, en terrain ennemi, alors que souffrant d'importantes hémorragies, uniquement dans le but de sauver ta femme dont MOI je gardais le dos ! Si bien que non seulement tu as failli envers MON partenaire. Mais tu as prouvé en agissant ainsi que tu n'avais pas plus confiance en moi !

- Kensi, tu te trompe complètement…

- Oh non, bien au contraire… Car contrairement à toi, j'en ai toutes les preuves.

Devant la détermination affichée par la jeune femme, la conviction de Sam s'affaiblit pour la première fois. À moins que ce ne fût plus sûrement le début des effets de la médication filtrant dans l'intraveineuse à laquelle il était branché. Aussi, réagissant enfin à son traitement, une graine de doute s'insinua pour de bon, à l'esprit de l'ex-navy seal. Comme une réalité indéniable ressortit des faits. Une vérité que Sam souffla inconsciemment à l'instant même ou l'évidence se projetait dans ses propres pensées.

- Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. C'était ma femme.

Tous deux surpris par ce début d'aveux, Kensi comme Sam s'observèrent un instant en silence, avant que la jeune femme n'en termine.

- Alors que faisons-nous de tes beaux discours sur l'esprit de corps des Navy Seal ? De la force du groupe ? La solidarité entre membres d'une même équipe ? L'entraide fraternelle quoiqu'il en coûte ? Deeks n'a jamais failli pour aucun d'entre nous. JE ne t'ai jamais fait défaut. Mais tu as toujours préféré choisir tes sentiments et priorités personnelles, là-bas. Et tu oses après tout cela te permettre de le juger, si seulement il a réellement parlé sous la pression d'une torture inhumaine ? Tu as trahi sa confiance ! Comme tu as trahi la mienne en agissant de la sorte !

Sur ces mots ponctués avec force, Kensi quitta aussi vivement les lieux qu'elle les avait rejoints.

NCIS - LA

Si Hetty assista jusqu'alors à toute la scène à distance et en silence. C'est qu'elle savait que pour chacun des protagonistes ici présents, il fallait pour leur propre bien, que les mots et sentiments sortent, qu'ils soient exprimés. Si la colère et les échanges vigoureux ne réglaient jamais aucun conflit. Rien de bon ne ressortait non plus de l'intériorisation. Une leçon malheureusement apprise d'expérience.

Toutefois, quand Hetty vit repartir l'agent Blye, loin de s'être calmée par cet échange virulent. Si la petite femme exprima enfin le souhait de lui parler, elle n'en eut guère l'occasion. À peine avait-elle fait un pas en sa direction que déjà l'agent Callen se précipitait à la suite de Kensi, à l'évidence tout aussi conscient du besoin de la calmer.

Réalisant le cœur gonflé de fierté que son fils spirituel était bel et bien apte à gérer la situation, Hetty se contenta de récupérer ce pour quoi elle était venue jusqu'ici, à savoir les deux enregistreurs qu'elle retrouva sans surprise au chevet de l'agent Hanna. Concernant les vidéos évoquées par Kensi et Éric, elle aurait aussi vite fait de se tenir informé via Nell durant son retour à l'OPS. Car le temps pressant pour apporter un retour conséquent à l'état-major en vive attente de leur rapport officiel sur l'opération, c'est bien poussée par la nécessité, qu'elle abandonna à son tour Sam aux seuls soins de l'agent Beal.

À suivre

.

* * *

[1] La suite directe de ce paragraphe se trouve dans le prologue de cette histoire. Qui pour rappel expose Kensi courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour découvrir la chambre de son partenaire… vide de tout occupant.

[2] Vous vous doutez bien que Callen n'irait pas annoncer dans son rapport officiel que c'est Nell qui a pris la décision d'agir contre les ordres de Granger. Aussi en bon chef d'équipe qu'il est, Callen indique volontairement en être à l'origine, pour protéger la jeune femme de son acte délibéré. ^_-

La suite tout aussitôt !

mimi yuy


	22. Chap13c : Debrief - Partie3

La suite directe du précédent chapitre. Car comme trop souvent, sa longueur devenait trop importante pour être publiée en un seul bloc. Mais de nouveau, par avance pardon pour mon manque de relecture, du à mon envie de publier enfin quelque chose suite à mon long hiatus.

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

22H55 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Suivant de près Kensi, suite à sa sortie fracassante de la chambre de Sam, Callen n'eut pas tant à courir après elle. Car à peine avait-elle tourné au bout du couloir, que la jeune femme s'était stoppé pour se poster face à une fenêtre, mains sur le rebord et tête inclinée, dans une volonté évidente de se calmer par elle-même.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de la jouer hystérique avec Sam ?

- Il l'a abandonné !

- Ça va, je suis pas sourd ! J'avais déjà compris la première fois.

- Alors, comment peux-tu prendre sa défense ?

- Kensi…

- Et ne commence pas à nier mes propos ! Si Éric vous l'a confirmé, c'est que nous en avons la preuve sur vidéo.

- J'avais aussi saisi cette partie de l'information.

- Alors pourq…

- MERDE, KENSI ! Stoppe une seconde ! Tu connais Sam, tout aussi bien que moi. Tu sais qu'en l'état normal, il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Pas même avec un pur inconnu. Alors, excuse-moi ! Mais il est impossible que j'accepte de croire qu'il l'ait si sciemment délaissé.

- Les vidéos…

- Les vidéos ne montrent pas tout. Peut-être a-t-il été drogué, influencé par des paroles de Sidorov. Sais-tu seulement la moitié de ce qui s'est véritablement passé entre eux là-bas ? Et qu'en a dit Deeks ? C'est lui qui t'a envoyé régler ses comptes ou tu te bases uniquement sur une fraction de vidéos que tu as eu devant les yeux ?

Si une partie de la colère de Kensi diminua face à ces paroles de bon sens, c'est plus sûrement une vague d'angoisse qui prit place en elle. Un revirement à 90° qui ne passa guère inaperçu à Callen. Se calmant lui-même dans le but de repousser cette discussion qui ne menait à rien sans avoir au préalable la vision de Sam et Deeks des évènements et surtout vu lui-même les vidéos évoquées, il tenta déjà de comprendre les raisons de sa présence face à lui. La connaissant, il l'aurait plutôt vue scotchée au chevet de son partenaire - une occupation qu'il estimait certainement plus appropriée à cet instant. À moins qu'ils ne se soient déjà froissés dans leur tentative de gérer « leurs choses » - véritable bombe à retardement dont tous observaient à distance le développement depuis déjà un bon moment…

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté auprès de Deeks, Kensi ?

À cette question, somme toute innocente, Callen ne s'attendait clairement pas à la voir littéralement s'effondrer en larmes. Or plus qu'une Kensi en furie, l'homme se sentait bien incapable de gérer une Kensi en pleurs.

- Il n'est plus là. finit-elle par lui avouer.

Aux paroles noyées dans un tel océan de douleur, Callen en eut un coup au cœur. Était-il possible que Deeks soit… mort ? Éric lui avait pourtant laissé entendre que physiquement, il n'était pas tant en danger…

- Comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? À mon arrivée dans sa chambre, cette dernière était vide. Et quand j'ai demandé s'ils l'avaient emporté dans un autre service ou pour des examens complémentaires, une infirmière m'a indiqué qu'il venait surtout de signer sa décharge pour partir d'ici. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis encore là ?

Retrouvant assez de calme pour respirer de nouveau Callen, à défaut de s'asseoir au beau milieu du couloir, posa une main contre le mur pour retrouver son équilibre. Elle était folle de lui avait fait aussi peur. Sachant bien que Kensi n'en avait aucunement conscience, Callen tâcha de rester concentré. La jeune femme était justement bien trop sur les nerfs pour agir convenablement avec qui que ce soit. Et à l'évidence bien trop épuisé par les derniers évènements pour penser décemment. Ce qui pourrait en partie expliquer sa fureur contre Sam et sa crise de larmes aussi subite qu'éphémère.

- Ok, il a quitté l'hôpital sans t'en informer. Mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Sam…

- C'est bon ! De lui, on en rediscutera plus tard.

Positionnant le plat de sa main face à Kensi, il mit un terme à sa tentative de revenir une énième fois sur ce sujet sans trop de mal.

- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire, à présent ? la questionna-t-il, de nouveau.

- À ton avis ? Je vais me rendre à son appart où il a dû se terrer. Il va m'entendre, tu peux me croire.

- Ok, tu vas là-bas. Mais après ? Au risque que cela paraisse déplacé, je renouvelle ma question : Que feras-tu concrètement, une fois sur place ? Lui hurler dessus ? Vraiment ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est blessé et affaiblit ? Il n'a aucun besoin d'une furie s'imposant dans son espace personnel, pour y briser le sentiment de confort que nous sommes tous en droit de ressentir dans nos lieux de vie.

- Callen, je t'en prie. Je ne vais pas vraiment le blesser, si c'est que tu crains.

- Physiquement peut-être pas. Mais sérieusement, Kensi, je ne blague pas là. Je ne te laisse pas t'y rendre, s'il y a le moindre risque que tu le bouleverses un peu plus qu'il ne doit déjà l'être, si tes propos sur Sam sont ne serait-ce qu'en partie vrais.

Coupée dans son élan au sérieux affiché par Callen, Kensi en perdit presque la voix. Il lui faisait quoi, là ? Sa colère en fut tout aussitôt redirigée vers leur leader, semblant sous-entendre, elle ne savait quelle accusassions à son égard.

- Je ne compte pas le déranger. Mais bien aller offrir du réconfort à mon partenaire !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? En étant aussi aimable et à l'écoute que tu l'étais dans la salle d'armes quand il est venu te dire au revoir avant notre départ pour l'Iran ?

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Et toi ? Comment oses-tu faire la morale à tout le monde, quand tu n'es pas moins responsable d'une partie des blessures qu'il cumule ? Alors, pour la dernière fois : Quelles sont tes intentions avec lui ? insista Callen, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est quoi comme question ? Mes intentions sont de rejoindre mon partenaire qui a besoin de moi ! Parce que tu vois ? Actuellement, il n'a que moi !

- Tu crois ? Moi, de ce que j'en sais. Nell, Éric et Bates ont démontré être bien plus efficaces que toi, dans ce rôle de soutien dernièrement.

- Qu... quoi ?

Comment osait-il lui sortir ça ! Elle n'avait pas eu le choix ! C'était injuste de lui reprocher de n'avoir pu aider à sortir Deeks de son enfer, quand elle était occupée à sauver la vie de Michelle ou à rattraper ce qui pouvait l'être de l'opération en prenant la place de Maya !

Soupirant, en voyant bien que ses derniers mots n'avaient pas été interprétés comme il le souhaitait par son amie, Callen reprit plus posément.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'évoquais pas là, les tout derniers évènements. Mais bien la relation de plus en plus malsaine que vous partagiez ces dernières semaines, pour ne pas dire l'année en cours.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, Callen insista.

- Écoutes, Kensi. Ne le prends pas mal. Mais qu'attends-tu vraiment de lui ?

- Je…

Depuis le baiser, tout avait changé. Aussi n'était-ce pas aussi clair pour elle-même. Mais au moins savait-elle vouloir être à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter ce à quoi il avait dû faire face durant cette opération.

- Je n'attends rien de lui. C'est moi qui souhaite lui apporter du réconfort.

- Souhait bien louable. Mais t'en crois-tu vraiment capable ?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir que j'ignore à la fin ?

- Rien… soupira-t-il. Juste... Deeks serait plus aisé, si tu n'ajoutais pas plus de poids à ce qu'il porte déjà sur ses épaules. Dois-je vraiment t'informer qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ? Que lui briser un peu plus le cœur en restant distante, si tu le rejoins, ne l'aidera en rien à surmonter l'épreuve qu'il a subie sous les mains de ces Russes ?

Si Kensi ne fut guère surprise que Callen se soit rendu compte des sentiments de Deeks pour elle. Après tout, l'homme n'avait pas été des plus subtils en l'embrassant en pleine opération aux yeux et oreilles de tous ceux ayant accès aux mouchards qu'ils portaient tous à cet instant. La teneur de ses propos la surprenait vraiment.

- Attends, c'est quoi cette remarque ? Tu ne serais quand même pas en train de me faire le coup du discours du grand frère protecteur ?

- Si c'est ce à quoi cela ressemble… Alors, oui. lui répondit-il sans ciller. Donc, pour que nous soyons clairs, toi et moi. Si tu vas le rejoindre pour le blesser un peu plus encore, passe ton chemin. Car je ne serais pas de ceux qui te laisseront jouer plus longtemps avec lui sur cette question, comme tu as pu le faire jusqu'ici.

Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- C'est une blague ? Wow ! Callen ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi la fille, ici. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à Deeks que tu devrais tenir ses propos et mises en garde ?

- Je suis désolé, Kensi. Mais je ne crois pas. Non.

- Sans déc ?

- Comprends que de vous deux. Je ne doute pas de sa sincérité. Comme je sais qu'en cas de rupture, ce sera toi qui en seras à l'origine et qu'il sera celui qui en souffrira le plus. Tu es celle qui refuse de te lier avec quiconque. Il est celui qui recherche de toutes ses forces à créer une famille qu'il n'a jamais connue. TU ES celle qui refuse de tracer un trait sur ton passé, et rejette - suite aux actes d'un seul homme - tout second rendez-vous. Il est celui qui marche sur des coquilles d'œuf pour ne pas t'effrayer, dès qu'il s'approche un tant soit peu trop près de toi. [1]

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Sauf que moi, je n'en ai pas terminé. Kensi… Encore une fois, n'interprète pas mal mes propos. Mais prends enfin conscience que tu es celle qui te joue sans cesse de Deeks. Car contrairement à ce que tu penses, lui n'a jamais changé son comportement envers toi. Tout au plus s'est-il depuis le départ censuré, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il obtienne la bénédiction d'Hetty pour faire le premier pas.

- La bénédiction… ?

Bon Dieu, mais ils étaient dans la 4ème dimension ou quoi ?

La voyant clairement déboussolée, Callen confirma ses propos.

- Oui, Kensi… Hetty. Elle et moi savons ce qu'il en est de ses sentiments pour toi, depuis des années. Indépendamment qu'il t'aime et attendait que tu arrives au même constat pour faire une première démarche. Le fait qu'Hetty ait dernièrement donné son consentement a certainement du l'aider à faire tomber ses inhibitions et contribué à ce qu'il agisse enfin plus clairement avec toi.

- Son consentement ? Hetty ? Attends. Comment pourriez-vous en savoir autant elle et toi ?

- Parce que c'est notre rôle. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec vous tous les jours - et que je n'agis pas forcément quotidiennement comme vous l'attendriez d'un chef - que je n'assume pas les responsabilités adjointes à ce rôle. Comme, j'ose croire m'être toujours assuré que les membres de mon équipe savent combien ils me sont importants.

- Et comme tu es là, tu vas aussi m'annoncer que tu as des conversations privées avec Deeks en mon absence ?

- J'en ai bien une à cet instant avec toi, sans qu'il ne soit là

Comprenant par cette remarque que sa réponse était oui. Kensi du admettre découvrir un tout autre Callen. Comme elle se sentit subitement stupide de croire que si elle avait souvent eu des échanges privés avec lui, elle ait pu nier toute possibilité qu'il puisse en être de même entre Callen et Deeks.

- Alors… Hetty sait vraiment ?

Sa question lui paraissant trop évidente pour mériter qu'on y réponde, Callen jugea plus utile de faire suivre ses mises en garde d'une tout aussi énergique et sincère incitation à l'action. Car si définitivement, il ne voulait pas que Kensi fasse souffrir le petit frère qu'il n'aurait jamais. Callen savait plus sûrement encore, que ce serait de perdre Kensi - plus que toutes les tortures du monde - qui briserait le dernier membre de son équipe.

- Kensi, soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je ne doute pas qu'il ait réellement besoin de toi, après tout ce qu'il a du supporter ces derniers jours. Aussi, si tu te sens capable de lui faire face, sans plus de mensonges, ni faux semblants : Vas le rejoindre, et mettez enfin les choses au claire entre vous deux. Marty est un homme bien qui mérite qu'on respecte ses sentiments.

Finalement touchée en plein cœur par les propos et le soin évidemment porté par Callen pour Deeks, Kensi se sentit dans une impasse ou seule la vérité pouvait l'aider à en sortir. Aussi est-ce contre toute attente qu'elle souffla ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais osé exprimer au principal concerné.

- Je l'aime, Callen.

Aveugle au sourire satisfait de son ami ponctuant cette révélation, Kensi poursuivit.

- Vraiment. Mais… peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je suis trop toxique pour son propre bien.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ce que j'en vois de ma fenêtre, c'est que vous méritez surtout d'avoir la chance de faire un essai ! Décider d'abandonner avant même d'essayer ne serait pas vous faire une faveur.

Sur ces paroles, Callen serra brièvement son épaule avant de l'abandonner sur un dernier vœu.

- Pour l'instant, je te le confie, Kensi. Alors, ne me déçois pas. De mon côté, je te promets d'éclaircir ce qui s'est passé avec Sam.

- Merci. murmura finalement la jeune femme en observant Callen repartir vers la chambre occupée par son partenaire.

NCIS - LA

23H00 - Appartement du Lt. Marty Deeks

Bates n'avait pas fermé la porte d'appartement de Deeks, que ce dernier se laissait déjà tomber sur son canapé en un long soupir. Si la douleur s'était en grande partie évanouie sous les bons soins et médications offerts à l'hôpital, il n'en était pas moins las et épuisé.

Se tournant vers lui, le commandant de police soupira tout autant. Faites confiance au type blessé pour ne pas optimiser ses actes.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus indiqué de te reposer tout de suite dans la chambre ?

- Envie de me border, Roger ?

- Lève tes fesses, gamin !

Le relevant sans mal, Bates le guida doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain, l'y laissant le temps de lui trouver des fringues confortables - un caleçon à fleurs et tee-shirt décoloré. Suite à quoi, il l'aida à se débarbouiller, puis se changer, pour enfin le glisser sous ses draps fins.

- Confortable ?

- hum…

Entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée, Bates le quitta une seconde.

- Je vais voir qui passe te voir à cette heure tardive.

- Hum…

S'il s'absenta vingt bonnes minutes, Marty n'en eut aucune conscience. Plus sûrement plongé dans un assoupissement aussi léger qu'aléatoirement peuplé de très courts cauchemars, il se réveilla en sursaut à la main posée sur son avant-bras.

- Hé… C'est juste moi.

Bates pressant doucement le bras nu de Deeks pour le sortir doucement de sa somnolence. Il attendit de longues secondes pour lui laisser le temps de réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre de torture.

- Roger ?

- Oui. Prends. Ce sont tes Antidouleurs.

Convainquant sans mal le blessé à avaler les deux gélules de codéine présentées, Deeks ne tiqua pas plus pour la troisième bicolore. Du moins… C'est ce que crut Bates aux primes abords et que la question du jeune flic lui nia aussitôt.

- C'était quoi ?

- Antidépresseurs.

- Je vois.

- Commence pas. Nous savons tous deux quel petit con colérique et irascible, tu peux devenir sous le poids de l'anxiété et les crises de panique.

- Toujours pas pris de cours de psychologie, toi. soupira Deeks dans ses coussins.

- T'attends pas à de la pommade de ma part, gamin.

- Oh, je te rassure, ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit.

Comme il n'irait pas recracher cette troisième gélule, sous le poids de la honte. Le jeune flic ne savait que trop en avoir besoin. Et loin de toutes les suppositions premières, ce n'était pas tant pour lui éviter les crises de panique ou cauchemars, que d'enfouir une part de sa personnalité presque ressortie d'outre-tombe. Sachant pertinemment que Bates avait connaissance des origines de l'existence de Max Gentry, Deeks se permit de s'afficher plus ouvert et fragile devant lui, qu'il ne l'aurait été avec quiconque.

- Espérons que ça suffira. soupira-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de raison. Ce n'est pas notre première fois.

Tant de calme et certitude de la part de son aîné suffirent amplement à le rassurer. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que d'extrêmes violences endurées le poussent dans ses limites, au point de craindre le retour de ses démons du passé.

- Vrai.

Se laissant couler dans ses coussins, Deeks assista amusé à la mise en place de tout ce qui l'entourait. Qui aurait cru Bates aussi attentif ? Certainement pas les nouvelles recrues dont il s'occupait actuellement.

- Calmant et antidépresseur. lui indiqua-t-il en désignant chaque boîte de gélules. N'oublie pas d'en prendre toutes les quatre heures. Je n'ai aucun besoin de te rappeler que tu n'as pas envie de connaître la conséquence d'une prise oubliée.

- Nope. Crois-moi, je le sais, de premières lignes. Et si certains aiment souffrir, ce n'est clairement pas mon cas.

Amusé, Bates lui tapota doucement la jambe pour le lui accorder. Lui non plus n'était pas de ceux qui apprécient devoir supporter la douleur, si on pouvait le lui éviter. Chacun assumait leur virilité à sa façon. Et souffrir inutilement ne faisait pas partie des règles machistes de l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes.

- J'ai programmé le réveil de ton téléphone pour qu'il sonne à 3heures.

- Merci.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant que tu t'assoupissais, j'ai joué les Dog Walker en m'occupant de Monty.

- Monty ?

Deeks réalisa stupéfait qu'il était tellement dans le cirage, qu'il n'avait pas même réalisé que son chien - qu'il pensait toujours chez sa voisine qui le lui gardait - se trouvait bel et bien allongé le long de ses jambes. Sa propre main en caressait d'ailleurs en un geste mécanique la touffe de poils surplombant sa tête. Observant le vieux bâtard, ce dernier se contenta de lui lécher brièvement la main caressante, tout en bougeant subrepticement sa queue. Il mettrait cette absence sur le compte de sa médication.

- Ta voisine nous ayant vu rentrer, elle s'est proposé de te le ramener.

Sachant où tout cela allait, Deeks sourit de bonne grâce… Enfin… Il écarta légèrement ses lèvres en ce minuscule rictus imparfait que ses coupes sur les joues lui autorisaient encore.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a surtout encore convaincu de promener Monty avec toi ?

- Quoi ? Elle essaye juste d'être aimable.

- Et la balade était agréable ?

- Elle est bavarde. répondit-il presque absent.

- Roger, Roger, Roger... [2] T'as quand même conscience qu'elle te drague à fond à chaque fois que tu passes ici ?

- Et alors ? Ça ne fait pas de mal de savoir qu'on plaît toujours à mon âge.

- Parce que t'as encore de l'énergie pour ça ?

- Dit donc, ça va les insultes. Je ne suis pas si grabataire !

- Je parlais « mariage ». Tu n'en as pas déjà eu assez ?

- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Une théorie intéressante pour l'homme qui cumulait pas moins de quatre mariages et trois divorces. Que sa première épouse et certainement la plus aimée repose en paix.

Retrouvant tout son sérieux, Bates insista sur ses dernières paroles.

- Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu pour rentrer chez nous au LAPD ? Comme il y aura toujours une place dans mon équipe, parmi nous autres simples flics.

- Je sais.

Il n'en doutait même pas une seconde. Car s'il n'était pas apprécié de la plupart des flics. Il savait que Bates, Jeff Versey [1], et toute une poignée d'autres avaient toujours foi en lui.

- Deeks, je suis sérieux. T'es sûr de vouloir rester bosser avec eux, après ce qui vient d'arriver ?

- Roger… pas ce soir.

C'était trop tôt pour lui. Les évènements étaient trop frais dans son esprit pour pouvoir en parler aussi vite. Or comment faire un choix pour son avenir quand tout ce qui lui restait en tête à cet instant était : l'abandon de Sam après qu'il l'ait sauvé, la fuite de Kensi après son baiser, ou la rupture de tout lien et support du NCIS ordonné par Granger et Hetty ?

Mais dans le même temps, Callen lui avait affiché une confiance à toute épreuve. Comme Nell et Éric avaient tout risqué pour lui venir en aide !

Aussi, par égard pour ces trois membres de son équipe s'étant aveuglement mis en péril pour lui, se devait-il - avant toute décision impactant sa vie - de prendre le temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Sam, Kensi, Hetty et Granger. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand il se sentait si faible moralement, comme physiquement.

- Ok. N'empêche que si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, promets-moi d'appeler. Je peux être là en moins d'un quart d'heure.

- Juré. Vraiment. Mais ça ira.

- Je sais que ça ira. Mais je me sentirais toujours plus rassuré, si tu passais au moins la première nuit chez moi. Ou que tu me permettes de rester ici, avec toi.

- Crois-moi. Tu ne voudras pas être présent quand elle passera.

Parce que s'il ne voulait voir personne à l'hôpital. À l'inverse, il aspirait à ce que sa partenaire lui démontre par sa venue - à défaut de mots - qu'elle tenait ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu à lui. Même s'il ne s'agissait pour elle que d'amitié à défaut d'amour… Malgré la douleur engendrée par leurs deux précédentes séparations, il voulait encore croire avoir une place dans le cœur de Kensi Blye. Combien pathétique devait-il être à se morfondre d'amour pour une personne qui potentiellement ne savait déjà plus comment se dépêtrer de lui…

- Si tu le dis. lui répondit Bates en le sortant de ses pensées, n'ayant pas douté une seconde de l'identité du « elle » ainsi évoqué. Cela me fait penser. La petite Padawan de votre maître Ninja.

- Nell ?

- Hum… Quand je lui ai transmis ton rapport, elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle passerait avec ton ami Éric dans la matinée de demain, pour remplir ton frigo et t'apporter le déjeuner. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en soucier et a fortiori, interdiction de sortir faire des courses.

- Tu aurais pu lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Après tout, leur génération avait le Dieu Internet pour se faire livrer tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin…

- Comme si, elle allait te laisser voix au chapitre. ponctua Bates.

- Ok.

Voyant bien que les opiacés faisaient leurs effets, l'homme ne s'imposa pas plus longtemps. Lui expliquant comment réagir à la moindre crise de douleur, il termina finalement d'une dernière pression sur sa jambe saine.

- Prend bien soin de toi, Marty. Et surtout, appelle pour donner de tes nouvelles. Je t'ai déjà sélectionné mon numéro sur le portable. T'as plus qu'à appuyer sur appel, en cas de nécessité. Alors, t'hésites pas une seconde… quelle que soit l'heure !

- Promis.

Lui tapotant une dernière fois la jambe, Bates caressa tout autant le chien du jeune homme avant de les quitter et refermer avec soin l'appartement grâce au double des clefs qu'il possédait depuis bien des années.

Sortant en un soupir à l'idée de ce qui aurait attendu Deeks si la rouquine et son ami informaticien ne l'avaient pas appelé pour lui demander son aide, le flic eu surtout le cœur gros à voir son meilleur élément aussi isolé. Pas une fois, ces dernières heures, il n'avait croisé les trois autres membres de son équipe censés former le noyau dur de sa sainto-saint famille du NCIS.

S'apprêtant à partir, l'homme ne put échapper à la silhouette filiforme de la cinquantenaire postée devant sa porte d'entrée. Aux sourire offert et verre d'alcool tendu, l'invitation était facile à comprendre. Sa journée étant terminée depuis un moment, sachant que personne ne l'attendait chez lui, la réponse ne fut pas tant difficile à donner. Aussi, d'un sourire complice, le flic rejoint cette voisine si aimable, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un verre.

À suivre.

.

* * *

[1] La mise en garde de Kensi par Callen est un passage que je rêve de lire depuis que je me suis mise à lire des fanfics typées « Densi » sur NCIS Los Angeles. Car j'aimerais bien comprendre : **POURQUOI** l'ensemble des auteurs (à part moi ou j'ai loupé une fanfic) ont décidé jusqu'ici que Deeks devait être intimidé/mis en garde/malmené par Sam ou Callen quand ces derniers apprennent qu'il débute un rapport avec Kensi ?

Sérieux ? Dans cette série, si y'a bien UNE personne qui a la capacité de faire souffrir l'autre, c'est Kensi envers Deeks et non l'inverse. La fille ne sort jamais deux fois avec une même personne, à des issus de confiance en amour, possède un caractère qu'il faut quand même supporter quand elle s'y met, etc… Tandis que Deeks est un orphelin de famille, qui de par son parcours a travaillé dur toute sa vie pour devenir (seul et sans aide) ce qu'il est et avoir ce qu'il possède. Donnant l'image d'un homme sérieux et fidèle sur qui on peut se reposer. Et donc un homme qui - s'il s'engage sérieusement dans un rapport - serait on ne peut plus réfléchi et persévérant pour que ça marche. Alors qu'avec un peu de recul, Kensi a longtemps été une gamine égoïste, voir égocentrique et nombriliste. « Fille à son papa » qui d'elle-même a abandonné sa mère sans chercher à la comprendre. Et après, va reprocher à d'autres, comme Jack, de l'avoir abandonnée. Quand elle aura agi de même des années plus tôt, avec sa mère qui l'aimait elle aussi, plus que tout… Dans le genre mega hypocrite ! On se pose là.

Du coup, j'avoue que faire jouer à Callen le rôle du frère protecteur de son cadet - un homme dont il partage un passé très semblable - était un véritable petit fantasme personnel !

[2] Pour moi, Deeks est très proche de Bates, raison pour laquelle, il l'appelle plus facilement par son prénom, une fois dans le confort et intimité de sa demeure.

Sur ce, nous allons laisser Bates à sa propre vie et revenir au reste de l'équipe. Et par reste de l'équipe, il s'agira ni plus ni moins, pour le prochain chapitre, d'un 100% Densi, je pense TRES attendu (désolée d'ailleurs, que cela ait pris tant de temps pour y parvenir). Une prochaine update qui aura lieu dès demain, en fin d'après-midi. Car je n'ai plus qu'à corriger quelques fautes d'orthographe ! Mais il est trop tard pour cette nuit, et je ne pourrais m'y atteler qu'à la fin du sainto-saint déjeuné dominical en famille ^_^''

mimi yuy


	23. Chap14a : Entre partenaire - Partie1

Alors, comme je sais que nombre d'entre vous n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. J'ai inversé deux chapitres. En gros, celui-ci n'aurait dû arriver qu'après le prochain. Mais comme cela ne gêne aucunement la lecture de les proposer dans cet ordre… J'espère que ce retour au « Densi » tant attendu, vous permettra de mieux profiter de la suite et fin de l'histoire ^-^

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

23H45 - Appartement du Lt. Marty A. Deeks.

Kensi frôlait la folie douce ! Sur le chemin la menant à l'appartement de son partenaire, il avait fallu malgré l'heure tardive, qu'elle se retrouve subitement coincée sur la voie rapide par un accident d'envergure imposant à tous les véhicules de rester au point mort durant un bon quart d'heure. Mais enfin, la jeune femme au prix d'une patience infinie se trouvait au 1894 Parkson avenue. [1]

S'imposant en premier lieu de frapper, comme toute personne civilisée - histoire de prouver qu'elle pouvait aussi se comporter comme telle quand il le fallait. C'est toutefois sans surprise qu'elle n'eut aucune réponse à ses coups sur la porte. Aussi crocheta-t-elle cette dernière sans scrupule. Oui, elle avait les clefs et depuis longtemps encore ! Mais c'était toujours bon pour l'entraînement. Et puis… entrer différemment semblerait trop étrange pour la grand-mère insomniaque surveillant toujours les allers et venues de cet étage. Il fallait bien préserver le voisinage, en ne changeant pas des constantes assimilées par tous.

Un peu plus surprise de voir Monty se précipiter vers elle, dés son entrée, Kensi prit le temps de choyer convenablement le vieux bâtard, jusqu'à ce que satisfait, il reparte de lui-même s'installer sur son fauteuil attitré. Cette présence réconforta aussitôt Kensi, quant à l'état de santé de son partenaire. Si son chien était là, cela signifiait qu'il se jugeait suffisamment en forme pour pouvoir en prendre soin. Tout bonnement le meilleur indicateur pour s'informer du degré d'handicap du flic. Car si Deeks - tout comme elle - avait facilité à assurer à son entourage que tout allait toujours pour le mieux pour lui, même blessé. Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien quand Monty n'était pas dans la place. Car tout à sa volonté de vouloir jouer les gros durs, l'homme ne se surestimerait jamais au détriment du confort de son fidèle compagnon. Un coup d'œil rapide dans la cuisine lui confirma que ses gamelles venaient d'être remplies. Le chien ne montrant aucune volonté à sortir, Deeks venait sans doute de le récupérer. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucune urgence le concernant, lui permettant de se consacrer uniquement au maître du cabot.

Progressant silencieusement dans le reste de l'appartement, Kensi fut définitivement rassurée quand elle ne le trouva ni à terre dans un couloir, ni éperdu dans son canapé. Mais plus simplement endormi sain au centre de son grand lit, sa silhouette en partie éclairée d'une petite lampe de chevet. Légèrement redressé par plusieurs oreillers, se trouvait accessible tout près de lui sur la table de nuit : son arme personnelle qu'elle devinait chargée, un verre d'eau et boîte d'antidouleur. À ses pieds, une poubelle vide prête à faire face à tout haut de cœur. Tandis que sur le lit lui-même se présentait, côte à côte la télécommande de la télé et son téléphone portable. De quoi répondre à tous ses besoins primaires.

L'homme avait fui l'hôpital pour mieux s'isoler confortablement chez lui. Un réflexe qu'elle aurait voulu lui réprimander. Mais au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt, elle aurait été bien en peine de lui reprocher un comportement qu'elle aurait eu elle-même dans sa position.

S'asseyant le plus doucement possible sur le bord du lit, Kensi profita sans honte de cette occasion unique de pouvoir le contempler tout son saoul. Dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu en chair et en os, depuis l'instant où il l'avait surprise en lui offrant un baiser aussi bref qu'inattendu. Une boule à la gorge, la jeune femme l'examina alors avec grande attention, découvrant déjà non sans culpabilité à quel point son visage avait été marqué par sa séquestration. Si sa mâchoire était couverte d'hématomes et maintenue d'un strap transparent. Ce sont les coupes débutant à la commissure de ses lèvres pour terminer au centre de ses joues - beaucoup trop semblables au sourire du joker - qui lui déchirèrent le cœur. L'infirmière avec qui elle avait discuté quelques minutes, en constatant impuissante l'absence de Deeks dans sa chambre d'hôpital, l'avait mise en garde sur le besoin de se préparer à cette vue. Elle l'avait tout autant rassurée en précisant que les micros points effectués par un chirurgien plasticien ne laisseraient aucune cicatrice. Quand bien même, le voir ainsi ne faisait que remonter sa colère envers elle-même, pour ne pas avoir été près de lui. Si seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas dissociés… Si seulement Sam avait agi comme tout partenaire aurait du… Peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu à souffrir de la sorte.

Mais malgré tous ces « si » et « peut-être », l'agent Kensi Blye n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que dans leur métier ce genre d'évènement pouvait arriver de nouveau à n'importe lequel d'entre eux… Pour autant, cela ne rendait pas les conséquences plus faciles à digérer…

En revanche, elle pouvait s'incliner révérencieusement face à la force de caractère qu'il avait démontré en s'auto-infligeant de telles blessures. Ayant assisté en différé à cette scène effroyable, Kensi garderait longtemps en mémoire la détermination affichée par les yeux azur quand il s'était exécuté pour se libérer. Bien que son corps soit en partie camouflé sous les draps, elle savait qu'il souffrait tout autant sur le haut de son corps de nombreux hématomes, en plus de côtes fêlées en raison du battement supporté des heures durant. Mais aussi d'une blessure par balle à la cuisse et d'une profonde entaille au couteau à l'épaule gauche. S'y ajoutait douloureusement, de nombreuses phalanges cassées par la force des coups infligés à son principal bourreau. Blessures ayant nécessité qu'on lui bande les mains jusqu'aux poignés, eux aussi profondément coupés lors de son évasion. Ces derniers restés apparents, ils laissaient à penser qu'il venait de survivre à une tentative de suicide, quand à l'inverse Deeks avait lutté bec et ongle pour survivre au pire.

Le pire…

Sans nul doute était-ce le plus invisible des maux dont il souffrait. Le plus effroyable aux yeux de Kensi. Les exactions faites à ses dents. Sachant combien un simple choc sur la dentition pouvait faire souffrir, elle n'imaginait pas combien de douleur avait pu induire des perforations faites à vif.

Alors qu'elle frôlait tendrement la mâchoire si blessée de son partenaire, Kensi le sentit aussitôt sursauter en une réaction instinctive, avant de se détendre tout aussitôt en la reconnaissant. Elle qui le pensait profondément endormi…

Le découvrant distinctement éveillé, c'est en repoussant téléphone et télécommande sur l'autre chevet, que Kensi le rejoint naturellement sur le lit. Depuis leur infiltration comme couple marié, il leur était arrivé de partager de nouveau leur couche de façon très épisodique - quand trop d'alcool avait été bu au point de ne pouvoir reprendre leur voiture. Si bien que depuis un an, ce n'était plus sur le canapé que l'un ou l'autre finissait sa nuit, mais bien en partageant leur lit respectif. Seul contrat, celui ne dormant pas chez lui profitait alors du côté droit - histoire de limiter la perte de repère en cas de réveil intempestif. A la différence que ce soir, Kensi ne demanderait pas à Deeks d'échanger leur place. Elle ne savait que trop, combien il était nécessaire de se sentir aux commandes quand on était blessé.

Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient créé suffisamment de nouvelles habitudes, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malaises quand l'un ou l'autre s'imposait de la sorte. Sauf que jusqu'alors, il n'y avait pas eu de baiser entre eux… Tout du moins, aucun baiser offert en dehors de toute infiltration. Aucun baiser volontairement donné loin de toute volonté à vouloir sauvegarder une couverture.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, Kensi put lire dans les yeux bleus fatigués de son partenaire toute son inquiétude. Nul doute que lui aussi avait à l'esprit ce bref instant où il s'était enfin dévoilé. Peut-être redoutait-il même sa réaction. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient ni revus, ni reparlés, depuis lors. Sachant parfaitement que l'heure n'était pas aux taquineries, Kensi se garda bien de débuter leur échange par tout mauvais jeu de mots. D'autant qu'elle ignorait encore s'il pouvait seulement parler sans tirer les fils des points présents sur ses deux joues.

- Hé ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Au silence ponctuant sa question, Kensi ignora s'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait s'exprimer. Aussi poursuivit-elle par ce qu'elle imaginait être important pour Deeks de savoir.

- Je ne sais pas à quel point tu as été mis à jour, mais les bombes ont été retrouvées et Sidorov tué. Michelle a été très légèrement blessée par un accident de voiture. Quant aux autres. Que ce soit Nell, Éric ou Callen, ils ont dû atteindre le plus haut niveau de stress de leur vie. Mais ils vont bien. Pour Sam…

Prenant sur elle pour ne pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce dernier à cet instant, Kensi se fit violence pour rester factuelle.

- Il n'est pas encore « bien », mais les médecins sont confiants pour l'avenir. Le concernant… Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec lui. Nous… Il y avait des caméras dans toute la villa où vous avez été retenus, les chambres de torture comprises. Enfin… Tu le sais très bien, puisque tu es celui ayant informé Nell et Éric de leur présence. Ils ont déjà pu visionner une bonne partie de ce qui vous est arrivé. Et… ils m'en ont montré la plupart. Je… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Pour toute réponse, Deeks se contenta de nier tout sentiment de la sorte, d'un très infime mouvement de tête. Sa réaction l'encourageant à lui offrir des questions plus simples, Kensi renouvela ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

- Toi ? Ça va ?

Là, Deeks ferma ostensiblement les paupières. Un geste empreint de lenteur, signifiant clairement qu'il acquiesçait bien par ce biais. Mais son attitude n'en restait pas moins attentiste, pour ne pas dire distante. Alors seulement, Kensi réalisa l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Éric lui avait pourtant parlé d'une application pour son portable, avant qu'ils ne partent de l'OPS. Récupérant aussitôt ce dernier sur la table de chevet, elle s'enquit de la charger en une petite minute avant de le lui tendre. Devant sa question muette, elle déclencha l'application « DSpeech » pour y taper quelques mots : « Proposé par Éric, en attendant que tu puisses parler par toi-même »

Aussitôt, une voix électronique les prononça pour elle.

L'utilité de l'application n'étant plus à démontrer, Deeks se saisit tout doucement de son téléphone de ses mains bandées. Si ses phalanges étaient en partie profondément meurtries, il pouvait encore facilement cliqueter sur l'écran tactile. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il en ait l'envie.

Une inaction qui ne passa de nouveau pas inaperçue pour Kensi. Mais en y réfléchissant juste un peu, elle pouvait comprendre. Si pour elle, leur dernière rencontre était synonyme d'un baiser aussi magique qu'inopiné. Pour lui, cette dernière s'était surtout soldée par sa fuite. Tandis que pour ne rien arranger, elle n'avait cessé les jours précédents leur séparation de l'accuser - pour ne pas dire l'acculer - pour qu'il lui communique enfin ses sentiments.

Autant dire qu'elle ne valait guère mieux, au jeu de la retenue et des faux-semblants… Pour autant, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence - bien que légitime aux vues des blessures qu'il portait autour et au sein de sa bouche - Kensi l'incita de nouveau à s'exprimer.

- Je… Deeks, je t'en prie. Parle-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Surprise de sa voix aussi rauque que faible, Kensi tendit l'oreille. Elle avait conscience qu'avec ses blessures, il ne pouvait s'exprimer haut et clair. Aussi, lui poussa-t-elle de nouveau le téléphone dans ses mains. S'il rechigna dans un premier temps, il abdiqua finalement en ouvrant l'application.

Bien qu'il n'en avait aucun besoin, pour peu qu'il n'ait pas à hurler, Deeks sut qu'il aurait toutefois bien du mal à garder tout son calme, s'ils commençaient à percer la bulle de non-dits qui les entourait depuis des mois. Aussi céda-t-il pour employer le gadget proposé pour parler à sa place. Peut-être qu'il s'avérerait aussi plus simple d'écrire plutôt que de prononcer les mots qu'il retenait douloureusement depuis si longtemps.

Alors, il cliqua ce qu'il souhaitait réellement demander à Kensi - loin de toute banalité ou souhait de la protéger de tout malaise - affichant dans ce geste, une dextérité certaine, sans doute acquise au nombre de sms qu'ils s'envoyaient chaque jour, depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

- « Alors, Kensi ? Pourquoi ? Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir me bombarder de plus de questions, quand je ne m'exprime plus ? » la questionna, tout doucement, la voix masculine et mécanique résonnant dans la chambre.

- Que… quoi ?

Ne reconnaissant pas son partenaire dans cette remarque acerbe, Kensi chercha une raison à cette réaction froide et distante. Une raison qui ne soit pas liée au fait qu'elle avait été une véritable chienne avec lui, depuis cette affaire avec Monica. Pour preuve, elle n'avait jamais vu Deeks aussi calme et sérieux que face à cette serveuse écervelée, quand il l'avait interrogé devant toute l'équipe. Ou plus récemment, quand il lui avait nié toute volonté de jouer avec elle dans la salle d'armes, peu avant son départ pour l'Iran. Mais loin d'accepter d'entrer dans cette zone d'inconfort, la jeune femme s'essaya à une explication plus simple.

- Tu m'en veux de ne pas être venue à ton secours, après que tu nous ais permis de savoir où vous vous trouviez ?

À cette question, c'est le cœur de Deeks qui fit un bond. Quand il l'avait vu s'infiltrer dans sa chambre, affichant une réelle inquiétude dans son regard posé sur lui, il avait espéré que peut-être… ils auraient enfin l'occasion de se dire les choses. Mais cette question ! Merde !

Comment pouvait-elle seulement la lui poser ?

Agacé qu'elle puisse imaginer une seconde que ce soit la raison de son mutisme et réserve la concernant, Deeks tapa frénétiquement sa réponse.

- « Je t'en aurais voulu d'être venu. »

- Alors quoi ?

Soupirant longuement à cette énième question, incapable qu'elle était de juste parler sans émettre à son tour la moindre demande. Deeks réfléchit sérieusement à l'attitude à avoir. Cela pouvait durer des heures, pour ne pas dire des jours, si aucun d'eux ne se donnait la peine de débloquer la situation. Sachant amèrement ne guère avoir le choix, Kensi Blye n'étant pas de celle qui cède la première, Deeks décida une fois encore de prendre sur lui pour faire ce premier pas si indispensable à leur cause. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il le lui rendrait facile.

- Dirais-tu qu'Isaak Sidorov était bel homme ? murmura-t-il finalement, pour ne pas devoir écarter trop largement ses lèvres.

- Que… Quoi ?

La fixant non sans insistance, le sérieux affiché à cet instant par son partenaire convainquit la jeune femme qu'il n'accepterait aucune échappatoire à cette question, somme toute sortie de tout contexte. Et surtout, pas une énième interrogation sur le pourquoi d'une telle approche.

- Je ne sais pas trop… peut-être.

Voyant l'insistance dans le regard bleu azur impliquant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de jeu pour lui, Kensi le lui concéda finalement.

- Oui, dans une certaine mesure. Il avait une prestance qui doit pouvoir attirer certaines femmes.

- « Que penses-tu que Michelle ait ressenti à devoir l'embrasser ? » poursuivit-il par le biais de son téléphone.

N'ayant guère besoin d'y réfléchir - sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle-même aurait ressenti à devoir agir de la sorte - Kensi répondit bien plus rapidement.

- Sans aucun doute, du dégoût, de la répugnance… Mais comme je l'ai dit à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu le choix.

- « Je sais. Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

- Alors, pourquoi en parler ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Deeks reprit imperturbable ses questions sans but flagrant.

- « Maintenant, crois-tu que tous les hommes soient totalement insensibles ? Heureux de pouvoir toucher et baiser chaque femme passant devant eux, qu'ils soient ou non en couple ou amoureux d'une autre femme ? »

Ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir avec ses questions qui partaient dans tous les sens, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que discuter de leur « chose », Kensi nia son affirmation.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne doute pas que la majorité des hommes puisse être fidèle et n'aspire pas à coucher avec toutes les femmes qu'ils croisent.

- « Alors qu'ai-je donc pu faire pour te laisser croire qu'il en serait autrement pour moi ? Pourquoi ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que j'aurais pu moi aussi ressentir autant de répugnance et de dégoût que Michelle à devoir accepter de séduire, toucher et embrasser Monica, suite aux seuls ordres de Granger ? »

Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, Kensi se trouva subitement sans voix.

Que pouvait-elle seulement répondre à… ça ?

- « Tu peux ne pas me retourner les sentiments que je pense t'avoir clairement exprimés par mon baiser. Quelque chose que je peux comprendre et accepter sans mal. Mais je te prie, pour l'affaire avec Monica, comme de possibles à-venir. De ne pas confondre la prostitution forcée qui m'a été ordonnée par Granger, avec une attirance quelconque pour cette femme. »

Son regard alors noyé d'une détermination seulement égale à la blessure de l'âme qu'il ne cachait plus, Deeks lâcha son portable, attendant très clairement son coup de grâce ou repenti.

Peu encline à battre un homme à terre, Kensi voulut prendre grand soin dans le choix de sa réponse. Deeks n'avait déjà que trop souffert d'une jalousie, à l'évidence bien mal placée. Mais à cet instant, aucun mot ne lui semblait apte à apaiser cette souffrance si profonde et apparente.

Pardon ?

Je t'aime ?

Nous allons nous reconstruire côte à côte ?

Quoi dire à l'homme venant de traverser l'enfer pour mieux se mettre à nu et offrir à la femme qu'il disait aimer le moyen de l'achever ? Qu'est-ce que Deeks lui-même aurait pu y répondre, si seulement leur position avait été inversée ?

Réalisant aussitôt que cela avait bien eu lieu, et pas plus tard qu'en début d'après-midi en plein désert de Mojave, Kensi suivit finalement son instinct. Le fait d'avoir failli le perdre jouait évidemment un rôle dans la levée de toutes ses inhibitions. Ça et l'évidence que ses craintes ne valaient clairement plus le risque de le perdre sans qu'il ait su combien elle pouvait tenir à lui. Aussi, toujours agenouillée sur le lit, Kensi encadra de ses deux mains les joues tuméfiées et couvertes de cette barbe de trois jours qui le caractérisait tant, pour déposer le plus délicatement et tendrement possible ses lèvres sur les siennes si abîmées.

Quand elle s'écarta finalement, ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Au regard incroyant - pour ne pas dire stupéfié – que Deeks lui retourna, Kensi comprit qu'elle avait agi comme il ne l'espérait plus. Aussi renouvela-t-elle sans attendre ce geste que toute princesse devait à son chevalier revenant vainqueur de son duel contre les dragons. Appréciant qu'il ne s'y oppose pas, elle recula finalement à peine quand elle s'exprima de vive voix.

- N'aie pas l'air si stupéfait.

Se détournant rapidement d'elle, Deeks tapa aussitôt un peu plus frénétiquement, si cela était seulement possible, sur son Smartphone. Réellement sans voix, suite à l'action de Kensi, plus que jamais, l'opportunité d'écrire plutôt que prononcer les mots voulus était une chance dont le jeune flic n'eut aucune honte de profiter.

- « Ne le prends pas mal. Mais rien ne laissait vraiment supposer qu'il en soit de même pour toi. »

- Tu te fou de moi ?

- « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fui aussitôt qu'on m'ait embrassé ! »

- Je n'ai pas fui, Deeks ! Je devais suivre Michelle !

- « Je sais. Mais si ce baiser signifie la même chose que le mien pour toi… Merde, Kensi ! Il y a un moment où tu dois comprendre que la jalousie n'excuse pas tous les comportements. »

- Je…

Ne pouvant la laisser balayer son attitude passée d'un simple : _pardon_, Deeks l'interrompit pour insister. Il fallait que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé à vider son sac de rancunes, même si ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour ça.

- « Quoi que tu penses de notre situation et de ma responsabilité dans notre défaut de communication. Je sais ne pas avoir mérité autant d'ignorance et manque de reconnaissance toute cette année. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie Kensi. Sois enfin claire et honnête avec moi. Dis les choses ou pars d'ici. »

- Deeks…

- J'ai été blessé, Kensi. souffla-t-il finalement de sa propre voix cassée par l'émotion.

- Je sais.

- Non. Tu ne sais pas.

- Dee…

- « Putain ! Je ne parle pas des tortures ! La douleur physique, j'ai toujours pu la pendre. Mais ton attitude et celle de Sam envers moi… Cela a surpassé de loin toutes les idées tordues que ces Russes ont pu jouer sur moi ! »

D'abord choquée qu'il ose comparer l'incomparable. Sa gravité la convainquit très vite de ne pas relever cette dernière remarque. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Aussi, bien qu'elle aurait voulu le contredire, la jeune femme prit sur elle de ravaler sa fierté. Il y avait des limites à tout déni.

- Je te demande pardon, Deeks.

- « Pardon pour quoi ? Marcher sur mes sentiments à tout instant de l'année ? Pardon pour ne pas me soutenir quand j'ai dû faire face à mon passé avec l'affaire de Jenny ? Pardons pour ignorer mon anniversaire, même après que tu ais su l'avoir oublié ? Pardon pour détruire le peu de souvenirs heureux que je peux posséder de mon passé - comme un simple tee-shirt - pour nettoyer ton arme ? [2] Pardon pour quoi Kens' ? »

Aux larmes s'écoulant librement sur les joues pâles de sa partenaire, Deeks s'en voulut aussitôt d'être un tel goujat, à tout lui lâcher de la sorte. Ce n'était pas juste envers elle. Mais l'avait-elle seulement été avec lui, tous ces derniers mois ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi distante et dénuée d'empathie à son égard que depuis que leur « chose » s'était développée. Était-elle donc à se point une adepte de l'amour vache ou s'agissait-il plus sûrement de son incapacité totale à gérer ses sentiments pour lui ?

- Je suis désolée.

De nouvelles excuses embuées de larmes que Deeks regretta amèrement de lui avoir arrachées - bien qu'il considérait les avoir diablement méritées. Tout simplement, car il ne doutait pas une seconde de sa sincérité. Comme au grand jamais, il n'avait désiré lui faire de peine. D'autant qu'il admettait sans mal, avoir sa part de responsabilité dans leur si piètre communication, quand les sujets se voulaient sérieux.

L'observant tout autant, Kensi décrypta facilement combien la fatigue et lassitude s'imposaient soudainement sur les traits tirés de son partenaire. Comprenant alors qu'il s'apprêtait forcément à lui demander de partir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il n'en fut rien. Mais plus encore ! Qu'elle ne fut pas cette vague d'émotion sans pareille qui l'emporta quand elle réalisa la teneur exacte des mots prononcés, si inconsciemment espérés et attendus de sa part. Mots qu'il lui souffla de surcroît de sa propre voix et non par le biais de son avatar numérique.

- Je t'aime Kensi. Sincèrement. Loin de toute lubie ou aveuglement… Raison pour laquelle j'accepte tes excuses, comme tes défauts. Mais j'apprécierais ne pas être le seul à agir de la sorte.

Avalant douloureusement la boule d'angoisse coincée au fond de sa gorge à cette déclaration en bonne et due forme, la jeune femme en fit à nouveau de même avec sa fierté. Il était tant qu'elle prenne enfin sur elle. Pour autant, elle se sentait bien inapte à reproduire les mêmes paroles que celles reçues à l'instant.

- Je te prouverais qu'il n'en sera rien.

- Prouve-le, maintenant.

Sachant reconnaître un ultimatum, Kensi prit une seconde pour se recentrer et trouver le courage de faire face à ses propres limites. Deeks avait raison et amplement mérité qu'elle soit enfin sincère avec lui, sans plus de fars ni faux semblants. Mais comment y parvenir ? Ne sachant que faire, c'est plus simplement en avouant la vérité qu'elle débuta.

- Deeks… Là-bas, dans le désert… J'ignore réellement comment j'aurais réagi… si je n'avais pas eu à suivre Michelle. Mais je devais la suivre. Je devais protéger ses arrières… Ce que les faits ont d'ailleurs très vite prouvé ! Parce que…. Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas encore, mais elle serait morte sans moi !

- « Je sais. Mauvais timing. »

- Et toi… Toi, tu finis enfin par… par... Tu vois quoi…

- « Je vois très bien. »

- … au plus mauvais timing !

Amusé qu'elle reprenne ses propres termes, n'ayant clairement rien écouté de sa réponse à lui, Deeks la laissa poursuivre. Tout dans son comportement prouvait qu'elle venait enfin de lâcher les vannes, de lâcher prise… Qu'enfin, elle se mettait à avouer sans plus de censure une partie de ses sentiments et émotions, qu'elle enfouissait jusqu'alors si consciencieusement au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Je sais que j'ai été une vraie chienne avec toi, ces derniers temps. Comme je sais que la jalousie n'excuse pas tout. Mais tu n'étais pas plus clair de ton côté ! Toujours à sous-entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, tout en le niant farouchement quand j'évoquais à mon tour, l'hypothèse que nous partagions bien cette _chose_.

- « Tu as raison. »

- Je n'avais aucun droit de te reprocher quoi que ce soit avec Monica. Ou de rester si distante quand Jenny et sa fille sont subitement revenues dans ta vie. Mais il va falloir t'y faire. Parce que si tu veux que toi et moi, cela fonctionne, il faudra bien que tu m'acceptes comme je suis. Avec mes issues de confiance, mes craintes de l'abandon et disons-le clairement : ma jalousie maladive !

Inconsciente qu'il ne niait aucun de ses arguments, Deeks tenta de la débrancher en renouvelant tout simplement la seule méthode qui s'avérait finalement efficace avec elle. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il l'incita à se tourner vers lui pour lui voler un second baiser en tout point similaire au premier. Aussi tendre qu'éphémère que celui ravi dans le désert.

Quand il s'écarta, attentif à sa réaction, ponctuant son geste par un désinvolte…

- Ce timing est-il meilleur ?

…Kensi ne feint pas son choc.

Une fois encore une multitude de sentiments transparaissaient dans son regard au teint noisette si différent d'une prunelle à l'autre. Mais contre toute attente, c'est l'agacement qui prit le pas sur la passion, l'amour tendre, l'acceptation ou le soulagement de le savoir bien vivant face à elle.

- DEEKS ! hurla-t-elle, en le frappant violemment à l'épaule. J'essaie de te parler là ! De t'exprimer mes sentiments et t'expliquer que je ne te rejetais pas ! Comme tu me l'as demandé par ailleurs !

Faisant une pause à l'écoute de ses propres mots et à la vue de la grimace peu camouflée de Deeks, souffrant évidemment au coup porté malencontreusement sur sa blessure. Kensi subit alors ce qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis son adolescence, en la forme d'un blush intégral. Qui frappait et hurlait sur l'homme qui vous embrassait pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas en colère après lui, pour avoir agi de même plus tôt ?

Au visage de Deeks retenant finalement non sans mal l'hilarité de la situation, Kensi soupira longuement en soulevant les yeux au ciel, avant de se décider à laisser tomber son piteux discours. C'était clair, lui comme elle chiaient-complet en matière de communication verbale.

- Ce nouveau baiser… Même si tout n'est pas encore réglé ou parfait entre nous… Ça veut dire que tous les deux… On est Ok ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement

- Je suis Ok, si tu es OK. lui confia-t-il sincèrement.

- Je suis Ok. répondit-elle aussitôt !

- Alors, moi aussi.

- Merci.

Alors, loin de toutes les réactions qu'elle avait pu afficher par le passé, la très fière et dure, agent Kensi Blye du NCIS se blottit tout simplement tout contre l'épaule saine de son équipier et… amoureux ?

Tous deux glissant finalement en une position un peu plus allongée, ils restèrent ainsi, un instant silencieux. Quelques minutes seulement au bout desquelles, Kensi, retrouvant doucement ses esprits, tâcha de traiter une information offerte un peu plus tôt.

- Deeks ?

- Hum ?

- Surtout, ne t'agace pas de cette question. Mais... Pourquoi avoir cédé aux ordres de Granger ? Pourquoi avoir accepté de séduire Monica pour obtenir des informations en sous-marins, si son plan ne te convenait pas ? En étant de la police, le sous-directeur du NCIS n'avait aucun pouvoir de décision sur toi. Je ne comprends déjà pas, comment il a pu avoir la possibilité de te donner une mission en solo sans en référer à Hetty.

Tiquant à la question, Deeks s'en voulut d'avoir été trop honnête peu avant. Il fallait évidemment que Kensi chope la seule zone d'ombre qu'il aurait tant aimé lui cacher. Mais sachant combien les secrets qu'ils portaient l'un envers l'autre les avaient fait souffrir jusqu'ici, le jeune homme se prépara aux aveux. Reprenant son portable, il tenta de se convaincre que cela ne représentait rien, après lui avoir dit - les yeux dans les yeux - qu'il l'aimait.

- « Il se peut qu'il ait eu quelques arguments suffisants pour me convaincre. »

- Comme quoi ?

- « C'était sa condition… »

Soupirant, Deeks concéda enfin à tout lâcher. Voyant Kensi accroché à ses lèvres dans l'attente de « la » révélation, l'homme lui révéla finalement son plus grand secret.

Après tout, aucune révélation ne la ferait plus fuir que son baiser. N'est-ce pas ?

- « … pour que je puisse entrer au NCIS de manière définitive. »

- Oh… OH !

- « S'il est possible qu'Hetty m'ait déjà par le passé proposé d'intégrer l'agence. Il s'est avéré que le jour où j'ai souhaité y répondre favorablement. Le sous-directeur Granger avait depuis la main mise sur tout nouveau recrutement. Et puisqu'on en est aux grandes révélations… Il y a un autre sujet que je devrais peut-être aborder avec toi. »

À suivre.

.

* * *

[1] L'adresse de Deeks donnée par Hetty dans l'épisode 2x17

[2] Référence à l'épisode 4x11 et 4x22

Pas mon meilleur chapitre Densi, mais je sais avoir fait bien mieux dans la suite (si je puis le dire ainsi ^_^'') Aussi, surtout, ne croyez pas que Deeks et Kensi en ont terminé avec leurs révélations et confidences ! Car ils sont TRES loin d'avoir résolu leurs problèmes ! Donc, attendez la toute fin de l'histoire avant de juger de la cohérence, rapidité ou facilité de leur échange. Car encore une fois, on est très loin du final, les concernant. Il s'agit ici de simples retrouvailles (peut-être décevantes) de surcroît de nuit, entre deux personnes épuisées. (Sans compter que le chapitre doit bien avoir une limite de taille ^_^'')

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre le face à face consacré aux deux autres partenaires que sont Sam et Callen. Après quoi, la suite et fin sera entièrement consacrée à Deeks ! Avec pour objectif personnel, des updates plus rapides. Ce qui va s'avérer comme toujours très compliqué, vu comme mes semaines de travail sont méga chargées, sniff u_u Mais aussi plus motivant, vu que j'aime surtout écrire sur ce perso ^-^

Une petite pause et je m'en vais répondre (enfin) à toutes vos merveilleuses review !

mimi yuy


	24. Chap14b : Entre partenaire - Partie2

Me revoilà, enfin, après (encore) une bien trop longue attente. Mais la semaine passée a été au-delà de l'épuisement pour moi. si bien qu'à peine ai-je pu dormir 4 ou 5H chaque nuit, tant j'avais du boulot u_u.

Bilan, j'ai à l'inverse presque dormi la journée de samedi tout entière avant de pouvoir émerger ^_^'' Dans la foulée, j'ai d'ailleurs aussi tristement réalisé avoir finalement perdu toute chance de finir cette fanfic avant la reprise de la saison 5 comme je le souhaitais. Sniff u_u

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici enfin la suite, avec la partie consacrée aux retrouvailles explicatifs entre Sam et Callen.

Aussi, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

23H15 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Au départ précipité de Kensi, vite suivie par Callen et celui beaucoup plus discret d'Hetty, Sam bloqua sans mal Éric avant que celui-ci n'ait même l'idée de bouger d'un pouce. Coincé au milieu de la chambre - tel un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture - par la seule force du regard de l'agent Hanna, ce dernier exigea de connaître les faits.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Que… Quoi ?

- Ce qu'a dit Kensi. soupira-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je veux voir ces vidéos.

- Non… je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment. Ton cœur… Tu dois éviter toute émotion forte et….

- ET JE TE DEMANDE DE VOIR CES VIDÉOS !

Si aux hurlements de l'ex-navy seal, les épaules d'Éric fléchirent, le cœur de ce dernier se mit surtout à s'emballer pour la énième fois de la journée. Si bien qu'il déclencha finalement, toutes les sonneries de l'appareillage complexe branché à sa poitrine.

- Sam, calme-toi... tenta vainement l'informaticien

Mais à peine s'y essayait-il que deux infirmières entrèrent précipitamment.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir exigea l'une d'elles à Éric.

Tandis que la seconde s'attelait déjà à insérer un puissant calmant dans l'IV de leur patient en proie à une nouvelle attaque.

- Mais… ?

- Elle vous a dit de SORTIR ! ajouta plus vivement sa collègue.

Ne pouvant les contredire, sachant bien qu'elles agissaient pour le bien de son ami, Éric recula maladroitement jusqu'au couloir. Observant de là, inquiet, les deux femmes agirent de concert, par la partie vitrée de la porte de chambre

C'est ainsi que Callen, de retour peu après sa discussion d'avec Kensi, le retrouva.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sam s'est beaucoup trop agité à votre départ. Si bien que son cœur c'est de nouveau emballé et…

Son médecin sortant à l'instant de la chambre qu'il avait rejoint peu avant compléta la phrase du jeune homme.

- …Et toute nouvelle visite lui est dorénavant interdite, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Docteur, nous devons absolument… débuta Callen

- Vous ne ferez rien du tout ! Mon patient a suffisamment subit d'effort pour la journée. Je vous saurais donc grés de respecter son repos et quitter les lieux. Non seulement, les heures de visites sont terminées depuis longtemps. Mais nous lui avons donné un calmant qui va le faire dormir pour les prochaines heures. Alors, faites-en autant.

Sur ce, le cardiologue les quitta sans ajouter un mot.

Sachant bien qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à passer le mur des infirmières tout aussitôt, Callen décida de porter son attention sur une autre priorité.

- Toi. Tu viens avec moi.

Il était plus que temps pour lui de voir de ses propres yeux de quoi il était réellement question dans les reproches faits par Kensi.

N'osant contredire l'agent senior qui était en droit d'être quelque peu sur les nerfs après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, Éric sut avoir sur lui de quoi répondre à toutes ses questions. Aussi agita-t-il aussitôt sa tablette après l'avoir extraite de la poche intérieure de son blouson.

- Tout est là-dessus.

- Parfait.

Alors, sans plus attendre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria y chercher un coin tranquille, le temps pour eux de discuter en toute discrétion

NCIS - LA

3H15 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Pour le commun des mortels, être insomniaque était une malédiction. Pour l'agent G. Callen du NCIS, être insomniaque avait toujours été une bénédiction. Que ce soit pour faire le guet lors d'une planque nocturne, avoir des occupations personnelles, comme apprendre de nouvelles langues, malgré des journées bien chargées… Ou plus récemment, veiller un ami - un frère - alité dans un lit d'hôpital et pouvoir être présent à ses côtés quand ce dernier serait subitement la proie de cauchemars. Ce qui… bien malheureusement, survint à peine quatre heures après la prise de forts calmants.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, Callen se leva aussitôt pour apposer une pression qu'il espérait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son équipier. Si ce simple contact suffit à l'ex-soldat pour sortir de son sommeil. C'est la vue de son cadet qui calma plus efficacement encore son rythme cardiaque. Une bonne nouvelle pour Callen qui souhaitait éviter toute visite-surprise du corps hospitalier. Après tout, il s'était de nouveau glissé dans la chambre en dépit de toutes les interdictions reçues jusqu'alors.

- Ça va ?

S'extrayant non sans mal des limbes du sommeil, Sam hocha par pur réflexe du chef, s'en vraiment se soucier du contenu de la question posée.

- Callen ?

- Hum ?

- Je… Ce qu'a dit Kensi… Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé là-bas…

- Avec Sidorov ?

- Ouais… Mais…

Prenant une grande respiration, Sam se refusa de fermer les yeux. Il ne savait que trop ce qu'il verrait encore et encore, une fois les paupières closes.

- Comment va Deeks ?

- Assez bien pour fuir l'hôpital contre avis médical.

Ce qui dans leur ligne de métier était généralement synonyme de bonne nouvelle.

- Éric…

- Va très bien…

- Je sais. C'est juste… Il allait me dire pour les vidéos quand on l'a mis dehors et depuis…

- Tu as dormi comme un gros bébé ?

- Répète ça encore une fois et je vais te prouver de quoi il se chauffe le bébé.

- C'est que tout va bien, alors.

- Hum…

Grimaçant à la douleur fusant de ses côtes, Sam se redressa un peu plus encore pour mieux se réveiller malgré qu'ils soient au cœur de la nuit. Il n'était pas prêt à replonger dans le sommeil malgré la fatigue.

- De quoi te souviens-tu vraiment ? lui demanda alors, Callen.

Se sachant cette fois-ci délivré de tout enregistrement, Sam put à cet instant se confier à G sans plus d'autocensure, comme ils se l'imposaient trop souvent dans leur rapport officiel. De quoi se remémorer sans plus de filtre, une seconde fois les évènements vécus aux cotés de Deeks.

- Sam... C'est difficile pour moi de te dire ça. Mais, comme tu le sais déjà, quand le SWAT a pris d'assaut la maison où vous étiez retenus, Nell y a trouvé les disques durs enfermant les enregistrements vidéo. Et pour les avoir vus moi-même… Au risque de reprendre les termes de Kensi. Non seulement, Deeks n'a jamais rien dit sur vos couvertures respectives à toi et Michelle. Mais tu l'as bel et bien abandonné.

- Sauf que je l'ai vu ! insista Sam, sûr de sa vérité. Non seulement il a parlé. Mais au bout d'un moment, il n'était même plus lui-même.

- Ok. Alors, pour parler, il a parlé et pas qu'un peu. Mais jamais de l'affaire en cours. J'en ai toutes les preuves, ici

- Je veux les voir.

- Si tu promets de rester zen. Je n'ai pas le luxe de pouvoir être là, normalement. Alors si tu fais venir la cavalerie en ayant une nouvelle attaque…

- Je saurais rester calme, G.

- Dis le volcan sur le point d'exploser. soupira Callen peu dupe de sa capacité à rester tranquille.

Sachant plus encore que garder quelques informations de Sam ne feraient qu'empirer la situation, Callen s'approcha de sorte qu'ils puissent visualiser ensemble les vidéos sur la tablette tactile confisquée à Éric avant son départ.

Suite à quoi, L'ex-navy seal eut enfin la possibilité de voir les extraits choisis des vidéos de surveillance ayant gardé trace de leurs supplices et évasion.

NCIS - LA

4H05 - County General Hospital de Los Angeles

Si se voir électrocuté était une image difficile à appréhender, l'insoutenable torture infligée à Deeks n'avait aucune commune mesure. D'autant que cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à ses propres souvenirs dont les hurlements n'avaient rien eu d'étouffé comme alors. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute pour Callen d'avoir tenté d'expurger cette partie des vidéos. Mais Sam avait été ferme. Il se conduirait comme le meilleur des patients uniquement s'il pouvait tout voir. Et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait littéralement affligé. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pu agir de la sorte. Les images… Elles ne correspondaient en rien à ses souvenirs.

Comment avait-il pu aussi mal juger toute la situation ? Deeks n'avait effectivement jamais parlé. Du moins pas pour dévoiler ce qui devait rester secret. Comme Deeks n'avait pas feint la douleur ! Pour autant, il l'avait vaincu à plusieurs reprises. Et chaque fois pour mieux le sauver d'une mort certaine. À aucun instant, l'homme n'avait agi autrement qu'on pouvait l'attendre des meilleurs soldats. Et pas une fois sur le moment, il ne lui avait pourtant laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Après le visionnage des quelques vidéos les plus révélatrices de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Sam resta silencieux un long moment.

- Oh men…

Pour tout soutien, G lui serra fermement l'épaule. Sur ce point, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre les deux hommes. Tous deux savaient qu'il avait clairement merdé. Et pas qu'un peu. Pour autant, Callen était bien décidé à supporter son partenaire dans cette épreuve de taille. On ne s'éloignait pas de ceux qu'on aime quand ils avaient le plus besoin de vous !

- Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de me sauver. conclut finalement Sam. Au moins n'aurait-il pas eu à subir tout ça.

- Oh non, Sam ! N'essaie même pas d'aller sur ce chemin. Il a agi parce que sans ça, tu serais mort noyé ! Il a agi, parce que c'est qui il est. Un flic droit voué à tout sacrifier pour son partenaire au cœur de l'action.

- Ouais, un mec qui en voulant me sauver ne nous a que mieux coincés dans leurs mains.

- N'inverse pas vos rôles, Sam. Tu es celui qui s'est fait avoir. Tu es celui qui l'a mis dans cette situation ! Et pardonne-moi de le mettre en avant. Mais tu es celui l'ayant abandonné à son sort par deux fois, sans jamais montrer le moindre intérêt quant à prendre soin de ses blessures sanglantes.

- Je t'en pris. Que pouvais-je faire pour ses dents ? À part ça, je…

Prenant une longue respiration, Sam le dit comme il l'avait pensé sur place.

- À part ça, pour moi, il était à peine touché et refusait pour autant de bouger. Je pensais que la douleur et la peur l'avaient tétanisé ! Quand je l'ai quitté… La première fois du moins. Je partais dans le but de sécuriser les lieux pour retourner le chercher et le traîner par la peau du cul jusqu'à vous.

- Sam…

Si Callen savait que ce n'était pas vraiment Sam qui avait agi, là-bas. Toute cette affaire ne lui faisait que craindre le pire quant à ce que Deeks avait dû ressentir. Torturé, ses défenses au plus bas… et à aucun instant soutenu par celui-là même qu'il essayait à chaque fois de sauver du pire… Qui pourrait garder pieds en cette situation ? Mais plus encore, qui pourrait continuer à leur faire confiance, après avoir été victime d'un tel délaissement de celui avec qui ils l'avaient contraint de travailler ?

- J'ai conscience que tu as toi-même supporté beaucoup de sévices là-bas et qu'ils ont évidemment essayé de fausser ta vision des choses. Mais tu ne peux contredire ce que l'on voit sans mal sur les vidéos.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Et sa colère mal dirigée ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur envers lui-même… Sam se sentait extrait d'un cauchemar que pour mieux être plongé dans un plus grand. Comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte ? Lui qui avait fondé toute sa vie professionnelle sur le soutien entre membres d'une même équipe…

- Je n'y comprends rien. Je ne me comprends pas… Là-bas... Ce que j'ai ressenti, ce que j'ai dit et fait… Ce n'est pas moi, G… Ce n'est pas moi…

À la prière émise par le regard subitement si éperdu de son équipier, Callen eut lui-même un coup au cœur. Mais au moins avait-il quelques éléments de réponses à apporter à son ami.

- J'ai vu ton médecin avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui pour le reste de la nuit. Tu as fait une réaction chimique suite aux électrocutions. Pour faire court, l'électricité a altéré ton caractère et ta perception des choses.

- Mon caractère ?

La situation était de plus en plus cynique. Lui qui avait craché au visage de Deeks pour lui indiquer qu'il ne supportait pas son caractère… Le destin avait une drôle de façon de lui reprocher son élan de sincérité…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda alors Callen, surpris d'un tel revirement.

- Rien qui ne soit drôle, tu peux me croire.

Frustré de son propre comportement, incapable d'accepter cette raison logique voulant expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé… Et peut-être aussi encore beaucoup trop marqué par les évènements supportés, Sam reporta finalement sa colère sur la personne à l'origine de toute cette situation.

- Bon Dieu ! Si seulement Hetty ne nous avait pas séparés à un moment si crucial !

- Sam… lui nia aussitôt Callen. Tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher.

- Oh si G ! Je le lui reproche ! Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé sans sa décision initiale de tous nous séparer.

- Sam… reprit-il plus doucement encore. Ta couverture aurait toujours été découverte… avec ou sans moi en renfort.

Le navy seal ne désarmant pas, G se releva… Faisant quelques pas, il revient tout aussitôt sur son siège, enfin décidé à révéler ce qu'il aurait souhaité garder pour lui. Car de ses prochains mots, sa relation avec Sam, son ami, véritablement sa famille, pourrait s'en voir bouleversé à jamais. Mais par respect envers Hetty qui avait tant fait pour lui, et Deeks qui avait tant pris sur lui… Callen savait qu'il se devait de dire une bonne fois pour toute la vérité.

- C'était moi.

- Hum ?

Ignorant complètement de quoi G parlait à cet instant, Sam l'incita à développer d'un froncement de sourcil.

- Les échanges de partenaires exigés par Hetty… ce n'était pas sa décision. C'est moi qui lui avais demandé, des semaines plus tôt, d'agir ainsi dès que l'opportunité se présenterait

- Qu… Quoi ?!

L'information ayant fait son effet, G soupira longuement avant de se décaler pour mieux faire face à son équipier. Il savait pertinemment que ses aveux n'allaient pas du tout lui plaire.

- Écoute. Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai clairement constaté que tu avais un problème avec Deeks.

- Et alors ? Je ne lui faisais pas moins confiance pour prendre soin de Kensi !

- De Kensi, oui. Mais tu ne le jugeais pas de taille à me seconder et encore moins à me remplacer pour te protéger.

- Alors quoi ? Tu t'es dit que supporter avec lui une séance de torture changerait mon opinion ?

- Je t'en pris. Tu te doutes bien que je ne m'attendais pas une seconde à ce que cela puisse déraper à ce point. Mais très franchement, Sam. Ce serait à refaire en ayant connaissance de ce par quoi vous alliez passer, je le referais sans hésiter.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Si vous vous en êtes si bien sorti, c'est bien parce que c'était vous deux qui étiez appareillés ! Et si tu en doutes, replace la même situation avec Deeks ou toi, respectivement associé avec Kensi ou Michelle ! Crois-tu vraiment que vous seriez restés de marbre en voyant la femme que vous aimiez se faire torturer, voir violer, devant vos yeux ? Aucune chance. Et quand bien même… cela vous aurait détruit à jamais. Alors, excuse-moi de vous estimer chanceux que vous vous soyez retrouvés ensemble, avec pour seule motivation la sécurité de vos conjointes respectives.

- Et si cela avait été toi.

- Moi quoi ?

- Toi et moi ou toi et lui.

- Je sais qu'on nous assène souvent de bromance, nous deux. Mais rassure-toi chéri : je t'aurais laissé morfler. Ne serait-ce que pour tous les coups que j'ai pu recevoir de ta part en infiltration.

Amusé de cette réponse qui convenait parfaitement à leur association, Sam n'en insista pas moins pour l'autre possibilité.

- Et avec Deeks ?

- Contrairement à toi et indépendamment de nos expériences communes, je n'aurais pas douté une seconde de sa capacité à pouvoir encaisser jusqu'au bout.

Reprenant tout son sérieux, Callen insista sur le but même de sa décision passée.

- Sam, tu te doutes bien que je n'espérais pas que cela aille aussi loin. Mais tu dois prendre conscience que c'est ton comportement envers lui qui nous a poussés avec Hetty à agir de la sorte. Tu ne m'as même guère laissé le choix pour qu'enfin tu réalises combien tu te trompais sur son compte. Tu le considères depuis le départ comme le plus faible d'entre nous. Mais à mes yeux, aujourd'hui, le plus faible n'était pas lui, mais toi.

Choqué par la fermeté des paroles de son ami, et plus encore par la teneur de ses propos, l'agent Hanna du se rappeler une seconde que l'homme lui faisant face n'était pas que son partenaire, meilleur ami et frère d'arme… mais aussi son chef. Un détail de poids, qu'il avait le plus souvent tendance à oublier. Ce qu'il ne pourrait en revanche oublier avant un bon moment était sans conteste, ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Moi ? Le plus faible ?

- En dénigrant l'un des nôtres. En ne faisant pas confiance en Deeks de manière aussi flagrante… et depuis si longtemps de surcroît. Ce n'est pas lui, mais bien toi qui mettais en danger toute l'équipe. D'autant plus quand pas une fois en ces trois dernières années, Deeks ait manqué d'agir comme attendu de lui. Il a toujours été à la hauteur, ne nous a jamais faits faux bon… Aussi, comment pouvais-tu encore douter de lui ?

- Il n'est toujours qu'un flic !

Soupirant de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, Callen n'eut pour autant, aucun mal à éclaircir ce point.

- Depuis son intégration en tant qu'agent de liaison, Deeks a en main la possibilité d'intégrer pour de bon le NCIS. S'il ne l'a toujours pas fait, c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'est juré de ne pas quitter la police tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'assurance d'être réellement intégré, parmi nous. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Si après trois ans, il ne se sent toujours pas chez lui à l'OPS. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

- Ok. Je vais être plus explicite. Peut-être attendait-il plus simplement que chaque membre de son équipe lui fasse confiance. Ce qui à l'évidence n'était toujours pas le cas pour certains, malgré - comme tu ne cesses de le rabattre - trois longues années ! Trois ans de bons et loyaux services jamais ponctués par un seul acte pouvant mettre en doute ses capacités ou sa volonté à soutenir ses équipiers. Dois-je seulement te rappeler combien Deeks a fait pour nous ? Allant jusqu'à nous suivre tous trois en Roumanie pour ma vendetta personnelle et notre recherche d'Hetty ? Il nous connaissait encore à peine, à cette époque. Pourtant, il a tout lâché pour moi, pour nous tous. Pour cela, j'ai une dette envers lui. Une dette que je compte bien lui rembourser un jour, dois-je pour cela attendre des décennies.

- Si tu veux qu'on aille sur ce terrain. Dois-je moi te rappeler qu'il a été pris pour cible pour mieux atteindre Kensi ? Sa négligence a mis en danger chaque membre de cette équipe !

- Merde mec… Deeks est bon, mais pas omniscient. Il ne pouvait deviner ce que nous ne lui avions dit, concernant nos protocoles de sécurités. Sans compter qu'au terme de cette histoire, cela reste lui et lui seul, qui a sauvé Kensi d'une mort certaine. Pas toi ni moi, qui sommes arrivé après la bataille. Pas même Kensi n'aurait été capable de survivre à son attaque, sans son intervention. Alors non. Sur ce sujet, tu ne peux rien lui reprocher. Bien au contraire. Nous sommes ceux qui ont manqué de discernement, en ne l'informant pas de ce qu'il devait apprendre de notre part, suite à son intégration. Comme nous n'avons pas été capables de le soulager de sa charge, en protégeant efficacement Kensi, sachant qu'il n'était plus en état physique de l'assumer.

S'il était toujours en proie à une colère sans fond, dont il ne savait que faire, Sam fut bien plus stupéfait encore par cette défense ardue de leur flic par Callen. Son partenaire qui le jugeait comme le talon d'Achille de l'équipe et qui de surcroît était aussi à l'origine d'une manœuvre vouée à lui ouvrir les yeux sur les capacités de Deeks en les forçant à s'associer ensemble. Bon Dieu… comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

Si un tas de questions se bousculaient alors dans sa tête, en quête d'explications complémentaires, bien que la situation n'ait jamais été aussi claire. C'est une remarque à mille lieues de son sentiment de trahison qui émergea finalement de l'esprit épuisé de l'agent Hanna.

- Nos conjointes ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi avoir dit « nos conjointes », tout à l'heure ? Et pas ma femme et sa partenaire pour décrire Michelle et Kensi ? Aurais-je loupé quelque chose ?

À cette question, c'est avec beaucoup plus de légèreté que Callen le compléta, clairement surpris par la tournure de leur discussion.

- Effectivement, tu as raté un grand moment de surveillance.

- À savoir ?

- Deeks l'a embrassé avant que Michelle et toi ne soyez séparés.

- Tu veux rire ?

- Tout est gravé pour la prospérité sur la bande retour des mouchards qu'ils portaient.

- Seigneur… J'espère que tu pourras rapidement lui dire combien nous serons sur son dos, si cela se passe mal entre eux.

- Déjà fait ! J'ai même été limpide avec Kensi. Au moindre dérapage et je ne manquerais pas d'agir moi-même pour la recadrer.

- Attends. C'est une blague ? Tu as mis en garde, Kensi ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Wow… Désolé, mais non. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà assez souffert avec Jack ? Putain, mais ces quoi ton délire, là ? Dés que je sors d'ici, crois-moi que MOI, je ne manquerais pas de coincer Deeks entre quatre yeux pour lui dire ce que j'en pense de cette idée.

- Tu ne feras rien.

- Il va lui bousiller sa carrière. Si Hetty…

- Elle sait et a donné sa bénédiction. Sans quoi Deeks n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas.

- Hetty… ?

Devant les yeux écarquillés de Sam, Callen s'amusa quelque peu de cet énième élément de surprise. Une annonce suffisamment étonnante pour prendre le dessus sur les sentiments en pagailles devant s'agiter dans l'esprit encore brumeux de son partenaire.

- Respire Sam… Et calme-toi. osa-t-il ajouter en voyant le diagramme suivant son rythme cardiaque reprendre subitement vie. Car tu serais le plus grand hypocrite de critiquer ce que tu as toi-même vécu avec Michelle.

Tachant de faire abstraction de cette relation en devenir entre leurs deux cadets, du moins pour l'instant, Sam s'intéressa plus sûrement à sa propre femme alors évoquée par G.

- Et où est-elle, Michelle ?

Ce n'était pas tant pour s'en plaindre. Mais il ne pouvait nier être surpris qu'elle ne soit pas la personne présente à ces côtés pour sa première nuit passée à l'hôpital. Après tout, de ce qu'il en avait suivi, il avait tout de même vaincu la mort par deux fois. Aussi où était donc passée sa femme ?

Devinant sans mal ses questionnements, Callen l'informa aussitôt.

- Elle voulait rester ici. Mais une fois son rapport à la CIA terminé, je l'ai convaincu de rentrer retrouver vos filles et s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Elle reviendra demain matin, sitôt les petites à l'école. Nous connaissons tout deux, son syndrome de maman poule ayant besoin de voir ses poussins pour mieux trouver son équilibre.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tes métaphores sont à chier.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé être le coq d'une basse-cour.

Désabusé par son humour franchement pourri, Sam du concéder qu'au moins Deeks avait un peu plus de subtilité dans ses blagues à deux balles. Et en pensant de nouveau à lui, Sam eut besoin de refaire le point, prendre le temps de la réflexion sur ses sentiments pour ce dernier.

Or, après tout ce qu'il avait vu, il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser du lieutenant Marty Deeks. L'homme avait été si… tenace, fort, dur, endurant, résistant, inquiétant et foutrement impressionnant. Il avait tout encaissé, tout surmonté pour les sortir de leur situation mortelle.

Alors que lui…

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Mais plus encore… qu'avait-il dit ?

Il se revoyait encore parfaitement, tout deux assis devant ce stupide jeu d'échec, quand il lui avait jeté au visage sa hargne à son égard.

_- Quatrième mouvement, le style de Bobby Fisher. Regarde ça… Boom _

_S'amusait alors à le titiller Deeks, en déplaçant l'un de ses pions. Comme s'il s'était soucié de regarder ce qu'il faisait en pleine observation des allers et-venu devant l'hôtel où logeait Sodorov. _

_- Échec, partenaire._

_- Nous ne jouons pas pour de vrai… Bob. Et nous ne sommes pas des partenaires__!_

_- Nous le sommes actuellement. avait aussitôt répondu Deeks, avec sa nonchalance habituelle._

_- Pas vraiment._

_- Alors, nous sommes au milieu d'un joli petit trois voies. Toi et moi… et cela est… un terrible choix de mots ! réalisa seul le lieutenant police en pensant à la femme de son équipier les écoutant non loin de là dans une voiture banalisée._

_- Tu parles toujours autant à Kensi pendant une planque ?_

_- D'habitude plus. Parfois on s'envoie des textos, alors qu'on est juste à côté l'un de l'autre. C'est assez adorable._

_- C'est peut-être mignon, mais je ne t'enverrais pas de textos._

_- Tu sais quoi, Mec ? Je fais ce boulot depuis quelques années maintenant. Certains - comme Hetty, par exemple - disent même de manière exemplaire__! J'ai toujours assuré les arrières de tout le monde._

_- Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_- Que si je peux prendre dix fois plus de merde que je n'en reçois déjà. Je suis juste curieux de savoir pourquoi._

_- Je suis un seal de la tête aux pieds. Tout ce que tu fais est différent. La façon dont tu t'habilles, tes blagues, tes cheveux._

_- Si c'est à propos de ma coupe… Il faut arrêter ça. s'agaça finalement le flic surfeur._

_- Ce n'est pas à propos de tes cheveux. C'est à propos de ce que cela indique sur toi, en tant que personne._

_- Donc tu dis que c'est au sujet de mon caractère__?_

_Ne pouvant nier l'évidence, Sam acquiesça d'un signe de main._

_- Oui, n'importe quoi de pareil…_

Alors, sa femme avait coupé court à leur discussion en ayant repéré l'une des nouvelles maîtresses de Sidorov.

Il le lui avait donc dit de face ! Qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais en définitive, ce n'était pas exact.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais plus sûrement qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Deeks était un mystère ambulant. Et plus que jamais, Sam ne savait expliquer comment un simple flic avait pu se montrer aussi tenace et résistant à tout ce qu'ils avaient supporté.

Resté jusqu'alors silencieux, sachant combien son ami avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation, la patience de Callen finit tout de même par céder et pousser ce dernier à finalement poser « la » question dont il souhaitait si désespérément obtenir réponse.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi, G ?

- Aurons-nous une chance que tu ailles lui présenter des excuses, une fois sorti d'ici ? Histoire de nous assurer qu'il revienne parmi nous. Ou devrais-je à l'inverse aller annoncer à Kensi que malgré l'accord tacite d'Hetty pour qu'ils construisent des rapports plus intimes tout en restant partenaires, elle devra le voir réintégrer une autre équipe que la notre, une fois de nouveau sur pieds ?

- Ne retournerait-il pas plutôt à la police ?

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites pour lui ?

- Est-ce que cela va vraiment dépendre de moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Devinant combien son manque de foi envers Deeks pouvait avoir blessé le jeune homme, Sam savait pertinemment avoir été bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse décemment effacer son comportement d'un simple revers de manche. Aussi, avait-il bien intégré la nature du message de Callen à son égard. S'il ne réparait pas ce qu'il avait détruit, ce n'était pas un flic qu'il perdait, mais l'équilibre tout entier de leur équipe d'élite.

Avalant douloureusement sa salive, malgré la boule présente en travers de gorge à cette évidente révélation, Sam inclina brièvement du chef pour toute réponse. Il n'avait pas tant besoin de réflexion pour savoir que G avait parfaitement raison. Trois ans étaient largement suffisants pour qu'il cesse de douter de leur benjamin. Aussi, très clairement, était-ce à lui de jouer.

- Pour autant, cela peut encore attendre. ajouta affectueusement Callen. Tu as surtout besoin de repos à cet instant ou Michelle finira par avoir ma peau en me reprochant de t'avoir gardé éveillé toute la nuit.

Et pour s'assurer qu'il aurait gain de cause, c'est sans culpabiliser que Callen appuya sur la pompe vouée à extraire une nouvelle dose de calmants à son ami et frère. Observant alors Sam sombrer doucement sous les effets des opiacées, c'est inconscient des sombres pensées ressassées en boucles par ce dernier que l'agent insomniaque reprit sa veille vigilante - fermement décidé à sauver son précieux partenaire du prochain cauchemars apte à déranger son sommeil.

.

À suivre.

* * *

J'espère réussir à finir le prochain chapitre d'ici demain soir. Car la bonne nouvelle est que je vais ENFIN profiter d'une petite semaine de congés (après avoir passé l'intégralité de ces trois derniers mois à bosser non-stop). Autant dire que j'attendais ces quelques jours, impatiemment, dans le seul but de me reposer d'un quotidien qui aura été pour moi des plus harassants dernièrement ^_^''

mimi yuy


	25. Chap15 : Max Gentry

Un chapitre un peu « annexe » voué à faire une mini incursion dans le passé de Deeks pour que ce dernier puisse plus facilement évoquer une vérité que le personnage - dans ma vision de cette histoire - souhaiterait partager avec Kensi, avant cela n'aille plus loin entre eux. C'est que j'imagine facilement Deeks comme désireux de construire une relation avec Kensi sur des bases saines et donc dénuées de gros secrets (comme ils en ont encore l'un envers l'autre, jusqu'ici)

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

La première fois qu'il reçu un coup, bébé Brandel n'en eut aucune connaissance. Tout simplement en raison du fait que ce dernier était alors âgé d'à peine quelques jours.

Bien qu'inconscient d'avoir si tôt survécu au syndrome du bébé secoué, l'enfant en bas âge appris toutefois très vite l'importance de rester discret. À tel point que sa mère l'imagina né autiste, à l'image de ces phénomènes de foires qu'on voyait à la télé. Idiot, psychologiquement diminué, ou pire… aliéné. Une hypothèse qui s'évanouit comme neige au soleil à la découverte de combien il pouvait surtout s'avérer réactif. Maladivement silencieux, certes, mais débordant de réflexes - aussi physiques que mentaux - qui sauvèrent certainement l'enfant d'un funeste destin.

Si la nature forte et vive d'un père accessoirement violent avait finalement muni le nourrisson d'une solide constitution. Grandissant, son environnement dangereux avait surtout permis au tout petit d'apprendre combien il était salvateur d'acquérir la dextérité d'échapper le plus tôt possible aux débordements paternels. Apprendre à s'évincer au moindre sursaut de colère, maîtriser des réflexes d'évitement aux claques données aussi fréquemment que d'autres offraient bisous et câlins… La survie tenait dans ces réactions si simples et faciles à mettre en œuvre.

MB - MG - MD

La première fois qu'il frappa quelqu'un… - de « plus grand que lui ! » avait-il clamé pour toute défense - le très jeune Martin Brandel n'imagina pas un instant que cela puisse être répréhensible. Après tout, cet acte gratuit n'était-il pas aussi courant et normalisé dans son éducation qu'apprendre à dire « merci » quand on vous remettait le sel de table, ou à se laver les dents le soir venu avant d'aller dormir ?

Si les gestes de violence se répétèrent, son unique visite auprès d'une psychologue imposée par une assistante sociale ne mena toutefois à rien. La spécialiste de la petite enfance - aussi professionnelle soit-elle - n'avait pas été de taille à percer sa coquille, ni même de discerner son don inné à se glisser dans la peau d'un autre. Ainsi, tandis que le petit d'homme n'avait toujours aucune conscience d'avoir mal agit - encore bien trop jeune pour comprendre les raisons de son propre comportement. Aux climat familial chargé et corrections reçues à la maison, s'ajoutèrent dès lors les remontrances et punitions des femmes en charge du jardin d'enfants. Le tout ponctué d'une incompréhension suprême du bambin au fait qu'il ne devait pas agir à l'extérieur, comme on agissait avec lui au sein de la demeure familiale.

MB - MG - MD

La première fois qu'il but de l'alcool, l'enfant en pleurs trouva en ces quelques gouttes de whisky volées l'oubli déjà tant recherché. Qu'il n'ait eu alors qu'à peine six ans et vidé le reste du verre au visage de son géniteur désireux de le récupérer, ne le conduit cette nuit-là qu'à une nouvelle rouste pour ce stupide acte de rébellion. Mais aussi acre et amer soit le liquide ainsi avalé, il avait surtout permis - peu après - d'oublier la douleur des bras malmenés ou la brûlure des joues claquées. Plus encore, le liquide ambré tout juste découvert avait offert pour la première fois l'évasion d'un sommeil profond jamais connu jusqu'alors. De quoi suffire à donner le goût de renouveler cette expérience.

C'est pourquoi dès lors, le nouveau prince du recyclage apprit-il à chaparder les fonds de bouteilles, dans le but de composer un stock tout personnel pour sa propre consommation. Un trésor atypique et addictif, quand tant d'autres enfants du même âge apprenaient l'autonomie, en achetant par eux-mêmes leur poignée de bonbons préférés sous les yeux gorgée de fierté de leur maman aimante.

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que le déjà très mature fils Brandel vola un autre que son propre père, cela eut lieu non loin de son quartier résidentiel. Entraîné par de plus grands que lui, poussé par son besoin toujours plus fort de consommer l'eau de feu… Martin avait agi avec efficacité et rapidité. Mais s'il avait sans mal réussit à évincer le caissier de la petite superette victime de son larcin, le teenager rata en revanche totalement l'homme qui le coinça - pas même volontairement - suite à un virage prit à la corde.

- Hé là ! Où tu vas comme ça, toi ?

- Lâchez-moi !

Voyant bien dans ce petit corps se tortillant plus qu'un vers au bout d'un hameçon qu'il n'était pas juste pressé, mais littéralement aux abois (sans doute coursé par d'autres mômes du coin), l'homme de passage dans le quartier pour affaire tâcha d'en découvrir un peu plus. La bouteille camouflée sous son blouson lui soufflait d'ailleurs aussitôt une tout autre hypothèse.

- On se calme, gamin. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Mar… Max ! se reprit au plus vite, l'enfant désireux d'éviter d'en dire trop sur son identité.

Son corps émacié, son allure négligée et les traces évidentes de coups sur sa peau blancharde, incitèrent aussitôt l'officier sous couverture [1] à faire preuve d'indulgence. Sans compter qu'il n'avait guère le temps de se rendre au commissariat du coin pour ce qui ne devait être que le vol à l'étalage d'une simple fiole d'alcool bon marché. Aussi, proposa-t-il au voleur de grand chemin en culottes courtes de rendre le fruit de son indélicatesse et retourner s'excuser auprès de sa victime, en guise de sentence.

Mais pour mieux se libérer, le pré-ado lâcha sans mal sa prise, brisant la bouteille au pied de cet inconnu, pour mieux s'en échapper.

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que Martin Brandel exigea qu'on le nomme dorénavant, Max Gentry eut lieu peu après l'acte manqué de son premier vol. Il côtoyait alors depuis quelque temps déjà un autre gamin à peine plus âgé que lui, Ray Martindale, véritablement son voisin de palier. Les deux garçons commençant à faire les 400 coups, bien qu'à peine âgés d'une dizaine d'années, Martin réalisait plus que jamais l'importance de ne pas se faire remarquer sous le patronyme de son père. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que ce dernier n'apprenne ses conneries et profite de cette nouvelle excuse pour mieux s'en prendre à lui.

Si garder le prénom de Max lui parut alors comme une évidence, en raison de son premier mensonge. Le nom de Gentry lui vint très vite à l'esprit, en référence à ce héros de BD [2] déniché des semaines plus tôt dans les poubelles de leur immeuble. Il s'agissait de vieux comics défraîchis, datant de l'après-guerre - sans doute jetés par les héritiers du vieux célibataire décédé peu avant - qui contaient les aventures d'un aviateur intrépide. Un bourreau des cœurs jouant les espions à ses heures perdues. Un blond inventif et courageux dont le teenager en manque de modèle s'était aussitôt amouraché. Que le dessinateur de cette série se nomme Ray Bailey n'avait pas moins manqué d'allumer l'imagination des deux garçons ! Car si Ray était le créateur du personnage de Gentry. La fiction rejoignait facilement la réalité, quand on savait à quel point l'aîné était effectivement à l'origine de beaucoup de mauvaises idées mises en pratique par son cadet !

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis lors, Martin avait exigé à ce que les gens qu'il côtoyait aux cotés de Ray le nomme dorénavant Max ! Peut-être aussi et surtout poussé par un besoin bien plus conscient et revendiqué qu'il se l'imaginait de se distinguer de sa filiation paternelle…

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que le très jeune et paniqué Max Gentry tira sur un homme et non plus sur des canettes de soda, le presque inconscient Martin Brandel [3] visa son père.

Malgré son manque de pratique, l'enfant de 11 ans le toucha alors sans peine par deux fois de son petit calibre. Un « 22 » confié des jours plus tôt par son ami Ray. Bien sûr, cela ne suffit pas à tuer son bourreau, ni même à réveiller sa mère sonnée sous les coups de son époux. Mais au moins, avait-il réussi à le ralentir, le temps que leurs voisins alertent la police et que cette dernière investisse enfin leur domicile.

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que le devenu très redouté Max Gentry passa une nuit entière en prison, la quinzième famille d'accueil temporaire d'où il s'était enfui des jours plus tôt refusa à son tour de le reprendre. Choix tout légitime qui conduisit par conséquent l'administration à replacer pour la seizième fois l'adolescent au centre juvénile situé à l'ouest de Los Angeles. Comme à chaque fois, l'enfant avait bien gardé l'espoir qu'enfin sa mère serait à même de le reprendre. Mais l'état mental de la jeune femme - bien qu'après trois ans de soins dans une clinique spécialisée - ne le permettait toujours pas. L'assistance sociale alors peu dupe de ce qu'il adviendrait dans les prochains jours n'avait d'ailleurs pas plus recherché de nouvelles familles pour lui. Plus qu'à son tour, l'adolescent de 14 ans avait déjà eu sa chance. S'il n'était pas apte à le voir et s'en saisir, ils ne pouvaient définitivement rien faire de plus pour lui.

C'est ainsi que plus personne ne se soucia réellement de sa disparition presque… attendue, à peine trois jours plus tard. Pourtant, l'échappée de cet adolescent des rues ne l'avait guère menée très loin, passant dès lors près de deux années à zoner dans son ancien quartier - squattant la plupart de ses nuits un recoin de la demeure non moins calme de son meilleur ami. Courant le jour de petits larcins à quelques menus trafics… cette situation dura ainsi jusqu'à ce que son chemin croise de nouveau celui d'un flic un peu plus assidu qu'un autre. Un flic des stups l'approchant, puis le convainquant avec toute sa patience de lui confier suffisamment d'infos pour stopper le plus gros dealer du moment !

Jouer les indics…

Si vendre son prochain n'était pas tant un problème pour l'ado rebelle, alcoolique et amateur de drogues récréatives. C'est plus sûrement la promesse que cette action puisse avant tout lui valoir d'effacer son casier de jeune repris de justice qui l'avait convaincue de jouer le jeu. A bientôt 16 ans, le très jeune homme n'était pas dupe ! Après plus de quatre ans de fuite constante et autres échappées belles, dans la crainte permanente d'être rattrapé par les services sociaux. Il avait même toute conscience que dés les prochains mois : à la moindre incartade, ou nouvelle interpellation pour deal de drogue, son interminable casier juvénile lui vaudrait de prendre de la prison ferme en lieu et place de simples sermons au sein d'un énième bureau de juge pour enfants… Là était le destin des ados délinquants passant le cap de l'âge auquel ils devenaient pénalement responsables !

Aussi Max avait-il cédé plutôt aisément à l'insistance de ce flic tenace.

Infiltrant donc plus profondément qu'à l'accoutume le réseau des trafiquants de drogue du moment, en sa qualité de passeur émérite. Sa capacité à être extrêmement rapide et efficace couplé à une évidente discrétion lui permit surtout d'approcher rapidement assez de grands pontes pour finalement dégoter suffisamment d'informations pour négocier avec l'officier des stups sa relâche complète dans cette même affaire. Une promesse que l'homme tenu d'ailleurs sans rechigner ! Au détail prêt que le procès d'envergure bouclé grâce à son témoignage, l'officier Bates l'avait contraint à entrer dans une clinique de désintox.

Autant dire que ce foutu flic l'avait bien eu, en lui promettant la liberté pour mieux l'emprisonner ! Mais le temps passant, ce même flic n'avait cessé de lui rendre visite. Le forçant chaque jour à ouvrir un peu plus les yeux sur ce qu'il devenait ! Le poussant plus encore à se décider sur ce qu'il voulait faire de son avenir ! Un flic qui, sa désintox terminée, avait alors bel et bien usé de toutes ses relations pour tirer le gamin qu'il était des rues malsaines où il traînait depuis toujours : En lui offrant son émancipation ainsi qu'une nouvelle identité, et par leur biais, une réelle chance d'enfin tout recommencer.

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que le nouveau nommé Marty A. Deeks - officiellement pupille de la nation - entra dans un amphithéâtre d'université, l'inquiétude d'avoir voulu visé trop haut le gela au beau milieu des escaliers menant aux derniers rangs. Deux ans après avoir témoigné contre de gros bonnets de la drogue, son identité et casier effacés, il ne restait plus de lui, dans son ancien quartier, que la légende urbaine associée à Max Gentry. Le doux nom d'un gamin aussi violent que précoce ayant été chopé par les flics lors du grand coup de filet ayant mis terme aux trafics local.

Étant donc officiellement en prison pour de longues années, le flic l'ayant sortie de son trou de souris l'avait convaincu de mettre à profit cette nouvelle identité d'orphelin et la bourse d'étude qui s'y rapportait pour reprendre sa scolarité. Ce qui le menait finalement à ce lieu : une belle université d'État vouée à l'aider à acquérir le cursus suffisant pour passer le barreau de Californie afin de devenir avocat. Un choix de carrière osé et ambitieux. Mais observer le procureur plaider durant le grand procès auquel il se trouvait lié l'avait littéralement ébloui ! Comme il ne pouvait nier avoir toujours rêvé que l'avocat qui lui avait été commis d'office, lors de son procès pour avoir tiré sur son père, ait agi plus efficacement pour lui permettre de rester auprès de sa mère - en lieu et place de la séparation imposée, qui s'était avérée fatale quant à leur relation mère-fils. S'il arrivait à obtenir son diplôme, lui ferait tout son possible pour que jamais une famille en danger ne soit séparée sous sa garde ! [4]

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que le jeune maître Deeks regretta son choix de carrière, fut le jour où en sa qualité d'avocat commis d'office on lui imposa de traiter la défense d'un père de famille ayant battu à mort femme et enfants une nuit de beuverie particulièrement sanglante.

Comment pouvait-on lui ordonner de défendre pareil cas ? Avec son propre passé ?

Ce jour-là, Marty Deeks réalisa surtout les limites du profit d'un casier effacé ! Car de la suppression même d'un pan entier de sa vie, l'ensemble de ses collègues ignoraient tout de ses blessures personnelles…

Moralement incapable de prendre ce cas en charge. Et plus encore de trouver le courage d'expliquer son refus - l'idée de dévoiler la vérité sur son passé à des inconnus, lui paraissant aussi physiquement impossible qu'humainement inconcevable. C'est donc à peine trois heures après qu'on lui ait confié ce dossier que le jeune avocat plein d'avenir déposait sans regret sa démission sur le bureau de son supérieur.

Par cet acte incompréhensible pour son entourage professionnel, il jetait à cet instant : sept très longues années d'un travail acharné pour en arriver là…

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que Marty Deeks - fraîchement chômeur de son état - commanda de l'alcool fort postdésintox, le jeune homme était resté assit des heures durant au bar de ce pub irlandais repère des flics du coin, à observer le verre ainsi servit. Des heures à attendre un homme de droit qui avait tant fait pour lui. Un homme qui serait très prochainement tellement déçu de sa réaction inattendue de jeter tout son avenir aux orties.

- J'ai appris ta rébellion ce matin même. murmura soudain ce dernier, en accompagnant ses mots d'une pression légère sur son épaule, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Pour toute réponse, Marty souleva brièvement ces mêmes épaules.

- Pas besoin de faire cette tête. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ce sale gamin que j'ai pu choper un matin d'hiver - fuyant comme un chiot la queue entre les jambes, d'avoir été interrompu dans son premier vol à l'étalage.

Bien sûr qu'il n'en attendait pas moins d'un pauvre raté comme lui. Comment pouvait-il avoir seulement cru qu'il serait apte à s'arracher au destin promis par son père ? Ne pouvant que se saisir du verre réchauffé lui faisant face, Marty le prit finalement en main, quand une poigne ferme le stoppa dans son geste. Muettement, l'officier de police venu à lui venait de leur commander deux bouteilles de bière fraîche.

Lui imposant l'une d'elles en échange du verre de whisky, son ange gardien se fit alors bien plus explicite.

- Il aurait fallu vendre son âme au diable pour défendre pareille crapule, fils.

Surpris par cette réponse, Marty observa alors seulement les yeux fiers et affectueux du flic n'ayant jamais abandonné sur son cas… Et ce, malgré toutes les conneries qu'il avait bien pu faire depuis ces quinze dernières années qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Et maintenant, Roger ?

- Maintenant ? De deux choses, l'une. Soit, tu te limites à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin en devenant indépendant. Soit, tu utilises ces capacités que tu as su développer depuis ton enfance pour agir plus efficacement que tous ces bleus à la dérive qu'on me refile entre les pattes. Et décide enfin d'agir à la racine, en stoppant ce qui doit l'être avant qu'on n'en arrive aux tribunaux.

Et pour être bien clair dans ce qu'il lui proposait, le tout juste gradé Lieutenant Bates lui glissa la carte de l'école de police de Californie sur le comptoir… avant qu'ils ne portent un toast à leur avenir commun !

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que le tout jeune diplômé de l'académie de police - l'heureux Officier Marty Deeks - fut de retour dans son quartier d'enfance. Le fait qu'il soit avant tout la nouvelle recrue du service des stups du troisième district de Los Angeles en mission d'infiltration ne l'intimida aucunement. Jouer dans le cercle du nouveau gang ayant main mise sur le trafic de drogue local n'avait rien d'une première pour lui. Et encore moins pour son avatar, le très connu et reconnu Max Gentry : Enfant du quartier de retour après plus d'une décennie d'absence !

Aussi, est-ce tout naturellement qu'il se rendit dans le bar underground du coin, y retrouver non sans surprise son ami Ray, alors en compagnie d'une jolie blonde. Si durant une seconde, il avait tout de même craint que tout à chacun connaisse sa nouvelle identité, le nom hurlé du fin fond de cette salle lugubre le rassura aussitôt.

- MAX ! Non de Dieu ! T'es sortie de taule depuis quand ?

- Une dizaine de jours.

- Mince. On croyait tous que t'en avais pris que pour 4ans !

- À la base. Mais à peine sorti la première fois, je me suis refait chopé au volant d'une caisse volée.

À l'incompréhension de son ami et curiosité aiguisée de leur entourage proche, Deeks se fit plus explicite.

- Mes passagers venaient de braquer une banque et cela ne s'était pas si bien passé. Je suis tombé pour vol avec agression et circonstances aggravantes. Si bien que j'en ai pris 6 de plus.

- Merde.

- Mais c'est bon, me revoilà maintenant libre comme l'air.

- Génial !

Se dirigeant en compagnie de Ray devant le barman, ce dernier leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Mon petit-déj ! répondit, un Max au top de sa forme.

- À savoir ? Si t'as pas remarqué, on ne sert rien à manger ici.

- C'est qui ce crétin ? demanda aussitôt Marty à Ray ?

- Il voulait dire un Whisky. Serré, sans glace.

Si l'officier Deeks observa alors avec grande attention l'alcool ambré couler au fond de son verre, c'est sans retenue qu'il l'avala d'une gorgée. Il se sentait aujourd'hui assez solide et confiant en lui pour boire de nouveau. Même s'il y avait quand même de quoi être amusé que cette certitude lui vienne de la confiance portée par un emmerdeur de première. Un flic parmi des milliers qui avait eu la générosité de lui prouver qu'il pouvait valoir mieux que son géniteur, mieux que tous ces abrutis et racailles qu'il enfermerait prochainement pour leurs crimes. Un homme qui lui avait véritablement offert un avenir, un but à sa vie…

Relevant la tête, Marty refit alors face à son ami Ray. Son compagnon de route, un frère… la toute première personne à lui être véritablement venu en aide. Celui-là même qui lui avait sauvé la vie !

Au plus vite, il s'assurerait qu'il était suffisamment digne de confiance pour lui dire la vérité sur sa profession. Non seulement, car il pourrait ainsi en faire son indic. Mais le temps venant, il espérait surtout avoir un jour l'occasion de lui offrir au terme d'une grosse affaire de prendre à son tour une nouvelle identité pour refaire sa vie, très loin de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans leur enfance. Il le lui devait bien !

Restait juste à découvrir qui était cette femme qui ne s'éloignait toujours pas.

- Tu me présentes à ta blonde ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Bien sûr. C'est Nicole… ma femme.

MB - MG - MD

La première fois que le très expérimenté lieutenant de police Marty Deeks oublia soudainement tout de son nom d'emprunt du moment qu'était Jason Wyler, il se trouvait dans une salle de sport puant la sueur et l'effort. Un lieu de vie pour nombre de militaires boostés aux hormones qu'il se devait d'intégrer pour mieux découvrir lequel d'entre eux était à la base du trafic sur lequel il bossait jusqu'alors.

Mais qui pouvait-il, s'il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir à cet instant, la femme de sa vie, dans un club de sport sordide où la drogue était en libre-service ? Parce qu'indéniablement, la trop jolie Tracy n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu. Comme elle semblait bien trop belle et sophistiquée pour un type comme le vice-caporal Daniel Zuna dont elle se disait l'ex épleurée…

NCIS - LA

00H10 - Appartement du Lt. Marty A. Deeks.

La première fois que l'agent de liaison Marty Deeks ressentit le besoin de se confier sur son passé - et plus exactement sur cette partie de lui qu'il aspirait pourtant tellement à enfouir dans les limbes de l'oubli - sa motivation était simple. Ne rien dire, ne pas « communiquer » sur cette part si importante de lui-même n'aurait fait qu'ajouter aux non-dits qu'il ne voulait plus entre lui et la femme aimée. Raison pour laquelle, malgré la douleur, la fatigue et plus encore la peur tenaillant ses entrailles à ne pas savoir comment l'agent Kensi Blye du NCIS réagirait à ses aveux, le jeune homme alité se confia enfin sur l'un de ses plus grands secrets.

- Puisqu'on en est aux grandes révélations… soupira-t-il douloureusement. Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Au sérieux affiché par son partenaire, Kensi apposa aussitôt la plus grande attention à ses paroles.

- Il y a quelques jours… Quand j'ai évoqué mon alter ego Max Gentry, alors que nous étions à la recherche de Monica. Tu m'as dit quelque chose…

- Deeks… Je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit clair... Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est la jalousie qui me faisait parler.

- Sauf que toi et Monica aviez raison. Max… C'est bien plus qu'une simple couverture. Si j'aime si peu utiliser cet alias. C'est qu'il est véritablement une part de moi-même. Quand j'étais jeune… Tu as déjà compris que mon père n'était pas un exemple d'amour et de patience. La violence quotidienne… Il n'y a pas mille solutions pour y faire face.

- Qu'essaies-tu d'expliquer ?

- Disons que comme le résumait si bien Monica. Hier, comme aujourd'hui, il m'est effectivement plus facile de me cacher derrière quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt que de faire face à mes propres actes. Pour autant, je ne les nie pas, ni lui refuse toute existence. Parce que tu vois. Encore cette fois, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé ! Lui qui nous a libérés, moi et Sam !

- Lui… ?

Deeks, lui disait-il bien ce qu'elle comprenait ? Quand il lui avait évoqué son alter ego… Kensi avait souvenir de le comparer aussitôt aux Dr. Jekyll et M. Hyde… Mais donc, Max… ? Réalisant tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer, la jeune femme trouva finalement, sans difficulté, le courage de dire les choses ! Clairement, avec confiance, sans plus de craintes composées. Aussi, Kensi s'installa-t-elle tout simplement sur les genoux de son partenaire pour déjà s'assurer qu'il la regarde bien droit dans les yeux. Un prédicat indispensable pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le fuirait pas pour si « peu »… aussi grand puisse être ce « peu ».

- Tu sais. commença-t-elle, doucement. Contrairement aux croyances de Callen, je ne joue pas avec toi. Je t'aime vraiment, toi, Marty Deeks. lui indiqua-t-elle avec conviction en apposant une main fine sur son cœur battant sous ce tee-shirt ridicule qu'il portait alors.

- Mais plus encore, reprit-elle. Je tiens suffisamment à toi pour désirer mieux connaître Max Gentry. Si seulement tu m'en donnais l'occasion.

- Et là est bien le problème. Je ne suis pas schizophrène, Kensi. Max n'est pas une seconde personnalité qui prendrait le contrôle de mon corps.

- Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Moi. Il est moi, Kens'. Je suis Max. Si je déteste tant exploiter cette couverture, c'est bien parce que fut un temps, ce n'en était pas une. Si je suis né sous le nom de Martin Brandel. Dès que j'ai atteint l'âge d'assimiler mes actes, j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma jeunesse à me faire appeler Max Gentry. Au tout début, c'était une manière comme une autre de limiter au maximum que le paternel entende parler de mes prouesses inavouables. Mais après l'avoir éliminé de l'équation, une fois qu'il était loin de moi en prison… Si cela m'a permis de renier une bonne fois pour toutes, ma filiation avec lui. J'ai surtout pu me cacher derrière ce personnage pour endosser la responsabilité de tous mes actes répréhensibles...

- Deeks…

- Alcool, drogues, petits larcins, jeux d'argents… J'ai baigné dans tout cela dès mon plus jeune âge, Kensi… Alors, tu vois. En définitive, je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien. À peine fréquentable par quiconque ne traînant pas dans nos rues.

Ne se laissant pas abattre par ce type de révélation, Kensi apposa tout doucement ses mains sur sa mâchoire malmenée pour le forcer à rester ancré dans ses yeux vairons.

- Sauf que contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je peux comprendre ce passé sombre qui te semble si lourd à porter.

Deeks pouvait le lui accorder. Oui, elle pouvait comprendre. D'autant plus en sachant depuis peu, qu'elle avait elle-même eu son lot de perdition en fuguant pendant quelques mois du domicile familial, pour se retrouver elle-même : seule et isolée à ses 16ans dans les rues sauvages de LA. Mais comprenait-elle vraiment sa situation à lui ? Ce n'était pas si simple. Car lui-même avait encore un mal fou à se l'expliquer.

Dans sa jeunesse, comme dans sa carrière à la police l'incitant à s'insinuer dans les méandres de la pègre et des cartels de drogues, le personnage de Max Gendry avait toujours été plus qu'une simple couverture. Un alter ego… Une facette de sa personnalité qui avait existé, existait encore au sein de ses infiltrations et existerait toujours au plus profond de son être. Mais alors qu'il cherchait encore la meilleure manière pour parvenir à lui expliquer plus clairement ce qu'il tentait maladroitement d'aborder, les stigmates des derniers évènements le rattrapèrent avec force.

Le voyant papillonner des yeux, luttant avec effort contre l'épuisement évidant qui l'accablait, Kensi jugea surtout que tout cela pouvait bien attendre. Aussi limpide soit son attitude soudainement empreinte d'un surcroît d'honnêteté, la jeune femme y mit un terme temporaire. Si à l'évidence, Deeks désirait subitement révéler tous ses non-dits et ainsi tirer chaque voile de secret les occultant - sans aucun doute pour répondre à sa demande explicite qu'il « communique » enfin - son attitude louable ne pouvait de toute façon trouver fin, au terme d'une aussi courte nuit.

- Nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler demain, Deeks.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Je suis sûre.

Passant alors tendrement une main dans ses boucles blondes, elle le contraint sans plus attendre à fermer les yeux d'un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières. Alors seulement, elle s'installa de nouveau toute contre lui, bien décidée à veiller le sommeil du juste de son partenaire... et amoureux.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit dès cet instant.

[2] Si de ce que j'en sais, on ignore toujours d'où vient le nom de Max Gentry dans la série. Je confirme que le comics : « Bruce Gentry » du dessinateur Ray Bailey existe vraiment !

[3] Ce n'est pas une erreur d'écriture, j'utilise volontairement les deux identités de Deeks pour indiquer la même personne. Mixte entre figure de style et volonté de justement faire comprendre combien cet instant fut confus pour le principal concerné.

[4] Référence à l'épisode 4x11 où l'on apprend qu'il a tout fait pour que Jenny et Talia Radler restent ensemble, quand il s'occupa d'elles en tant qu'avocat commis d'office auprès de Jenny.

Bon… Un chapitre peut-être un peu trop hors champ qui m'aura valu des dizaines d'heures de creusage de tête, dont l'une de ces nuits blanches que j'affectionne tant, quand j'ai l'occasion de les vivre sans le stress des contraintes du quotidien ^-^ En espérant que cela ne vous aura quand même pas trop coupé dans le fil de cette histoire. Ni trop déplu u_u. Bref, je manque beaucoup trop de recul pour seulement juger de ce que ça donne vraiment. Aussi pardon, si cela s'avère aussi moche que je le redoute. Car je ne trouve plus le courage de le relire une énième fois pour ajouter d'éternelles corrections ^_^''

mimi yuy


	26. Chap16 : Réveil difficile

Attention SPOILER pour l'épisode 5x01 dans ce qui suit ^_- !

Me voilà bien partagée ! Si la vision de l'extrait de l'épisode 5x01 dans la journée de mardi m'a mise en ébullition, tant j'ai adoré l'idée (ou devrais-je dire la torture scénaristique) que Kensi doive volontairement laisser Deeks et Sam continuer de souffrir avant de les sauver pour de bon… L'épisode en lui-même découvert hier, m'a laissé un goût étrange. Bien sûr nos attentes étant différentes du but des scénaristes, il était impossible de faire un épisode parfait… Mais loin de remettre les choix et le scénario des concepteurs du show en cause, j'ai surtout été TRES déçue du manque complet de réalisme… C'est bête, mais… voir que Deeks a une dentition parfaite à peine sortit de ses premiers soins… (Quand il parle à Sam dans la chambre d'hôpital, ses dents inférieures sont nickels !) et aucune présence de pansements ou même boursouflures à la mâchoire, après ce qu'il a subi… C'est, l'exemple caractéristique de ce qui m'a étrangement gêné le plus ^_^'' Dans le même genre, on a aussi droit au fait qu'en pleine action, Kensi prenne le soin de se changer entre sa course de moto et sa mission de sauvetage O_O (je pense franchement qu'il y avait plus urgent) ou que ce soit elle qui conduise la voiture de Granger Ô_o ? (Où est donc passée la sienne, au passage ?)

Bilan, cet épisode est à mes yeux beaucoup trop blindé d'illogismes -_-

Après, pour le reste… si je suis malheureusement déçue, je n'en attendais pour autant guère plus, sachant combien les séries US aiment distiller une idée sur des 10ène d'épisode au point de tuer l'effet voulu à trop le diluer… Juste impatiente de voir comment tout va se développer, maintenant qu'on sait qu'en plus du traumatisme de cette opération courant sur toute la saison, Daniela est enceinte et que dans la série Kensi et Deeks seront séparés (sans doute pour le cliffhanger de mi-saison u_u) ou qu'un perso quitte la série à la fin de cette saison… Argggg que de rebondissements à venir ^o^

N'empêche que si c'est Hetty qui part (ça semble être la rumeur la plus plausible), ça risque d'être chaud bouillant les prochaines saisons, si c'est Granger qui reprend sa relève lol ^_^''

En attendant, je peux vous confirmer que la fin de ma fic ne sera en rien influencée par cet épisode, vu que je ne prends définitivement pas la même direction ^-^'' Aussi, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de ce que j'aurais tant voulu voir hier soir sur mon écran ^_^''

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

4H05 - Appartement du Lt. Marty A. Deeks.

Tout avait commencé par une respiration de plus en plus laborieuse, induite par la montée lente, mais inévitable d'une infinie de picotements se propageant dans l'ensemble de sa mâchoire.

Cette première vague d'inconfort se traduisit aussitôt par un besoin d'éloignement. Dormant jusqu'alors auprès de Kensi assoupi toute contre lui, Deeks s'écarta brusquement dans un coin de son lit, en un réflexe d'échappement face à une menace pourtant inexistante. Réveillant par ce geste son chien tout aussi calfeutré contre ses jambes, ce dernier surpris que son maître s'éloigne de la sorte, se déplaça naturellement pour mieux retrouver la chaleur des jambes à présent repliées sur elles-mêmes. Mais de nouveau, le recourbement sur soi du jeune homme repoussa un peu plus l'animal.

C'est finalement réveillée par les gémissements répétés et de plus en plus audibles - non pas de son partenaire, mais de Monty - que Kensi sursauta vivement. Brièvement perdue sur son lieu de sommeil, la jeune femme observa tout autour d'elle pour comprendre la raison des pleurnicheries du vieux bâtard.

- Deeks ? Monty n'a pas l'air bien.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Kensi s'apprêtait à se lever… supposant que le chien devait vouloir sortir en ce petit matin. Quand elle réalisa que non seulement, ils étaient encore au cœur de la nuit. Mais que l'affectueux cabot ne l'incitait pas à le suivre, mais plus distinctement à l'attirer sur la situation ayant lieu tout près d'elle.

- Merde. Deeks ! souffla-t-elle, paniquée de le découvrir replié en une position fœtale.

N'obtenant toujours aucun retour, si ce n'est le regard larmoyant du chien s'éloignant du corps tremblant de son maître pour mieux la laisser agir. Lorsque Kensi tenta de toucher son partenaire, c'est sans surprise qu'elle se vit repoussée aussi brusquement que brutalement.

- Hé… C'est moi… Kensi…

Renouvelant son geste d'approche, Kensi fit preuve des meilleurs réflexes en s'éloignant de nouveau, bien avant que le poing fermé élancé en sa direction puisse seulement la frôler. Tristement, elle avait déjà une bonne expérience de comment réagir avec les victimes de cauchemars post-traumatiques, depuis son passé partagé auprès de son ex-fiancé. D'autant qu'en la situation, il ne lui fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il advenait. Et moins encore, quand d'insoutenables râles de douleur s'extirpèrent des lèvres recousues de son compagnon.

NCIS - LA

Si Marty Deeks n'eut aucun souvenir de s'endormir aux cotés de sa partenaire et nouvellement « petite amie » - Dieu lui soit témoin de ce miracle aussi inattendu qu'inespéré - son réveil resterait bien plus longtemps dans ses mémoires. Souffrant le martyre, littéralement affolé… Son esprit emprisonné dans des songes aussi terrifiants qu'énigmatiques… Il affrontait tout aussi violemment l'implosion en son corps du réveil de ses multiples blessures. Si bien que la souffrance s'imposant cruellement à lui, figea son corps tout entier sous le poids des brûlures se propageant principalement en sa mâchoire et dentition. Définitivement, se faire massacrer les os du maxillaire inférieur et transpercer dents et gencives par un foret de dentiste n'était pas la meilleure des occupations à partager avec de nouveaux camarades de jeu…

Réalisant seulement dans les limbes du cauchemar dont il venait de chuter à pieds joints, que si durant la nuit, il avait peut-être effectivement entendu la sonnerie de sa montre vouée à lui rappeler la prise de ses calmants toutes les quatre heures (bien que trop faiblement pour le tirer efficacement d'un sommeil alors apaisant). Il semblerait qu'avec la présence chaude et rassurante de Kensi à ses côtés, il ait bien été sourd à cette alarme. Bilan. Plus que la fin naturelle de son cycle du sommeil, c'est une fulgurante douleur éclatant en lui qui l'arrachait abruptement de son repos… Son corps alors en proie à de violents tremblements, la tension se cumula jusqu'au point culminant où il ne put contenir plus longtemps cette torture inhumaine éclatant en lui.

Putain ! Bates avait raison. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de découvrir ce que cela faisait d'oublier une prise dans les opiacés prescrits.

Sanglotant, mortifié par son incapacité à supporter cette vague de souffrance qui le noyait plus sûrement qu'un tsunami, Deeks sentit tout aussi subitement la présence de mains dans ses cheveux. Un geste qui le plongea aussitôt dans ce garage infect où Sidorov l'avait retenu d'une poigne ferme pour le contraindre à garder la tête en place, le temps que l'autre fou ne lui perce la mâchoire ! Suffoquant alors d'un manque d'oxygène du à une hyperventilation, conjugué au souvenir tenace de ce sang acre et métallique s'écoulant au fond de sa gorge, Deeks régurgita en un réflexe mécanique une bile amère en une série de spasmes incontrôlables.

La panique s'emparant complètement de tout son être, sourd aux murmures de confort glissés à son oreille. C'est pourtant la constance de cette douceur prodiguée sans interruption qui contribua, le temps avançant, au retour à un calme tout relatif. Toujours aux aguets, dans l'attente insoutenable du coup fatal, c'est bien l'absence de toute nouvelle agression qui atténua progressivement sa réaction excessive et permit le réveil de ses sens. Aussi, y eut-il d'abord l'odorat, avec ce parfum se dégageant de la peau sucrée de sa partenaire. Mélange savant du maquillage de marque et de cette crème hydratante qu'elle utilisait depuis qu'il la lui avait offerte. Puis le toucher… loin de la poigne violente de ce foutu russe, les mains venues à lui n'arrachaient pas ses cheveux. Au contraire, il n'y avait aucune confusion possible. Les caresses offertes n'apportaient que réconfort. Comme il doutait qu'un quelconque terroriste ait l'idée saugrenue de lui lécher les mains, comme Monty à cet instant.

Les yeux toujours clos d'épuisement, incapable qu'il était d'avoir seulement la force de soulever ses paupières, Deeks se laissa finalement guider par ces mains amies le poussant à se redresser suffisamment pour porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres sèches. Acceptant tout autant les pilules alors proposées, il les avala sans plainte, tandis qu'on les lui glissait dans la bouche. Mais toujours égaré dans son cauchemar, entre réminiscence et cruelle réalité, il ne réalisa pas combien son corps tétanisé se recroquevilla un peu plus encore sur lui-même.

À cet instant, l'homme aurait juste tout donné pour que cela cesse. Malheureusement, même s'il venait de prendre ses calmants, il lui faudrait encore patienter de trop longues minutes pour qu'enfin le niveau de douleur s'abaisse décemment.

NCIS - LA

Assistant impuissante aux tourments supportés par l'homme aimé, Kensi se maudit pour sa négligence ! Trop stressée et inquiète pour Deeks, elle avait passé les trois dernières heures à alterner les phases d'assoupissement, à la contemplation de son corps endormi. Aussi avait-elle parfaitement entendu la sonnerie de sa montre, une heure plus tôt. Sauf que l'homme était alors si paisible qu'elle n'avait pas eu pour cœur de le réveiller, ignorant si cette programmation ne datait pas d'avant l'opération de récupération des bombes !

À le voir, à présent, se tordre de douleur, elle en concluait amèrement, combien elle avait eu tort. De quoi s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir eu un meilleur jugement de la situation entière. Un comportement inconscient et inacceptable qu'elle se promit de ne plus reproduire. Devait-elle pour cela, ne plus dormir des prochaines nuits, pour éviter tous nouveaux oublis.

S'étant finalement assurée qu'il ait bien pris sa médication - non sans l'avoir au préalable aidé à vomir cette bile sanglante dans le réceptacle abandonné au sol à cet effet - la jeune femme poussa doucement le corps toujours en proie aux spasmes à s'allonger de nouveau au centre du lit. Guidant alors sa tête lourde, pour qu'il repose sur son ventre, Kensi ne cessa de caresser tendrement sa chevelure déjà trempée de sueur. La crise passée, elle lui proposerait de lui couler un bain pour l'aider à détendre des muscles à cet instant si tétanisés qu'elle craignait qu'il souffre plus encore, très bientôt, de violentes crampes.

C'est quand elle sentit - tout autant qu'elle entendit - distinctement l'homme pleurer de souffrance dans son giron, que son cœur se brisa irrémédiablement.

- Shhh… tenta-t-elle maladroitement pour le calmer.

Que pouvait-elle seulement faire pour le soulager ? S'abaissant pour déposer un baiser sur son front brûlant, ses propres larmes rejoignirent celles de son partenaire en détresse. Elle se sentait si démunie à cet instant !

Voyant bien qu'il ne se calmerait jamais seul, en l'état, Kensi se saisit finalement du portable de Deeks pour appeler à l'aide. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire ! Le numéro présélectionné étant celui de Bates, l'homme l'ayant sortit de l'hôpital, elle commença par ce dernier. Peut-être avait-il eu des consignes pour une situation de ce genre, que Deeks trop noyé de douleur ne pensait pas à suivre à cet instant.

- Marty ? répondit aussitôt le commandant de police, d'une voix fatiguée, mais alerte malgré qu'il soit 4H du matin.

- C'est Kensi.

- Un problème ?

- Il souffre trop. Savez-vous combien il peut prendre de calmants à la fois ?

- Il a raté une prise ?

- Oui… pleura-t-elle coupable d'être en partie responsable de cet oubli.

- Trousse d'urgence.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une petite trousse sous son oreiller. Elle contient quatre injections de morphine en cas d'urgence. Une toute les 24H au maximum, pour ne pas risquer l'accoutumance. Les médecins ne lui en donneront pas d'autres avant les quatre prochains jours.

- Ok. Merci !

Ne perdant pas plus de temps en palabres, elle raccrocha aussitôt, chercha frénétique la pochette et se saisit tremblante d'une seringue. Ôtant le capuchon de ses dents, elle planta finalement l'aiguille sans protocole dans sa jugulaire, lui imposant de la sorte, une dose de morphine pure qui a son plus grand soulagement eu très vite l'effet escompté.

Aux gémissements de soulagement qu'elle entendit, Kensi respira de nouveau.

Que la fée morphine soit louée pour ses effets miraculeux ! À peine une demi-minute s'était écoulée que déjà le corps de son partenaire se détendait de toute tension. La magie de l'opiacé se propageait en lui, soulageant sa souffrance aussi sûrement qu'un baume apaisant sur un coup de soleil.

Se mouvant alors quelque peu, Deeks se courba complètement autour d'elle, nichant toujours plus son visage douloureux au creux de son ventre. Ne cessant aucunement ses caresses sur les boucles blondes, à cette réaction instinctive - bien que son activité se soit doucement transformée en un véritable massage de son cuir chevelu - Kensi resta un long moment attentive au moindre sursaut du corps abandonné. Espérant qu'il se sente de nouveau confortable, elle déposa un second baiser sur son front, lui promettant par ce geste de tout mettre en œuvre pour que jamais plus sa négligence ne vienne à reproduire pareille crise.

NCIS - LA

9H15 - Appartement du Lt. Marty A. Deeks.

Si la jeune femme s'était finalement assoupie au terme d'une trop courte nuit. C'est bien le besoin d'un chien désireux d'être sorti, qui la contraint cette fois-ci à se réveiller au petit matin et abandonner son équipier alors endormi sain.

Une courte promenade au pied de l'immeuble, ponctuée d'un appel téléphonique, et Kensi s'était plongée dans le dossier médical abandonné sur la table du salon. Suite à quoi, elle s'était de nouveau attelée à observer avec attention le corps blessé abandonné à son sommeil.

Elle ne le lui avouerait jamais. Mais c'est ainsi que débuta pour elle l'heure la plus insoutenable passée au sein de l'appartement de son partenaire. Atrocement tiraillée qu'elle fut entre son besoin de fuir les lieux avant son réveil et son désir bien plus fort encore de rester à ses côtés. Elle était consciente que par ce second choix, elle prendrait la plus grande décision de sa vie, en décidant sciemment d'abaisser enfin, toutes ses barrières de défense pour laisser de nouveau un homme l'approcher. Ou plus exactement, qu'elle autoriserait le seul lieutenant de police Marty Deeks à la posséder corps et âme. Une décision effrayante et angoissante qui n'aurait rien eu d'une évidence, quelques jours plus tôt ! Incapable qu'elle se croyait de pouvoir assumer un tel bouleversement dans sa manière de se confronter aux hommes, depuis la déroute d'avec Jack ! Mais comment douter ? Comment ne pas choisir de lutter contre sa peur et ses craintes inhérentes à son passé, en sachant combien l'homme endormi devant elle, avait supporté et combattu pour survivre au pire ? Chaque coupure et hématome parsemant son visage, chaque blessure présente sur son corps était à ses yeux une incitation à tout lui donner sans plus tarder.

Alors soudainement impatiente de partager le fruit de son introspection, mais plus encore désireuse de ne pas reproduire l'oubli d'une prise de calmant, Kensi jugea qu'il était temps de tirer son partenaire de son sommeil. Le devinant toutefois toujours à cran, la femme prit bien garde à lui éviter tout nouveau stress, en agissant sans précaution.

Ainsi, est-ce près de cinq heures après son réveil cauchemardesque que le lieutenant Marty Deeks émergea plus calmement d'un sommeil aussi profond que paisible, par le biais de son chien lui léchant comme un fou le visage.

- Arggg… Monty… Arrête… se plaint-il aussitôt.

Amusée de voir son équipier lutter sans succès avec l'amour surexpressif de son cabot, Kensi fut heureuse d'avoir trouvé dans le chien une aide si volontaire pour le sortir de ses songes.

Maintenant, si la prise de morphine augmentait sensiblement le laps de temps entre deux prises, la jeune femme ne voulut prendre aucun risque. Aussi, les rejoignit-elle sans plus tarder pour tendre calmant et eau fraîche. Émergeant à peine de son sommeil, Deeks les lui prit par réflexe, surtout encore bien trop empêtré de son chien pour réfléchir décemment à ses propres gestes.

- Suffit, Monty.

Amusé des pitreries de son chien, et pour cette raison même, totalement oublieux à cet instant de la raison de ses muscles endoloris, Deeks s'adossa finalement contre le mur.

Ainsi redressé, il eut plus de facilité à maîtriser l'excès d'affection canin en prodiguant quelques caresses stratégiques au vieux bâtard, avant qu'il ne dévisage une Kensi qu'il découvrit étonnamment assise face à lui. Alors, inconscient de présenter l'image même d'un épouvantail chiffonné, ainsi extirpé de son sommeil. C'est d'une réelle curiosité qu'il tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Monty ?

- Hum… Y'avait un but à l'attaque canine ?

- C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question. lui répondit une Kensi des plus louches au regard de son partenaire.

Finalement encore trop fatigué pour réfléchir, mais tout de même désireux de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, c'est sans scrupule que Deeks commandât efficacement son chien.

- Monty. Attaque !

Un ordre que le cabot sembla pendre plaisir à exécuter, s'attaquant dès lors à couvrir à son tour une Kensi ne l'ayant pas vu venir, de léchouilles toutes baveuses. Satisfait, Deeks se reposa contre ses coussins, heureux de voir la jeune femme rire aux éclats des taquineries du vieux chien. Comme lui, peu avant, elle réussit à son tour au même prix de nombreuses caresses à écarter la bête si pleine d'affection à leur égard.

Soupirant de contentement à assister à ce tableau si domestique, Deeks se laissa happer par le bonheur simple que cette scène lui procurait. À cet instant, physiquement exempt de tout malaise ou douleur aiguë, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était juste bien, là… Et plus encore, lorsque Kensi à l'échappé de Monty, se glissa un peu plus prêt de lui, a priori désireuse de replacer sa chevelure en pagaille. Une excuse évidente pour lui permettre de courir ses mains dans ses boucles blondes. Mais avant tout, un geste intime qui lui remémora dans l'instant, le souvenir de ce qui était advenu durant la nuit. De quoi le faire de nouveau gémir, bien que cette fois-ci de honte pure.

- Merde… Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? De quoi, Deeks ?

- Tout à l'heure… Je viens de me rappeler… gémit-il d'inconfort à s'être à ce point montré fragile et pleurnichard aux côtés de la jeune femme qu'il admirait tant pour ses qualités contraires.

Il en était pour sa peine, à avoir affiché combien il pouvait être faible.

- Hé !

Attirant son attention, d'une main perdue dans sa barbe éternellement naissante, Kensi l'incita à bouger de sorte à la laisser s'allonger face à lui. Se soutenant alors d'un coude, elle éloigna ses mèches rebelles pour mieux le contraindre à ne pas détourner le regard.

- C'est moi qui suis terriblement désolée de ne pas t'avoir aidé à te réveiller plus tôt cette nuit. Cela n'arrivera plus.

- Quoi ? Non, je…

- Je t'en prie, Deeks… Me jugerais-tu faible et dépossédée de toute dignité, si je demandais ton aide pour passer une rémission difficile ? Ou si j'avouais que pleurer dans tes bras me consolerait et réconforterait plus que n'importe quel mot de quiconque, du fait que je sois simplement apaisée par la pression rassurante de tes étreintes ?

Sachant bien que la réponse était « non », Kensi conclut sa remarque avec fermeté.

- Alors, on n'en parle juste pas. D'accord ? Nous avons largement assez de sujets conflictuels à aborder pour ne pas y ajouter ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être soulevé.

Deeks l'observant avec des yeux noyés d'émotion et de perdition, ses pupilles bougeant à une vitesse folle passant tantôt à ses yeux vairons, tantôt au reste de son corps, incapable qu'il était de maintenir son regard fixe - Kensi fut rassurée de le voir finalement céder d'un simple hochement de tête.

- 'kay.

- Bien.

Profitant alors sans vergogne de la proximité de la jeune femme, Deeks tenta le coup de poker de s'installer plus confortablement, nichant son visage - toujours habité d'une douleur diffuse - tout contre la tendre poitrine de sa partenaire. Un rapprochement longtemps fantasmé, qu'il n'aurait jamais tenté jusqu'ici, sans craindre pour sa vie. Mais qu'il conjugua à cet instant, d'un très long soupir de satisfaction.

- Dis donc toi. fit remarquer Kensi.

- Je suis souffrant, ai besoin de tendresse. murmura-t-il, non sans crainte.

Il ne lui était pas aisé de deviner comment elle réagirait à cette approche. Même si la gifle sur une mâchoire souffrante devait pouvoir être évitée.

- Hum… Ce qui ne te pose pas tant de problèmes d'ego quand ça t'arrange, hein ?

- …

Préférant le silence à toute réflexion, Deeks réalisa surtout - et non sans stupeur - aux caresses de nouveau prodiguées à ses cheveux, que ladite position n'était pas tant un problème, au regard de leur nouvelle « relation ». De quoi lui permettre de relâcher une tension qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu conscience de garder en lui. Dieu qu'il se sentait même bien, à cet instant précis… Empli d'un sentiment de confort et de sécurité tellement incohérents avec cette souffrance paralysante qui l'avait accablé quelques heures plus tôt…

- Dis ? souffla-t-il, finalement.

- Hum ?

- Tu m'as donné quoi, cette nuit ?

- Morphine. Il te reste trois prises pour les trois prochains jours.

En cherchant bien, il savait qu'il savait qu'on lui avait parlé de seringue pour les urgences. Mais dans le brouillard de son retour de l'hôpital, et son aversion avérée pour les aiguilles… Il réalisait surtout n'avoir pas tant écouté ce que lui avait dit Bates avant son départ.

- J'ai rappelé Bates, tout à l'heure. l'informa Kensi, devinant sans mal à qui il pensait à cet instant. Je lui ais donné de tes nouvelles avant de le remercier d'avoir été là pour toi, quand tu en as eu le plus besoin. Il m'a indiqué où se trouvait ton dossier médical dans l'appart. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de l'avoir lu.

- Faudra surtout que tu me remettes à jour, car j'ai un peu perdu les consignes à suivre qu'on a certainement dû me donner.

- Sans souci, partenaire.

Deeks relevant doucement la tête pour croiser son regard, l'un et l'autre réalisèrent que pour une fois depuis bien longtemps : Ils étaient tout deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Malheureusement, ils savaient tout autant qu'il restait encore pas mal de non-dits et autres incompréhensions à éclairer. Mais à cet instant, ils profitaient au moins d'un statu quo reposant. Un état de paix des plus réconfortants. Un instant parfait pour partager un toujours trop superficiel baiser.

Bien que la mâchoire cassée de Deeks n'autorisait aucun excès, la double dose de calmants prise dans la nuit, conjugué à l'euphorie d'avoir pu en partie régler leur compte la veille au soir, désinhiba totalement les deux partenaires. Aussi de la simple superposition superficielle de leurs lèvres, leurs baisers se firent plus inquisiteurs, plus demandeurs. Mais très vite, un gémissement plus déplaisant qu'heureux mit terme à cet échange pourtant si prometteur.

- Désolée. murmura Kensi tout en multipliant ses baisers superficiels au reste de son visage pour compenser le dernier plus douloureux.

Si Deeks voulut aussitôt l'empêcher de s'éloigner, craignant que ses fichues blessures ne la fassent fuir. L'homme en eut pour son compte, quand loin de s'écarter, Kensi le repoussa plus justement dans les draps pour mieux grimper sur son corps. Consciente de ne pouvoir assouvir leur besoin, en l'état actuel de sa condition physique, la jeune femme s'attaqua plus justement et sans vergogne à son point d'impulsion au creux de son cou. L'endroit même où elle avait fait son injection de morphine des heures plus tôt.

Loin de repousser cet inattendu élan d'affection, Deeks monta plus justement au septième ciel. Hors de tout fantasme, les lèvres dévorantes de la superbe femme dont il avait tant rêvé, lui prodiguaient un véritable suçon. N'étant pas insensible à une telle action, l'homme qu'il restait avant tout, l'emprisonna inconsciemment de ses bras et jambes, glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure brune, en une piètre tentative de lui retourner un tant soit peu de caresses. Une tâche quasi impossible à prodiguer tant son action lui faisait perdre pieds.

- Ken 's…

Sentir alors, leur corps chaud et ferme se presser l'un contre l'autre suffit amplement à les faires gémir de concerts. Des gémissements de plaisir pur, qui au terme du baiser de sang offert, ne firent toutefois guère le poids face aux grognements plus distincts d'un estomac en souffrance, priant sa pitance.

Amusée - pour ne pas dire soulagée - que cela vienne de lui et non d'elle, Kensi couvrit finalement son œuvre d'une infinie de petits baisers plus superficiels, avant de se redresser suffisamment pour lui proposer une tout autre activité.

- Petit déj ?

- Hum…

S'il aurait préféré - et de loin - passer le reste de la journée ainsi collé au corps sensuel de sa compagne, Deeks devait admettre qu'il n'en restait pas moins affamé. Aussi dut-il abdiquer et concéder à se lever pour aller chercher de quoi combler un besoin qui, une fois arrivé dans sa cuisine, s'avéra très vite compliqué par son problème de mâchoire cassée et dents maltraitées.

Ouvrant sans grande motivation un frigo sonnant le vide, il n'en trouva pas moins son jus d'orange et quelques yaourts au soja. De quoi le rafraîchir et apaiser un estomac dérangé, sans prendre le moindre risque. Suite à quoi, il observait avec un fort élan d'affection, la très affamée Kensi Blye dévorer un second bol de céréales, tandis que lui terminait son troisième mug de café, quand on frappa doucement à la porte.

- J'y vais.

Ayant terminé, et pouvant se mouvoir sans trop de mal au sein de son appartement pour peu qu'il prenne son temps, Deeks partit ouvrir muni de ses béquilles.

Il imaginait parfaitement Bates avoir finalement passé la nuit chez sa voisine et s'atteler à passer lui dire bonjour de vive voix avant de rentrer chez lui. Amusé à cette idée, le jeune homme pourrait bien plus tard, admettre ne pas s'être, en revanche, attendu un seul instant aux deux visiteurs alors postés devant sa porte. Si seulement il s'était douté de cette visite impromptue, il se serait surtout un peu plus habillé. Parce que faire face aux deux dirigeants du service des Opérations Spéciales du NCIS de Los Angeles seulement habillé d'un caleçon à fleur et tee-shirt de surfeur... agrémentés d'un suçon apparent et d'une tignasse fatiguée emmêlée par le sadisme d'une partenaire qui ne cessait de jouer avec depuis la veille. Ce n'était guère usuel. Même pour lui.

Il est bien connu que tout le monde rêve de faire face à ses responsables hiérarchiques en petite tenue…

- Salut… ?

.

À suivre.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Deeks et Kensi n'en ont pas encore terminé avec leur « discussion ». Bien au contraire ^-^ Mais faut bien alterner un peu de légèreté entre deux moments douloureux. Et en l'occurrence, la suite à venir : proposant un face-à-face à trois entre Deeks, Hetty et Granger sera plutôt à ranger du coté des chapitres légers lol

A demain, ou samedi, j'espère ^-^

mimi yuy


	27. Chap17 : Quantico

Un chapitre qui en soit n'apporte strictement rien… si ce n'est un plaisir coupable très personnel à vouloir confronter le très coincé Owen Granger - sous-directeur du NCIS de son état - au très décontracté Lt. Marty Deeks. Sachant que si ces deux-là semblent avoir des rapports qui nous ont été cachés dans la série, puisque Granger était à l'origine de la mission en infiltration de Deeks ayant conduit ce dernier à séduire Monica pour obtenir les infos attendues par ce qui reste ni plus ni moins que le grand concurrent d'Hetty (politiquement parlant, au sein du NCIS). Ici, j'ai voulu que le rapport de force ne soit pas ce qu'il semble être aux primes abords ^_-

Bonne lecture ^-^ !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

10H30 - Appartement du Lt. Marty A. Deeks.

La porte de son appartement grande ouverte. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, face à ces visiteurs inattendus. Marty Deeks se posait très sincèrement cette question : Pourquoi avait-il fui l'hôpital, au juste ?

Ah oui !

Rester terré dans sa chambre, pour ne voir personne... Cacher ses cicatrices - made in Joker - de ses proches, pour ne pas supporter leurs moqueries… Et finalement, lécher ses plaies en paix…

Maintenant, si avoir sa partenaire aux petits soins à ses côtés était inespéré. (Nul homme ne pouvant décemment repousser l'affection et la tendresse ainsi offerte, après en avoir tant manqué dans sa vie. De surcroît quand cela provenait de la femme aimée) Deeks n'était pas pressé de voir toute autre personne venir à lui, si tôt après des évènements aussi stigmatisants que ceux vécus la veille.

Bien sûr, la visite d'Hetty pouvait toutefois se comprendre et s'expliquer facilement, du fait qu'elle était à ce jour, la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence le concernant. En cette qualité, elle devait peut-être même obtenir de sa part une quelconque régularisation administrative. Mais Granger… Sérieux ? Il n'avait pas assez souffert sous les mains de Sidorov et son associé ? Il fallait aussi qu'il passe par cette torture-ci ?

La réponse semblant être un grand « Oui », de par la présence bien réelle du sous-directeur sur le pas de sa porte. Le voir ainsi… habillé de son éternel costume, en une posture particulièrement droite : l'esprit du jeune lieutenant de police ne manqua pas d'y voir l'espace d'un instant la présence de l'un de ces gars des pompes funèbres. Pas la meilleure image qu'il puisse avoir, se doutant facilement des raisons poussant l'homme à lui faire cette visite.

Son temps de réaction étant certainement trop lent au goût de ses deux grands pontes du NCIS, Hetty ne manqua pas de l'approcher physiquement, de sorte à le pousser par pur réflexe à reculer et ainsi les laisser s'immiscer dans son appartement. N'ayant guère d'autres choix, c'est ainsi résigné qu'il reculât un peu plus encore, pour retrouver un espace vital suffisant.

- Je vous en prie. Entrez donc…

Les laissant donc passer, Deeks referma finalement sa porte d'une béquille avant de tenter un éloignement stratégique.

- Je vais aller m'habiller.

- Ce sera inutile, monsieur Deeks. le stoppa aussitôt Hetty

Inutile, inutile… Si se retrouver déshabillé n'était pas tant un problème face à la petite femme qui jouait régulièrement les mères poule pour chacun d'entre eux. (Combien de fois s'était-il seulement retrouvé en caleçon auprès d'elle, quand elle jouait à la poupée, en leur choisissant leur garde-robe pour une opération d'infiltration ?) Il en était tout autre avec Granger ! Sauf que son regard sur lui du paraître révélateur. Car l'homme soupirant lourdement, le rassura à son tour.

- Je confirme. Ce n'est franchement pas utile.

- O…kay.

Pas utile, pas utile… Restait encore à savoir la raison de leur présence. Se doutant facilement qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une visite de courtoisie, Deeks envisagea dans en premier temps l'explication à la fois la moins crédible, bien que la plus logique : L'hypothèse qu'ils souhaitent régler au plus vite un problème de paperasserie interne au NCIS ! Après tout, depuis sa prise en charge à l'hôpital, il n'avait plus eu de contacts avec personne. Une attitude certainement qualifiée de désertion pour ces marines ! Il était donc logique qu'ils lui reprochent ce cruel manque de retour d'informations, dans le cadre d'une telle opération d'envergure. Bien que le concernant, sa double casquette lui offrait une petite marge de manœuvre. Mais cela méritait-il une telle visite de luxe ? Le passage de Nell ou Callen lui paraissait, en l'état, plus justifié pour ce type de problématique.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas nos habitudes. Mais j'ai déjà fait mon rapport à la police. Le commandant Bates devait vous le communiquer. tenta-t-il à tout hasard.

- Si nous avons été ravis de cette initiative en obtenant ce dernier, dès sa rédaction. Ce n'est pas la raison de notre présence ici. le contra de nouveau Hetty.

- Dans ce cas. Sauf votre respect. Quelle est la raison de cette visite ?

- Éclaircir certains évènements ayant eu lieu hier. indiqua Granger de sa voix de ténor.

Ok. Sans aucune surprise, ils attaquaient bien plus sûrement le terrain de la chasse aux sorcières. Un sujet sur lequel Deeks n'aurait aucun problème à leur faire face ! Il avait même très consciencieusement demandé à Bates de rédiger son rapport de sorte à bien prendre toute la responsabilité, quant à son « initiative » d'appeler la police à l'aide. Comme Bates lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé qu'il assumerait de son côté, et non sans plaisir, la responsabilité de s'être immiscé dans une affaire du NCIS sans leur accord. Un front commun voué à protéger Nell, sur fond de vieille bataille administrative entre services. Car si sauver la carrière de celle qu'ils nommaient affectueusement leur petite Padawan, était leur principale motivation ! Son responsable du LAPD avait surtout admis qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde, cette si rare occasion de pouvoir rendre la pareille à cette agence gouvernementale - qui elle s'immisçait depuis toujours dans les affaires de la police, sans jamais leur demander leur avis, avant que Deeks n'ait commencé à jouer les agents de liaison.

C'est donc fin prêt à être confronté quant à sa version de cette interaction policière, qu'il écouta Granger évoquer ce point précis de son rapport.

- Lieutenant Deeks. Pourriez-vous donc nous expliquer pourquoi avoir fait appel à la police ? Alors que vous nous aviez pourtant explicitement demandé de ne surtout pas venir vous chercher ?

Ne clignant pas une seconde des yeux à cette question, prise avec le calme et la sérénité du doux idiot qui n'a rien à se reprocher - un rôle qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection - Deeks lui répondit avec toute sa sincérité.

- Je pourrais vous dire que je suis volatile, comme garçon. Mais je vous rappellerais seulement que je parlais alors au NCIS, sachant combien la recherche des bombes était votre priorité. N'en étant pas de même pour la Police, je n'ai pas perçu autant de contre-indication à requérir leur aide. Et puis, de ce que j'en sais. Bates a tout de même eu la diplomatie d'appeler le MTAC en votre absence, pour les tenir informer de ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Informer et non demander ! Nous mettre devant un fait accompli n'avait rien d'anodin, lieutenant.

- Au moins, l'agent Jones aura eu la présence d'esprit de s'imposer au SWAT pour que les miens ne foutent pas en l'air toutes vos preuves. Maintenant, si vous pouviez cesser de tourner autour du pot et annoncer concrètement la sanction que vous me réservez pour ce manque de réflexion, qui ne peut décemment réellement vous surprendre de la part d'un petit flic de LA. Je vous en prie, Granger : allez-y de bon cœur ! Tout ce que je vous demande est de ne pas aller reprocher à l'agent Jones, les conséquences d'une décision personnelle que j'assumerais à la hauteur que vous le jugerez nécessaire.

Le regard ferme et ampli de conviction qu'offrit alors Deeks au sous-directeur du NCIS fut la dernière preuve que l'homme souhaitait obtenir. Un esprit de corps sans faille. Une dévotion aveugle envers les siens qu'il manifestait avec succès. Pas que se savoir la cible d'une telle liaison de l'équipe lui fasse tant plaisir… Aussi argumenta-t-il une dernière fois. Non sans qu'Hetty n'en lève les yeux au ciel, à son attitude puérile, incapable qu'il était de ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

- Ce qui est étrange dans votre version des faits - certes confirmée par le commandant Bates - c'est que sans même avoir expliqué à l'agent Jones, ce que cette attitude vous coûterait, cette dernière nous a déclaré avoir agi de sa propre initiative.

- Une information que l'agent Callen a de suite contredite, l'accusant de vouloir le couvrir. Ce dernier nous assurant depuis son premier rapport dicté à l'hôpital qu'elle n'avait jamais fait que suivre ses ordres. Ordres que j'ai moi-même glissés à l'agent Callen, par quelques inadvertances, Owen. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

À la fois touché et amusé de voir combien toutes les personnes ayant eu une infime action dans cet acte de rébellion avaient eu pour cœur de prendre sur lui la sanction qui en découlerait, Deeks se sentit comme à cet instant où il manipulait Sidorov par le biais de leurs SMS : entouré d'une équipe soudée et confiante en lui-même et ses capacités. Un sentiment chaud qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir, après la déroute de son partenariat d'avec Sam et en moindre mesure, d'avec sa femme Michelle. Comme ils allaient tous lui manquer, quand il serait renvoyé du NCIS pour retourner sur les bancs de la police…

- Ne cherchez pas à reprocher cette histoire à quiconque du NCIS, Granger. Sincèrement, la police en général, et moi-même en particulier serons heureux de prendre le blâme. Je ne m'attends pas à toute autre fin.

En valait pour peine, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait eu à faire lors de sa dernière mission sous couverture, l'ayant obligé à séduire cette Monica… Des sacrifices aux conséquences malheureuses auprès de Kensi qu'il aurait donc faits pour rien. Mais cela n'en valait pas la dégradation d'un Callen ou pire, le renvoi même temporaire de la douce Nell.

- Le fait est, lieutenant. reprit Granger. Que suite à ma requête de supprimer votre poste d'agent de liaison, en guise de sanction quant au non-respect de nos ordres et procédures, tout bonnement inacceptable au niveau de sécurité auquel vous étiez habilité. Nous nous sommes confrontés à un tout autre problème. Aussi, sommes-nous venus régler une bonne fois pour toutes… Ceci.

Reconnaissant alors dans ses mains, un certain formulaire de sa connaissance, Deeks pencha du chef. Était-il possible qu'il soit à ce point sadique, pour venir lui montrer sous ses yeux la destruction de sa demande d'intégration au NCIS qu'il lui avait soumis en aparté d'Hetty ?

Ça ne lui suffisait donc pas de se contenter de lui annoncer que ce n'était plus envisageable ?

Il avait bien conscience de ne pas être mourant. Mais ce type aurait quand même pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact et de savoir-vivre, en attendant au moins quelques jours avant de se rendre chez lui pour le virer de son poste et rayer son nom des aspirants agents.

- Je... cela ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- Non. le coupa de nouveau, Granger. Et pour votre information, c'est moi qui désirais venir aussi vite finaliser cette formalité.

Ça, Deeks n'en doutait pas…

- Comme Owen a eu la délicatesse de me faire part de ses projets, je me suis naturellement proposé de l'accompagner.

Une marque de courtoisie que Deeks appréciait à sa juste valeur, de la part de la petite femme. Car trouver le sous-directeur Granger - seul - devant sa porte, lui aurait paru encore plus incongru et désagréable.

- Aussi, souhaitez-vous toujours y apposer votre signature ? le ramena Hetty au moment présent.

- Ma… signature ?

- Pour quoi d'autre serions-nous là, lieutenant ?

Sentant aussitôt ses jambes l'abandonner lâchement en réalisant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas venus jusqu'à lui pour le virer comme un malpropre. Mais plus sûrement, pour lui permettre d'intégrer le NCIS. Deeks eut surtout une seconde de panique pure ! Que devait-il y répondre ? Était-il prêt ? Pouvait-il quitter si facilement la police ? Pouvait-il abandonner Bates, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ?

Le malaise grandissant à mesure que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Deeks se serait réellement effondré au beau milieu de son entrée, s'il n'avait eu le soutien de ses béquilles.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, lieutenant.

Se déplaçant efficacement pour l'inciter à rejoindre sa table de salon, Hetty l'aida à s'installer sur l'une des chaises en bois. Une attention appréciable, sachant combien ses muscles étaient subitement pris de micro tremblements, tant d'émotion que d'épuisement, qu'il tenta pour autant de camoufler au mieux.

- Alors ? Quelle est votre réponse ? lui demanda de nouveau Granger.

- Ma réponse…

- Après toute votre insistance à me faire pression pour récupérer ce papier, êtes-vous oui ou non toujours intéressé par nous rejoindre, lieutenant ! insista Granger, faisant preuve d'un manque flagrant de patience.

Le ton exaspéré du sous-directeur ayant don de l'agacer, c'est plus naturellement et sans réflexion que Deeks lui rétorqua

- Merde ! Bien sûr que je le veux.

En valaient pour peine des années de longues réflexions et cette subite crise de panique due aux derniers doutes… Il avait suffi qu'il s'énerve simplement envers Granger, pour que son souhait profond surgisse comme un diable du fond de sa boîte. Le réalisant, lui-même, c'est finalement plus calme et rasséréné face à sa décision qu'il reprît plus doucement. Alors surtout motivé par un élancement de douleur fusant dans sa mâchoire, suite à son brusque élan de passion.

- Je veux dire : oui. Oui, je le souhaite.

- Dans ce cas…

Hetty plaça aussitôt devant lui, sur la table de salon, une pile de papiers avant de lui tendre tout aussi fermement son stylo Mont Blanc.

Alors, ça y est ? Il y était…

S'il avait mis son temps à se décider - certes pas moins de trois longues années d'incertitudes - Deeks avait amèrement rencontré un blocage inattendu quand deux mois plus tôt, Granger lui avait spécifié que le papier, bien que déjà contresigné par le directeur Vance, nécessitait dorénavant son propre accord. Un accord qu'il lui avait bien évidemment monnayé au prix fort…

Depuis, les derniers évènements partagés auprès de Sam auraient certainement dû le convaincre de tout laisser tomber - l'homme ne lui ayant pas fait confiance une seule seconde de toute leur mission. Mais l'amitié sans failles de Nell & Éric. La croyance sans borne de Callen en ses capacités. Le soin qu'Hetty avait toujours affiché à son égard. Et depuis la veille, la relation partagée avec Kensi en passe de se développer à niveau bien supérieur… Tout cela le poussait à vouloir saisir sa chance ! D'autant qu'il savait qu'aussi peu apprécié ait-il pu être de certains membres de la police, ces dernières années. Il y aurait toujours quelques personnes comme Bates qui seraient là pour lui, si son aventure au NCIS ne se passait pas bien.

Aussi, sans plus de réflexions, Deeks griffonna-t-il enfin sa signature sur son formulaire d'intégration. Mais aussi sur sa lettre de démission de la Police et quelques autres courriers plus informels rédigés à son soin par Hetty, concernant sa nouvelle mutuelle de soins, ouverture d'assurance vie et autre attribution interne de place de parking… avant de poser le stylo tout à coté du petit tas enfin paraphé. Là, il découvrit juste posé par Granger une nouvelle plaque, très vite suivie de l'arme de service officielle du NCIS. Frôlant le badge du bout des doigts, il n'en revenait pas qu'ils les lui aient déjà apportés. C'était si… symbolique.

- Vous remarquerez que les papiers étaient antidatés d'une journée. Votre statut d'agent a donc pris effet en date d'hier. indiqua formellement Granger.

- …hier ?

- Pour vous permettre de profiter des soins alloués aux membres du NCIS, dans le cadre du traitement de vos blessures obtenues au cours de l'opération Sidorov. précisa Hetty.

- Oh.

Alors, ça y est ! Il était un agent.

Réalisant avec difficulté tout ce que cela allait impliquer pour lui, Deeks réagit à peine aux restes des informations offertes par Hetty.

- Votre plaque et arme de service de la police ayant été confiée au commandant Bates lorsque vous avez été hospitalisé. Ce dernier m'a informé de vous dire qu'il les avait depuis conservés, n'ayant guère de doute quant à ce que serait votre réponse à notre proposition. Il a été ajouté qu'en votre qualité d'ancien lieutenant de police, le LAPD acceptait pour l'instant que vous restiez notre agent de liaison. Puisque toujours le plus à même de connaître leur méthode de travail, s'il fallait de nouveau conjuguer nos efforts dans quelques futures opérations communes.

- En d'autres termes, ils ont aussi et surtout négocié que dans un premier temps, vous puissiez encore parfois être amené à travailler au sein de votre ancien service - bien qu'alors en votre nouvelle qualité d'agent du NCIS. ajouta Granger.

Se sachant sur quelques dossiers importants du côté de la police, cela semblait tout à fait cohérent et acceptable que Bates se soit assuré qu'ils puissent requérir son aide, si la situation ne leur laissait pas le choix.

- Bien. Merci. Juste…

Restée camouflées derrière la porte de la cuisine, si Kensi écoutait jusqu'alors avec curiosité et non moins d'intérêt leur échange. Assister, même à faible distance, à cet événement d'importance la transportait de joie. Mais aussi de fierté. Fierté pour un homme qui n'avait jamais rien lâché, ni abandonné depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Un homme avec lequel elle aspirait pouvoir travailler de très longues années encore. Mais sachant ce que leur relation plus intime en construction impliquait, son cœur balança entre la joie suprême et l'angoisse ultime, à la question qui s'en suivit.

- …Est-ce que cela m'engage à devoir rester dans l'équipe ou à l'inverse d'en changer ? demandait au même instant, l'ex-lieutenant de police.

Parce que s'il aspirait lui aussi à rester auprès de Kensi pour de nombreuses années encore. À l'inverse, Deeks n'avait pas encore fait le point sur ce qu'il était encore apte à supporter de la part de Sam.

De son côté, si Kensi ne quitta toujours pas son lieu de repli, elle ne doutait pas moins qu'à défaut de Granger, Hetty avait dû facilement deviner sa présence. Ne serait-ce qu'en raison de ses chaussures traînant toujours dans l'entrée, depuis son retour de promenade avec Monty. Pour autant, elle ne comptait pas se dévoiler si cela pouvait lui être évité. Ne serait-ce que pour repousser un peu plus longtemps le malaise à venir, quand elle ferait face à leur patronne. Sachant que le baiser échangé peu avant leur séparation dans le désert avait été enregistré et certainement réécouté de nombreuses fois par tous ceux ayant participé à la retranscription des données composant le dossier « Sidorov ».

En attendant, la jeune femme était on ne peut plus impatiente d'entendre la réponse que Deeks obtiendrait de ces deux-là. Car leur « chose » finalement à peine acceptée par eux-mêmes, mais déjà connut de tous… Si Deeks entrait au NCIS au sein de l'équipe actuelle, auraient-ils toujours le droit de bosser ensemble, leur relation ayant été officialisée avant même qu'elle ne soit réellement née ?

- Vous êtes recruté pour rester dans votre équipe actuelle, agent Deeks. Mais rien ne vous empêchera de demander une mutation, si tel est votre désir à votre retour de Quantico. Pour ce qui est de votre partenaire actuelle… l'informa un Granger des plus stoïques.

- …la note de service envoyée par mes soins, le mois passé, est toujours d'actualité. le coupa tout aussitôt Hetty.

- C'est ça. clos Granger, peu enclin à aborder l'épineux sujet de la fraternalisation entre agents.

Si ses coupures faciales à peine recousues ne le lui permettaient pas vraiment physiquement, c'est fort d'un sourire reconnaissant que Deeks remercia Hetty d'une brève inclinaison de la tête, pour cette confirmation clairement dirigée quant à son rapport en grande évolution avec Kensi.

Ce point assuré. Restait une information de taille qui ne jaillissait qu'à présent dans son esprit, tandis qu'il se relevait, se sentant trop inconfortable d'être ainsi abaissé face à Granger.

- Quantico ?

- Si ce n'est pas la norme, nombre d'agents fédéraux passent une fois dans leur carrière par l'une des formations proposées au centre de Quantico. lui explicita Hetty

- Mais j'ai déjà fait vos stages ! J'ai même été jusqu'à sacrifier toutes mes vacances l'année passée pour terminer les plus longs.

- Je sais. Nous avons d'ailleurs toute conscience de votre dévotion et de l'immense investissement dont vous avez fait preuve toute cette année pour terminer, comme vous l'indiquez, l'ensemble des stages et formations que vous pouviez suivre dans le cadre de votre fonction d'agent de liaison. Ne doutez pas que cela à largement contribué à nous prouver votre motivation à nous rejoindre ! Comme, je ne manquerais d'ailleurs jamais de saluer la persévérance et assiduité affichée lors de votre stage de survie dans le désert Jordanien, sachant combien cet environnement vous était hostile.

- Alors, pourquoi m'envoyer là-bas ? Cette formation que vous évoquez… N'est-ce pas plutôt réservé au FBI ?

Soupirant lourdement devant tant d'ignorance, Granger prit sur lui pour l'informer du contraire.

- Quantico est avant tout le site de la plus grande base de l'US Marine dans le monde ! Et si vous vous informiez un peu plus sur la structure dans laquelle vous travaillez, vous sauriez que le quartier général du NCIS a même quitté Washington DC pour la base de Quantico, depuis 2011 ! [1]

Amusée par la bouche ouverte de Deeks qui ne trouvait pas les mots pour se défendre de l'accusation silencieuse de Granger quant à son ignorance, Hetty le compléta en l'informant plus en détail de ce pour quoi ils l'y envoyaient.

- Vous y suivrez trois des quatre unités de base, que sont : le programme de recherche et de développement le programme effectivement commun au centre de formation du FBI ainsi que le programme d'analyse comportementale. Soit un cursus de trois mois.

Ce qui lui semblait faire beaucoup pour un seul homme.

- Alors… Sam, Callen et Kensi ont déjà été là-bas ?

- Non. Aucun d'entre eux n'a eu le privilège de s'y rendre.

Ok. Un peu plus perdu que jusqu'alors, Deeks se permit finalement de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Il avait à la fois trop et pas assez de données. Voyant le sous-directeur soupirer pour la énième fois à le voir bouleversé pour si peu, Hetty prit de nouveau sur elle pour expliquer un peu mieux la situation.

- En raison de vos états de service, nous avons pensé que vous seriez plus à même de tirer profit des enseignements que vous y récolteriez.

- Oh.

En décodé, cela devait compenser ce manque de formations que Sam ne cessait de lui reprocher, du au fait qu'il n'avait fait qu'une université d'état pour son diplôme de droit et la très simple école de police de Californie. Un manque de toute évidence abyssal, si tous ces stages effectués jusqu'alors n'avaient pas même suffit à le compenser un minimum.

- Comprenez-vous de quoi il est question, ici, agent Deeks ? insista Hetty.

- Que cette formation est vouée à m'aider à égaliser le niveau des autres membres de l'équipe, au vu de mon éternel retard sur eux...

Soupirant à son tour, Hetty se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait rien compris. Il avait beau avoir un QI apte à rivaliser avec Éric - Nell restant hors concours - , posséder des capacités à foison, un caractère des plus aimables et une ténacité à toute épreuve. Il y avait des moments où elle comprenait pourquoi la seule réaction de Kensi était de le frapper dans l'espoir qu'une information basique puisse entrer dans sa caboche.

- Aille !

Satisfaite, c'est souriant de malice qu'Hetty s'enquit d'être un peu plus explicite.

- Cela signifie plus exactement, que bien que votre niveau égale déjà largement ceux des membres de votre équipe. Nous avons encore vu en vous, tout un potentiel inexploité que nous souhaitons mettre à notre avantage. Aussi, avons-nous envisagé qu'en lieu et place d'un travail de bureau les quelques mois nécessaire à votre rémission physique, vous alliez suivre le très prestigieux cursus réservé aux agents d'élite de notre pays, pour enrichir un peu plus cette équipe. Ainsi, vous pourrez les rejoindre dés votre retour, tout aussitôt en qualité d'agent « spécial » et non d'agent « junior ».

Frôlant le bug total, Deeks ne profita d'aucun fairplay de Granger qui clôt la discussion par un flot de compliments aussi soudain qu'inattendu. Mais plus encore, si sincères de la part de l'homme que cela l'effraya plus que toute autre chose.

- De par votre bagage juridique et persistance à rester autorisé à plaider au barreau de Californie, votre expérience sans faille en infiltration et votre rôle dans le dossier aussi délicat que suivi que nous venons de traiter. Votre nom a été placé par notre propre hiérarchie bien au dessus de la pile des rares élus pouvant accéder au prochain cycle débutant d'ici trois semaines, très exactement. Aussi nous vous saurions grés d'y représenter notre bureau avec fierté et reconnaissance.

Sachant combien il était habituel qu'il se fasse remarquer très vite, Hetty attendait sur ce point avec grande impatience, de découvrir si cela serait en premier lieu en raison de ses performances ou de son bagout.

- « Agent spécial » ? C'est le statut de Sam et Kensi ?

- Oui. Seul monsieur Callen a le statut d'agent spécial senior. Ce qui explique son poste de chef d'équipe. l'informa Hetty.

- Mais si vous réussissez l'examen clôturant votre formation en une position suffisante pour valider ce cursus diplômant, vous seriez automatiquement amené à devenir second dans la chaîne de hiérarchie de cette équipe. Que Dieu nous en préserve… se permit d'ajouter un Owen Granger peu impatient de découvrir ce que cela pouvait induire.

Si Kensi ne le vit pas et qu'elle savait pertinemment que ses blessures aux visages ne le lui permettaient pas. La jeune femme ne doutait pas une seconde, qu'un sourire machiavélique tentait de s'imposer aux traits de son partenaire. À cette découverte, elle était même presque amenée à rejoindre Granger dans son commentaire. À son retour, parce qu'elle ne doutait pas moins que Deeks réussirait haut la main quelques examens ont lui imposerait à Quantico, ce dernier serait ingérable à se savoir au-dessus d'elle et de Sam dans la chaîne hiérarchique. Mais comment pourraient-ils alors le lui reprocher, après tout ce qu'il avait encaissé sans jamais broncher à son arrivée dans l'équipe, trois ans plus tôt !

- Maintenant, agent Deeks. reprit Hetty. Parce que vous serez toujours en cours de rétablissement ces prochains mois. Cette formation n'ayant lieu qu'en semaine, j'ai d'hors et déjà trouvé une personne a même de vous accueillir et soutenir durant votre séjour à Washington où je souhaiterais que vous passiez la plupart de vos week-ends. Il s'agit d'un agent du NCIS ayant par ailleurs passé lui aussi quelques années au sein de la police de Baltimore et Philadelphie. Il avait votre âge et un profil très semblable au vôtre, au moment de son recrutement.

- Est-ce fréquent pour le NCIS de recruter parmi la police ? les questionna finalement Deeks. Préférant de loin ce sujet plus léger que de faire face à leurs précédents propos.

- Disons que si vous n'êtes pas le premier, votre corps d'arme n'est toutefois pas légion parmi nous. Bien que votre cas et celui de l'agent Dinozzo nous aient prouvé que la police de notre pays produisait de très bons agents.

- Je vois. Ne vais-je pas ennuyer cet homme qui ne me connaît pas, en m'imposant chez lui durant ses jours de repos ?

- Bien au contraire. Suite à ma requête, il m'a déjà informé qu'il se ferait même un plaisir de vous prendre en charge, ne serait-ce que pour vous faire visiter la capitale.

- C'est gentil de sa part, Hetty… Mais… vous savez, je ne suis pas un adepte des musées.

- Croyez-moi, lieutenant. L'agent Tony Dinozzo vous fera découvrir bien des lieux et personnes. Mais en aucun cas, il ne vous traînera dans un musée.

- 'kay…

Quelque chose dans les prunelles de la petite femme pétillant d'étincelles, lui prédit que ce Tony valait peut-être bien la peine d'être connu.

- Sur ce, nous sommes attendus. les informa finalement Granger, peu enclin à poursuivre ce petit entretien dont il se moquait bien.

Hetty et son protégé auraient largement le temps d'en rediscuter d'ici au départ de leur nouvelle recrue. Tout ce à quoi, lui, aspirait, était de ne pas être de nouveau appelé à l'aube par une hiérarchie furibonde de découvrir leur incapacité à recruter une ressource aussi valable que le lieutenant Deeks, après qu'il ait participé à tant d'affaires résolues avec succès.

Les plus hauts dirigeants de l'armée, et du pays lui-même, s'était questionné de savoir pourquoi un tel élément de qualité n'avait pas encore été intégré après tant d'années de très bons et loyaux services. Et par ce biais, pourquoi l'armée devait partager le succès d'une mission d'état réussi avec le LAPD ? Une police, à l'évidence ravie de ce pied de nez fait aux plus hautes instances militaires qui n'avait pas manqué de mettre en avant leur représentant, véritable héro n'ayant jamais rompu sa fidélité à ceux chez qui il avait été déployé.

Avec de tels retours, Granger avait consciencieusement gardé pour lui - au fin fond de sa chemise cartonnée - sa demande de suppression d'accréditation du lieutenant Deeks au sein de l'OPS. Et remplacé sa colère et impatience à le voir viré, par la confirmation qu'avec Hetty, ils feraient tout ce qui leur serait humainement possible pour convaincre le jeune homme de les rejoindre de manière définitive.

Un véritable combat politique interservices dont le principal concerné - l'ex-lieutenant de police Marty Deeks, nouvellement nommé Agent spécial Deeks - ignorerait à jamais tout !

À suivre.

.

* * *

[1] Tout ce qui est dit ici est vrai. ^_^x

Sachant donc que le programme de formation de base est de 4 mois et composée de 4 unités :  
- L'unité de recherche et de développement  
- L'unité de formation basée sur le centre de formation du FBI à Quantico  
- L'unité VICAP (Violent Criminal Aprehension Program) – Programme informatique d'appréhension des criminels.  
- Et la fameuse B.A.U (Behavioral Analysis Unit – Unité d'analyse comportementale) anciennement B.S.U (Behavioral Science Unit).

J'ai jugé qu'étant un homme de terrain, Deeks n'avait pas besoin de la cession sur le programme informatique d'appréhension des criminels violents**^-^** (module, en revanche, certainement suivi par Nell)

Au prochain chapitre, un nouveau face-à-face entre Deeks et Kensi des plus… compliqué pour les deux protagonistes, au vu d'une révélation de taille faite par Deeks durant ce chapitre. (Sachant que ce n'est aucunement lié au formulaire d'intégration ou à sa volonté de rejoindre le NCIS ^_-).

À très vite !

mimi yuy


	28. Chap18a : A coeur ouvert - partie1

Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire et me laisser des retours ! Que vous soyez nouveaux ou de fidèles lecteurs, c'est toujours une énorme joie à son réveil, après avoir passé la nuit à écrire, de découvrir tous ces jolis cadeaux que sont toutes vos reviews (Je me crois chaque fois un matin de Noël lol ^_^'')

Sinon, pour répondre à la question posée par certains, suite à ma dernière update. Oui, si cela m'est possible d'aboutir à un truc qui se tienne, je compte bien écrire une partie du séjour de Marty Deeks du côté de Quantico et surtout sa rencontre avec Tony Dinozzo. Peut-être sous forme d'une OS. Mais cela arrivera bien plus tard ! Car si j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées, je n'ai encore rien débuté. (Je voulais surtout, au préalable, découvrir ce qu'il advenait de Ziva au début de la saison 11, pour tenter autant que possible d'éviter de raconter trop de bêtises sur l'univers de NICS)

Sur ce, voici à présent la partie que je rêve de vous faire lire depuis des mois ! Un chapitre dont l'idée d'origine date d'une très longue année, en découvrant stupéfaite que Deeks (l'homme se plaignant TOUJOURS du désert dans la série) aurait eu l'étrange idée d'aller en vacances en Jordanie ! O_O Sérieux ? Pour un surfeur ? Jamais compris pourquoi les créateurs du Show avaient eu cette idée tordue sans l'exploiter comme il se devait. Ce que je vais tenter ici, dans une version shakespearienne toute personnelle lol.

Un interminable chapitre, que j'ai donc dû me résoudre, une fois encore, à scinder en deux.

Mais promis, je tâcherais de publier la suite dés demain ! Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

10H50 - Appartement du Lt. Marty A. Deeks.

La porte de son appartement s'était doucement refermée sur le départ d'Hetty et Granger quand Kensi le rejoint à pas feutré.

- Deeks ?

- Hum… ?

Extrait de ses pensées aussi multiples que dispersées, Marty Deeks ne pouvait cacher être encore en état de choc. Digérer les insultes, les reproches ou la dépréciation, il maîtrisait. Il en avait toujours eu la triste expérience. Aussi son mode de fonctionnement savait comment y faire face. Mais accepter la reconnaissance et l'appréciation de ses talents et facultés… Cela n'avait rien d'aussi aisé !

- Viens.

Se laissant finalement guider par sa partenaire l'incitant à la rejoindre sur le canapé, plus adapté pour qu'ils se reposent cote à cote, la jeune femme s'assit à son tour, une jambe repliée sous elle, pour mieux pouvoir lui faire face.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment d'en discuter avec Deeks. Mais loin des félicitations qu'elle était pourtant impatiente de lui offrir, Kensi ne pouvait laisser passer une tout autre information échappée lors de cet entretien inopiné. Une découverte si inattendue qu'elle l'avait réellement bouleversé ! Elle qui pensait que l'affaire avec Granger ayant conduit Deeks à séduire cette écervelée de Monica était l'unique cachotterie de son partenaire. Elle réalisait une nouvelle fois, à quel point elle s'était leurrée.

Combien y'en avait-il encore de ces secrets qu'il gardait d'elle ?

Et plus important. Comment pouvait-il seulement s'attendre à ce qu'ils construisent quoi que ce soit entre eux, s'il avait si peu confiance en elle ? Quel type de partenariat partageaient-ils en fin de compte ?

Trop troublée et déconcertée par cette découverte, c'est sans autre réflexion que ses mots traversèrent naturellement et si simplement ses lèvres.

- Alors ton voyage en Jordanie ? Ce n'était pas des vacances ?

Si le tout nouveau Agent Deeks avait jusqu'alors du mal à atterrir de son si brusque et imprévu changement d'employeur, la question de Kensi eut le mérite d'avoir sur lui plus d'effets qu'une douche froide. De quoi lui faire tout aussi subitement oublier ce sentiment chaud et réconfortant éprouvé à se savoir apprécié pour son travail.

Soupirant lourdement, l'ex-flic réalisa surtout combien il aurait aimé être en meilleure forme physique pour fuir la discussion à venir. Parce que débuter si tôt après son réveil, un nouveau forage (sans jeux de mots aucuns) dans les profondeurs de leurs sentiments et rapports partagés n'avait franchement rien d'engageant. L'homme n'en nia pas pour autant la vérité. Bien au contraire ! Sur ce sujet, comme tous les autres, jamais, à aucun instant, il n'avait eu le désir de lui mentir.

- Effectivement. J'ai passé l'intégralité de mon dernier congé d'été, ici même, au sein des différents services de formation locaux, en plus de partir dix jours en Jordanie pour y valider le stage de survie dans le désert.

Avalant cette première confirmation, Kensi tâcha de rester concentrée, exempte d'émotion. À l'image d'un interrogatoire, elle se focalisa dans un premier temps, sur les seuls faits relatés.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été fait ici même ?

Après tout, les déserts arides ne manquaient pas en Californie...

- On m'a expliqué que se savoir à l'autre bout du monde, dans un pays hostile, était plus motivant pour apprendre. Ce que je ne nierais pas.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ces stages ?

- À force de m'entendre dire que mon manque de formation finirait par vous coûter vos missions… par te coûter la vie… J'ai finalement réussi à poser mes jours de congé pour m'y atteler. Je l'aurais bien fait l'année précédente, mais notre perdition en Roumanie m'avait déjà coûté mon solde annuel de l'époque. [1]

Ce qui impliquait qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu de pause depuis déjà deux été ! Si Kensi aurait aimé s'appesantir sur cette nouvelle révélation. Si douloureusement consciente que cela signifiait qu'il venait donc de cumuler près de trois années d'un travail acharné, sans pouvoir réellement souffler. La jeune femme refusa de se laisser émouvoir avant d'en avoir fini.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Nous avons tous nos secrets, Kensi. Toi, moi, tous ceux de l'équipe, Hetty… Ça fait partie de nos vies. Tu m'as bien toi-même caché nombre de choses, quand tu t'es mise en chasse après les meurtriers de ton père.

- Sauf que là, il ne s'agit pas de nos sphères privées. On parle boulot !

- Sam nous a-t-il jamais informés sur les véritables raisons de ses absences répétées, sous couvert de week-end de plongées, quand il débutait réellement une infiltration en Afrique ?

Si elle ne pouvait le lui nier, Kensi n'en démordait pas. Encore une fois, il lui avait menti. Encore une fois, elle sentait son cœur brisé de découvrir qu'il lui avait caché un pan important de sa vie professionnelle.

- Je peux comprendre pour le reste de l'équipe. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? répéta-t-elle mettant bien l'accent sur elle-même, cette fois-ci.

- Pas même Callen était informé de ce sur quoi Sam bossait à cette époque !

- Mais nous aurions pu t'aider, t'y préparer ?

- Ok. Puisque le but ici est d'être une bonne fois pour toutes, honnête l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être n'étais-je justement pas pressé de vous en informer avant de m'y rendre, pour ne pas être de nouveau la cible de vos quolibets ou de vos conseils et souvenirs sur tous ces stages et formations que vous aviez tant aimés et réussis - là où j'allais parfois tellement galérer et lutter pour les surmonter !

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé après, à ton retour, dans ce cas ?

- Là, je te retournerais la question autrement : Pourquoi t'en parler ? Sachant comme tu avais été clair quant à ton intérêt sur mes congés. Tu te moquais complètement de ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mon temps de pause, quand je suis rentré !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Non. Bien sûr. Tu étais si passionnée par mes souvenirs de vacances à l'étranger. Officiellement les premières de toute ma vie, au demeurant ! Que tu as refusé d'en regarder les photos ! Photos peuplées d'anecdotes si peu travaillées que c'était une véritable surprise de réaliser que pas l'un de vous n'ait jamais douté de cette supercherie. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce qui m'intriguera toujours le plus, c'est comment... Comment une équipière qui se dit me connaître un minimum, a réellement pu croire qu'un gars qui n'avait jamais été plus loin que la banlieue de LA et arborant le désert : puisse en guise de voyage idéal - fruit des économies d'une vie - désirer se perdre dans un pays comme la Jordanie ? Aussi beau puisse être Petra, j'aurais cru que les membres de mon équipe auraient plutôt imaginé pour ma destination de rêve, un lieu tropical, plus peuplé de plages et vagues à surfer… Mais comme beaucoup d'autres choses, Kensi. Il est tellement plus simple de sermonner les autres, sur un comportement que tu tiens toi-même. Ou comme à cet instant, de me reprocher mon silence avant même de te remettre en question quant au dédain ou à cette dérision permanente que tu portes si souvent à ma petite vie ; et qui se trouve justement être à l'origine de ma réserve…

Que pouvait-elle seulement répondre à ça ?

Si nier tout désintérêt et s'insurger de ces insinuations ignobles furent sa première réaction ! La jeune femme ne pouvait pour autant complètement nier qu'une petite partie de ce qu'il venait de dire était une interprétation plausible de son comportement. Or, si Deeks ignorait à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait en rien agi, ainsi guidée par cette vision erronée des faits. Kensi se demandait sincèrement ce qui pouvait donc bien lui plaire chez elle. S'il avait réellement la sensation que de par son attitude envers lui, elle ne cessait d'écraser ses sentiments, tel un mégot sur le trottoir de leur vie... Avec un tel constat, était-il seulement encore possible de sauver quoi que ce soit entre eux ?

Vraiment ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore avoir une once d'affection pour elle, après de tels aveux. Et pourtant… Pourtant, l'homme s'affichait toujours si avide de sa présence, si sa main reposant sur la sienne était seulement un signe en ce sens.

Tachant de reprendre une fois encore assez de recul pour ne pas se disperser, Kensi se racla brièvement la gorge avant de poursuivre.

- Pourquoi avoir tant insisté à me montrer tes photos si ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Tu aurais juste pu l'évoquer sans aller plus dans le détail. Peut-être que j'aurais ainsi plus facilement compris. Tu parles de silences, mais le fait est que tu as sciemment menti !

- Tu as raison, Kensi. J'ai effectivement donné de fausses informations et rapporté de véritables photos, bien que pour étayer à l'origine cette couverture conçue pour mes amis et collègues de travail à la police.

Malgré le ton de sa voix subitement affaibli, Kensi ne lâcha rien. Elle voulait comprendre. Comprendre, pourquoi il avait donc agi avec elle - avec eux tous - de la sorte. Tandis qu'ils étaient a contrario les seuls avec qui il aurait pu partager cette expérience. Sauf qu'elle s'apprêtait à peine, à le lui demander, que Deeks reprit de lui-même, la voix plus amère et usée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu.

- Mais peut-être n'ai-je eu cesse de vouloir te montrer ces photos que pour mieux t'aider à voir par toi-même l'incohérence totale de ces vacances. Peut-être ai-je espéré à chaque fois que tu finirais par percer cette piètre couverture. Peut-être que je souhaitais, via ce jeu sordide que tu me confondes, m'offrant ainsi enfin la preuve de l'intérêt et de l'écoute sincère que tu me portais…

En somme, une attente réelle et aspirée à laquelle elle n'avait pas su répondre…

Ne pouvant retenir une première larme d'émotion en comprenant soudain, combien elle avait dû le décevoir par son manque d'attention. Kensi réalisa surtout qu'elle venait bel et bien d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore en évoquant ces vacances factices. Car de nouveau perdu dans son monde seulement peuplé de peine et de douleur ainsi cumulées depuis des mois, Deeks n'en avait pas fini. Loin de là.

- Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est combien j'ai dû paraître idiot à apprendre aussi lentement. Car malgré cette indifférence flagrante portée à ces vacances, j'ai vraiment cru qu'en agissant de nouveau tout aussi lourdement, tu comprendrais un peu mieux le message pour mon anniversaire. Hélas non ! Cela n'aura pas suffi.

- Dee…

- Mais tu veux savoir le plus pathétique ? poursuivit-il, sans lui laisser l'occasion de réagir. C'est que t'as beau me traiter comme un chien. Je n'en reste pas moins toujours là… à pleurer comme un chiot malade d'amour à quémander un peu d'attention de la part d'une femme magnifique et si parfaite à mes yeux que je conçois sans mal qu'elle puisse ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle aurait à faire le moindre effort pour un type dans mon genre.

Comprenant qu'elle l'avait encore fais : lui imputer l'entière responsabilité d'un évènement, sans même chercher à savoir si elle n'était pas aussi en partie coupable de par ses actes et réactions si souvent excessifs. Kensi ne retint pas moins ses larmes et sa colère grondante. Il n'y avait pas de place pour son auto-apitoiement ou son chagrin à elle, à cet instant. D'autant plus, quand déjà la veille, il lui avait expliqué combien elle l'avait blessé avec ce « monstre vert » libéré suite à l'affaire Monica.

- Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. se contenta-t-elle donc d'exprimer avec tout sa sincérité.

- De quoi Kensi ?

- De me montrer si égoïste envers toi… De paraître si indifférente à ce qu'il t'arrive, quand il n'en est rien !

- Kens'…

Devinant facilement qu'il venait de la blesser par la cruauté de ses paroles, ne supportant pas de la savoir malheureuse par sa faute et son excès de vérités, Deeks voulut aussitôt tout effacer. Si seulement, il pouvait recommencer cette discussion en minimisant pour la forme sa rancœur, pour ne plus laisser que ses propres excuses de lui avoir si éhontément menti !

- Hé… Tout va bien. C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû de nouveau vider mon sac de la sorte. Ce n'est pas juste envers toi. Je sais être entièrement responsable de tous ces non-dits. Je n'avais aucun droit de te parler comme ça.

- Je me soucie de toi, Deeks… s'entendit-elle subitement implorer en guise de réponse.

- Je sais, Kensi. Et quand bien même… S'il y a bien une chose que mon éducation m'a apprise. C'est de savoir rester à ma place et ne surtout rien attendre de qui que ce soit. Pas même d'une famille ou d'une équipe... J'ai toujours été conscient de n'avoir jamais été rien de plus que l'intrus… l'intérimaire… parmi vous. C'est juste que… Nell, Éric et Callen n'ont cessé dans cette opération de me prouver, à quel point j'avais tort de croire que je devais sans cesse me prouver pour acquérir ma place. Sans eux… Si je sais maintenant que je n'aurais pas survécu. J'ai aussi la satisfaction de savoir qu'une partie de notre succès m'est réellement dû ! De quoi presque remercier ces foutus Russes de m'avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux et comprendre qu'il y avait vraiment quelques personnes au NCIS qui m'avaient fait une place en leur sein, au point d'être prêt à me faire aveuglement confiance… C'est ce changement que je ne sais pas gérer qui m'a poussé à dire ces mots qui n'auraient jamais dû sortir de leur antre.

Se laissant jusqu'alors choyée par celui-là même qui était pourtant la victime de son comportement nombriliste, Kensi s'arracha aussitôt à son étreinte. Si elle avait toute conscience du besoin - pour ne pas dire de la nécessité - qu'ils vident enfin leurs sacs, dans le but de percer une bonne fois pour toutes l'abcès gonflant en leur cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser évincer, combien elle-même était prête à se reposer sur lui.

- Moi aussi…

- Toi quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas que Nell, Éric ou Callen qui ont toute confiance en toi ! Moi aussi.

- Kensi… Non.

Voyant le défi dans ses yeux, Deeks ferma les siens un bref instant.

- Tu veux vraiment que je sois honnête ? Jusqu'au bout ?

- Plus que tout ! confirma-t-elle avec une conviction inébranlable.

Sachant qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas apprécier sa réponse, et que cela pouvait définitivement se terminer très mal, Deeks n'en respecta pas moins son vœu de ne plus rien se cacher. Aussi est-ce la voix cassée par l'émotion, qu'il la contredit.

- Alors, pardonne-moi, Kensi. Car non. Autant j'aimerais y croire. Autant, toi comme Sam m'avez plus sûrement prouvé le contraire durant cette dernière mission.

- NON ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! se révoltât aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Merde ! Ouvre les yeux Kens'. Il n'y a qu'eux trois dans cette affaire qui m'aient prouvé combien ils avaient foi en moi et mes capacités. MOI ! Kensi. Juste Moi ! Celui dont Sam ne supporte pas la façon d'être et le caractère. Celui que toi-même tu n'as jamais cessé de rabaisser pour mieux te conforter dans tes capacités ! Tu réalises seulement que depuis trois ans, tu ne me laisses jamais à aucun instant avoir mot à dire sur ce que l'on doit faire dans le cadre de notre association ? On prend ta voiture, tu conduis, choisit la radio, décide de mener chaque action, chaque interrogatoire qui nous sont attribués dans nos enquêtes ! Je dois toujours lutter, ne serait-ce que pour me faire entendre. À tel point, que si je n'étais pas sans cesse dans l'affrontement, tu me reléguerais uniquement au simple rôle de faire-valoir du si parfait Agent Blye. Ce qui en soi, n'est pas même un problème, pour moi. Car tu vois, j'ai toute conscience que cette attitude et ce besoin d'être dans la commande n'est que la conséquence des difficultés que tu dois rencontrer en tant que femme dans ce milieu encore si masculin. On vous assène tellement la nécessité de vous montrer fortes et compétentes en toute situation, que tu ne me laisses jamais aucune chance d'entrapercevoir tes failles. Maintenant, si cela participe à pourquoi je suis si admiratif et respectueux de la place que tu as su gagner au sein du NCIS. Et que cela m'incite plus encore à vouloir leur prouver à tous avec quel agent d'exception j'ai la chance de travailler. Dois-je vraiment te rappeler à quel point tu as pris ma défense, quand Sam a exprimé son dégoût et rejet total à m'avoir comme équipier temporaire ? Toi qui savais par expérience que je ne lui aurais jamais fait défaut !

- C'est injuste ! Callen n'a pas plus réagit à sa remarque, à cet instant.

- Callen n'était pas MON partenaire. Pourtant, peu après, il a plus sûrement su se faire entendre et me confier combien il était serein de remettre la sécurité de son équipier entre mes mains. Et plus encore, combien il était essentiel que je reste moi-même. Il avait d'hors et déjà confiance en moi et non en celui qu'il souhaiterait que je devienne ! Comme il m'aura affiché ce bref moment, bien plus de soucis quant à mon bien-être durant votre absence, que toi de toute cette opération.

- C'est faux ! J'étais inquiète de te quitter !

- Vraiment, Kensi ? Et comment l'as-tu donc exprimé quand je suis venu te retrouver dans la salle d'armes ? Peut-être quand tu as exigé de moi une réponse sur un sujet que tu étais toi-même avide de mettre sous cloche jusqu'alors ? Sois sûre qu'à ton départ, ce matin-là. Tu m'as abandonné aussi sûrement que Sam, lorsque je me vidais de mon sang après l'avoir libéré de ses liens !

- Deeks…

Touchée en plein cœur par ces paroles criantes de sincérité, Kensi ne put dire un mot de plus, tant son équipier était encore perdu dans son laïus…

- Mais tu vois Kensi. s'amusa-t-il d'un rire sordide en poursuivant. À l'inverse, toujours là-bas dans la demeure d'Andros… En moins de deux heures ! Parce que pas l'un d'entre eux n'a douté de moi… Que tous trois ont risqué leur carrière pour m'en sortir… Nell, Éric et Callen m'ont plus que jamais prouvé à quel point, je pouvais leur retourner cette confiance aveugle qu'ils ont eue alors en moi ! Devines-tu seulement ce que cela a pu être pour moi ? Moi qui ai toujours dû survivre seul dans mon enfance, plaider seul au barreau, ou investiguer seul au sein de la police. Là-bas, il y eut cet instant magique où j'ai réalisé combien je me suis senti secondé. Mon filet de sauvetage n'était plus résumé à Bates ! Non. Là-bas, alors que j'étais brisé, épuisé, en morceau… Je me suis découvert entouré, protégé, confiant et utile… devrais-je même dire, tout simplement à ma place auprès d'eux. Une émotion que je n'avais jamais ressentie à tes côtés !

Sachant bien qu'il n'avait pas dit cela spécifiquement pour la blesser, les larmes de Kensi ne s'amplifièrent que plus en réalisant la teneur de ses paroles. Plus que la comparaison d'avec ses parents maltraitant, l'ayant poussé à accepter comme un fait immuable de ne pas valoir leurs soucis et intérêt. Plus que ses rapports a priori grandissant avec Nell, Éric et Callen qu'elle pourrait décemment jalouser. La jeune femme ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il venait d'avouer la concernant. Car plus que les paroles mêmes. Plus que son sentiment d'avoir été abandonné par sa partenaire qui s'enorgueillait jusqu'alors d'avoir toujours eu son dos. C'est bien le fait qu'il semble si sincère et que ses propos paraissent si véridiques à ses propres yeux, que Kensi se sentit dévastée. À cet instant, elle vivait un cauchemar où chacun des mots de l'homme aimé était une profonde torture qui l'emplissait soudain d'un doute abyssal : Comment pouvait-il éprouver une quelconque affection pour elle, après tout ça ?

- Deeks… Comment peux-tu seulement me porter quelques sentiments amoureux en ayant accumulé autant d'amertume à mon égard ? Je comprends que ton enfance ait pu fausser ta vision de l'amour. Mais tu ne peux décemment imaginer mériter pareil traitement de qui que ce soit.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

Le lui confirmant d'un signe de tête, Deeks soupira longuement

- Si tu possèdes le pouvoir de piétiner magistralement mon estime de soi ou déchiqueter en lambeau mon cœur solitaire… Tu n'en restes pas moins un agent aguerri qui m'a accepté comme partenaire, moi, un simple flic sortit de nulle part. Tu es ma première équipière qui ne se soit pas sentie obligée de me repousser ou à l'inverse de me charmer. Mon seul associé à m'avoir supporté plus de trois mois sans exiger qu'on nous sépare. Et finalement… Tu es très vite devenue celle qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut pour me protéger sur le terrain. Celle qui supporte mon bavardage incessant, et participe à mon humour de façade… Celle qui m'a accompagné un soir de Noël à servir des repas aux bénéficiaires d'un foyer. Celle qui est restée à mes côtés quand j'ai bien cru mourir dans cette supérette. Celle qui repousse toujours si subtilement mes avances, pour mieux se blottir contre moi quand on regarde un film. Tu es la femme la plus belle qui m'ait été permis de rencontrer, qui de surcroît aime le foot et boire des bières avec moi. Tu es autonome, autoritaire et certes avide d'avoir le contrôle et d'imposer tes choix. Mais tu vois. Pour celui qui n'a jamais connu qu'une mère rabaissée, incapable de se protéger. Te savoir amplement apte à te défendre n'est pour moi qu'une assurance que jamais tu ne te laisserais faire, si par malheur il m'arrivait de devenir comme mon père. Mais surtout, parfois… Parfois, tes yeux semblent crier plus d'affection que je ne pourrais en obtenir de quiconque. Parfois tu m'offres une boîte énorme, dont le contenu me fait plus peur que tout au monde. Et parfois… Tu ouvres simplement ta porte à la loque humaine que je suis pour me laisser passer la soirée à tes côtés, quand la solitude est si forte que la présence de Monty n'y suffit plus… Alors toutes ces raisons, parmi tant d'autres, et ces instants de complicités que tu m'offres de partager à tes côtés. Tout cela me pousse à vouloir croire en plus. Tout cela m'emporte dans des fantasmes où peut-être, la "Femme de merveille" [2] que tu seras toujours à mes yeux pourrait me retourner une infime part de cet amour aveugle que je te porte. Quand manifestement, ta fuite permanente et nombre de tes défenses me rappellent chaque fois plus douloureusement encore, que je me leurre à vouloir croire en l'utopie d'une telle relation.

Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais dans sa vie, Kensi fut tétanisée à l'écoute de ces dernières paroles.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Pour mémoire, quand l'équipe part à la sauvegarde d'Hetty en Roumanie. Tous avaient démissionné, sauf Deeks n'étant pas du NCIS. Du coup, j'en ai conclu que pour voyager et courir après Hetty, lui seul avait dû poser des congés de son côté ^_^''

[2] Wonder Women en français dans le texte ^-^

Désolée pour cette brutale interruption, mais il me fallait absolument couper ce fichu chapitre de 16 pages quelque part… Et il n'y avait vraiment pas de meilleur endroit ^_^''' (Jurée) Mais promis, je fais au plus vite pour la suite directe ! Bien que ce ne sera pas avant demain soir au plus tôt, en cause du sacro-saint déjeuner dominical lol ^_^'''

mimi yuy


	29. Chap18b : A coeur ouvert - partie2

Désolée pour l'attente tellement plus longue que prévu. Mais dimanche fut une journée trop chargée et ce début de semaine... le retour au taffe était fidèle à mon triste quotidien : overbooké à mort, snifff.

Pour répondre à la question posée dans les dernières review, la fin de cette fanfic (que l'on peut clairement dire : interminable lol) est enfin proche ! À savoir qu'après celui-ci, restera encore 2 chapitres, un épilogue et un simili extra voué à initier la future One Shot (bien que de plus en plus probable fic à chapitres) sur le passage de Deeks du côté de Quantico. Soit encore 4 updates à venir.

Sinon, je profite de cette news pour faire un peu de pub à la nouvelle page facebook rattachée à l'ultra complet site Hypnoweb consacré à la série ! Alors, comme on ne peut pas écrire d'adresse ici, c'est donc : « le début classique de facebook point com » suivi d'un « / » puis de « NcislaHypnowebF » ^_^x = Rien que pour voir la dernière photo mise en ligne de Deeks assit sur la plage, issue du 5x02, ça vaut le déplacement ^_-

D'ailleurs, dans ce second épisode, j'ai clairement fais une fixation sur ses fringues, Deeks n'ayant pas lâché son tee-shirt tout fripé de l'épisode ! J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait en changer avant d'ouvrir à Kensi sur la fin… Bah même pas ^_^''' Mais quel beau Densi finale ! U_U J'en veux dans chaque épisode des comme ça !

Sur ce, sans plus attendre, la suite directe de mon précédent chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous plaira encore, malgré l'interminable discussion que cela représente ^-^'' Ajouté au fait que comme toujours, je suis bien plus à l'aise avec le perso de Deeks qu'avec Kensi… Et vu que là, c'est son tour de s'épancher. J'ai beau me relire depuis des jours, je ne suis toujours pas très satisfaite du résultat =_=

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

11H00 - Appartement du Lt. Marty A. Deeks.

Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais dans sa vie, Kensi fut tétanisée à l'écoute de ces dernières paroles. Peu de personnes en ce monde pouvaient se targuer d'avoir réussi à la choquer à ce point. Bien que le mot soit tellement en deçà pour décrire cette bourrasque d'émotions qui la massacraient à cet instant.

Mais indéniablement, Deeks maîtrisait l'art stupéfiant de blesser aussi sûrement qu'il pouvait la flatter comme jamais aucun autre homme avant lui ! Car si son incroyable éloquence lui avait offert une merveilleuse, bien qu'improbable, déclaration d'amour. La jeune femme n'en gardait malheureusement que les mots plus durs, même si elle les devinait arrachés dans le feu de l'épuisement émotionnel.

Se refusant cependant de renchérir aux critiques et reproches, dans le feu de l'émotion - bien trop consciente qu'il était vital qu'elle prenne avant tout le temps de la réflexion, pour ne pas dire de l'introspection, pour digérer ce flot de paroles blessantes avant toute réaction qu'elle redoutait de nouveau excessive - la jeune femme s'essuya vivement les yeux après quelques longues inspirations vouées à lui permettre de retrouver ses esprits.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je… je suis tellement incapable de m'ouvrir comme tu viens de le faire…

- Je ne te le demande pas.

- Je sais. Comme je sais maintenant que malgré cette réponse, mon silence te fera souffrir quand je n'aspire, au contraire, qu'à te faire comprendre maladroitement que…

- Que… ?

- Shut. C'est à mon tour.

Le lui concédant sans mal, Deeks acquiesça d'un infime hochement de la tête.

Se sachant alors sous l'examen minutieux des yeux bleus de bébé, Kensi put facilement y lire un flot de craintes, mêlées à une évidente tendresse, mais aussi à une attente appuyée quant aux confidences qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. Aussi, est-ce consciente de l'importance des mots et gestes qui suivraient, qu'elle approcha et finalement frôla de ses mains tremblantes la mâchoire si fragile de son compagnon.

Déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres coupées - premier geste symbolique de son affection pour lui - elle le renouvela très vite d'une infinie de plus petits, parsemant ainsi cette douce chaume couvrant le bas de son visage, ainsi que son cou et toute parcelle de peau découverte, qu'elle lui soit douloureuse ou non. Ne s'autorisant alors, aucune nouvelle excuse qu'elle comprenait enfin comme inadaptée - Kensi murmura plus sûrement entre chaque baiser ses sentiments les plus profonds.

- Merci… Merci d'être aussi prévenant… aussi compréhensif… aussi aimant…

Voyant bien qu'elle venait véritablement de le surprendre par un retour non aussi abrupt qu'il devait s'y attendre, Kensi poursuivit en ce sens. Sachant malheureusement que le passé ne pouvait être rejoué, elle se promit surtout de travailler dur pour ne plus répéter les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir. Et cela commençait à cet instant, en n'attendant pas qu'il lui demande, comme la veille, de prouver qu'elle était apte à changer. Il lui fallait agir ou dire les choses pour de bon ! Aussi maladroites et éparpillées puissent sortirent ses paroles au regard des indéniables qualités d'élocution de son partenaire.

Soupirant fortement, Kensi se jeta donc enfin dans le vide. Bien que ces premières confidences aient déjà été exprimées la veille au soir, suite à l'évocation de cet alias qu'était Max…

- Si j'ai enfin fini par te l'avouer hier, je te le redis aujourd'hui avec toute ma sincérité, Deeks : je t'aime.

Une poignée de mots si dur et à la fois si facile à prononcer de nouveau.

Refusant alors de croiser plus longtemps les yeux de son partenaire, Kensi baissa plus sûrement les siens pour ne plus fixer que ses mains, ses mains dures et fermes… Des mains d'homme, un peu calleuses, capables de lui prodiguer le monde d'une simple caresse. Des mains dont elle s'empara pour s'y tenir comme à une ancre.

Ne se laissant plus détacher de sa volonté à enfin lui déballer sa vérité, Kensi reprit plus piteusement ce qui valait pour elle de grandes confessions.

- Et c'est bien parce que je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé un autre homme avant toi, que j'ai peur. Peur de toi, du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Peur de moi-même et de tout ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi. Peur du manque qu'engendrerait la seule idée que je puisse te perdre.

- Je ne suis pas Jack… souffla-t-il aussitôt, telle une évidence, aussi silencieusement qu'elle aurait cru l'avoir imaginé si ses yeux n'avaient pas été si vifs à lui confirmer son vœu à ne pas reproduire les méfaits de ce qui ne serait jamais qu'un inconnu pour lui.

- Oh oui, je te le confirme. Tu n'as rien en commun avec lui. Et malgré ça, la vérité est que tu dois supporter les conséquences de ses actes à lui. Car j'ai beau réaliser l'irrationalité de mon comportement, je crains qu'il te faudra encore beaucoup de patience pour que je cesse de te blesser dans une tentative inutile de me protéger d'une répétition du mal qu'il m'a fait.

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. lui souffla-t-il de nouveau, essayant non sans obstination à recapturer l'éclat de ses yeux vairons.

- Je sais que tu veux y croire. Dieu comme je le sais, Deeks. Mais regarde-nous. Tu l'as dit, toi-même, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Le seul fait d'agir comme je le fais avec toi, te blesse. Or chacune de ces blessures reviennent aussi sûrement à moi, tel un boomerang acéré. Nous ne cessons de nous faire souffrir, quand nous n'aspirons au contraire qu'à tout offrir à l'autre. Cela n'a jamais été aussi… compliqué… avec quiconque par le passé. Mais avec toi…

Devinant que le terme « avec toi » serait mal interprété - Deeks ayant toujours un si dur jugement de lui-même - Kensi ne lui permit aucun retour.

- Je t'aime tellement… mes sentiments sont si profondément ancrés, si viscéraux… que cela me pousse le plus souvent à réagir sans fondement, ni logique.

- Jalousie ?

Soupirant, sous la difficulté d'assumer cette évidence, Kensi hocha brièvement du chef.

- J'imagine… Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, quand nous surveillions Michelle et Sam dans le désert. En y réfléchissant bien, tout ce que tu pourrais me reprocher à raison n'a certainement jamais eu pour seule origine que ce petit démon vert de la jalousie. Puisqu'il est évident que si je n'avais aucun intérêt pour toi, je n'aurais jamais réagi de la sorte, le plus souvent.

Sachant bien qu'il attendait plus que cette simple reconnaissance, Kensi fit de nouveau l'effort de développer ce qui restait SA cruelle perception des derniers évènements.

- Deeks… Quand tu attendais que je découvre ce que tu dissimulais sous le nuage de fumée de tes vacances. Moi je n'entendais que ton babillage autour de cette femme que tu disais y avoir rencontrée, et avec qui tu avais partagé de si bons moments. Quand ton passé d'avocat a refait surface. J'étais plus soudainement troublée à l'idée que tu puisses regretter cette époque passée au barreau, au point que peut-être, tu souhaiterais y retourner en réalisant combien il était plus épanouissant d'aider des gens dans le besoin que de courir après des terroristes d'état. J'étais alors si anéantie de comprendre que tu avais en mains la capacité de profiter d'une tout autre vie professionnelle, bien plus heureuse et enrichissante loin de moi. Moi qui n'ai jamais travaillé qu'au sein de ce service du NCIS... Quant à ton anniversaire. Mon Dieu… Passé le fait que je me suis réellement trompée sur la date… J'étais alors si terrifiée d'avoir la faiblesse de t'avouer mes sentiments à cette occasion, si d'aventure j'avais concédé à partager un dîner en tête à tête avec toi. Tu y aurais été si prévenant et charmant. Et mon cœur était alors si reconnaissant que tu ais tout risqué pour me sauver, que j'aurais fondu et aspirée à tellement plus que je ne pensais pouvoir obtenir de toi. Si tu me révèles aujourd'hui, crever d'amour pour moi. À cet instant, Marty Deeks, rien ne me permettait de penser que la réciproque soit vraie ! Je n'avais aucune assurance que mes sentiments personnels aient seulement une chance de trouver leur écho, une fois dépassé notre flirt innocent…

- Sérieux ? Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière avec toi ! Et quand bien même n'était-ce pas si évident : Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit, malgré tout ? Ai-je l'air si inapte à l'écoute ? Après toutes ces soirées télé que j'ai passé chez toi, à partager ta glace pour que tu puisses te confier ?

- C'est une blague ? Je dois vraiment le dire ?

Sachant bien que c'était son tour d'être honnête, Kensi révéla donc enfin ce qui s'avérait être la source de toutes ses craintes : le fait d'armes de l'auto proclamé si parfait « Lieutenant Marty Deeks » à l'origine de toute sa colère et frustration, les paroles irréversibles à jamais enfouies en son cœur !

- Dois-je donc, moi, te rappeler que TU es celui qui a nié notre chose devant Ray ? Ton meilleur ami, Deeks ! Celui dont tu disais ne garder aucun secret ! À lui, tu n'as jamais rien concédé sur nous deux. « ******Non, il n'y en a pas.** » « ******Y a rien entre nous. »** « ******Y a pas de truc** » Ce sont tes propres mots, Deeks ! Et crois-moi, ils sont gravés à jamais ici. insista-t-elle avec véhémence, tout en pointant son index sur sa tempe droite.

- C'est faux !

Si sa contestation émergea avec force par pur réflexe, le regard dur de défi lancé par Kensi le certifia qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause sur ce point. Incrédule à l'idée d'avoir réellement pu faire passer ce message en telle opposition avec ce qu'il ressentait réellement, Deeks garda finalement silence, la laissant poursuivre.

- Oh que si Deeks. Ajouté au fait que tu clamais haut et fort ne jamais vouloir travailler de nouveau avec une femme, bien qu'avec moi cela ne soit guère le cas, en ma qualité de garçon manqué. Si j'aspire effectivement à égaler un homme au sein de mon travail, je n'en reste pas moins une femme, abruti ! Une femme qui face à cette évidence que je ne serais jamais qu'un équipier pour toi, tout au plus une bonne amie, restait paralysée par la timidité et la crainte qu'en te révélant mes sentiments, cela puisse tout changer entre nous ! Comme si j'allais m'ouvrir à toi sur ce sujet, pour que tu puisses amplement te moquer de mon coté fille, en découvrant que j'étais littéralement tombée en pâmoisons pour ce regard océan porté par ce suspect qu'était alors Jason Wyler … Si jamais je t'en avais parlé… Je n'attendais pas moins de moqueries et railleries que tout ce par quoi j'étais déjà passée avec Callen et Sam à cette époque ! finit-elle par lui hurler, subitement désinhibée par sa propre colère pour leur situation tout entière.

- Depuis, reprit-elle plus calmement. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai pris mon partie qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien et que tous ces flirts et sous-entendus n'étaient qu'un jeu, une façon d'être pour toi. Ou pire ! Réellement, le fruit de ma seule imagination. Alors que moi, je tombais toujours plus profondément… Mais je sais maintenant que je me voilais la face. Qu'il était surtout plus simple et sécurisant de croire tout cela, plutôt que d'affronter mes sentiments et me jeter dans le vide.

- Je t'aurais rattrapé. la coupa-t-il à nouveau, d'un murmure.

- Quoi ?

Surprise par cette interruption, et plus encore par sa propre main se glissant sous sa mâchoire pour la pousser à le regarder, Kensi découvrit alors un visage habité d'une indéniable conviction quant à sa promesse de lui offrir son support en toute situation. Ce qu'il confirma tout aussi vite par ses paroles.

- Si tu devais sauter dans le vide, au propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs. Comme pour te dévoiler, me dire toutes ces choses que tu renfermes en toi... Je te rattraperais ! Toujours. Sans moquerie, ni jugement, d'aucune sorte.

Réalisant tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un l'autre par leurs craintes de trop en dire, trop en dévoiler, Kensi ne retint plus un véritable sanglot. Une perdition affichée qui valait tous les aveux du monde pour la très forte et réservée agent Blye. Car que Kensi s'abandonne si entièrement, sans plus aucun far ni faux semblants, était la preuve ultime qu'elle se remettait enfin entièrement à lui, qu'elle lui faisait réellement confiance. Non pas, juste avec sa vie - comme cela était le cas depuis bien longtemps - mais bel et bien avec son cœur ! Aussi, Deeks n'attendit-il pas pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, la laissant fondre dans ses bras pour y pleurer toute sa peine. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir perdu un temps si précieux, à croire que se laisser approcher de lui ne pourrait que la blesser.

Prenant sa perdition comme le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, Deeks la serra aussi longtemps que nécessaire, ne cessant plus de lui murmurer paroles douces et promesses qu'ils s'en sortiraient. S'ils étaient assez forts pour passer outre la folie d'un homme comme Sidorov, ils pourraient bien concevoir et surmonter la simple vérité qu'ils s'aimaient tout autant l'un l'autre.

Quand finalement Kensi s'écarta de lui, s'essuyant maladroitement le visage sous un sourire pour leur piètre situation, sa grimace non feinte trouva son miroir sur les traits du jeune flic.

Ils faisaient une belle paire d'âmes cassées, à cet instant.

- Indéniablement, on chie vraiment en communication. ponctua Deeks pour éclairer définitivement l'humeur du moment, tout en repoussant tendrement quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns, pour les glisser avec attention derrière ses oreilles.

- Mais au moins, nous savons maintenant, ce qu'il nous reste à faire pour que cela aille mieux. conclut-elle, non sans embarras pour son épisode de faiblesse.

Parler… Dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur… Juste, se confier l'un à l'autre, sur leurs espoirs et attirances réciproques… Sans surprise, Kensi réalisait que la solution à leur problème n'était pas plus compliquée, pour que tous leurs maux disparaissent avec une simplicité désarmante. Même si la technique non moins efficace proposée par Deeks un jour plus tôt, quand il avait ravi ses lèvres, n'était pas pour lui déplaire aussi.

Prenant une longue inspiration pour retrouver maîtrise d'elle-même, la jeune femme souhaita finalement aborder un sujet moins sensible et plus heureux. La grande nouvelle du jour ! Manière comme une autre de leur permettre de reprendre contenance, leur association au sein du NCIS restant pour eux une évidence. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais aspiré travailler avec un autre partenaire, depuis le début de leur association. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des tensions et quelques issus de confiance rencontrés à leur début. Qui n'en avait pas dans ce type de travail riche en stress ? Puis très vite, une tension sexuelle - dorénavant plus qu'avérée - s'y était ajoutée. Mais malgré les reproches et peines exprimés plus tôt, leur duo n'en restait pas moins leur force, leur ancre inaltérable. Une légitimité concédée par quiconque les connaissait d'ailleurs, tant leur alchimie transparaissait dans cette association.

- Si j'ai bien compris les raisons de la visite d'Hetty et Granger… Les félicitations sont donc de rigueur ? balbutia-t-elle, finalement, entre deux reniflements.

- Je suppose… Bien qu'il me faille retourner sur les bancs de l'école avant de pouvoir espérer vous rejoindre pour de bon.

- Tu sais. La chance de suivre la formation complète de Quantico n'est vraiment pas donnée à tout le monde. La seule obtention d'un simple module annexe est un vrai sacerdoce… Alors le cursus complet… Aujourd'hui, seuls les hauts diplômés et agents d'expérience souhaitant se perfectionner y sont admis. Et tu peux me croire, quand je dis que la liste d'attente est très longue.

- C'est bien là, où tu as fait ta formation sur la contre-surveillance urbaine ? [1]

Amusée qu'il se souvienne de cette fanfaronnade glissée au tout début de leur association, véritable « carte » extraite au plus tôt de son jeu, vouée à lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas démérité sa place - même si elle ne cumulait pas l'expérience internationale de pointe d'un G. Callen ayant fait ses classes dans le contre-espionnage à la CIA ou d'un Sam Hanna formé au navy-seal. Deux agents aux passés d'exception ayant tout bonnement pris leur « retraite » au sein du très « tranquille » service des OPérations Spéciales du NCIS de Californie. Son désir de l'époque était donc bien de se prouver à lui, en faisant étalage de ses connaissances et de sa formation complète, à défaut de pouvoir faire l'écho d'une grande expérience dans les missions d'infiltration. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu à vivre et se confondre dans un rôle de composition plus de quelques jours, contrairement à Deeks, Sam ou Callen, tous trois coutumiers des infiltrations profondes courant parfois sur des années entières… Aussi, Kensi eut l'honnêteté de finalement avouer combien anecdotique pouvait avoir été ce stage.

- Ce n'était concrètement qu'un cours d'une quinzaine d'heures réparties sur trois jours. Le seul que j'ai pu obtenir, jusqu'ici. Maintenant, si Sam ou Callen n'ont jamais exprimé le désir de s'y rendre. Me concernant, aucune de mes nouvelles demandes, pourtant nombreuses, n'a depuis été acceptée.

- Oh…

- Je suis si fière pour toi. ponctua-t-elle d'un baiser devenu si naturel.

- Merci.

- Et tellement heureuse de savoir qu'à ton retour, il n'y aura plus jamais d'opération de police capable de t'éloigner durablement de nous. ajouta-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

Plus jamais elle n'aurait à craindre qu'il reparte en longue mission d'infiltration pour le LAPD, sans support ni aide décente, comme cela avait été trop souvent le cas pour lui.

- A priori, Bates s'est quand même assuré que je puisse finir les dossiers en cours. Mais concrètement, il est vrai que je suis un peu plus durablement dans la place.

Une évidence qui une fois dite oralement, le plongea tout aussi vite de nouveau sous le choc de cette révélation. Suite à une si simple signature, il était dorénavant un agent assermenté de la section criminelle de la police militaire de la marine des États-Unis. En d'autres termes, il venait d'entrer à pieds joints dans l'armée ! Lui ! Un flic surfeur ! Bien que cela ne reste qu'un service d'investigation de police comme un autre… Ce changement de carrière avait de quoi le perturber. Il y aurait tant de choses qui allaient changer… À commencer par sa paie, ou quelques obligations contractuelles que son statut de policier lui permettait d'échapper jusqu'alors. Lui imposerait-on seulement la coupe de cheveux réglementaire, dorénavant ?

- Hé ?

Réalisant avoir perdu le fil de leur échange, par sa soudaine crise de panique, Deeks clignota vivement des yeux pour redécouvrir sa partenaire au regard subitement soucieux.

- Tout va bien ?

La question était bonne. Est-ce que cela allait ?

- Je crois.

Préférant à tout surplus d'émotion, profiter plus simplement de la présence physique de Kensi et du fait qu'ils soient enfin libérés de tous ces non-dits quant à leurs sentiments respectifs, Deeks incita la jeune femme à se blottir contre lui, tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement en s'allongeant entièrement sur le canapé. Prenant alors le temps de trouver la bonne position pour qu'elle n'appuie pas trop sur ses différentes blessures, ils accueillirent dès lors avec reconnaissance, cet instant de calme retrouvé. Un instant de silence indispensable pour qu'ils puissent digérer la teneur de leurs confessions respectives.

Mais loin d'être aussi apaisée que Deeks, Kensi le surprît finalement, à aborder un dernier sujet plus en relation avec leur dernière opération.

- Si depuis, il s'est tout de même montré reconnaissant et fier de nous tous. Hier… Il a refusé que l'on fasse quoi que ce soit pour vous deux.

- Granger ?

- Hum. Au moindre écart, c'était la cour martiale.

- Je sais. Comme quoi, ça fait plaisir de ce savoir si apprécié.

Loin de penser à Granger, sa remarque était plus sûrement destinée à la douce Nell qui avait pris le risque de tout perdre pour lui seul…

- Mais tu sais… Même sans cet avertissement... Aussi dur que ce soit à avouer. Tu avais en partie raison, tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais rien fait pour venir te chercher sans un ordre direct me le permettant.

Un aveu d'autant plus dur à confier qu'elle venait d'entendre combien Deeks avait été touché du comportement de Nell à son égard, aussitôt relégué par Callen et Éric . Mais désireuse d'ôter toute incompréhension, Kensi souhaitait surtout lui prouver qu'il y avait en tout situation, plusieurs lectures d'un même acte. Et que si elle avait pu mal interpréter nombre de ses silences et cachotteries. Il pouvait en être de même pour lui, la concernant.

Mais cette fois, loin de tout reproche, Deeks le lui accordait déjà sans mal.

- Je sais. Comme dit hier, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

- D'accord. Mais sais-tu au moins pourquoi ?

- Nous ne pouvions pas risquer toute la mission pour la sauvegarde d'un seul homme, Kensi ! C'était évident… même pour moi.

- Pourtant, ce n'était pas MA raison.

- Oh. Tu souhaitais à ce point te venger de tout ce que tu pouvais me reprocher jusqu'alors, dont une communication de merde ?

- Encore moins. Jamais ! explosa-t-elle avec plus de vigueur qu'elle n'avait réellement voulu émettre, tout en se redressant de ses coudes.

- Trop tôt, hein ?

Réalisant facilement qu'il était effectivement trop tôt - tous deux bien trop blessés par leurs dernières confessions pour s'essayer à ce genre d'humour - Deeks le lui concéda sans mal. Aussi n'insista-t-il pas, la poussant plus sûrement à se réinstaller sur son coffre.

- Si je ne me suis pas battu bec et ongle pour qu'on vous sorte de là, dès que nous avons eu votre position. C'est parce que je savais que tu tiendrais ta promesse. Que tu ne laisserais rien arriver, qui soit irréversible pour vous deux. Et plus encore, contrairement à ce que tu sembles parfois penser, car j'avais suffisamment confiance en tes capacités pour que tu trouves comment vous sortir de cette situation.

- Moi tout seul ? Pas Sam ? Ou moi et Sam ?

- Toi tout seul.

- Après la visite d'Hetty et Granger et ce que tu me dis là… J'ai le sentiment d'avoir contracté une maladie mortelle dont on ne m'aurait encore rien révélé et que vous venez tous à moi me faire vos derniers sacrements.

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'y a rien de tout cela. Demande à Michelle ou Hetty si tu ne me crois pas. Elles te confirmeront que j'ai tenu ces propos exacts, dés que l'on a découvert que vous manquiez…

- Et que dois-je en conclure ?

- Rien. Rien d'autre que si tu savais déjà que j'avais toute confiance en toi pour assurer mes arrières. Tu dois aussi comprendre et me croire quand je dis n'avoir jamais douté de tes capacités ! Capacités et expériences dont je mesure la vraie valeur et que je respecte sérieusement ! Si je tire à ce point la couverture à moi sur le terrain - indépendamment que je sois un phénomène de commande - c'est uniquement pour te prouver que tu n'as pas à subir l'inexpérience d'une novice. Enfin, j'ai besoin que tu saches que j'ai aveuglement confiance en toi, pour me revenir sain et sauf. Pour respecter la promesse que tu m'as faite. Pour croire que TOI… tu ne m'abandonneras jamais de ta propre volonté… finit-elle non sans laisser échapper un dernier sursaut d'émotion à ses derniers mots.

Ceux-ci ne pouvant que faire référence à ce Jack l'ayant lui abandonné et poussé à croire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus faire confiance à quiconque après lui… Deeks assimila toute l'importance de cette profession de foi. Le poids de ces mots valait bien plus qu'un simple « je t'aime » dans la bouche de Kensi Blye.

Ne pouvant y résister, l'homme se pencha alors sur sa compagne pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui et ainsi partager un nouveau baiser. Mais loin de toute la réserve affichée jusqu'alors, les yeux clos sur leur passé, il l'embrassa comme s'il s'agissait du tout dernier… ou en l'occurrence, de leur tout premier si… brûlant et passionné. Toute l'émotion crue mise à nue par leurs confidences, transparut ainsi dans cet interminable baiser que d'autre aurait pu réduire à une simple transaction salivaire, s'il n'avait été aussi dévorant qu'amoureux, véritablement source d'un combat pour la domination, mais plus encore promesse de beaucoup plus. Perdus dans cet échange qui ne manqua pas de les faire gémir, c'est un manque d'oxygène certain qui les contraint finalement à s'éloigner, bien qu'à peine, l'un de l'autre.

Leur cœur battant à l'unisson, leur désir attisé à l'extrême, ils n'auraient pas manqué de passer à une toute étape de leur relation naissante en consommant sans plus attendre leur passion dévorante, sur ce vieux canapé confortable les y accueillant à coussins ouverts, s'il n'y avait eu un détail de poids stoppant dans l'instant tout autre préliminaire.

On ne pouvait décemment parler si longuement, avant d'offrir un tel baiser de cinéma, sans en supporter quelques conséquences, lorsqu'on souffrait d'une mâchoire cassée et d'une dentition à vif. Ne doutant donc aucunement de la réponse qu'elle obtiendrait, au regard voilé par la douleur retourné par son partenaire, Kensi se soucia aussitôt de son confort.

- Ça fait mal ?

- Comme une chienne. gémit-il, sans honte.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir prendre de nouveaux calmants avant trois longues heures, Kensi prit sur elle de couper court à toute relation plus intime, pour mieux parsemer quelques souffles et baisers sur chaque point et rougeur couvrant sa mâchoire, mais aussi ses pommettes et arcades sourcilières, avant de se nicher de nouveau contre son torse.

Ainsi, restèrent-ils de nouveau, juste blottis l'un contre l'autre, partageant un moment calme et silencieux, enfin suffisamment sereins pour s'échapper dans une projection de leur futur partagé. Si Deeks somnola sans doute, pas même le sommeil ne les priva réellement de cet instant d'apaisement. Mais le temps passant, Kensi appréciait surtout de plus en plus cette main mutine s'étant subtilement glissée sous sa chemise, de sorte à lui prodiguer de merveilleuses caresses le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rien qu'une série de frôlements du bout de ses doigts, qui la couvraient depuis lors d'une infinie de frissons bienheureux.

N'ayant aucun désir que cet instant parfait ne soit subitement rompu ces prochains jours que toutes l'équipe avait obtenu pour débrailler d'une bien trop éprouvante mission, Kensi prit sur elle de s'extraire à contrecœur de cette disposition, dans l'espoir de mieux la prolonger plus tard.

- Tu me permettrais d'aller chercher quelques affaires pour rester ici ces prochains jours ?

- Ce serait mon plaisir, Kensi.

Aussi se força-t-elle à bouger, non sans oublier de déposer un fugace baiser sur les lèvres aimées. Un bref instant suffisant pour percevoir la chaleur émané du visage fatigué et blessé. Faisant donc un saut rapide dans la cuisine, elle revint tout aussitôt avec une poche de glace qu'elle vint l'aider à placer sur sa mâchoire dans l'espoir que cela puisse le soulager.

- Ça va aller ?

- Hum…

Sachant tous deux qu'il n'avait guère le choix, Kensi glissa plus sûrement une nouvelle fois sa main dans les boucles blondes pour une énième caresse qu'elle découvrit comme toutes les autres, presque ponctuée d'un ronronnement de satisfaction de la part de Deeks.

- J'en profiterais pour ramener à manger. Tes placards sont vides de toute substance acceptable par mon estomac.

- Ne fais les courses que pour toi. Nell doit passer d'ici la fin de matinée pour remplir mon frigo. Mais vu mon régime alimentaire, je ne suis pas sûr que cela s'adaptera à tes goûts.

- Ok.

Désireuse qu'il n'ait pas à bouger du canapé en son absence, Kensi s'assura qu'il ait tout à portée de main - calmants, bouteille d'eau, télécommande de la télé et téléphone portable - avant de s'échapper.

- Je… le temps de m'occuper de deux trois trucs, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus de deux heures.

- Franchement, prends tout ton temps. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Si elle aspirait à revenir à ses côtés le plus rapidement possible. Le désir de prendre un peu de temps pour elle, lui traversa clairement l'esprit. On pouvait la qualifier de garçon manqué quand il fallait donner de la poigne, ou de femme fatale quand cela était tout aussi nécessaire. Elle était surtout une femme comme les autres ! Qui si elle voulait plaire, n'avait pas moins besoin qu'une autre d'agir en conséquence. Aussi, savait-elle qu'un petit entretien rapide, mais nécessaire, était de circonstance. On n'avait pas la peau douce et dénuée de toutes taches disgracieuses ou poil récalcitrant par la seule volonté du Bon Dieu… À l'inverse, ce dernier savait « Oh combien » elle souhaitait pouvoir offrir un corps porcelaine d'une douceur inégalée au touché de son équipier…

À suivre.

.

* * *

[1] Référence à l'épisode 2x02

Au prochain chapitre, la visite de Nell & Éric chez un détective qui malgré son souhait et besoin, n'est pas prêt de pouvoir se reposer lol.

Sinon, un gros pardon pour mon absence de retour aux dernières review ! J'ai juste voulu faire passer cette update avant ^_^''' Mais promis je me rattrape dés demain !

mimi yuy


	30. Chap19 : Visite à domicile

Avec comme toujours plus d'attente que je ne l'aurais voulu, voici enfin l'avant-dernier chapitre ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**BROKEN ARROW**

* * *

.

11H25 - Appartement du Lt. Marty A. Deeks.

Kensi à peine parti, Deeks se laissa couler dans les profondeurs de son canapé.

Peu désireux d'ajouter une migraine à la douleur déjà insupportable pulsant dans sa mâchoire, l'homme bouda la télévision. À la place, il essaya plutôt de se détendre dans le silence bien heureux de son appartement, à peine entrecoupé de petits bruits de Monty s'occupant depuis peu à mâchouiller un os de buffle. Relâchant tous ses muscles, il savait de tristes expériences que le meilleur moyen pour oublier - ou du moins minimiser - une partie de sa douleur physique, était encore de se concentrer sur toute autre chose. Contraindre son esprit à s'évader vers une contrée plus douce, histoire de ne pas rester obnubilé sur son seul mal-être. Et qu'y avait-il de mieux que le visuel de sa partenaire pour y parvenir ?

Il l'imaginait parfaitement habillée d'une simple nuisette de satin rouge de la dernière collection de Victoria's Secret. Celle aux lacets noirs entrecroisés dans le dos, assorti à un string tout aussi sanguin… Quel spectacle cela donnerait, de voir son corps si sensuel ainsi couvert… Elle avancerait tout doucement vers lui, ses sombres cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. Alors, elle s'installerait sur son corps, le touchant à peine, tandis que ses mains à lui glisseraient sur sa peau douce le long de ses cuisses, pour remonter toujours plus haut… et…

Réalisant soudain que cette vision de sa partenaire, qu'il avait à l'esprit - aussi affriolante et sexuellement attirante soit-elle - n'était pas représentatif de SA Kensi. Deeks se reprit, de sorte qu'en un clin d'œil, satin & string soient aussitôt remplacés par son Tee-shirt du LAPD bleu marine et une simple petite culotte blanche. Des vêtements de confort sciant bien mieux à la véritable nature de la jeune femme. Souriant inconsciemment à la teneur que prenait son fantasme, c'est sans pudibonderie aucune qu'il y replongea de pleins pieds. Imaginant dès lors avec détails, comment il la dépouillerait de ses maigres attributs pour mieux découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau délicate et… Hum… Dieu qu'il était impatient de la couvrir ainsi de multiples baisers et caresses…

Après tant d'épreuves et de difficultés à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, l'avenir pouvait enfin être synonyme de promesses de bonheur simples et disons-le bien, d'une future inespérée et insoupçonnable satisfaction sexuelle (du moins, l'espérait-il ardemment). Car même si en bon gentleman, il serait toujours apte à trouver la patience de l'attendre. Marty Deeks n'en était pas moins un homme avec des besoins, et surtout - surtout - une attirance physique certaine et absolue pour la femme qu'il aimait comme un fou.

Ainsi perdu dans ses divagations - de celles qu'il garderait à jamais pour lui - Deeks ne put toutefois empêcher son subconscient d'adjoindre à ses rêves crapuleux, la mésaventure déjà supportée peu avant avec Kensi. À savoir l'incontournable évidence qu'il n'était pas encore physiquement suffisamment remis pour se permettre de telles folies. La douleur bien réelle s'insinuant donc très vite dans ses songes, tout autant d'images en technicolor s'imposèrent en une série de flashs brusques et agressifs derrière ses paupières closes. Si en toute lucidité, il savait pouvoir combattre ces réminiscences. Son esprit trop torturé et marqué par les derniers évènements, l'homme n'eut véritablement aucune chance dans cette bataille. Si bien que son esprit le plongea plus sûrement et profondément dans ce qui ne serait que le second cauchemar d'une trop longue série…

Alors incapable d'échapper à ses bourreaux, la douce perdition de deux corps amoureux dorés par le soleil s'évanouit complètement au seul profit d'un retour abrupt dans ce garage sombre et puant. Là, toujours assis sur cette chaise de bois, il fut de nouveau incapable de se mouvoir pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur qu'était cette perceuse venant à lui…

- Non, non, non, non…

Si Deeks tenta de toutes ses forces de lutter contre ses liens et la prise ferme de Sidorov maintenant son visage, rien n'y fit. Immobilisé, il entendait toujours plus fort à son oreille le bruit caractéristique de cette foutue perceuse qui le narguait, jusqu'au moment où Andros plaça la fraise sur la première dent et…

Brutalement extrait en sursaut de son cauchemar, à l'instant même où le métal brûlant entrait en contact avec l'émail, Deeks observa avec panique son entourage. Littéralement perdu dans son espace, la persistance du bruit du roulement de la mèche dans son habitacle ne l'aidait certainement pas à reprendre contenance. Apeuré comme jamais dans sa vie, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration chaotique, il ne dut finalement sa sauvegarde qu'à l'insistance de Monty à vouloir obtenir son attention à coup de truffe appliqué sur son bras. Découvrant alors seulement la présence de son fidèle compagnon à ses côtés, à lui lécher de nouveau les mains si Deeks grimaça de cet excès perpétuel d'amour canin, il ne l'en remercia pas moins. Ce chien était un ange à se soucier de la sorte de son maître qui se sentait complètement brisé à cet instant.

Incitant Monty à le rejoindre sur le canapé, Deeks profita de l'absence de tout témoin pour se perdre dans sa fourrure et y trouver du confort et une réassurance quant à où il se trouvait réellement. [1] Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le jeune flic comprit d'où provenait le bruit ayant donné tant de crédit à sa plongée en enfer.

Loin de toute perceuse, il s'agissait plus sûrement du vibreur de son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. Le son de la vibration s'amplifiant via le verre, la similitude était frappante. Et surtout largement suffisante pour l'induire en confusion dans l'égarement de son asoupissement ! Ravalant douloureusement une salive acre du sang fusant d'une lèvre trop violemment mordue lors de ce réveil inopiné, Deeks tâcha avant tout de retrouver une respiration modérée avant d'envisager répondre à l'appel, quitte à le perdre. Un coup d'œil rapide l'informait déjà qu'il s'agissait seulement de Callen. Se préparant donc à le rappeler, il n'eut pas même à s'en soucier, le mobile vibrant de nouveau, suite à une très courte pause.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, son cœur battant toujours à tout rompre, Deeks décida qu'il profiterait de l'excuse de ses blessures, pour écourter au maximum l'appel. Il redoutait surtout qu'il le questionne sur son bien-être, quand il se sentait si mal après ce début de cauchemar. Bien sûr, cela aurait pu le pousser à ne pas décrocher. Mais a contrario, pouvoir parler à un être vivant, restait son seul espoir de libérer son esprit des limbes de l'enfer d'où il venait de s'extirper.

- Salut Callen.

- Hé ! Deeks. Je voulais être le premier à te féliciter ! Tu vas prochainement découvrir Fédéral City ? [2]

Si l'absence, en guise d'ouverture, d'un : « Comment va ? » le surpris et ravi à la fois ! La nature même de l'information offerte par Callen le stupéfia plus encore. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

- Tu as déjà eu Hetty au téléphone ?

- Pas depuis hier.

- Granger ?

- Tu es le premier que j'appelle de la journée.

- Alors, comment… ?

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait dit oui, si personne… ? Réalisant que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, c'est un peu plus confondu par ce que cela signifiait que Deeks se laissa fondre contre son chien toujours partant pour un gros câlin.

- Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eue avant que je ne parte pour l'Iran ? reprit Callen. [3]

- Oui.

- Hé bien… Disons que cela faisait donc un moment que ta place à Quantico était réservée. Si le timing est un pur hasard, nous étions déjà décidées à te convaincre de t'y rendre dans les prochaines semaines. Hetty m'a juste indiqué qu'elle t'en parlerait aujourd'hui.

- J'aurais pu refuser.

- Je te connais mieux que ça…

Oui, Callen le connaissait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Sans lui et sa profession de foi, faite peu avant que tout ne leur échappe des mains, Deeks ignorait même s'il aurait trouvé la force de leur retourner la confiance aveugle qu'ils attendaient tous de lui.

- Merci, Callen.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Hetty qui désirait que tu t'y rendes. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, tu échappais au retour sur les bancs de l'école.

Amusé qu'il résume cette formation par les mêmes termes que lui-même un peu plus tôt avec Kensi, Deeks n'en prolongea que plus facilement leur discussion. Cela faisait du bien de discuter avec Callen. L'homme semblait toujours savoir quoi dire en toute situation. Peut-être était-ce en raison de leur passé commun, ou caractère finalement très similaire. À moins que cela ne vienne de sa propre expérience en matière de défi avec la mort. Il savait que l'ex-agent de la CIA avait souffert de graves blessures par balle quatre ans plus tôt. Comme tous savaient combien de démons, l'homme dénué de prénom pouvait lui aussi enfermer dans son placard… En somme, même s'il n'était pas celui ayant vécu les tortures à ses côtés, G. Callen était peut-être le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il vivait à cet instant.

- Non. Merci pour tout, Callen. Tout le reste… J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur la chance que j'avais eu de pouvoir travailler pour toi. Aussi, j'espère que tu voudras bien toujours de moi à mon retour.

Pour le coup, à son tour surpris par les paroles de Deeks, Callen le rassura tout aussitôt.

- Je ne prévoyais personne d'autre. Alors, t'as intérêt à nous revenir très vite !

- Je ne te décevrais pas.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. Puisque jusqu'ici, cela n'est jamais arrivé.

Ne niant pas le sentiment profond de satisfaction et de fierté que ces mots enclenchaient toujours en lui, à ces paroles de réconfort, Deeks n'en bouda pas moins le petit entretien qui s'en suivit et qui lui permit une bonne fois pour toutes d'être tenu au courant sur ce qu'il était advenu de chacun durant leur mission de récupération. Un entretien qui lui permit plus encore d'oublier l'angoisse latente générée par son cauchemar, mais que Callen écourta subitement en plein milieu d'une phrase.

- Oh ! Désolé, mais tu dois me laisser, là. Je te rappelle plus tard !

- Je… Ok.

Quelque peu déstabilisé par cette fin abrupte et non moins surpris par la tournure de sa phrase laissant à penser que c'était à lui de le laisser, Deeks observa un instant Monty endormit sain entre ses jambes, quand un bruit cette fois-ci clairement identifiable, le fit de nouveau sursauter. Nell et Éric frappaient déjà à sa porte, faisant savoir distinctement leur présence en chahutant comme de vrais gamins. À croire qu'ils s'étaient ligués avec Callen pour l'empêcher d'être seul en absence de Kensi. [4]

Claudiquant jusqu'à sa porte, il leur ouvrit en grand, tout aussitôt inquiet de les voir débarquer - pour ne pas dire l'aborder - tel un navire marchand par une poignée de pirates chevronnés ! Les observant se diriger droit vers sa cuisine, il était d'hors et déjà embarrassé qu'ils aient à ce point pris à cœur cette tâche que de le fournir en victuailles.

Bon Dieu, mais que lui avaient-ils dons achetés ?

Le voyant de loin le plus chargé, Deeks tenta bien de soulager Éric d'un sac ou deux. Mais il n'eut aucune chance, aussitôt repris à l'ordre par Nell. Tout au plus, lui permit-elle de s'asseoir sur l'un de ses hauts sièges posés près du bar délimitant la cuisine de son salon, pour assister au numéro parfaitement orchestré des deux opérateurs techniques. Très distinctement la responsable de toute cette organisation, Nell démontra avoir aussi eu en tête de lui rappeler les consignes qu'il devait suivre durant sa période de rétablissement. Rien qui ne soit inutile, au vu du peu de souvenirs qu'il gardait encore de son départ de l'hôpital, la veille au soir.

- Alors, que nous soyons clairs ! Ton médecin a exigé que tu ne t'essaies à strictement aucune mâche avant son avis contraire. Tu ne peux donc absorber que des liquides, purées extra fluides, soupes, veloutés, flans, gelées ou autres laitages.

Un fait qu'il ne comptait pas nier, vu combien parler depuis le matin le faisait souffrir, malgré la prise de morphine obtenue à l'aube et la Codéine avalée deux heures plus tôt.

- Nous t'avons donc apporté de quoi pouvoir faire tout cela en quantité. ponctua un Éric croulant toujours sous les paquets.

Déballant nombre de bouteilles de soupe fraîche déjà prête, paquet de purée instantanée ou en surgelé, Éric rangea sans attendre tout autant de bacs de glace et autres veloutés. Dans le même temps, Nell déballait lait de soja, lait d'amandes et autre produit laitier bio 100% végétal.

S'il n'avait jamais discuté de ses habitudes et préférences alimentaires, Deeks constatait avec surprise que la jeune femme n'en avait pas moins déjà pris note qu'il ne consommait jamais de produit laitier d'origine animale. Elle devait certainement encore ignorer si c'était par conviction, allergie ou simple goût. Mais le fait est qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir de la sorte. Et Deeks n'en revenait tout simplement pas qu'elle ait pris soin de tels détails.

S'y ajoutait encore deux imposants sacs débordants de fruits et légumes frais et non moins qu'une collection complète de graines à cuire, toutes réputées riches en protéines végétales, histoire de concevoir avec, quelques veloutées plus consistants…. À bien y regarder, il réalisa qu'il avait bel et bien de quoi se nourrir un mois complet, sans jamais manger deux jours le même repas.

Sorti de ses pensées par un coup de coude d'Éric revenant d'un second voyage à leur voiture, ce dernier déballa avec fierté un appareil digne d'une grande cuisine.

- Centrifugeuse ! Le dernier modèle que tous les adeptes de jus de fruits et jus de légumes s'arrachent.

- Tu as plus que besoin de vitamines naturelles pour te remettre. formalisa Nell, pour expliquer l'arrivée de l'appareil, alors qu'il possédait déjà un mixeur permettant de faire soupes et purées.

- Oh ! Et si tu es comme moi peu habitué à la chose… ajouta Éric.

- Voici de quoi t'aider à composer tes premiers cocktails. conclut une Nell qui déposa finalement devant lui, une pile d'ouvrage sur le comptoir où il était toujours accoudé.

« Mille et une soupes et veloutés. », « Cocktails de fruits et légumes de saison. », « Toutes les purées des grandes tables. » Il y avait même un ouvrage sur les meilleures saveurs à composer pour les plats de bébé tant qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes leurs dents. Impossible de ne pas sourire au clin d'œil lié à celui-ci.

Tant de soins à son égard… Ils étaient littéralement adorables. Il y avait de quoi tenir un siège avec tout ça. Et malgré ses limites quant à ce qu'il pouvait consommer. Il réalisait grâce à eux combien son régime alimentaire pouvait encore être varié et sain.

- S'il te manque quoi que soit où que tu as besoin de tout autre chose. Promets-moi de nous appeler. exigea alors Nell.

Sachant combien elle avait été marquée par ce qui lui était arrivé, Deeks le lui promit d'un signe de tête, avant de se relever pour la prendre très longuement dans ses bras. Il n'oublierait jamais que c'était elle qui lui avait finalement sauvé la vie à la villa d'Andros. Et plus encore, que c'était elle qui avait mis son travail et son avenir sur la ligne pour lui qui ne représentait pour elle qu'un ami, un simple équipier, pas même un agent jusqu'alors…

- Merci, Little Red. Merci pour tout. lui chuchota-t-il en échangeant derrière son dos un clin d'œil complice avec Éric.

Après la visite inattendue d'Hetty et Granger lui offrant un pont d'or pour les rejoindre. Après les confidences et vœux d'amour de Kensi. Après le coup de fil fraternel de Callen. Ces deux-là venaient de mettre à nouveau à mal un cœur déjà bouleversé par tant de soin affiché de leur part à tous. Il était pourtant si bon de se sentir ainsi entouré, choyé et protégé de ses amis… ou plus exactement, de sa famille.

Avoir la confirmation d'être important pour eux, après les derniers évènements vécus n'avait pas de prix.

- Merci. répéta-t-il de tout son cœur.

- C'est normal, Deeks.

Peu inquiet par la présence d'Éric lui serrant au même instant son épaule saine en guise de soutien avant de les quitter un instant pour retourner à sa voiture, Deeks se perdit un peu plus dans cette étreinte. Il avait encore besoin de lui renouveler ses remerciements. S'il n'aurait pas moins fait pour elle, il n'oublierait jamais que Nell lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans elle, sa présence d'esprit, sa rébellion contre les ordres tacites de Granger… Deeks ne voulait plus y penser, si ce n'était pour en remercier celle sans qui il ne serait plus de ce monde.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me rejoindre, là-bas. Ce n'était pas le plan.

- Peut-être. Mais il n'était pas envisageable qu'on te laisse seul, Deeks. On ne laisse même plus cette liberté à Callen, tu le sais bien. lui répondit-elle dans le but de soulager l'atmosphère.

- Dans ce cas…

Enfin séparé l'un de l'autre, l'instant aurait pu devenir gênant, si Éric n'était pas réapparu de son troisième et ultime voyage.

- Pour info, Monty m'a accompagné ! Tu n'auras pas à le sortir avant le retour de Kensi.

Laissant de côté le sous-entendu sur Kensi. À quel instant au juste leur avait-il dit qu'elle s'était temporairement absentée ? Deeks observa plutôt son ami, plus chargé que jamais, déposer le dernier fruit de leurs courses : Deux imposants cartons enfermant chacun, rien de moins qu'une douzaine de petites bouteilles que Deeks reconnu sans mal. Amusé de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, Marty laissa échapper un véritable rire. Le dernier présent apporté par Éric n'était pas des moindres ! [5]

- De quoi trinquer avec Kensi à notre santé !

Nell frappant aussitôt l'informaticien pour sa boutade, elle reprit plus sérieusement.

- Parce qu'on ne veut pas que tu te sentes envahi, on va vite te laisser. Mais nous voulions surtout que tu trinques avec elle, pour ton entrée très officielle au NCIS !

- Et ton futur séjour à Quantico !

- ERIC !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas en parler ! Il n'a peut-être pas encore vu Hetty !

- C'est bon, vous deux. Ils sont passés un peu avant vous.

- Tu vois ! se défendit aussitôt l'informaticien.

Amusé de les voir se chamailler, c'est de nouveau sans surprise, qu'il réalisa qu'à l'image de Callen pas une seconde l'un ou l'autre n'avait envisagé qu'il puisse refuser cette proposition qui lui avait été faite.

Profitant finalement sans honte d'une dernière étreinte de Nell, vite suivi d'une plus fraternelle d'Éric. Deeks profita de cette dernière pour le remercier d'avoir ainsi songé à lui apporter ce qui lui aurait le plus manqué, en raison de son traitement médicamenteux.

- Merci, mec !

- Essaie juste de ne pas tout consommer d'un coup.

- Promis. Mais vu l'heure, je risque quand même d'en boire une avant le retour de Kensi.

- Pas pour rien que j'ai pris un pack déjà réfrigéré. Alors, fais-toi plaisir.

Ce sur quoi les deux petits génies se préparant à le quitter, Deeks ressentit le besoin aussi subit qu'inattendu pour lui-même de les retenir.

- Vous…

- Hum ?

Bien que le sujet ne le passionne pas tant, il devait en partie l'avouer. Parce que l'homme restait un ami, un équipier à qui il avait tant désiré se révéler digne de confiance et de son respect, et que Callen n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer dans les détails, le concernant. Deeks ne put s'empêcher de poser LA question. À moins que ce ne soit une excuse parmi d'autres pour repousser l'espace d'un instant leur départ, suite auquel il se retrouverait de nouveau seul avec Monty et ce fichu portable dont il comptait bien supprimer le mode vibreur pour la prochaine décennie.

- Vous savez comment va Sam ?

- Indéniablement, ses blessures sont largement moins visibles que les tiennes, si on met de côté quelques brûlures de chair. Mais les électrocutions ont fortement agi sur ses organes internes, au point qu'elles mettaient encore son pronostic vital en danger, quand je les ai quittés, hier soir. lui répondit sans faux semblants Éric.

- À ce point ?

Pour le coup, il se sentait comme un con à n'avoir pas plus cherché à s'intéresser au cas de Sam depuis qu'il s'était coupé du reste de la mission. De quoi bien le faire culpabiliser.

- Mais bon, une fois son rythme cardiaque stabilisé. Concrètement, ce qui le ralentira le plus sera ses trois côtes cassées.

- C'est vrai. Callen m'a indiqué qu'il avait combattu avec Sidorov avant de le tuer.

- Exacte. Mais c'est toi et Callen qui l'avez réellement le plus amoché.

- Moi… ?

Amusée, Nell voyant bien que Deeks ne comprenait pas, comment il pouvait être le responsable direct des blessures de Sam, elle se permit de l'éclaircir.

- Deeks… Supporte deux réanimations cardio-respiratoires musclées et tu auras toi aussi ton lot de côtes cassées.

- Oh…

Effectivement, dans la panique à vouloir le sauver de la noyade, il n'avait peut-être pas été des plus mesurés dans le massage cardiaque pratiqué sur Sam. D'ailleurs, à sa connaissance, il y avait une tout autre activité qui vous malmenait méchamment les côtes… Comme prendre une balle dans son gilet !

- Et toi, Nell ? Tu as tout de même reçu deux balles dans le dos.

- Deeks… Ce n'était que des balles en caoutchouc. Même si la violence de l'impact déstabilise un peu. Avec le gilet par balle, je ne risquais vraiment pas plus que quelques hématomes.

- Quelques hématomes ? remarqua Éric, découvrant qu'elle n'en avait rien dit jusqu'ici.

- Hum. Et croyez-moi ! D'expérience, ceci est bien plus supportable qu'un taser.

Devant les yeux ébahis des deux hommes, Nell s'expliqua.

- Quoi ? Tout agent passant les tests de terrain doit supporter un tir au taser. Je croyais qu'il en était de même dans la police ? Non ?

- Si, si…

Si Deeks fut amusé par le bagou de la jeune analyste, il n'en oublia pas, qu'à son image, cela pouvait être un mur de faux-semblant voué uniquement à masquer une vérité plus crue et douloureuse. Or, si la jeune femme avait effectivement passé les formations lui permettant d'être un agent de terrain du NCIS, elle n'en méritait pas moins que l'on se soucie de son bien-être après la bataille. Bien que sur ce point et au regard acéré d'Éric, il ne doutait plus que celui-ci se chargerait dès à présent de cette tâche. Toutefois désireux de l'y aider, c'est sans scrupule qu'il donnât à son tour ses ordres.

- Éric. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas la quitter tant qu'il restera la moindre trace de ces hématomes.

- Avec plaisir !

- Idiots !

Soulagé de les voir de nouveau se chamailler, inconscient de l'image de vieux couple qu'ils lui offraient à cet instant, Deeks les laissa finalement le quitter. Fort du sentiment qu'une tornade venait littéralement de passer chez lui.

NCIS - LA

Ses deux amis à peine partis - ayant réussi au préalable et avec brio à lui changer les idées et l'extraire de la toile d'araignée qui se tissait jusqu'alors dans son esprit - Deeks sortait de sa cuisine, l'une des bouteilles fraîches apportées par Éric en main, quand il entendit de nouveau toquer à sa porte.

Décidément…

Se déplaçant toujours aussi maladroitement avec sa patte folle, les béquilles, et dorénavant sa bouteille en main, Deeks se traîna lentement jusqu'à l'entrée. A priori, Kensi avait abandonné l'idée de crocheter sa porte. Pas comme s'il ne lui avait pas donné des clefs depuis plus de deux ans… La supposant donc soit face à une voisine, soit trop empêtrée de sacs, il ouvrit pour la troisième fois de la matinée, grand sa porte.

- Trop chargée, Kensellina ?

Tout aussitôt gelé face à son visiteur, Deeks pouvait bien l'avouer. Suite à la déjà très inattendue entrevue d'avec Granger & Hetty, le coup de fil de Callen, et la douce visite de Nell & Éric… Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à voir qui que ce soit d'autre que Kensi, Bates ou sa charmante voisine gardant Monty sur le pas de sa porte. Et d'autant moins, son ex-partenaire temporaire : l'agent Sam Hanna, de son état.

- Sam ?

- Puis-je entrer ?

Si sa posture apparaissait comme ferme et décidée, il n'était pas difficile de voir l'anxiété suer de tous ses ports. Nul doute qu'il n'était pas tant désireux d'être ainsi sur le pas de sa porte.

S'en écartant tout de même, Deeks le laissa entrer dans son antre.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Je crois en la thérapie animalière ^_^x Car à mes yeux (et pour l'avoir vécu) ces petites bêtes si affectueuses sont véritablement capables de vous réconforter de tous vos maux, par leur seul présence, quand on en a le plus besoin. ^.^

[2] Surnom de la ville de Washington.

[3] Pour rappel, dans ma fic (pas dans la série), Callen lui dit qu'après leur retour, il faudrait que Deeks décide une bonne fois pour toutes de les rejoindre en qualité d'agent du NCIS.

[4] Il se peut que tout hasard ne soit en rien fortuit lol ;p

[5] Suspens à deux sous, pour préparer un sujet de discorde à venir entre Deeks et Sam

Sans surprise, le dernier chapitre sera consacré à la confrontation post mission, Deeks vs Sam. Et comme déjà évoqué, restera ensuite deux updates, dont un épilogue 100% Densi ^_-

mimi yuy


End file.
